Dangers Untold
by Code Green
Summary: Sarah is once again whisked away to the Labyrinth, this time to befriend and assist the new queen of the Goblin City. Jareth will stop at nothing to reclaim his kingdom and humiliate his sworn enemy, never thinking that he may just fall in love with her.
1. A Strange Visitor

Hello everyone! This is the first "Labyrinth" book I have put on here. Enjoy it! Please, send me some reviews!

Chapter One: A Strange Visitor

"It's just not fair!" Sarah exclaimed, plopping down onto the grass and clenching a fistful of it in her right hand.

Even the wind seemed to agree with her this time. It whistled in response to her declaration and toyed with the bottom of her medieval white dress. Something cold dropped into Sarah's hair, which was piled up against the back of her head, and she glanced up at the gray-tinted clouds. Another stream of sleet dropped down onto her face, and she stood up with a sigh. She walked wearily over to the small creek that ran beneath the familiar bridge, and gazed down into her reflection.

It had been two years since Sarah had run the Labyrinth, but to her it seemed as though it had been one hundred. She had feared the Labyrinth while she was in it, but now, she longed for the adventure and mystery that the Labyrinth had offered. The reflection that gazed up at her wasn't the same Sarah Williams that had frustrated Hoggle, played with Ludo, or danced with the Goblin King. Her facial features were slightly older, her body shaped more into that of a woman than that of a girl, and her face was touched with just a faint trace of makeup.

"But the character is still the same," Sarah whispered, toying with the hem of her dress as she looked at it in the stream. "I'm still playing make-believe, wishing that something exciting would happen. It would be far more exciting to be in Florida than to be stuck here."

A frown crossed Sarah's face, and she folded her arms across her chest bitterly. Her father, stepmother and Toby had all gone to Florida for the holidays, leaving her alone at home. Her parents had both decided that it would be best for Sarah to stay by herself, for Sarah had no respect or liking whatsoever for her stepmother's side of the family, and after the way she had treated them _last_ time, no one wanted to repeat a visit. Sarah refused to look on the bright side of her situation, however, and could only pout about how lonely she was. She entirely disliked her family for leaving her behind and completely loathed the wretched place she called home.

"They even took Merlin! My stepmother doesn't even like dogs, and yet she took Merlin with her! My mother would never have stood for that!" Sarah declared, trying to ignore the sleet that fell upon her.

Sarah's biological mother, sadly, had passed away three months after the adventure in the Labyrinth, having been killed in a car accident. Sarah's unhappiness wasn't entirely selfish, therefore, but it must be admitted that she did tend to dawdle on the miserable events of life rather than the good ones.

"Why does everything always happen to me?" She exclaimed, flinging her arms out to the side dramatically. "It's not fair!"

"Oh, it isn't?"

Sarah's blood froze in her veins and she jumped, startled by the voice that had just spoken to her. She turned slowly, and a wave of shock flowed over her as she looked at the person who had just spoken to her.

There, seated only a few yards away on a bench, was a woman. She sat in a very casual manner, one leg crossed over the other in a vaguely familiar stance. She was dressed in black silk pants, a silky, flowing red shirt, and black knee-high boots. Her hair was pulled back, but several long pieces of it draped around her face, covering the tops of her ears.

Everything about the woman would have looked fairly normal had it not been for her upturned collar and the magical shimmer that hovered around her.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked, bravely taking one step towards the woman.

The woman smiled, and Sarah half-expected to see pointed, dagger-like teeth. She was pleasantly surprised to find that the woman had completely straight teeth and a beautiful, welcoming smile. There was nothing cold or dangerous about it.

"I am Angeletta. You must be Sarah," Angeletta smiled, uncrossing her legs and standing up.

"I am," Sarah said uncertainly, watching as the woman moved closer to her.

As Angeletta took a few strides nearer, Sarah noted a very distinct glitter covering the woman's fair-skinned face and a slight tint of green on the woman's eyelids. Her eyes, Sarah saw with both fear and amazement, were teal and looked as though they could change color whenever they pleased.

"Truly, Sarah, you needn't fear me. I'm not going to whisk you away anywhere unless you agree to accompany me," Angeletta smiled, stopping and meeting Sarah's gaze with her own.

"You are from _him_, aren't you?" Sarah struggled to ask.

"By him do you mean the Goblin King?" Angeletta asked, playfully holding out her hand and catching some sleet in it.

"Who else?"

"I'm not from him, but I'm here because of him," Angeletta said and then winced as a piece of ice hit her cheek. "Is there perhaps somewhere we can talk that is out of this…this…"

"Sleet," Sarah finished.

"Yes," Angeletta nodded.

"How do I know you won't hurt me?"

"Because I'm telling you I won't," Angeletta smiled.

Sarah wanted to argue, but Angeletta's smile was so sincere that Sarah could only shrug her shoulders.

"There's a burger place on the next street. Would that do?" Sarah asked.

"A burger place?" Angeletta asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes."

"That sounds marvelous!"

"Come on then," Sarah said, and then began to lead the way.

Angeletta gazed about her with great interest as Sarah led her across the street towards the shop. The woman seemed stunned by the cars that drove by and fascinated by all the lights that lined the street. Sarah noticed with some amusement that Angeletta constantly tried to flip her collar under, so that it wouldn't stand up on edge, but she was unsuccessful, and she let go of the fabric as she and Sarah entered the burger place.

"What a delicious smell!" Angeletta declared as the door closed behind them.

"It smells like burgers," Sarah frowned.

"I know, but I haven't smelled that fragrance in so long!" Angeletta exclaimed as she slid into a booth and Sarah slid across from her.

"You don't sound much like Jareth," Sarah said curiously.

"I should hope not!" Angeletta said lightly.

"Why are you here again?"

"Well…Well…" Angeletta began, her eyes following a large burger that was being placed at another table.

"Would you like one?" Sarah sighed.

"If you don't mind, Sarah. I would truly appreciate it," Angeletta nodded.

Sarah gestured to the waiter who promptly came and took her order for one large bacon burger and a large serving of fries.

"I hope you don't mind if I take some of the fries," Sarah said as the waiter walked away. "I only have eight dollars with me."

"I truly appreciate your hospitality, Sarah. I must say…you aren't much like the Goblin King described you as."

"And what exactly did he say about me?" Sarah scowled.

Angeletta made herself comfortable on the booth and then spoke, with a wave of her hand, "That you are an obnoxious child who cares little about others, doesn't know a good offer when she sees one, and constantly declares, 'It's not fair!"

"Why the stuck up, nasty…"

"I agree," Angeletta nodded, holding up her hand for Sarah to stop. "It is because of him that I am here."

"What did he do?" Sarah asked, leaning forward attentively.

Angeletta looked up as the waiter again appeared and watched with eager eyes as he placed the burger and fries in front of her.

"That looks delightful!" Angeletta declared and then moved her hands to the burger. She frowned when she caught sight of her black gloves and carefully began to peel them off.

"You aren't related to Jareth at all?" Sarah asked uncomfortably.

"Not at all," Angeletta said and then put her gloves on the booth next to her. "You don't mind if I take a bite and then let you know what is happening, do you?"

"I suppose not."

Sarah watched, fascinated, as Angeletta daintily lifted the burger to her lips and then took a bite. The woman's mysterious eyes glowed with pleasure as the greasy meat touched her tongue, and she chewed slowly, savoring each bite.

"I wonder why they don't have these Underground?" Angeletta asked, finishing what was in her mouth and then taking a sip of water from the glass in front of her.

"I couldn't at all picture the Goblin King eating one of those," Sarah said.

"True. He never takes his gloves off. Now, to the matter at hand," Angeletta said, pushing her burger to the side and leaning forward, her hands folded in front of her. "I am here because I need you to return to the Labyrinth with me to testify."

"Testify?" Sarah asked, confused.

"Yes. Jareth violated several rules when he captured Toby and you and brought you to the Labyrinth. He therefore forfeited his right to the throne as Goblin King. Hoggle and Sir Didymus have already spoken against him, and now it is your turn."

"Hoggle spoke against him? But Hoggle himself said he's a coward!" Sarah exclaimed.

"He was brave enough to do the right thing. The council would like to hear from you personally before they sentence Jareth."

"You don't look at all like a goblin," Sarah said, sitting back and trying to grasp the intensity of the situation.

"I am not. I am Angeletta Forgae, daughter of Arylyn Forgae, one of the leaders of the High Council. I am Fae, as is Jareth," Angeletta said with a curt bow of her head.

"Why were you sent here, and not Hoggle, Sir Didymus or Ludo?"

"Because," Angeletta said calmly, "if Jareth is banished from the throne, I shall take his place."

"You would become the queen of the goblins?" Sarah gasped.

"Yes."

"But why would they send you then? You are valuable! Aren't they worried you could get hurt?"

"Actually," Angeletta said calmly, picking up a fry and studying it carefully, "they didn't really send me. I sent myself. Hoggle would be coming to you later today to tell you the news if I didn't come."

"Why did you come yourself?"

"To plead with you."

"If you want me to come back with you, I'm already considering it. I don't have much to do for the next two months anyway. I'm not starting college until next spring semester."

"That's not it," Angeletta said, shaking her head gently.

"Then what is it?"

"You won't like what I have to say."

"Look, just seeing you has surprised me enough. I don't think anything else will bother me much," Sarah said, folding her arms across her chest.

"All right then…" Angeletta said, letting out a deep breath and then speaking.

Sarah's eyes and mouth widened with shock, and she sat back, feeling as though she had physically been pushed back into her seat.

"You want me to…" she stammered, breathing rapidly.

"That's right," Angeletta nodded. "I want you to defend Jareth."


	2. Makes No Sense At All

**Here's chapter two! Please, please review!**

**Chapter Two: Makes no sense at all**

Sarah couldn't speak for several minutes. When she was finally able to say something, her words came out harshly.

"Let me get this. You love Jareth?"

"I do not!" Angeletta snapped, her fine eyebrows narrowing. "I said nothing of the sort. I'm not prepared to be queen."

"Excuse me?" Sarah gasped.

"I'm the next in line for the throne. If Jareth gets disposed of, I have to take charge of the Goblin City or hand it over to the next in line, Ravis. He's terrible. You wouldn't like him at all if you saw him. He's dark and very imposing. I don't feel as though I should take the throne, therefore, I plead with you to speak in Jareth's defense so that he can remain king."

"Why aren't you prepared? I would think you would enjoy being able to dispense of Jareth and have some power," Sarah said.

"I believe there is a saying in your world, 'Behind every good man stands a good woman.' As a woman, I wouldn't feel comfortable becoming queen without someone to rule at my side. It's not my place to have such power. Jareth has been ruling the Goblin City for hundreds of years, and while I can't stand him at all, he is a good leader."

"A good leader?" Sarah snorted. "He torments his subjects into obedience! They cower before him, afraid that he'll send them into the Bog of Eternal Stench. I should know," she said, pointing a finger at herself, "I was in the Labyrinth for thirteen hours."

"I knew approaching you wouldn't be easy," Angeletta said, and then stood up. "Thank you for the meal, Sarah. It was a pleasure meeting the conqueror of the Labyrinth."

"Wait!" Sarah exclaimed, standing up with her. "That's it! You're just going to leave me here?"

"Do you want me to get on my hands and knees?" Angeletta frowned.

"How about we make a deal?"

"A deal?" Angeletta asked, confused.

"Yes, a deal. You know what that is, don't you?"

"We don't have deals in the Labyrinth. Answers are either yes or no."

"Jareth makes deals," Sarah said.

"Not with me."

"Look. How about I go back to the Labyrinth with you? I don't have anywhere to go or anything to do for the next two months. Then, maybe I'll think about your request."

"You actually want to go back to the Labyrinth? After all you've been through?"

"Well, it would be better than staying here by myself for the Holidays," Sarah shrugged.

"I suppose that might work. You could stay at my father's home with me. It might be nice to get to know the girl who defied Jareth," Angeletta smiled. "Very well then, Sarah. You may come with me."

"Great! Can we go to my house first? I need to get some things taken care of before we leave," Sarah smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"What things? You won't need to bring anything with you," Angeletta said, watching as Sarah paid for her lunch.

"I have to call Dad and let him know that I'll be going somewhere. I won't be able to call him, so I want to make sure he knows I'm safe. I did want to bring one thing me, though, just to keep me sane."

"And what would that be?" Angeletta asked, following Sarah out of the restaurant and back into the sleet.

"Lancelot," Sarah smiled, looking over her shoulder and then leading the way towards her house.

"Who is that?"

"My stuffed bear."

Angeletta didn't say anything, but Sarah could sense that the woman was very curious about her and was eager to learn more. She glanced to the side to look at Angeletta, studying her features. There was no doubt in her mind that the woman was very beautiful. She had a strong, determined look about her, and Sarah was almost positive that she would have made a better ruler of the Labyrinth than Jareth did. She could also, strangely enough, imagine Angeletta standing next to Jareth, and the two Fae looked quite good together.

"It is really cold out," Sarah said as they walked, wincing as sleet struck her face.

"So it is. Here," Angeletta said, flicking her wrist, and Sarah was instantly covered in a thick, warm cloak.

"You have special powers just like he does," Sarah commented.

"You'll find that we have several similarities, but even more differences," Angeletta smiled.

"Are you at all related? I mean, if you are the next claim to the throne, you must be related somehow."

"I am not, I assure you. My father is a member of the high council of Fae. He, as well as several others, is the authority for the Labyrinth and the lands bordering it. Jareth, by birth, became king of the Goblin City and most of the Labyrinth. He is the only blood heir to the throne left. Because my father is the oldest member of the council, I have the second claim to the throne. Then, of course, comes Ravis. He would bring about the destruction of the Labyrinth. He has no standards and no honor."

"And what crime has Jareth committed again?"

"It is a crime to bring anyone from the Aboveground into the Labyrinth. It is even more deplorable for them to be brought by force. He captured both you and Toby and brought you to the Labyrinth, did he not?"

"Yes and no," Sarah said, stopping at the door to her house and rummaging in her pocket for her keys. "The truth is, I wished Toby away and Jareth gave me a chance to get him back."

"Then you will be able to defend Jareth!"

"Why would I want to?" Sarah growled as she opened the door and stepped inside.

"He brought you to the Labyrinth to help you, didn't he?"

"He also let me fall into an oubliette, nearly drown in the Bog of Eternal Stench, get chased by weird red things, eat a poisoned peach, and almost get cut in two by some bronze giant. I think he deserves everything he's getting," Sarah murmured as she shut the door behind Angeletta.

Sarah turned away from the door to find Angeletta blocking her way, the woman's eyes glowing mysteriously in the dim lighting of the room.

"Jareth is my sworn enemy, Sarah. I understand that he deserves everything he's getting, but I cannot take charge of the Goblin City. Were it not for that fact, I would gladly see Jareth banished from his kingdom. I have come to you for the sake of the goblins, not Jareth. Believe me, if I had any other way to help the Goblin City and get rid of Jareth, I would do it."

"Would you really?"

"I would love to see Jareth dunked in the Bog of Eternal Stench, but right now he's needed for his kingdom."

"I see," Sarah said gently. "Due to the way your eyes are burning into me and the harshness of your voice, I believe you. You don't really care for Jareth at all. I still need to think about this."

"I understand," Angeletta said, moving out of Sarah's way. "If you could, Sarah, we need to get to the Labyrinth as soon as possible. The council meeting is tomorrow morning and I must be back before then. My father wants to discuss some things with me."

Sarah nodded and then went into the kitchen and picked up the telephone. She called her dad and began to talk to him, letting him know that she would be spending the Holidays with a friend who would take good care of her.

While Sarah spoke on the phone, Angeletta gazed about the living room, looking at the Williams' pictures. She didn't say anything, but walked quietly from one picture to the next, her boots making soft muffled sounds against the carpet. She didn't touch anything but occasionally moved closer to the pictures and squinted to study the people in them better. She smiled when she recognized Toby. He had grown quite a bit in two years, and Angeletta shuddered when she thought about how he would have looked had Jareth accomplished his threats and turned him into a goblin.

"Angeletta?" Sarah asked, stepping into the room and seeing a look of concern on Angeletta's face.

"Yes?"

"Everything is all settled with my dad. Are you okay?"

"I am," Angeletta nodded, taking a deep breath and turning to Sarah. "Are you prepared to leave?"

"I just need to make sure the doors are locked and all the lights are off. I also need to get Lancelot."

"Let me assist you."

Angeletta and Sarah turned off the lights, locked the doors, and then made their way upstairs to Sarah's room. Sarah immediately walked over to where Toby had left Lancelot lying on the floor and picked him up gently. She turned to see Angeletta gazing at a small statue on her vanity.

"May I touch this?" Angeletta asked, a strange expression on her face as she gazed at the small statue of a man dressed in a dark blue coat with wild white hair and a crystal orb in one hand.

"Yes," Sarah nodded, and watched as Angeletta carefully took the statue in her hands and held it up where she could see it better.

"But what no one knew," Angeletta said quietly, gazing into the statue's eyes, "was that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl and had given her special powers. Quite an imagination you have, Sarah. Did you think that those words would actually come true when you spoke them?"

"No," Sarah shuddered as Angeletta gently put the statue back on the vanity.

"He was angry after you left, Sarah. His short temper became even shorter, and he became even more dangerous. He was cruel before. He is more cruel now. Perhaps it will do him some good when he sees you again. I am sure he would be especially pleased to hear you defend him. Yet, I don't expect you to. It is a big request that I ask. Unlike him, I do not 'ask for so little.' I ask you for forgiveness and self-denial, two things that are very difficult to give."

"You speak as though you are already queen," Sarah said quietly, putting a hand on Angeletta's shoulder.

Angeletta pulled her gaze away from the statue and smiled slightly.

"Are you prepared to leave now?"

"Yes."

"Good. Unfortunately, I cannot cause crystal orbs to reappear, as Jareth can, so we shall have to enter the Labyrinth by another means. Step closer to the vanity, Sarah."

Sarah did as she was told, a shiver of anticipation and excitement shooting through her. Even though she was seventeen years old, she felt like a small child again, and she clutched Lancelot tightly to her chest.

Angeletta focused all of her attention on the mirror, and within seconds, the glass had become transparent, showing a brightly lit hall on the other side.

"We will have to step through the mirror, Sarah. Never fear. It won't hurt. I will go first to show you," Angeletta said, and then stepped towards the vanity.

Sarah was amazed to find that Angeletta walked right through the wood of the vanity and then stepped through the mirror. The beautiful woman turned around to face Sarah and smiled, beckoning with one hand for Sarah to follow her.

Sarah took one last gulp of air and then stepped forward, cold sweat clinging to her forehead.

"Lancelot," she whispered, clutching the bear as tightly as she could.

She then stepped right through the mirror and stood directly in front of Angeletta.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" Angeletta smiled, giving Sarah's hand a squeeze before she turned and began to walk down the hallway.

"Where are we?" Sarah asked, gazing at the beautiful room.

"The hallway in my home that leads to my father's study," Angeletta smiled. "You might like to see the view. Let us stop for a moment."

Sarah and Angeletta stopped, and Sarah looked about her. To her left was a great golden wall with several candles held up against it, not yet lit, for it was still daytime. To her right were huge windows, and Sarah stepped closer to them to look out. She gasped when she saw the view. There, stretched out as far as she could see, was a great city. Beautiful homes decorated with flowers and different shades of paint met her eyes and brought a smile to her face.

"This isn't where the goblins live, is it?"

"No," Angeletta said, stepping to her side. "This is the City of the Fae. It is approximately two hours away from the gates of the Labyrinth. Beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is. This place shines in comparison to the Goblin City!"

"I believe that too. Come, my father is expecting me. I want you to meet him."

Sarah reluctantly pulled her eyes away from the amazing view and followed Angeletta to the golden doors at the end of the hallway. Angeletta knocked once and then, after hearing someone speak, she opened the doors and stepped inside, Sarah directly behind her.

"Hello Father!" Angeletta said cheerfully, leaving Sarah standing just inside the doorway and gazing about her in wonder.

"This is Sarah, Father. The one who defeated Jareth," Angeletta said, walking over to a large chair in front of an immense fireplace and leaning down to gently kiss an elderly man on the cheek.

Arylyn Forgae was a tall Fae, although one couldn't tell because he was seated at the moment. He had completely white hair, spiked slightly in different places, and cool, piercing periwinkle eyes. One could see, deep within those eyes, that he had a great love for his daughter, and when he spoke, his voice was soft and reassuring, reflecting that love.

"It is so good to see you back, Angeletta, although truly, you shouldn't have gone. I am glad that Sarah agreed to come. Sarah, it is a pleasure to meet you," Arylyn said, standing up and moving to Sarah, his hand outstretched.

"You are Angeletta's father?" Sarah asked shyly, placing her hand in his.

"I am," Arylyn smiled, bowing and kissing Sarah's hand quickly before he stood up again. "We have been hoping you would come. The trial is tomorrow, but we must have a celebration of your return. Angeletta, please bring Sarah to an empty chamber and then summon one of the servants to send out invitations to everyone that there is to be a banquet and dance this evening. We must honor our guest."

Angeletta's face fell, and she put a gentle hand on her father's shoulder.

"Might I have permission to appeal, Father?" she asked timidly.

"Of course, Angeletta."

"If we are to have a dance, then as a rule, I must dance with everyone. Could we perhaps simply have a banquet? I haven't the desire to dance with Ravis."

"My child," Arylyn said soothingly, putting a hand on Angeletta's cheek, "It is customary to have a dance in honor of a guest, especially one who has escaped from Jareth and defeated him. Considering you are to become the queen, possibly tomorrow, it would also do your reputation a good turn if you danced."

"Yes, Father. I suppose I can dance with Ravis," Angeletta sighed, bowing her head.

"You will have to do more than dance with Ravis," Arylyn smiled. "You shall have to dance with Jareth."

Angeletta's head shot up, and a sudden angry look appeared in her eyes.

"Jareth? Oh Father, I cannot do that! Why must he come?"

"Because whether or not he has committed a crime, he is still a prince by birth. He is, when it boils down to it, the last royal blood of the Fae and goblins."

"Father, can we please only do a banquet? Dancing with Ravis is one thing, but dancing with Jareth…that's entirely another! He's my enemy! We have loathed each other ever since we met! We can't meet without exchanging rude comments or mocking each other! If we were to have a dance, I would have to dance with him and behave like a lady!"

"You would have to behave like a queen," Arylyn chuckled. "Don't worry, Angeletta. This will be a good political move for you and it won't be as bad as it seems. Now go on and show Sarah to a chamber."

"Yes Father," Angeletta answered, once again bowing her head. "Forgive my outbursts."

"You are forgiven. Now go, my dear."

Angeletta led Sarah out of the room and let out a great sigh as she closed the doors behind them. She then began to walk through the corridor, boots resounding quietly on the ground as she stepped firmly. Sarah could feel Angeletta's irritation, even though the woman's facial expression remained calm.

"Do you really have to dance with Jareth?" Sarah found herself asking as she followed Angeletta out of the room and up an intricate staircase.

"Yes. As the only woman of the house, I must. If I were married, it would be different, but alas, I am not, and so I must."

"He's not really a bad dancer," Sarah said gently, and Angeletta spun around quickly to face her, glaring.

"I don't care if he's the best dancer in the entire Labyrinth! I loathe the very thought of his hands, be they gloved or not, touching me! His touch is insulting!"

"I wonder if he feels the same way about you," Sarah couldn't help but grin.

"Oh, he does. Now enough about Jareth. Here is your chamber let me show you inside," Angeletta said, coming to a stop before a brown door with intricate designs cut into it.

Angeletta opened the door and stood aside, allowing Sarah to walk into her room first. A feeling of warmth surrounded Sarah as she walked in, gazing about her in wonder. The room was huge, with an enormous bed, several plush pieces of furniture, a beautiful vanity, a full length mirror, and a large wooden wardrobe. A large carpet covered the floor, and the colors decorating the room were light purple and blue. A large bouquet of flowers in a crystal vase were placed on the vanity, and Sarah walked over to them, admiring them. The flowers looked a great deal like white roses, but each petal was splashed with a different light color.

"These are gorgeous!" Sarah exclaimed, putting Lancelot down next to the flowers and leaning in closer to get a smell of the flowers.

"Aren't they? They are also very dangerous," Angeletta smiled, walking to Sarah's side and picking up one of the roses. "The thorns have all been cut off, Sarah, but if they hadn't been, you could be in a great deal of danger."

"How is that?" Sarah asked, awed that such beautiful flowers could be dangers.

"If you were to prick any part of your skin on one of the thorns, you would have to grant a wish for someone else. That's why these roses are called Traitorous. Your enemy could give you the flower, slip and make you prick your finger, and then you would have to fulfill one of his or her wishes. You needn't fear, though," Angeletta smiled, putting the rose back in the vase. "All the thorns have been removed. What do you think of your room?"

"It is so big and beautiful!"

"I regret that you don't yet have any clothes, but I shall be certain that you have a good deal by tonight. You will need to look your best for the banquet. Oh, and I thought this room would be good for you because of the view. Come here," Angeletta gestured, moving towards a large opening at the far end of the room.

Sarah followed her onto a large balcony and gasped when she saw the view.

It seemed that the immense house was on some sort of cliff, for before Sarah's eyes stretched out the open ocean. It was a deep, dark blue, and just the sound of the waves lapping up against the wall of the cliff soothed Sarah's heart and mind.

"I believe this room will give you plenty of opportunity to think," Angeletta said, bringing Sarah out of her musings. "Therefore, I must once again bring to your mind the events of tomorrow. You will be called before the council to testify against Jareth. They want you to tell them that Jareth captured you and your brother, therefore sentencing him to give up his right as king. You have already told me that he didn't necessarily capture you, therefore, please, for my sake, don't fight him. Let him win the case. It is the greatest thing you could ever do for me. I don't want to leave my home and the people I love to take care of a dirty goblin city in the place of a king that was far better as a ruler than I can ever be. That is the only compliment Jareth will ever receive from me, Sarah, so please don't think that I speak these things lightly. I beg you to help me," Angeletta pleaded, bowing her head before Sarah.

"Angeletta, you have been so kind to me. I couldn't possibly do anything to harm you. I would only do what's best for you," Sarah smiled and then enveloped Angeletta in a great hug.

Angeletta was startled at first, but then hugged Sarah in return and then stepped away.

"I must see to it that the banquet is announced. Clothes shall be sent to you shortly. You are free to roam about the castle as you wish. You are no longer a prisoner trapped in a strange and confusing world," Angeletta said and then left the room, leaving Sarah to pinch herself and determine if this wasn't all a wonderful dream.


	3. A Father's Desire

**Chapter Three is now here! Please, review! Coming up in the next chapter…the Goblin King is finally back!**

**Chapter Three: A Father's Desire**

Clothes were brought to Sarah shortly after Angeletta left, and she spent a long time admiring the clothes and putting them in her wardrobe. She let her hands glide across every piece of clothing as she went through them, enjoying the silky and velvety sensations beneath her fingers. She chose a light purple and white silk dress for the upcoming banquet and draped it carefully across one of the plush recliners. She then found a dark green dress made of light, airy fabric, and changed into it.

The reflection in the mirror pleased Sarah, and she swirled once before it, watching the dress twirl gracefully around her.

"This place is so different from the Labyrinth," Sarah told herself as she stopped out onto her balcony and gazed at the ocean. "I can see why Angeletta doesn't want to leave it."

Sarah watched the waves and enjoyed the ocean breeze for a good while before she went back into her room and walked over to the door. She wanted to explore the beautiful castle, and so she opened the door and stepped out into a hallway.

Sarah's feet brought her everywhere. She ventured through two dining rooms, a grand ballroom, a great study, three lounges, and four balconies before she arrived at an immense indoor courtyard and realized that she didn't know where she was.

"Oh dear," Sarah sighed, turning in circles and gazing at all the exotic plants that surrounded her. "Great going, Sarah. There's probably an opening just in front of you and you haven't seen it yet."

Her face brightened at that thought, and she put her hands out in front of her. Sarah slowly walked towards the mass of plants in front of her and let out a yelp as her hands struck against them. She heard a chuckle and turned to see Arylyn standing a short distance away from her.

"Have you lost your way, Sarah?" He asked, his eyes shining.

"I'm afraid so," Sarah blushed.

"No need to be embarrassed. Come. I will show you the way out," Arylyn smiled, offering Sarah his arm.

Sarah took his arm and walked with him through the courtyard.

"Your home is very beautiful," she complimented, looking at a small waterfall as they walked past it.

"Thank you. Angeletta is greatly to blame for that," Arylyn smiled. "I will certainly miss her when she is gone, but she will accomplish great wonders for the Labyrinth."

"You want her to become queen?" Sarah asked, looking up at him.

"Yes. Jareth's crime is unpardonable according to the Fae rule, and Angeletta will make a far better leader than Ravis."

"But if Jareth is Fae and the only blood heir left then why is he king of the goblins and not the Fae?"

Arylyn looked down at her with surprise.

"You are a deep thinker, Sarah! Jareth once had the opportunity to be king of the Fae, but he refused."

"Jareth? Refused to have more power than he already does now?" Sarah gasped.

"Yes. In order to become the king, Jareth needed a queen. He found no one to his liking. That is why it is believed that he captured you. He would have both a queen and an heir to make him king of the Fae. Obviously he failed and is now in great trouble because of the attempt. The Fae are now under the power of the council because, unlike the goblins, they can only be ruled by a blood heir."

Sarah was stunned. Jareth had taken her to be queen? When he offered her all of her dreams he actually offered her the Fae crown? It was almost too amazing to think about and she had refused!

"What about Angeletta?" Sarah surprised herself by asking. "Why do he and she despise each other?"

"Their relationship is a mystery to all," Arylyn frowned. "No one truly understands their dislike for each other. My belief is that their opposite characters clash far too often. It is very much akin to light and darkness. They are opposites in every way and can only become kindred if one is consumed by the other. When you see Jareth and Angeletta together you will understand what I am saying."

"Do the people want Angeletta to be queen?"

"Of course. Jareth is demanding and cruel. My daughter would be gentle and just. The goblins would come to love her just as I do. I want, more than anything, for Angeletta to become the queen. I am so proud of her. No father could be more proud."

"I was never under the impression that the goblins disliked Jareth. They did everything he told them to without a fight," Sarah pondered.

"Perhaps what you say is true. I haven't spent much time with the goblins. I do believe Angeletta would be good for them."

"The Goblin City could use a feminine touch and a lot of cleaning," Sarah grinned.

"Are you at all hungry, Sarah? It is nearly the afternoon meal and Angeletta will be waiting for us in the dining room," Arylyn offered.

"I am hungry, come to think of it," Sarah smiled sheepishly, and Arylyn nodded.

"Very well then. Hold onto my arm. We'll be there in a second."

Sarah gasped with surprise as the scenery around them suddenly changed and they were standing at the end of a very long table.

"There you are," Angeletta smiled, standing up from the far end of the table. She had changed her clothes and was now in a teal dress that shifted gently around her as she stood. "I was waiting for you! Servants have been sent out to inform everyone of the banquet, Father."

"Excellent, Angeletta! I found Sarah lost in the courtyard."

"She looks a fit flustered. Are you all right, Sarah?" Angeletta asked with a bit of concern as Sarah released Arylyn's arm and moved towards one of the chairs.

"I'm okay. How did he do that?" Sarah asked breathlessly.

"It is our home, Sarah. We can do that whenever we like," Angeletta grinned. "Won't you sit down? A servant will be here any minute now with refreshments."

Sarah sat down and Angeletta moved to sit next to her, giving Arylyn the head of the table.

"How many guests are coming?" Sarah asked, watching as a servant entered the room with a steaming covered dish.

"At least one hundred. Perhaps Jareth won't come. I'll be very grateful if he doesn't," Angeletta said, gesturing for the servant to place the entrée in front of Arylyn.

"That reminds me… Do the Fae and goblins celebrate Thanksgiving?" Sarah asked.

"Thanksgiving? What is that?" Arylyn asked.

"It is a day when family and friends come together, have a huge meal, and say what they are thankful for. It was originally started by people called Pilgrims who were grateful for the assistance of Indians."

"We don't have a particular day called Thanksgiving, but we often have large banquets with friends. It would be a new experience to celebrate Thanksgiving," Angeletta said thoughtfully.

"What of Christmas then?" Sarah asked, putting a roll on her plate.

"The celebration of the Child's birth?" Arylyn said. "I have been researching that. It is a fascinating story, the story of Christ. I believe it to be true. I am still learning about it, though."

"Do you celebrate Christmas?" Sarah asked, amazed that Arylyn knew about Jesus.

"We don't. What does one do on Christmas?" Arylyn asked.

"You give out presents, people give presents to you, you decorate a Christmas tree and hang up stockings over a fireplace," Sarah said simply.

"I like how that sounds! Father, may we do that?" Angeletta asked, clapping her hands together and nearly upsetting a glass of juice.

"If you wish, my dear, although I believe you will have to do that in the Labyrinth," Arylyn nodded.

"True," Angeletta sighed and then looked at Sarah. "That color dress suits you nicely, Sarah. I trust you met Dahlia, your servant?"

"I did. She brought the clothes to me, introduced herself and then left," Sarah nodded, thinking of the petite Fae she had just met a short while ago.

"She didn't put your clothes away? I shall have to speak with her," Angeletta said, shaking her head with disapproval. "Would you care to decorate the banquet room with me as soon as we are finished eating?"

"Don't the servants do that?" Sarah asked.

"Angeletta usually sees to the decorating," Arylyn smiled, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"I would like to go with you," Sarah nodded.

Half an hour later, Sarah found herself standing atop the roof of the castle, the ocean stretched out before her as far as she could see.

"This floor hasn't been cleaned for some time," Angeletta said from her side. "What material shall we make it, Sarah?"

Sarah studied the outdoor banquet hall carefully, admiring how large the roof of the castle was and the fine rails, made out of multi-colored stones, that surrounded the whole of the roof. She looked at the floor and frowned at the plain bricks that covered it.

"There will be dancing as well as feasting tonight?"

"Yes," Angeletta nodded.

"The dance floor should be made of some type of smooth material."

"Like marble covered over to protect people from slipping?" Angeletta smiled.

"Yes."

Angeletta held out one hand and instantly the floor was changed to sparkling white marble. She stepped onto it to test it and once satisfied, she turned to face Sarah.

"What about the rest of the floor?" She asked.

It took Sarah several seconds to speak, she was so stunned.

"T…t…tile maybe?"

"What color?" Angeletta grinned.

"Glittering white…like the dance floor."

"Do you dance, Sarah?" Angeletta asked as the floor transformed.

"I've only danced once."

"Oh? It must have been special."

"It was. He was beautiful and intimidating all at once, and he sang," Sarah said quietly.

"I don't particularly care for dancing, but as the lady of the house I must," Angeletta said, twirling gently. "I should probably practice, else tonight my feet will hurt. Care you to join me?"

"No thank you. I'm a bit clumsy," Sarah blushed. "You go ahead though."

Angeletta nodded and then began to dance, her arms up as though she were holding her partner. Sarah watched, mesmerized, as Angeletta moved gracefully, the pinnacle of beauty as she hummed a haunting melody. She moved in perfect time with the music and suddenly started, startling Sarah.

"Father! You nearly scared me to death!" Angeletta exclaimed, hand going to her heart as Arylyn appeared before her.

"I want to have the first dance of the day with you since the Goblin King will have the first dance of the night," he smiled with fatherly affection.

"I gladly accept your offer!" Angeletta laughed lightly. "Sarah, however you want to decorate this roof just wish it and your decorating desires will be granted."

"Really?" Sarah grinned and then turned to the railings as Arylyn and Angeletta began to dance.

Arylyn began to sing.

"Twas the queen that did charm me and steal my old heart,

For before we did dance, her I loved from the start.

She gave me a smile that charmed me away,

Tis a pity she isn't with me to stay."

Tiny lights suddenly appeared above the dancers, and Angeletta grinned as Arylyn continued his song.

"So dance ye brave knights, thou fair maidens of old,

For my queen's in my arms, her heart of pure gold.

And always I wonder how she stole me afar,

With the grace of a dove and the charm of a star."

Angeletta stumbled gently against a pillar covered with vines that hadn't formerly been there, and she laughed as Arylyn spun her away from the pillar and finished his song.

"My love don't you leave me, standing alone,

For the touch of your hands and your smile I'll bemoan.

Keep your heart close to mine and your smile always shine,

For wherever you are, you will always be mine."

"That was lovely Father," Angeletta smiled as the Fae finished singing and ceased to dance. "Sarah, it seems that we shall have a lovely banquet tonight."

"Yes indeed," Arylyn nodded, gazing at the vine-covered pillars, the bright lights strung up overhead, and the sparkling railings that surrounded the deck. "I shall leave you two ladies now and make my own preparations for the evenings events. I will see you shortly before the banquet, my darling," he said, kissing Angeletta on the head and then disappearing.

"Jareth was able to disappear and reappear like that," Sarah said, moving towards Angeletta.

"Indeed. I have more preparations to make for this evening, Sarah, so I shall leave you now. Would you care to return to your room?" Angeletta asked.

"Yes please."

"Very well. I will bring you there and then I will see you an hour or so before the banquet."


	4. Enemies of the Past and Present

**Hello Everyone! Here it is…chapter four! I thought I'd just put this chapter up tonight, but then I thought I might as well put in the next chapter too, since there are some readers looking forward to the actual dance. Enjoy the next two chapters, and please, review! Thank you all so much for the reviews you've already sent! They are so encouraging!**

**Chapter Four: Enemies of the Past and Present**

A light knock on her door several hours later caused Sarah to look to the side, causing Dahlia to murmur in dismay as one of the hairpins fell out.

"Who is it?" Sarah called, frowning as Dahlia stuck the pin back in her hair.

"Angeletta. May I come in?"

"Yes! Come in!" Sarah said, turning back towards the mirror and watching as Dahlia piled her long dark hair up in curls against the back of her head.

The door opened, and Sarah heard Angeletta stepping lightly towards her.

"You shall be quite the attraction tonight, Sarah."

"Thank you. Did you choose all of the dresses for me?" Sarah asked, studying her purple and white dress in the mirror and admiring it.

"That I did. You like them?"

"Oh, very much! This is the most beautiful dress I have ever had!"

"I am finished, Miss," Dahlia spoke and then stepped away from Sarah.

"Thank you."

"You may leave now, Dahlia. Marcutio needs your help in the entranceway. The guests will be arriving shortly, and he will need assistance taking the ladies' furs," Angeletta ordered.

Dahlia curtseyed and then left the room, closing the door behind her.

Sarah turned on her stool and gasped with amazement when she saw Angeletta standing before her.

If Sarah had found Angeletta to be beautiful before, she now considered the Fae woman to be overwhelmingly gorgeous. Angeletta wore a pearl-colored dress covered with tiny glass beads, all of them different colors. They shimmered gloriously in the light of the room as Angeletta moved, causing the woman's eyes to sparkle even more than they usually did. Due to the light purple coloring around Angeletta's eyes, her eyes actually looked purple, and they glowed warmly at Sarah. Most of Angeletta's hair was down, only a bit of it pulled back with strands of beads, and Sarah wanted to touch the soft reddish-brown waves that billowed gently over Angeletta's shoulders. Covering Angeletta's slender arms were long, pearl-colored gloves, and gracing the woman's neck was a dainty necklace made of light purple beads.

"Do I look the part of queen this evening?" Angeletta grinned at Sarah's stunned expression.

"Oh yes! Angeletta, you are beautiful! I don't understand why you don't want to become queen! You truly look like one!" Sarah exclaimed, standing up and moving towards the woman.

"I have something for you," Angeletta said, taking Sarah's hand in her own and placing something cool in it. "Tell me what you think of it."

Sarah opened her hand to see a necklace of gold beads in her hand.

"It is lovely! Thank you, Angeletta!"

"You are very welcome. Now Sarah, I have been informed that Jareth will be here this evening," Angeletta sighed. " I warn you not to tangle with him. He is bound to be in a sour mood and I don't want you getting hurt."

"I understand," Sarah nodded.

"And try to stay away from Ravis. You'll know who he is as soon as you see him. He is not to be confronted at all. Do all you can to avoid him," Angeletta said firmly.

"I will. Is it time to go to the roof?"

"Yes. The guests will be led there any minute now, and Father is already waiting. Follow me," Angeletta said, and Sarah moved to her side.

Instantly, they appeared on top of the roof at Arylyn's side.

The whole rooftop was glowing with the lights Sarah had wished for. They were only hanging over the dance floor, and above the rest of the roof was the open sky, a dark blue with the stars twinkling brilliantly overhead. A group made of three Fae and one dwarf stood underneath the alcove of lights, preparing their instruments. The ocean waves breaking against the shore could be heard above their beginning practice.

"You look lovely this evening, Sarah," Arylyn bowed curtly to Sarah and then offered Angeletta his arm. "Make certain you enjoy this evening, Sarah. We are to have approximately one hundred thirty guests, and I want you to enjoy yourself. After all, this banquet is in your honor."

"I will sir," Sarah smiled.

"The guests are being brought up to the patio now, Angeletta. Please do your best to be polite," Arylyn said, kissing his daughter on the cheek and then standing up a bit straighter. "Sarah, if you will please stand to my left, the guests will be able to meet you after Angeletta and I greet them."

Sarah did as she was asked, and seconds later, voices could be heard coming up a great staircase to the roof. Creatures of all sizes and descriptions began to step onto the patio, greeting Arylyn, then Angeletta, and finally Sarah. They shook hands, bowed, curtseyed, or kissed knuckles depending on what type of creature they were or whether they were male or female.

After fifty guests had passed and made their way to the tables of food, one man bowed curtly before Angeletta and then took her hand in his. Sarah knew immediately that he was Ravis. The Fae had long, straight black hair that was spiked in several places, just as Jareth's had been. His eyes were the color of night, and his clothes were made of a dark blue material. There was a look of deceit about his face, and Sarah watched as Angeletta handled him both professionally and coldly.

"Good evening, Ravis," Angeletta said with a small smile, her eyes cold as Ravis took her gloved hand in his.

"Angeletta, my darling, you look so beautiful."

"May I introduce you to Sarah, conqueror of the Labyrinth?" Angeletta asked, frowning as Ravis kissed her hand and then turned to face Sarah.

"Ah! The great and victorious Sarah! How I have longed to meet you!" Ravis said, stepping over to Sarah.

Sarah was quite uncomfortable as he began to speak to her, his eyes never leaving her face. She looked at Angeletta desperately, but Angeletta was already occupied with another guest.

"I must admit, I was astonished when I first learned that you had defeated Jareth. He didn't take it very well at all," Ravis spoke, and Sarah looked at him again.

"I am certain he didn't."

"Might I offer you a gift, my lady?" Ravis asked with a bow.

"I am not particularly fond of gifts," Sarah said, remembering Jareth's peach of long ago.

"Ah, but this one isn't like any of the others you have received. Here," Ravis offered, and a rose appeared in his hand. "Won't you take it for me, my lady?"

Sarah studied his face carefully, looking for any deceit, and when she didn't find any, she took the flower from Ravis. She immediately realized her mistake. One of the rose's thorns pricked her skin, causing a droplet of blood to form, and fear gripped her heart when she realized that the rose she held was a Traitorous. She opened her mouth to cry out to Angeletta, who stood a few mere inches away from her, but no sound would come out.

"Now I do believe you owe me a wish," Ravis said with a grin, standing up to his full height and looking terribly imposing. "I wish for you to…"

"Sarah!" Angeletta suddenly exclaimed, panic on her face. "You didn't touch that, did you?"

Sarah couldn't answer, couldn't turn her gaze away from Ravis'.

"Ravis, what have you done, you black-hearted Fae?" Angeletta snapped, her eyes glowing dangerously.

"She owes me a wish."

"Don't you dare do anything to harm her!"

"I won't. Sarah, I wish for you to bow before me and claim me as the rightful heir to the Goblin City, as indeed I am."

Tears swelled up in Sarah's eyes as she felt her body beginning to move to obey Ravis' command. Her knees buckled, and she could distantly hear Angeletta panicking as she did so.

"Father, please do something!"

"I cannot my child. I haven't the power to stop him."

_Please, please help me Angeletta! I don't want to submit to this wicked person!_ Sarah begged inwardly as she began to drop to the ground.

"One would have thought you had learned long ago not to take gifts, little girl," A new voice, strong, accented, and threatening all at once said.

Fear appeared suddenly in Ravis' eyes, and Sarah watched, from her knees, as a tall form above her promptly raised a hand and slapped Ravis hard across the face. The evil Fae's face turned violently to the side from the impact, but when Ravis turned his head back to its proper position, his eyes were fairly glowing with hatred. All he did was glare, however, and then he skulked away towards the food.

"Jareth," Sarah whispered, standing up shakily, her voice coming back to her.

She looked in his eyes and a strong sensation rushed over her, one that she had never felt for him before. She found herself trembling in his presence, found that he was far more attractive and powerful than he had been when she was younger. Heat pulsed through her blood and she felt as though her knees would buckle once again.

Jareth hadn't changed since Sarah had last seen him, but her impression of him had. He was still the tall, imposing figure he had been before. His hair was almost white in the starlight, spiked wildly in various places. He still had a stern, powerful expression on his long face, and glitter sparkled against his narrow cheekbones. His blue eye shone magnificently in the light while his brown one looked dark. His eyes spoke of mystery and suspense, of golden mornings and Valentine evenings.

"Jareth," Sarah spoke again, and to her utmost surprise, Jareth turned away from her and stepped towards Arylyn.

"Sir, I thank you for inviting me to your banquet," Jareth bowed, his voice dragging a bit as he stood back up and turned to Angeletta.

"The prince of the Fae is always welcome here," Arylyn said, out of politeness although not necessarily truthfulness.

"My lady, you seem to be glowing with both beauty and arrogance this evening," Jareth said, taking one of Angeletta's hands in his and kissing it before he glowered at her. "It couldn't perhaps have anything to do with the trial tomorrow, could it? Not too confident are we?"

"I have been instructed to be as polite as possible towards you this evening, Jareth, as it is your last night as the Goblin King," Angeletta said curtly, her eyes never leaving Jareth's.

"Such graceful words, my lady. You didn't bring me here simply to rub past mistakes in my face, did you? For a moment, you nearly lost your dear Sarah," Jareth smirked, glancing at Sarah before he stepped away from Angeletta. "I look forward to that first dance, my lady."

"Oh, I could slap him right here and now!" Angeletta muttered as she turned to Sarah. The look of anger in her eyes was immediately replaced by concern. "Are you all right? Ravis didn't harm you much, did he? Let me see your finger."

"I'm all right," Sarah smiled gently. "I cannot believe I fell for that trick after you already told me about the roses."

"Ravis is very clever, Sarah. Why don't you get something to eat? My father will announce your presence shortly before the dancing begins, and you must be hungry," Angeletta smiled.

"Are you really going to have to dance with Jareth?" Sarah asked sympathetically.

"I am. You must be slightly grateful though, Sarah. He did save your reputation," Angeletta smiled.

"I know," Sarah whispered, his mismatched eyes still burning into her and the floating sensation flooding through her body again.

Sarah walked away from Angeletta and Arylyn and hurried over to the food tables, trying to get her new feelings for Jareth out of her mind. He had saved her and did look stunningly handsome, but he was still her enemy and she couldn't possibly let any of her fickle feelings get in the way of things, especially not after the way he treated Angeletta!


	5. Charming Couple

Hello! Here is the much anticipated dance scene! This was such a fun chapter to write! Please, review! Your reviews are very much appreciated!

For everyone wondering why Jareth and Angeletta hate each other so much… I can't tell you yet! There is a good reason, but if I told it now, I'd give away the whole story!

Also, for those who are wondering if there is romance between Jareth and Sarah or between Jareth and Angeletta…again, I can't tell you yet. There will be some unexpected twists and turns in the story, so just hang on and enjoy the ride! There _is_ romance in this story, though. I can tell you that!

**In the next chapter...a cute conversation between Angeletta and Sarah. Following that chapter: Jareth's trial.**

**Chapter Five: Charming Couple**

"Noble guests and friends, may I have your attention please?"

Everyone stopped conversing and eating just for a moment and turned to face Arylyn.

"As you know, you were all invited here in honor of Sarah William's return from the Aboveground. Most of you know Miss Sarah's great accomplishments, so I shan't go into what they are. Please enjoy the food and company. I would ask his majesty the Goblin King and my daughter to please begin the dancing."

All eyes turned to Jareth, who was standing in the midst of six fawning women. Their fingers were all resting on his loose shirt, their heads all bent on his shoulders and chest.

Jareth stepped forward, the females' fingers slipping off him and their eyes pleading for him to stay. He ignored them, his cloak, black as night, trailing stealthily across the floor as he walked towards Angeletta.

Sarah, who was standing near Arylyn, felt her pulse quickening as Jareth stalked to Angeletta and then stopped in front of her. He was so charming, and to think, she, Sarah, a mere girl, had once danced with him!

Unlike the rest of the women on the patio, Angeletta's heart was not beating at one hundred miles per minute, nor was she admiring the body that stood before her. Her eyes were emotionless and she was fighting the urge to smack Jareth's arrogant smirk right off his face. She didn't show any feelings of resentment, however, and dropped gracefully into a curtsy before the king. Being the king, Jareth didn't bow in return but offered her his arm. She took it and let him lead her onto the dance floor, never looking at his face.

"She would make a splendid actress as well as queen," Arylyn whispered from Sarah's side.

"How can any woman loathe him?" Sarah asked, slightly jealous as she watched Angeletta turn to face Jareth.

"Darkness and light, my lady," Arylyn said simply.

Angeletta raised one hand up to meet Jareth's and nearly winced when his fingers interlaced with hers. An involuntary shiver went through her as he put his other hand around her waist and pulled her uncomfortably close to him, his midnight black jacket pressing against her pearl dress. Angeletta placed her other hand on his shoulder, resisting the temptation to dig her nails into the exposed flesh of his neck, and then waited for the music to start.

The musicians began to play, the melody from Arylyn's song floating through the air, and Jareth and Angeletta began to dance, moving in perfect time with each other, so close that they almost looked like one form. They were a beautiful pair, Angeletta standing several inches shorter than Jareth, her fair skin glistening in the dim lighting as he held her perfectly in his arms.

Sarah, however, saw beyond the charm and noticed what Arylyn meant about darkness and light. Jareth was dressed almost entirely in black, his hair tipped with black, his face shining with tiny black glitter, and his eyes promising danger and passion beneath the wall of enmity that was aimed at Angeletta. Angeletta, in bold contrast, wore light, warm colors, her hair sparkling with the shining beads, her eyes kind and innocent beneath the surface of hatred. She and Jareth were indeed complete opposites.

"May I have this first dance with you?" Arylyn asked, offering his arm to Sarah.

"Yes, thank you," Sarah smiled, taking his arm and walking onto the dance floor where others had already joined Jareth and Angeletta.

Sarah and Arylyn grinned as they danced past several couples, all of them watching Jareth and Angeletta and complimenting them.

"How perfect they look in each other's arms!"

"Charming!"

"Ah, young love."

If only they could have heard the conversation between the two supposed lovers.

"You don't have to hold me so close," Angeletta muttered, frowning as her leg nearly hit Jareth's again.

"I thrive in your discomfort," Jareth grinned, pulling her even closer, if it was possible.

"I see you finally got looser breeches," Angeletta gasped as she bumped into him.

"Oh, you noticed?" Jareth asked, eyebrow arched mischievously.

"Of course I did!" Angeletta growled, her eyes sparking with anger as she looked up at him. "Last time we danced you strutted like a rooster because they were so tight."

"And now?" Jareth asked, his eyes dark as he put one hand behind her neck and spun her quickly.

"Now, if you don't remove your hand, I'll bite it off."

Jareth chuckled and put his hand back to its former place.

"Such spirit, Angel."

"Is this dance almost over?" Angeletta sighed.

"Tired of my company?"

"With everyone thinking we're a lovely couple, how could I possibly be?"

"Perhaps we should give them more to talk about," Jareth grinned wickedly.

"I despise you. Keep your face away from me," Angeletta hissed, putting a foot down on the edge of Jareth's cloak.

"Why is that?"

"You may be of royal blood, but to me you are nothing more than a child kidnapper."

At that precise moment, Jareth tripped and grabbed hold of Angeletta, his face falling into her hair. She gasped and tried to push him away, but he tightened his hold on her forearms and righted himself, moving his cheek to hers so that his mouth was mere millimeters away from her ear.

"I wouldn't say that again if I were you," he breathed against her skin. "You forget that I have certain powers which could silence you forever."

"I loathe you," Angeletta gasped, her fingers going beneath Jareth's gloves and scratching his arms.

Jareth hissed, looking very much as though he was going to hit her, and then pulled back.

"Your touch is most beguiling," he smirked and then turned to walk away.

Angeletta lost the little tolerance she had left and took a step after him. To her surprise, she found that the hem of her dress had somehow found a place beneath her foot, and she began to fall. Relief flooded through her when a pair of arms caught her.

"Thank you," she said and then looked up into the black eyes of Ravis. She let out a sigh and shook her head. Would the evening never be over?

Sarah immensely enjoyed the full hour and a half of dancing before a rest was called so the musicians could eat. She found Angeletta standing near one of the railings and walked over to her.

"This has been a wonderful night so far, Angeletta," she said, putting a hand on the Fae's shoulder.

"I'm just glad that all the dancing is over," Angeletta sighed. "I have now danced with every male here. I am finished."

"I wish Jareth would speak to me or at least dance with me," Sarah said. "He did once."

"The Goblin King is not one to be refused."

"He's coming this way."

"Oh dear. Not again. Dancing with both him and Ravis was bad enough. I don't have any desire to talk to him," Angeletta said, turning around.

"Did you think the dancing was over?" Jareth asked, spite in his eyes.

"It is for me. Sarah might like to dance, however," Angeletta frowned.

Pain flickered in Jareth's brilliant eyes for a moment as he looked at Sarah. It disappeared just as quickly as it came, replaced by scorn.

"Due to the court trial tomorrow it would be unwise for me to even speak to her. No, Angeletta, you will dance with me."

"Would you care for more scratches? Every other woman would die to dance with you."

"Not every other woman needs to be taught that one does not go about tripping and scratching kings," Jareth sneered.

The hairs on the back of Sarah's neck rose at the look of evil in Jareth's eyes, and she was startled to hear Angeletta laugh.

"After a threat like that, you believe I'd dance with you?"

"According to protocol, it would be high treason for you to refuse a king," Jareth said. "According to custom, those who begin the dancing must finish it."

"The dancing is not yet finished," Angeletta said lightly.

"No, but the musicians are about to perform the Dance of the Goblins, and as the king of the goblins, I am expected to dance it."

"Find a goblin then," Sarah said from the side.

"Their height hardly suits mine."

"It would be a pleasure to see you stoop so low," Angeletta smiled sweetly. "I suppose, if I were my normal self and not the graceful hostess you see before you, I would promptly refuse you and kick you in the leg."

"If you were anything but the hostess, I would fling you into the Bog of Eternal Stench," Jareth scowled.

"Alas, I must be the hostess," Angeletta sighed.

Jareth took Angeletta back to the dance floor, and the Dance of the Goblins began. It started off slowly, and Sarah tried hard to hide a grin as she watched Jareth and Angeletta, once again looking professional and seeming to get along with each other just fine.

The music began to go faster, and Jareth and Angeletta waltzed perfectly, sweeping in and out of the other dancers with speed and talent.

The song finished, and Angeletta turned to go back to Sarah, but Jareth held her hands tightly, and she turned back to him with a sigh. They then danced the next dance…and the next…and the next…

Fifteen dances and almost two hours later, Arylyn walked to where Sarah stood conversing with two Fae women.

"Sarah, how long would you say Angeletta and Jareth have been dancing?" Arylyn asked with concern. "I've been too occupied to notice."

"They are still dancing?" Sarah asked, looking over to the dance floor. She could see that Angeletta was stumbling slightly as she danced, all looks of disdain and disgust wiped off her face.

"They started dancing when the Dance of the Goblins started!" Sarah exclaimed.

"She must be exhausted!" Arylyn said and then called out loudly, "Everyone, may I have your attention please?"

The musicians stopped and everyone turned, once again, to look at Arylyn. Sarah saw Jareth and Angeletta stop dancing and noticed, with surprise, that Angeletta immediately grasped Jareth by the shoulders and very nearly put her head on his chest from exhaustion.

"Everyone, I want to thank you once again for attending this glorious banquet! Seeing how late the hour is and that tomorrow holds a great trial, I must ask that you please finish your conversing and retire for the evening. Thank you all for coming!"

"You are the most wretched, cruel being I have ever met," Angeletta gasped, sweat streaming from her forehead as Jareth began to lead her towards Arylyn.

"I did not dig my nails into anyone's flesh," Jareth growled.

"I shall never dance again!" Angeletta declared, almost tripping over her own feet and clinging to Jareth with a death-grip.

"Just think. If all goes according to your plans tomorrow, you shan't have to dance with me again."

Jareth handed Angeletta to Arylyn and then bowed.

"Good night. Thank you for the enjoyable evening."

He disappeared in a poof of glitter, and Angeletta let out a loud sigh of relief.

"It appears as though everyone is leaving now, Father. If you'll please excuse me, I shall let the servants clean up the mess from tonight's festivities. Sarah," Angeletta smiled, turning to Sarah. "If you need me for anything at all, just say my name, and I'll be with you as soon as I can. Good night."

"Good night, Angeletta," Sarah smiled and then watched as Angeletta disappeared.

**Helena Darjeeling: Thank you so much for all the encouragement and reviews!**

**Nopa LaMais: I really appreciate your critiquing. Please, if you see anything else that could use some work, let me know!**

**Notwritten: Thanks for the reviews. It is nice to see you commenting on another one of my stories. I really enjoyed getting your reviews from "As the World Falls Down" that Ichobana Rose posted for me.**


	6. Mixed Feelings

**Here's the next chapter, folks! These are just a few sweet paragraphs detailing more of Sarah and Angeletta's relationship. For those of you who may want more ballroom scenes…there will be more, never fear! Please review! I really enjoy hearing from you!**

**Chapter Six: Mixed Feelings**

Sarah returned to her room a short while later and quickly changed into the pajamas that Dahlia had laid out on the bed for her. She put her gown back in her wardrobe and then turned to her vanity mirror and began to clean her face of its makeup. She found herself daydreaming, as she washed her face, and she imagined that Jareth was staring back at her from the mirror.

"My opinions of you certainly have changed," Sarah sighed and then reached up a hand to one of her hairpins. "You are such a confusing character, Jareth."

Sarah gave the hairpin a tug and found that it was trapped in her hair. She reached for another hairpin, tried to take it out, and found that it too was stuck.

"Where is Dahlia when I need her?" Sarah groaned, pulling at all of her hairpins in an unsuccessful attempt to take them out.

She didn't want to call for Angeletta, since the Fae woman had not looked very well when she had left the roof, but something inside of Sarah knew that Angeletta was a kind and gracious woman, and she spoke quietly.

"Angeletta, would you please help me?"

Three seconds later, Angeletta appeared, sitting on the edge of Sarah's bed, one leg crossed over the other.

"You called?"

"Yes. I can't get my hairpins out," Sarah said sheepishly.

"Where is Dahlia?"

"I'm not sure."

"I really _will_ have to talk to her," Angeletta sighed and then stood up. She walked slowly to Sarah, wincing with each step she took, and then stood behind Sarah and moved her hands to the young woman's dark hair.

"What did Jareth do?" Sarah asked, noting the tired expression on Angeletta's reflection.

"A very deceiving trick, as usual," Angeletta frowned, beginning to take out the hairpins. "Since he's the king, it would be very wrong of me to refuse him a dance. So, wanting to take revenge, as always, he made me dance the rest of the dances for the evening."

"But how is it that you are tired out and he wasn't?"

"He wasn't the one being twirled, flung, crushed and tripped," Angeletta groaned, sitting down on the floor as her feet began to hurt again. "Now you see how much we despise each other."

"And you still want me to defend him tomorrow?"

"Yes," Angeletta groaned, stretching her aching body out on the floor.

"You did look very good together."

"Don't ever say that again!" Angeletta snapped, standing up suddenly and grabbing a brush from Sarah's vanity. "That is the most distasteful compliment I've heard this evening!"

Sarah didn't say anything, but watched as Angeletta began to brush her hair, curling each brown lock over her fingers as she worked gently.

"I didn't mean that as an insult, Angeletta. I wish I could have been in your place," Sarah said quietly.

Angeletta stopped brushing Sarah's hair and stepped back a bit.

"Why would you wish that?" she asked, moving to stand in front of Sarah rather than behind her.

"I…I felt different this evening," Sarah stammered, looking up into Angeletta's teal eyes.

"Different? For Jareth?"

Sarah couldn't answer, so she simply gazed into Angeletta's amazing eyes, hoping that the woman wouldn't press her too hard or make her feel foolish.

"You're in love with Jareth? You, the one he captured and forced to run his Labyrinth?"

"I think it's a love-hate relationship, Angeletta. Even when I was trying to save Toby I was mesmerized by his beauty and passion," Sarah blushed.

To her surprise, Angeletta laughed lightly.

"I tell you what then, Sarah. You defend him in court and then you can have him all to yourself. Please, take him. You'll enjoy dancing with him far better than I ever could, and I have no interest in his scrawny features and haughty eyes."

"Scrawny features?" Sarah asked, her eyes shining with mischief. "You were the one who was swooning in his arms!"

"I? Swooning?" Angeletta giggled and then grabbed hold of the brush on Sarah's vanity. "Did you see the other women huddled around him like a flock of geese?"

"But you were the one who danced the night away with him!"

"And my feet away, don't forget!" Angeletta laughed, tossing Sarah's brush at her. "If I knew you were going to be this much trouble, I would have kept you Aboveground!"

"Those other women were rather ridiculous," Sarah grinned, standing up and taking Angeletta's fair hands in hers. "Oh, Jareth," she imitated, twirling in a circle with Angeletta. "_Do _stay with me, won't you? You don't want to dance with that _horrid_ Angeletta, do you?"

"Of course not, _darling_," Angeletta slurred, mimicking Jareth's voice perfectly. "She trips me and scratches me when I'm too close for her comfort."

"Oh, tra la la! I would never do that, never!"

Angeletta and Sarah burst into laughter, falling on the floor and holding their stomachs at the thought of Jareth wrapped in the arms of his adoring fans.

A quiet knock on the door caused them to turn their laughter into giggles, and Sarah called out.

"Who is it?"

"Arylyn, my lady. Would my daughter happen to be in there with you?"

"I am here, Father!" Angeletta answered, wiping away a tear.

"You must get some sleep if you are going to be awake in court tomorrow," Arylyn scolded gently, and Angeletta stood up.

"Yes Father. Well, Sarah," Angeletta said, once again completely serious as she turned to Sarah. "As I said, you are welcome to have Jareth. Sleep well, and I will see you in the morning."

Angeletta disappeared, and Sarah stood up. She took her brush in hand and brushed her hair gently as she made her way to her bed, smiling as she thought about Angeletta's laughter. The woman was certainly unique, and Sarah had found something in her that she hadn't found in anyone else for a long time. She found a friend.


	7. You're no match for me

**I thought I'd go ahead and add two chapters tonight. Here it is…the introduction to the grand, long-awaited trial! Next chapter…the great trial! Let the fun and reviews begin!**

**Chapter Seven: You're no match for me**

"Rise and shine, Sarah."

Sarah moaned and rolled over on her bed, covering her face with a pillow.

"Today's the day!" Angeletta said gently, moving the pillow away from Sarah's face and placing a warm gloved hand on Sarah's cheek.

"Must I get up?"

"If you want breakfast before the hearing, then yes," Angeletta nodded and then moved away from Sarah.

Sarah sat up and rubbed her eyes. She opened them to see Angeletta opening her wardrobe and pulling out a deep purple dress.

"I'm afraid I shall now have to explain to you what will soon take place and what your role will be in this hearing," Angeletta sighed, draping the dress over a chair. "We will go to the council building where we will be ushered into the hearing room. You aren't to speak at all for the whole time. You will remain seated next to the other witnesses, Ludo, Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Figgle, for the duration of the hearing. You will be called upon, as will they, to testify against Jareth. You have the strongest testimony, since you were the one captured. That is where you must, if you find it in your heart to do so, forgive Jareth of his past faults and pardon him from his punishment. I will be in the room, as well as my father. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Who is Figgle?" Sarah asked, slipping tiredly out of her bed.

"Figgle is the creature who has evidence of your capture in the Labyrinth."

"What evidence did he manage to find?" Sarah yawned, holding up her dress and looking at it.

"He found several tiles that had red arrows on them. After much study, it was determined that the red paint had not come from anywhere in the Labyrinth, therefore, it must have been yours."

"Red paint?" Sarah asked, and then chuckled. "That was lipstick."

"After you are finished getting dressed, you are welcome to join my father and myself for breakfast. Once you walk out of your room, turn right and then keep walking until you get to the staircase. Go down the staircase, and the dining hall is the second door to your right."

"Okay. Thank you, Angeletta."

"You are welcome."

Angeletta disappeared, and Sarah hurriedly got dressed, her heart beating nervously within her as she did so. Today she would have to stand before Jareth and proclaim him innocent, and her thoughts were torn about that. She wanted to speak against him because of everything he put her through when he brought her to the Labyrinth, but at the same time, she wanted to defend him because she cared about Angeletta and didn't want to lose her friendship. It was very complicated decision.

As soon as Sarah was finished putting her hair back in a clip, she left her room and began to make her way down the corridor towards the staircase. She was deep in thought and nearly fell back from shock when a small, round object rolled past her on the floor. She followed it with her eyes, frightened realization causing her to panic when she saw that the object was a crystal orb.

The orb bounced once near the staircase and then disappeared into the shadows near the stairs. A small puff of glitter accompanied the orb's disappearance, and Sarah gathered up her skirts and began to race towards the stairs, hoping she could get onto them and race down before the inevitable happened.

She began to run, sliding to a stop as she turned her body above the stairs and made an attempt to rush down them. A gloved hand grabbing her arm and pushing her back against the wall of stone stopped her attempt.

"Well…if it isn't you. And where are you going?" A familiar, scornful voice asked.

Sarah's gaze rose from the dark brown jacket in front of her to the taut, pale face of the goblin king. She found, for a few disturbing seconds, that she couldn't speak, and worked hard to get moisture into her mouth.

"Speechless, are you?" Jareth mocked. "Thought I wouldn't speak to you because of last night?"

"Because of last night?" Sarah stammered.

"I disappointed you when I ignored you, didn't I?" Jareth asked, loosening his grip on her arms.

"What do you want? I have no child for you to hide from me again," Sarah frowned, shaking his hands off her.

"Now, why would I want anything?" Jareth asked, playing with a crystal that had magically appeared in his hand.

"You wouldn't have stopped me otherwise."

"I want you to defend me in court. The Goblin City belongs to me, and I will not have some high-strung, arrogant woman becoming the queen of my Labyrinth."

"You've no right to say such things about her!"

"Befriended my greatest enemy, Sarah? I would have thought better of you."

"First you ignore me and now you mock me!"

"And don't you just enjoy my presence? Admit it, Sarah, you like me this way. What you desire is for me to be frightening and passionate, and so I am. Give me my Labyrinth," he held the crystal out to her and moved his face inches away from hers, "and you shall have all your desires…everything you want. Be warned, this is the last time I offer you your dreams. I shan't do it again."

Sarah's face was red with anger. Jareth was everything she had remembered him being, pompous, rude, and self-centered.

"You could offer me the whole world!" she snapped, stepping forward and pushing the crystal away. "You deserve to lose your Labyrinth after the way you treated me and Toby! You were going to turn him into a goblin!"

"Now Sarah, I have been generous."

"No, you haven't! Go away! You shouldn't even be here! You should be locked away in some moldy tower somewhere!"

"You dare to give me orders?" Jareth snapped, circling her. "I can see straight through you, Sarah Williams. You haven't the heart to speak against me even if you want to. I'm too powerful for you, as I always have been. Give up, little girl."

"That does it!" Sarah shouted, raising a hand to slap him. She brought it to his face and saw him disappear before her hand could contact his skin. She could hear his laughter echoing after him, and it drove her to fury.

Angeletta noticed Sarah's flushed face during breakfast, and immediately afterwards, she rushed after Sarah in one of the corridors, her flowing white dress with gold lining swirling violently about her legs as she did so.

"Sarah! Whatever is the matter?"

"I don't wish to discuss it," Sarah growled, marching towards her room.

"But the trial is in only a few minutes! Perhaps you should tell me before then so that you will be able to think clearly," Angeletta said, stopping her chase.

"I will be quite fine," Sarah frowned, turning around. "I'm just a bit nervous, that's all. Do I look all right for the trial?"

"You look very nice," Angeletta nodded, concern on her face.

"You needn't be concerned. Must we leave now?"

"I am afraid we must," Angeletta sighed.

"Let's go then," Sarah said, looping one arm through Angeletta's and walking towards the entrance of the castle with her.

In only a few moments, the door to the trial room was opened, and Angeletta led Sarah inside. Neither of them said a word as Angeletta brought Sarah to a table at the front of the large room. Already seated at the table were Ludo, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and a small, monkey-like creature that Sarah accurately guessed to be Figgle.

"Oh, must I be silent now?" Sarah asked, her face lighting up with joy as she neared her friends.

"You have five minutes before the trial begins," Angeletta smiled and then walked in front of the table where nine elegant chairs were placed.

"Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo!" Sarah exclaimed, throwing her arms first around Hoggle and then turning to Sir Didymus. "Oh, it is so good to see you again!"

She nearly cried as she hugged each friend in turn and then took her seat next to Hoggle.

"We have so much to talk about!"

"I was brave, Sarah," Hoggle said, smiling at her. "I finally spoke against Jareth."

"You were brave! Tell me…how many people are going to be here?"

"It is a great trial, my lady. I have heard rumors that there are to be two hundred in this room," Sir Didymus chirped from his place next to Hoggle.

"Sarah look nice," Ludo commented and Sarah laughed.

"Oh, it is so good to see all of you! I missed you so much!"

Ten minutes passed before the order was called for everyone to be silent, and Sarah turned her attention away from her friends to find that the room was crowded with people. Behind her sat hundreds of creatures, and before her, seated on the elegant nine chairs, were the seven members of the Fae Council, Ravis and Angeletta.

"We are now here for the trial of his majesty, King Jareth of the Labyrinth," one of the Fae called. "Jareth will now take his place."

The golden doors at the back of the room opened, and Jareth walked into the room dressed in a white shirt with intricate gold designs, open enough to reveal his medallion lying against his chest. His tights and boots were completely white, and his cloak was white with the same gold designs on it that were on his shirt. He looked absolutely stunning as he made his way to the throne prepared for him near where the council members sat.

As he walked past Sarah, he shot her a familiar look that nearly took her breath away but at the same time infuriated her. It was the smirk he had given her at the goblin dance of so long ago when she had danced with him and he had sung to her. It was the very same look that had appeared on his face as the clock struck thirteen and Sarah realized she had been tricked.

"Dressed in white to look innocent!" Hoggle murmured from Sarah's side, and her eyebrows narrowed with anger as she watched Jareth take his seat.


	8. Riches to Rags

**Here it is! The great trial! Jareth gets what's coming to him. I hope you all enjoy the chapter (I enjoyed writing it) and please review! I really appreciate everyone who's put his or her reviews in so far. You are so encouraging!**

**For those of you who are wondering where the romance is in this story, don't worry! It'll be coming up before you know it!**

**Nopa Lomais: No, Sarah doesn't really hate Jareth, he's just slightly intimidating sometimes so she has to be extra hard with him, mainly to convince him that she's not as vulnerable as he makes her feel. She'll smooth over soon enough, however, and I may just put in some sort of sentimental scene with the two of them. We shall have to see.**

**Chapter Eight: From Riches to Rags**

"King Jareth, evidence has just recently been discovered that you kidnapped two human children from the Aboveground and took them into the Labyrinth. We have here five witnesses that are willing to testify against you. Have you any denial to make?"

Sarah sighed and quietly drummed her fingers against the table in front of her. Nearly fifteen minutes of swearing in and an introduction to the trial had already passed, and she was getting aggravated. Couldn't the council tell by the look on Jareth's face that he was guilty?

"I have," Jareth said, standing up and looking at the Fae before him. "I did not kidnap Sarah or her baby brother. One was wished to me. The other came of her own accord."

"Hoggle, you have something to say?"

"That's a lie," Hoggle said, standing on his chair to be seen. "Sarah didn't wanna be in the Goblin City. After all that he put her through, she wanted to be home."

"All that he put her through? And what, pray tell, did he make her do?" Arylyn asked, putting a hand on Angeletta's when he saw her become tense.

"Your honor," Sir Didymus said, tapping the table with his cane, "if I may have a word."

"That you may, Sir Didymus."

"Shortly after I met her ladyship, she nearly fell into the Bog of Eternal Stench, and thereafter, she bit into a peach that had been given her by his majesty. It poisoned her, and my companions and I later found her in the trash piles just outside the gates of the Goblin City."

"Is this true?" One of the Fae asked, turning to Jareth.

Jareth opened his mouth to answer, but Ludo's pounding on the table caused him to close it again.

"Ludo, what is it?"

"Sarah was scared."

"I see," Arylyn said patiently. "Ravis, you wish to say something?"

Ravis stood up, his black cloak brushing gently against his chair as he did so.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the council and witnesses, why are we dragging out this conversation? We know, from proof and witnesses, that his majesty is guilty of bringing humans into the Labyrinth. If I am correct, that in of itself is a crime worth punishing. Perhaps we should simply ask Miss Williams to share her side of the story and then base the decision off that. It would save us an enormous amount of time."

"For once I must agree with you," Arylyn sighed. "Sarah, did you come of your own accord into the Labyrinth, or did Jareth take you by force? Was he fair to you, or did he treat you evilly?"

Sarah stood up, shaking nervously, and glanced at Angeletta. The beautiful Fae had an expression of trust and compassion on her face, and Sarah could feel her previous anger at Jareth beginning to melt. Angeletta wanted Jareth to remain the king, and she had been more than generous to Sarah.

One look at Jareth, however, sent all thoughts of goodwill far from Sarah's mind. The goblin king was watching her with dark, intimidating eyes that seemed to mock her for being a coward. His whole stance spoke of defiance, for he was seated most casually on his throne as though he had no doubt that she would be frightened and give him what he wanted.

Red burned in Sarah's cheeks and her eyes flashed angrily. That wretched goblin king had ruined enough of her time with his confusing games and deceit. He had spoken boldly against Angeletta, had caused her body to be in pain from forcing her to dance far longer and harder than she should have, and now, he was expecting her, Sarah Williams, to give him his kingdom back. Well, she would just have to show him!

"Members of the council," Sarah said firmly, tearing her gaze away from Jareth to bring them to rest on the Fae. "My baby brother was taken against my will, for I made a foolish wish that I didn't truly mean, and the Goblin King took him away. He then appeared in my house and brought me, without question, to the Labyrinth. He then gave me a mere thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth before he would keep my baby brother forever. He is entirely guilty of everything you have said," Sarah said, looking boldly into Jareth's face.

Gasps were heard throughout the room and instantly, Fae, goblins and all other creatures began to whisper amongst themselves. Sarah felt rather pleased with herself when she saw Jareth's eyes glow angrily, but all pleasure immediately vanished when she looked at Angeletta.

Angeletta's eyes were covered by her hands, and her loose strands of long hair were lying flat against her fair cheeks. She was shaking her head slightly, and while it was unnoticeable to most, it pricked Sarah's heart.

"We have our testimony," Arylyn shouted above the noise. "Jareth, previous king of the goblins and prince of the Fae, is now a king no longer! Lady Angeletta, please rise."

Angeletta moved her hands away from her face and stood up, her face displaying no emotions, only a firm, serious expression.

"As the next in line to the Goblin throne, the members of the council and I ask you if you are willing to become queen and reign the Labyrinth with a just and kind hand in Jareth's stead?"

Angeletta glanced to the side, across the row of elderly Fae, to look at Ravis, for she wouldn't dare bring her eyes to Jareth's. Ravis looked smug, as though he knew that Angeletta didn't want power over the Labyrinth and was eager to get his itching claws on the throne. Unfortunately, if Angeletta refused, he would get the power he so desperately craved, and that would be disastrous for the Fae as well as the goblins.

"I am willing," Angeletta said, her voice strong and loud.

"Thank you, my lady. Fae, goblins, and all others, I now introduce to you Queen Angeletta of the Goblins. Prince Jareth, after having previously discussed your proper punishment with the rest of the council, I shall now give you your penalties for your crimes of bringing humans into the Labyrinth and forcing one of them to save her brother by difficult and unpleasant means," Arylyn spoke.

"Penalties?" Jareth snapped, standing up from his throne and stalking towards the council. "If losing my throne wasn't punishment enough, you have more difficulties for me?"

"You didn't think we could just let you walk out of here without any penalties, did you?" Arylyn frowned.

"I may not be king of the goblins any longer, but I am Prince of the Fae!"

"Which truly isn't anything more than a title at this point in time. Now, if I might continue. You will lose all of your special powers for a certain amount of time, although how long isn't exactly known yet. You will then spend a full year in the Goblin City, assisting the new Goblin Queen in whatever ways possible that will benefit the Labyrinth."

"What?" Jareth and Angeletta both gasped at once.

"We have all thought this over a great deal, and it would do you a great deal of good, Jareth, if you were humbled a bit," another one of the Fae said.

"How dare you do this to me?" Jareth snarled, holding his open hand out in front of him. "As King of the Labyrinth I should have been able to do whatever I liked with my kingdom!"

"Don't try it, Jareth. You'll only humiliate yourself more," Arylyn warned as Jareth twisted his wrist slightly.

It was to Jareth's utmost terror that a crystal orb didn't appear on the tips of his fingers. He flicked his wrist again, and a sound very much like a cry escaped from his lips when nothing appeared.

"What have you done to me? You have taken away my very entity!"

"You'll find that you no longer need your gloves, and with the work you will be accomplishing for the Labyrinth, you will be provided with new clothes," one of the Fae said with a touch of amusement. "This case is now dismissed. Jareth, you will remain at Queen Angeletta's side at all times, unless she tells you otherwise."

Jareth stepped into place next to Angeletta as everyone in the room began to stand up and move about, and he moved his lips uncomfortably close to her ear.

"You will regret this dearly, Angeletta," he whispered menacingly.

"I already am," she whispered back, fighting hard to prevent tears from streaming down her cheeks.

Sarah felt guiltier than she ever had before. She felt separated by an immense space as she watched Angeletta moving slowly through the room, everyone stopping her to congratulate her. Jareth stood directly behind her, his eyes burning holes in the back of her head. Yet somehow, as always, in the most difficult of situations, Angeletta remained calm and generous. It was almost more than Sarah could bear.

Angeletta and Jareth made it to the entrance of the room several minutes later, and Angeletta gently tapped Sarah on the arm.

"It is time to return to the castle. I must arrive at the Goblin City before evening falls."

Sarah nodded and stepped into place behind Jareth. He had no trouble making her feel worse than she already did as they went back to the castle in silence. For, while Angeletta didn't look at her at all, Jareth constantly turned and glared at her, his eyes colder than she had ever seen them before.

"You can stay here," Angeletta frowned, turning to Jareth once they were in the castle. "I am going to get my things and then we can leave."

"And why would I stay here?" Jareth growled.

"I don't know!" Angeletta shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. "I really don't know! Please, walk out of my life! Disappear!" Her voice rose with every word. "You're about the worst nightmare I have ever had, so vanish! Be gone!"

Having unleashed a mild portion of her fury, Angeletta disappeared.

"Well," Jareth said, spinning around to face Sarah. "Once again you've taken advantage of someone's hospitality. Truly, you never learn."

"She told you to leave," Sarah whispered, her lips quivering as tears formed in her eyes.

"Which is precisely why I won't. Do you truly believe I can just stay out of the way while a female, my own enemy, nonetheless, rules my kingdom? Oh come, come Sarah. This is too great an opportunity to miss," Jareth smirked.

"I can fully understand why she hates you," Sarah sniffed and then rushed up the staircase that led to her room.

Once inside her room, Sarah collapsed on her bed and sobbed. She had ruined everything! When would she learn to control her temper? Now she would undoubtedly be sent home because of her actions.

Several minutes passed before Sarah came out of her mourning, feeling someone gently stroking her hair. She sat up slowly and turned, coming face to face with Angeletta, although it took her a few seconds to recognize her.

"Father wisely suggested I dress the part of Goblin Queen," Angeletta said quietly, twirling once.

Sarah was too disappointed with herself to say anything, so she simply studied Angeletta's new appearance. The Fae's white gown had been replaced by a burgundy one which was slightly tight at the top and open wide at the collar. The collar itself was stiff and stood upright. Draped tightly over the back and sleeves of the dress was a black cloak, its collar also upturned. Black gloves covered Angeletta's slender arms and hands, and her legs were hidden in black boots. Her glorious hair was pulled back, stiff strands spiked slightly against her face and ears. The coloring around her eyes was now dark, as well as the natural shimmer of her skin, making her eyes look dark green.

"Frightening, aren't I?" Angeletta asked.

Sarah didn't answer, but looked down at her bed with shame. She was surprised when Angeletta put her hand beneath her chin and lifted her face upwards to look at her.

"Why so upset Sarah?"

"Aren't you going to send me back? After all I've done to you, I deserve it."

"Send you back? Did you want to return to the Aboveground? I was hoping you would stay and help me celebrate Thanksgiving and Christmas," Angeletta said gently.

"But…but I betrayed you!"

"Everyone makes mistakes. Now, would you care to go to the Labyrinth with me?"

"Oh, you really are an angel! I am so sorry for everything! You are definitely the kindest, most loving person I ever met!" Sarah exclaimed happily.

"Even in this dark outfit?" Angeletta laughed.

"Yes. It only makes you more beautiful," Sarah nodded.

"Come then. Get Lancelot and let us go. We can't keep my new kingdom waiting," Angeletta smiled.

Seconds later, Angeletta and Sarah appeared in the castle foyer amidst several rushing Fae. They were carrying many different parcels, and they moved about cheerfully.

"It appears," one of them sang to Sarah, "that one of us has nothing to do. Here you are, chap!"

Very boldly, the Fae marched over to Jareth and dropped a heavy parcel in his arms. Jareth staggered a bit, muttering under his breath, and was just about to follow the procession outside when Arylyn placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Favine, he is still a prince," Arylyn scolded gently, and the parcel reappeared in Favine's arms.

"Wow," Sarah whispered when she caught sight of Jareth.

He was dressed in simple black breeches and a loose white shirt with black boots to match. Some of his hair was pulled back in a tiny braid. It was neither the clothes nor the hair that stunned Sarah, however. Jareth's gloves and the usual, magical shimmer on his face were gone. His hands looked soft, unfit for work, but perfect for holding. His face was masculine and strong; his facial features firm yet…wonderfully human. All of Sarah's previous fears of him immediately dissolved.

"Angeletta," Arylyn said, taking his daughter's hand, "the horses are prepared and the baggage is ready."

"You will come soon, Father?" Angeletta pleaded, wrapping her arms around him.

"Yes. Hoggle has already informed the goblins of your arrival. Be brave, my dear. You will be a most excellent queen."

"I love you, Father," Angeletta said, squeezing him tightly and then kissing his cheek.

"I love you, too. Sarah, it was a joy meeting you," Arylyn said, looking over his shoulder as he led Angeletta outside.

"It was good being here," Sarah smiled as she followed them. "Thank you for having me."

"You are welcome any time. Ah, here are the horses," Arylyn said, stopping when they were outside.

Three horses stood on the front yard. One was large and black with thick feather covering her hooves. Another was medium-sized and was pure white. The last of the three was the same size as the white mare and was entirely brown.

"Have you been on a horse before?" Angeletta asked Sarah as she released her father.

"No, but I've always wanted to," Sarah smiled.

"You may ride Brailis," Angeletta gestured to the black horse. "She is the gentlest."

"Have you no males?" Jareth frowned as Angeletta led Sarah to Brailis.

"We do have a mule," Angeletta said, taking the horse's reins in her hand and gesturing for Sarah to put her foot in the stirrup. Sarah swung up, somewhat clumsily, mainly because of Brailis' height, and Angeletta turned to look at Jareth, her eyes sparkling. "He was named after you."

Jareth scowled and turned to Arylyn.

"You gave me one year of punishment with this girl. It would have been more merciful if you simply killed me."

"If you aren't careful, I may just do that myself," Angeletta smiled and then swung up onto the brown horse.

Jareth said nothing more as he swung onto the white horse, but Sarah could see his eyes glowing maliciously, and she worried about what would happen when his powers returned.


	9. The Cleaners

**Hello! This chapter has a tiny hint as to why Angeletta hates Jareth. I enjoy stirring up questions and curiosity! As for the last chapter… I know it wasn't as detailed as it could have been, but everything will be explained in time, including why the trial was so short. Sarah was the final piece of the puzzle for Jareth's trial, but there's a touch of darkness involved too that you will learn about soon enough. Remember, readers…in the Labyrinth nothing is ever as it seems… Thank you for all the great reviews so far and all the questions! The questions will be answered, and I look forward to hearing from you again! Please, continue to review!**

**Next Chapter: Conspiracy**

**Chapter Nine: The Cleaners**

A chill swept through Sarah as Brailis came to a stop in front of massive bronze doors two hours later. Above and surrounding the doors were familiar, immense walls, and sleeping on duty between the doors was a goblin guard. Sarah watched the doors warily as Angeletta dismounted her horse, fearful that a metal ax the size of Brailis might suddenly fall on the new queen.

Nothing attacked Angeletta as she stepped over to the guard and bent down to his height.

"Excuse me," Angeletta said, knocking gently on the guard's helmet.

Jareth was tired from the long ride, irritated from the short trial, and angry beyond reason. His patience had long since been exhausted, and he dismounted his horse with a scowl on his face. He stepped to Angeletta's side and then promptly smacked the helmet, making it spin on the guard's head and emit a terrible clanging sound. He then grabbed the goblin by the neck, hoisted him off the ground, and crushed his body against the wall.

"Wake up you slimy piece of bog!" He growled.

"Hey!" The goblin screeched and hit Jareth in the face with the broadside of his sword.

"I'm Angeletta, the new queen of the Labyrinth. We must get to the castle in the Goblin City. Please, will you open the gates for us?" Angeletta asked.

"The new queen?" The goblin squeaked, extremely intimidated by Jareth's scowling face being so close to his.

"Yes, the new wretched queen. Now open the gates before I give you to the Fireys to play with!" Jareth growled, dropping the goblin.

"Yes, your…your highness," the guard whimpered uncertainly.

"I think, Jareth," Angeletta said as the goblin rushed to open the doors, "that I shall be the one to determine the fate of my subjects."

Jareth growled but said nothing as he led his horse through the entranceway behind Angeletta.

The path they were on led directly into the back of the castle where a great building that had once served as a stable was located. Goblins immediately came and took Jareth and Angeletta's horses, bowing to Angeletta and smirking at Jareth the entire time. Before they took Brailis, Angeletta went to her side and looked up at Sarah.

"Be careful when you come off," she warned. "Your muscles are most likely very tired."

"I'm sure," Sarah nodded, her muscles twitching as she slowly took one foot out of its stirrup and then painfully swung her leg over the saddle.

Angeletta was completely prepared when Sarah's legs gave way as soon as her feet touched the ground. The new queen immediately grabbed Sarah's arms and helped her stand.

"My legs feel like Jello," Sarah blushed as a goblin took Brailis.

"That is to be expected. Jareth, hold the door open for us so we can get inside the castle," Angeletta said, gesturing to the door at the far end of the stable as she supported Sarah.

Jareth opened the door and then followed the two into a dark stone hallway.

"I think it would be best if we find our rooms and then get something to eat. We can explore the castle tomorrow, Sarah. You must be exhausted," Angeletta said quietly as they approached a large staircase. "Where are the bedchambers, Jareth?"

"The royal chambers are at the far end of the right hand side of the stairwell. You'll find a door at the end of the corridor. Open it, go inside the adjoining room, and climb up the stairs. That will lead you to the royal chambers in the tower. All other rooms are to the left of the stairwell," Jareth said, his eyes glittering maliciously.

Angeletta shuddered at the thought of taking the rooms that Jareth had occupied and began to walk up the stairs with Sarah.

"You can keep the royal chambers. Sarah and I will each take one of the guest chambers," she said to Jareth.

"Ah, but you are the queen. Surely you should have the chambers," Jareth grinned devilishly, knowing why Angeletta had shuddered. If she loathed his very touch, she would be extremely uncomfortable having the rooms that he had previously occupied.

"Jareth, you can keep your chambers to yourself!" Angeletta snapped, looking down at him when she reached the top of the stairs. "Be grateful I'm at least letting you do that!"

"Thank you, your highness," Jareth mocked with a sweeping bow. "If I have your ladyship's permission, I would like to retire to my room."

"You have my permission. Go there, and stay there until at least five hundred years have passed," Angeletta scowled, beginning to walk down the corridor to the left with Sarah.

"You're going to leave him to himself?" Sarah asked as Angeletta stopped in front of a door.

"I won't be able to control him all the time, Sarah. As it is, I don't think my powers work in this place," Angeletta said, opening the door. "I think this will do nicely for your room."

"What do you mean your powers don't work here?" Sarah asked, stepping into the room.

"I tried to teleport us to the chambers as I am able to do at home, but I couldn't," Angeletta shrugged. "We shall definitely have to make improvements on your room," she said, gazing at the plain stone walls and dark fabric that decorated Sarah's room.

"I think the whole palace and Goblin City will have to be improved," Sarah grinned and then hugged Angeletta. "I will see you in a little while, Angeletta. I know you wanted to look around a bit on your own and find your own room."

"I do want to do that. If you need me for anything, just call. I'm able to hear you anywhere. That hasn't changed," Angeletta smiled. "I'll send a goblin to you with some food. Good night, Sarah."

"Good night, Angeletta."

Angeletta left Sarah and then walked down the corridor a ways before she came to another door and opened it. Inside was a great chamber, and she stepped into it and glanced about quickly. She didn't take much time to study the decorations or furniture, but turned and went back to the staircase.

She jogged easily down the stairs and then stepped quickly through a small corridor, arriving almost immediately in the throne room. The sight that met her eyes was revolting.

Chickens were running all over the place, their sharp claws scratching against the stones that made up the floor. The stones would originally have been gray and white, had they not been covered with chicken droppings, feathers, rum, spit, and many other disgusting concoctions that Angeletta tried hard not to think of. Goblins were lounging all throughout the room, some of them even daring to sit on Jareth's throne, now that he was removed from his place as king. They were singing dirges, drinking a horrible smelling liquid, roaring with drunken laughter, and foolishly chasing after the chickens.

Angeletta was disgusted, to say the least. She had come from a place where everything was kept clean and orderly. It was obvious to her, as she stood studying the room, the massive amount of goblins, fowl, and grunge, the filthy throne, the large circle cut into the ground in the center of the room, and the one small window that was open near the throne, that this castle was entirely masculine. The colors were all dark and unwelcoming, the furniture was heavy and distasteful, and the goblins behaved as though they had no self-control whatsoever.

Bracing herself, Angeletta stepped towards the center of the room, ready to make the goblins clean up their mess and prepare some food. One step, however, was all she was able to take, for a second later, the horrible sound of rusty wheels screeching across moldy stone caused her to freeze in place and turn her head towards the entranceway of the castle from which the terrible sounds were coming.

A large, metal contraption with spinning claws and blades came into view, and Angeletta jumped back, her body slamming against a brick wall, as the cleaning device went rushing at full speed past her, the goblins who were maneuvering it laughing wildly with drunken delight. The vehicle they were on tore the stones up from the floor as it rolled recklessly over them, pried bricks off the walls as it scratched against them, and sent more chicken feathers flying as the filthy creatures squawked and flew to get out of the way.

"Disgraceful!" Angeletta declared as the Cleaners disappeared from sight, taking down a door, three stones, and five more bricks as they did so.

Angeletta frowned and then hurried quickly after the Cleaners, jumping over two chickens and one sleeping goblin as she did so. She rushed after the screeching device as it moved down a long corridor and then disappeared through a doorway. Angeletta followed it, stepping into the room it had gone into. She caught sight of it rushing towards the edge of the floor it was on and then gasped as the whole cleaning device, goblins included, disappeared over the edge of the floor. She then realized where she was and took a step back, her body contacting the wall behind her and her fingers moving fearfully to grab hold of the wall.

A dizzy spell and feeling of claustrophobia overcame Angeletta as she gazed at the open room before her, stairways and doors located in every direction, some upside down and some right side up. Sweat trickled down her forehead as she watched the Cleaners rush across the ceiling above her, then drop down to three stairways below her, the goblins laughing gleefully, as though they did this every day.

Fear overtook the beautiful woman as she closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing, painful memories rushing through her mind as quickly as the Cleaners rushed through the maze of confusion.

_"Just catch the crystal and all will be well."_

The voice that cut into Angeletta's mind was cold and spiteful, powerful and prideful.

_"But it keeps moving! I can't tell if I'm upside down or right side up!"_

Angeletta gulped back nervous saliva as she remembered her last experience in the Escher room. She could see the tall, imposing figure silhouetted in the darkness above her, a crystal orb dancing merrily in his hand. She watched as he threw the orb and it bounced across a staircase. She could feel the suffocating sensation in her lungs and chest as she raced up and down stairs, in and out doors to try and grab hold of the precious orb. There! She almost had it again, but then it danced right out of her fingers and disappeared over another edge!

_"Come, come now. I thought you valued your freedom?" _The voice taunted.

_"I do, but I can't get the orb!" _Her voice, quivering with anxiety, replied.

_"Time is short."_

_"Please, just let me get the orb!"_

_"Your time is over. You have lost."_

_The orb bounced back into its master's hand, and Angeletta dropped to the floor, her hands covering her eyes as she sobbed._

_"Someone save me! Save me from this awful place!"_

"Save me," Angeletta whispered, breathing rapidly as she slowly opened her eyes.

She blinked several times and took many deep breaths, trying to erase her memories. She then crept slowly along the wall, still clinging to it, and found the doorway that led back into the throne room. Her face was pale, all coloring drained out of it, as she stepped back into the throne room. She ignored the filthiness as she walked back up the staircase to her room, trembling as her hand brushed against the stair railing.

At the top of the stairs was a goblin, and she quickly ordered him to get something for her, Sarah and Jareth to eat. The goblin was slightly drunk, but a good shaking from Angeletta cleared his mind of its grogginess, and he hurriedly rushed to the castle's kitchen to do as she had ordered.

Angeletta went back into her room, feeling uncomfortably cold, and sat down on the only recliner that the room offered. It was a large, bulky object, its dark wooden legs and gold and brown fabric matching the bed perfectly.

"So this is my new kingdom?" Angeletta sighed, running her hands along the coarse fabric of the recliner. "It seems I shall have quite a bit of work to accomplish in the next several months. Hopefully I shall be able to survive that long."


	10. Note from Code Green

Hello Everyone!

I just wanted to write a quick note correcting something from the previous chapter that Nopa LaMais kindly pointed out. Originally, for the chapter "The Cleaners" I had written that Jareth informed Angeletta that the bed in the royal chambers was probably still warm. She curtly replied that he could keep his warm bed to himself. Well, I wrote that out differently than I was thinking it, so if you read the un-edited version of "The Cleaners," I truly apologize. Again, Nopa LaMais, thank you kindly for pointing that out. Jareth and Angeletta **were not** lovers. They have loathed each other ever since they met each other. That relationship will be explained later on in the story. "Dangers Untold" has quite a few twists in it, but it will all make sense when the plot comes together more, so just hang on and enjoy the ride! I am terribly sorry about that poorly written section. Just for future references, I do not write sex scenes or sexual innuendo. There will not be any of that in my stories, so if you see anything at all in any of the stories that looks like it could be something explicit, please let me know. I really appreciate it! Thank you so much, Nopa LaMais!


	11. Conspiracy

**I had a lot of fun with this chapter, so please, please review! A little more about Angeletta is revealed in here.**

**Next chapter: Plague of Fear**

**Chapter Ten: Conspiracy**

Sunlight streamed across the floor, finding its way to Sarah's face. She groaned and squeezed her eyes shut tighter, but to no avail. With a sigh, she opened her eyes and sat up. It took her several minutes to remember she was in the Labyrinth and what had happened. A faint smile played about her lips as Jareth came to mind, and she couldn't help but grin triumphantly as she recalled that she had once again defeated the Goblin King. And thinking of the goblins…

Sarah stood up and went to her bedroom door. She opened it a crack and grinned when she heard many different voices all colliding in one argument.

"I ain't cleaning no floor!"

"But the chickens are our friends!"

"What do ya mean, polish the windowsill?"

"One thing I will not tolerate is complaining! Angeletta, silence your subjects!" Jareth roared.

"You are one of my subjects! Start scrubbing! I won't stand for laziness!"

"Me? Scrub?"

"I'm sorry your royal majesty. Did you want me to beg?" Angeletta asked pleasantly.

"I can't say I would mind that."

Sarah closed her door and then picked up the light blue dress that was draped across the room's only armchair. She quickly took a look at her room, and finding a small bathroom, brought the dress into it. She found, amongst other things, a bathtub provided with hair supplies and soap. These she used as she took a quick bath, enjoying the new and yet wonderful scents of her supplies.

Once she was dressed and her hair was smoothed down, Sarah left her room, never seeing her bed magically make itself back up. She had no trouble finding her way to the throne room, due to the incessant arguing, and when she stepped into the great room, she was amazed by the change in the room from the last time she had seen it.

The stone floor was sparkling, illuminated by the sunlight that shone in from five different windows that had previously been hidden by dark brown curtains. The iron chandelier hanging above the center of the room had been replaced by a crystal one. There wasn't a single chicken in the room, not a single spot of slime or spit.

Goblins were occupied with dusting and polishing the throne and large fireplace. Angeletta was in the center of the room, filling it with light-colored, plush pillows. Jareth was replacing the bricks that the Cleaners had knocked off the walls, a dark scowl on his face. His pale hands were dark with dirt, and a few drops of sweat beaded his forehead.

"Be careful, Jareth. Your face may just become stuck in that expression," Angeletta said, stepping past him to stand in front of Sarah. "Good morning, Sarah. What do you think?"

"It's amazing," Sarah breathed.

"I'm glad you think so. Father is going to be here later with more supplies for the palace. There's so much to do! I was greatly distressed by the state of the Goblin City. The homes are all falling apart and there's an immense trash pile outside the city walls. Your friend Hoggle is coming sometime today to discuss the Labyrinth's welfare with me. I would also like to discuss Thanksgiving and Christmas with you. But first," Angeletta smiled, taking a deep breath, "you must be hungry. Chilan, please get Miss Sarah something to eat."

A goblin rushed to comply, and then Angeletta turned her attention back to Sarah.

"I have to hold court in this room in an hour. There is a library I thought you might enjoy while I do that."

"I would definitely like that," Sarah nodded. "How did you get Jareth to work?" She whispered, watching as Jareth lifted a brick and then put it in its rightful place in the wall.

"No magic," Angeletta shrugged, ignoring Jareth's glare. "Don't you think he's improved?"

Sarah looked over Jareth's appearance quickly and decided that there had indeed been an improvement, though her reasons weren't the same as Angeletta's. While Angeletta had spoken of Jareth having to be submissive and work, Sarah was drawn to the muscles that seemed suddenly to have appeared in his arms and the darkness that shrouded his face. He was quite the epitome of the male specimen, she determined.

Breakfast was brought to Sarah, and after eating she found her way to the library. Angeletta led Jareth and four of the goblins to the castle dungeons beneath the palace, having a great desire to make the inside of the palace as presentable as possible.

"I came down here this morning and found it to be quite distasteful," she explained, stepping into the large dank room. "The floors and walls will need to be scrubbed. You four," she beckoned to the small goblins, "will start on the floor. Jareth, follow me."

The four goblins went to the far end of the room and began to scrub the floor, muttering constantly under their breath. Jareth followed Angeletta into one of the cells, looked over his shoulder to see that the goblins were pre-occupied, and then slammed the cell door shut behind him.

Angeletta heard the click as the door locked and she spun around, eyes dark as she came face to face with Jareth.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

Jareth didn't answer immediately but stepped forward and with one smooth motion, grabbed hold of her throat and slammed her back against one of the mildew-covered walls. He brought his face close enough to hers so that they were nearly touching, and he smirked when he saw her eyes widen with momentary fear.

"I must give you credit for overtaking my Labyrinth, Angeletta, but I must insist, how exactly did you go about doing it?" Jareth asked through clenched teeth. "Does it truly give you so much joy to see the King of the Labyrinth and the last of the royal Fae blood cowering before you as my puny goblins do?"

"What?" Angeletta asked, shocked and having difficulty breathing.

"How did you get my Labyrinth? The trial was scarcely long enough for you to have taken it so easily! Did you employ Ravis' assistance? The court trial was too much like something he would set up. Did you somehow win his affections and get him to side with you for once?" Jareth sneered.

Angeletta's eyebrows narrowed and she reached up and shoved Jareth's hands away from her, her neck red from where he had held her.

"I had nothing to do with what happened in the trial, Jareth. You know as well as I that the past several years have been spent debating about what should be done with you. I had nothing to do with any of those discussions or arguments. The only role I played was retrieving Sarah from the Aboveground. Whom, I might add," she said, stepping forward and forcing him to step back, "you once loved but certainly don't show."

"Your overwhelming generosity towards her has replaced any forms of my affection," Jareth growled. "Strange how kindly you treated her after the trial. I would have thought that you might just send her home since it was she, after all, who was the deciding factor in making us have to stay together for a very long time."

"And what would that accomplish? Nothing!" Angeletta spat, stepping closer to him and standing on her tiptoes to look more imposing. "You see, Jareth," she hissed, her eyes sparkling angrily, "I'm not like you. I don't fiddle with an innocent child's emotions and then leave that child all alone, not knowing what to do with decisions that are far too big for her! I don't play games that involve innocent hearts and babies! I don't take people out of their world and bring them somewhere entirely foreign! I've had enough of this conversation!" she gasped, overwhelmed by her passion. "Now, please unlock the door so we can go out. I have a meeting to attend in a matter of minutes."

Jareth folded his arms across his chest, eyebrows arched, and studied Angeletta's face. Her cheeks were flushed from the energy she had released and he found some satisfaction in having caused her discomfort and fury. He had no intention of letting her relax, and it delighted him to think that he was preventing her from succeeding as the ruler of his throne.

"You have power," he said with a casual wave of his hand. "Surely you can unlock it."

Invisible daggers shot forth from Angeletta's eyes as she glared at him and then walked over to the cell door. She slipped her hands through the cell bars and wrapped them around the lock. She then proceeded to feverishly work her fingers to free herself, but to no avail. The metal device wouldn't cooperate, and she pounded one of her fists on the bars in frustration.

"You will regret this," she scowled and then yelped as Jareth suddenly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Ours is a battle of wills, Darling," Jareth smirked. "You can end this with so few words."

"That I can," Angeletta frowned as his hands grabbed hold of her wrists, pinning her arms at her sides. "Goblins, would you please come over here? I'm afraid I'm locked in."

"I will torment you until you can bear it no longer," Jareth whispered, putting his cheek against hers.

"Get away from me!" Angeletta struggled, fighting his grasp and trying to pull away from his face.

"Give me back my Labyrinth and you will be free to return to your lovely home with the Fae."

"You know I can't do that. You have been condemned," she gasped as his hold on her tightened.

Jareth's chuckle near her ear sent shivers down her spine, and her breathing noticeably quickened as he reached up a hand and gently pushed several strands of dark hair away from her ear.

"I am reminded of a bargain once made," Jareth smirked, ignoring the inquisitive stares of the goblins as they attempted to unlock the door. "A bargain that can easily be broken."

"You never made a bargain with me. That was between you and my father," Angeletta cringed as Jareth moved his mouth to her ear.

"You wouldn't want me to break it, would you? A very dark secret of the new Goblin Queen would be revealed, and then where would you be, Angel? Need I expound on that?" Jareth grinned wickedly as he let his lips ghost across the smooth curve of Angeletta's ear.

"Enough!" A quiet, yet firm voice ordered.

Angeletta and Jareth both jumped with surprise, and Jareth immediately let go of Angeletta when he saw Arylyn standing in the open cell doorway.

"Angeletta," Arylyn said gently, his eyes gazing with something like disappointment at Jareth, "Hoggle is waiting for you in the throne room."

"Thank you," Angeletta said, walking past him. "Oh," she said, looking over her shoulder at Jareth, "I'd like you to scrub the metal bars of the cells. They are covered in mold."

Arylyn watched his daughter leave the dungeon and then turned to Jareth.

"Truly, your majesty," he said slowly, "you are not making matters easier for yourself. If you constantly harass my daughter, you will never be free of your bondage to her. The Council will determine that you have not earned your freedom and will keep you in captivity for a great deal longer. As for her past…leave her be. There will be no bargains broken while the Council has any power, and you will not ruin my daughter's life any further by giving away her greatest secret. Am I understood, Sire?"

"Yes," Jareth said curtly and then turned his attention to the bars of the cell.

Arylyn left the room, and Jareth began to scrub the metal, muttering angry words under his breath as he did so. He scowled at the rats that raced past his feet and kicked at every goblin that happened to get too close to him.

The goblins finished their work before he did, and they left the dungeon and went to find out what they needed to do next. Truth be told, they were secretly pleased that Angeletta was making them clean the palace, for they didn't altogether care for the castle and their homes to be so filthy. They had heard her speaking of repairing their homes and ridding them of the enormous trash pile that blocked the Goblin City gates, and they were ecstatic.

Jareth listened to them leave and gazed about the dungeon, letting out a sigh as he realized how much work he had left to accomplish.

"Wretched, wretched woman," he scowled and then kicked one of the rats, sending it flying across the room.

The rodent screeched and then scurried towards him, teeth bared and red eyes gleaming. It was only a few feet away from him when something remarkable happened. The rat began to change shape. It grew bigger with each passing second, its body forming into the shape of a man.

In less than a minute, the rodent had transformed entirely into a man, and he knelt down on one knee before Jareth, his long chestnut-colored hair sweeping across his hazel eyes as he did so.

"King Jareth of the goblins, do you always treat your most loyal allies so?" he asked, his voice quick like the rushing wind.

"Rise, Fawl," Jareth grinned, slightly amused that he had just sent the man spiraling across the room.

Fawl obeyed and stood up, his height almost equal to Jareth's, and his clothing brown and red.

"What brings you here?" Jareth asked.

"Loyalty, Sire. Upon having heard that you were deposed from your throne, I and several other of your closest allies joined together and discussed the matter. It is loathsome to us that you have been so dishonorably removed, whether or not the matter has been spoken of for many long years. Therefore," Fawl said, glancing through the room to see that no one was listening, "we have unanimously agreed to give help you attain your rightful position as king once again by any means that are necessary."

"I thought the Fae all sided with Angeletta?" Jareth mused, stroking his chin.

"Of course not, Sire. Angeletta has had no experience reigning over a kingdom, and she is a weak-hearted woman," Fawl explained.

"Not to mention, most of my allies happen to be women who would like very much to have some small say in who should reign alongside me," Jareth grinned, eyes sparkling.

"It is a known fact that all of the Fae women have a certain attraction to you, yes," Fawl said uncomfortably.

"That attraction would be my glittering crown and royal scepter. Never mind the women, however," Jareth said, leaning back against one of the cell walls. "I have every intention of reclaiming the Labyrinth, with or without your help. I will give Angeletta a couple of weeks, and then when her hopes are highest and her plans greatest, I'll crush her. I may need your assistance keeping my plans secret so that none of the Council hear of my actions."

"If that is what you wish us to do, then when the time is right, by all means, we shall do it."

"Good. I shall speak with you in the near future," Jareth said firmly.

"Very good, Sire."

Fawl transformed back into a rat and scurried quickly across the newly cleaned floor, disappearing from view in a matter of seconds.

Jareth smirked as he continued scrubbing the metal bars that formed cells; devious plans forming in his mind. Yes, as far as he was concerned, Angeletta could enjoy ruling his kingdom now, for when the time was right, and his magic was returning, he **would** take revenge, and he would strike her so ruthlessly, she'd almost be blown away from the impact.


	12. Plague of Fear

**Here is another chapter for you! I am so honored by all the author and story alerts I've been getting. Thank you so much to everyone! I really enjoy the reviews as well. Please, keep them coming! For those of you who are interested, I have another Labyrinth story on fanfiction that a friend of mine put up for me before I joined the site. It's called "As the World Falls Down," and it was posted by Ichobana Rose. Enjoy the chapter, and please, keep reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

**Coming up next…A Thanksgiving celebration and the revealing of Angeletta's dark secret!**

**Chapter Eleven: Plague of Fear**

Night found Angeletta in her chambers, brushing out her long hair. She was deep in thought as she combed, going over each conversation of the day in her mind. According to Hoggle, it wouldn't take very long to repair the goblins' rickety houses and rid the Labyrinth of its enormous junk heap. That alone was news worthy of celebration. Her many hours with Sarah were also enlightening. Both she and Sarah had high hopes for Thanksgiving, and Angeletta was exhilarated with the festivity plans.

Then there had also been the conversation with Jareth.

Angeletta shuddered as she stood up, placed her brush on her bed, and turned to look in her full-length mirror. She tentatively traced the curve of her ear with her fingers, hoping the skin hadn't melted away under Jareth's touch. No, all the flesh was still there. She truly loathed Jareth and his touch. He knew it and he reveled in it.

He also knew her darkest secret and was a valid threat because of it.

"Stay out of my head, Jareth," Angeletta snarled. "You have ruined enough of my life. Don't try and destroy it more."

She studied her reflection in the mirror, memories of another man, one taller, stronger, and far more handsome than Jareth drifting through her mind. His words haunted her as she gazed at her white nightgown, soft and embracing her curves. Whispers of promises floated like a melody through her mind as she looked at her wavy hair, billowing across her chest.

_"Had I the power, I would offer you the world, my dearest Angeletta."_

_"It matters not what others say. You are truly beautiful, a goddess amongst mere mortals."_

_"Always be brave, my love. Always have courage."_

Angeletta's hands clenched into fists, and she gazed up at her eyes, now green with passion.

"Look at what you have become," she whispered, noting the shimmer on her face. "Would he want you to harbor such bitter hatred?"

A breeze coming through the open window answered her question voicelessly.

_"No, he wouldn't."_

Angeletta sighed and walked tiredly to her bed, exhausted from the day's events. She sat on the edge of it and was just about to climb underneath the covers when a faint voice spoke in her mind.

_"Angeletta?"_

Angeletta stood up again and grabbed hold of a thin bathrobe that was lying against an armchair. She pulled it on over her nightgown and then quietly left her chambers, walking down the dark corridor to Sarah's room. Once there, she knocked on the door and waited.

Sarah opened the door and smiled, her long hair in a terrible knot.

"Need help with your hair?" Angeletta smiled wearily, stepping into the room.

"Yes please. I'm sorry to bother you, Angeletta," Sarah apologized. "I didn't know how to call for a servant."

"I told you that you are always welcome to call me," Angeletta said, picking up a brush and beginning to run it through Sarah's hair.

"Angeletta, why do you hate Jareth?" Sarah asked, and Angeletta was shocked by her abruptness.

"It's a very long story," Angeletta said slowly. "And it isn't one that I am permitted to tell. You need to ask Jareth if you want to know the truth. You really do like him, don't you?"

"I can't help it," Sarah shrugged. "He was the man of all my dreams, of all my imaginings. He's beautiful to look at, and he's so powerful and…well…dangerous."

"You like the predator type," Angeletta laughed. "Personally, I find him too predatory. He has no trouble getting up dreadfully close to women and playing on their emotions to make them comply with him."

"But I can't help but like that," Sarah sighed. "I get butterflies inside when he does that or even looks at me a certain way."

"He doesn't effect me quite the same way he effects you," Angeletta grinned. "When he looks at me in any way, I want to slap him."

"Haven't you ever loved someone before, Angeletta?"

"Now where did that come from?" Angeletta asked, putting the brush down and turning Sarah so she could face her.

"It was a random thought, I suppose," Sarah smiled. "But really, you seem so hard towards the men. Don't you have any feelings for any of them, aside from your father?"

"I have loved someone before," Angeletta said quietly, her voice softening. "I was engaged to be married to him."

"What happened?" Sarah whispered, seeing that Angeletta's eyes were beginning to cloud over.

"He died."

And that was that. No further explanation, no deeper reasoning as to why Angeletta was the way she was.

"I'm sorry," Sarah said, putting her hand on Angeletta's.

"It's done and over with, Sarah. Now, let me braid your hair so I can…"

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Sarah and Angeletta both jumped at the sudden noise that was coming from Sarah's closed window shutters.

"What is that?" Sarah gasped, taking a tight hold on Angeletta's arm.

"I don't know. Why don't we find out?" Angeletta asked, moving to the window. She quickly unlatched the shutters and the shutters flew open.

An enormous white creature suddenly flew into the room, and Sarah screamed as it swooped above her. She dropped onto her hands and knees next to her bed and shouted for Angeletta.

The great creature landed on the top of the armchair, and Sarah cautiously looked over the edge of her bed. There, perched on her chair, was the largest white eagle she had ever seen. He was magnificent with each feather laid back in its proper place, his majestic eyes looking curiously at her.

"Father!" Angeletta exclaimed, running over to the eagle as it began to change shape. "Whatever is the matter? What are you doing here this time of night?"

The eagle rapidly changed form, turning into Arylyn in only a few seconds' time. He was dressed, to Sarah and Angeletta's utmost surprise, from head to toe in black. His eyes had dark circles under them, and his face was taut and tired.

"My dear child," he said wearily, almost collapsing on the armchair. "Summon Jareth and have him meet us in the throne room. Something devastating has happened."

"I will get him," Sarah said quickly, getting off the floor. "I am sure you don't want to get him, Angeletta. I will have him go to the throne room. Do I need to stay out of the room?"

"You may join our conversation," Arylyn said tiredly.

"Thank you," Sarah nodded and then quickly left the room.

Sarah rushed to the staircase that led to Jareth's tower and quickly climbed up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Something was terribly wrong, due to Arylyn's haggard appearance, and she felt that speed was necessary.

Without any hesitation, Sarah banged on Jareth's door, calling his name. She was startled when he opened the door mid-knock, dressed in his black breeches and a black silk bathrobe, open to expose his chest.

"Oh, it's you again," he said nonchalantly and then yawned. "What, pray tell, do you want at this hour of the night?"

"Arylyn is here. Something terrible has happened, and you are needed in the throne room!" Sarah exclaimed.

The dull, ignorant look immediately left Jareth's eyes, replaced by a great fire and something akin to concern. He stepped past her and hurried down the stairs, leaving her to chase after him, struggling to keep up with his long and fast strides.

Less than a minute later, Jareth was in the throne room. He didn't seem to notice that Angeletta was seated in his throne, but immediately looked at Arylyn, who stood near his daughter. He too was astonished by the great Fae's tired appearance, and immediately, he forgot his place as Angeletta's servant and resumed his role as king.

"What has happened?" Jareth asked, his voice powerful in the midst of such calamity.

"Hariva was found dead in his home only half an hour ago," Arylyn said quietly.

"Hariva?" Angeletta gasped, getting up from the throne and grabbing hold of her father's hands. "How? Why?"

"No one is certain," Arylyn said sadly. "His body was searched for any signs of trauma, but there were none. His servants did not see anyone come into the house, nor did Hariva seem distressed enough to take his own life."

"Excuse me," Sarah said quietly, feeling as though she was intruding. "Why is it so strange for him to be dead? If I recall, he was one of the oldest members of the Council. Perhaps it was merely old age?"

"No. The Fae don't usually die from old age," Jareth said harshly. "Were there any marks on his body at all? Even a mere scratch could reveal what happened."

"Nothing was found," Arylyn said, shaking his head. "He is to be buried in the morning."

"I must go and be at the funeral! Everyone must be terror-stricken!" Angeletta said, beginning to pace.

"No, you mustn't," Jareth said.

"What? Of course I must! I have to show my respect for Hariva! He was like an uncle to me!" Angeletta snapped.

"I must agree with his majesty," Arylyn said, putting a hand on Angeletta's shoulder. "There could be some very dangerous cause behind Hariva's death. Most likely, there is a great danger involved, and you must stay here with your new people, the goblins. As soon as they hear news of Hariva's death, they shall panic and you must be here to comfort them. You might also be in some danger, my daughter, and it would be safest for you to remain here, under the protection of your kingdom and subjects."

"But what about you?" Angeletta asked, clinging tightly to Arylyn. "You are one of the members of the Council. Perhaps whatever killed Hariva might also attack you!"

"Has anyone questioned Ravis?" Jareth asked bluntly, and everyone turned to look at him.

"Yes, they have," Arylyn sighed. "There is no proof whatsoever that he was involved, my prince, and he seemed just as surprised and grieved as everyone else when he heard the news."

"You can never believe him," Jareth growled, eyebrows narrowed. "That snake can lie right through his teeth."

"We have done all we can to discover what happened to Hariva, and no solution has been found. We cannot trace anything to Ravis."

"What about his hatred for the whole trial?" Angeletta asked. "He did not become king of the Labyrinth as he so desired. Perhaps he wants revenge."

"Again, my daughter, there is no proof that he was involved," Arylyn said. "I simply came here to inform you of the news and to make sure you stay here in your kingdom where you will be safe. Investigations will continue to be made, concerning Hariva's death, until the cause has been found. For now, stay here."

"If I had my powers back, I could force Ravis to tell us what happened," Jareth frowned.

"Unfortunately, Hariva was the only one who knew when your powers would be coming back," Arylyn sighed. "Seeing as he's no longer living, there is no knowing when your powers will return to you. Angeletta, I must be returning to the Fae."

Angeletta nodded and gave her father a hug.

"Please, please be careful," she begged. "I am not concerned for myself, but for you. Whatever this threat is, it obviously involves the Council, and you are a member of that council. I couldn't bear it if something were to happen to you."

"I will be cautious, my child," Arylyn smiled and gently kissed her on the forehead. "If anything happens, I shall inform you immediately."

Arylyn stepped away from Angeletta and turned back into an eagle. He then flew out one of the windows, moving rapidly towards the Fae City.

"What will you do?" Sarah asked, turning to Angeletta.

"I'm not entirely sure. I wish very much that I could go back with Father and at least attend the funeral. Since I cannot, I shall have to stay here. Sarah, when you return to your chambers, inform the guards that their watch needs to be doubled. Something dangerous is happening, and I want to make certain that no one in the Goblin City is harmed. Don't tell them what happened. I don't want anyone panicking until tomorrow."

"I will do that. Good night, Angeletta," Sarah smiled weakly and then turned and left the room, leaving Jareth and Angeletta alone.

Jareth watched, without the usual smugness, as Angeletta collapsed onto the throne, her fingertips resting on her forehead. If they hadn't been vicious enemies, he would have admitted that the woman was stunningly beautiful. She had eyes that would make any man melt, lips that just begged to be kissed, and hair to drown in. But no, they hated each other with a passion, and Jareth wasn't going to let this opportunity to mock her slip past.

"Leaving, Angel, would be the worst thing you can do now," Jareth said, his voice haughty. "It would leave the Labyrinth naked to destruction."

Angeletta chose not to answer. She would not show him her fear, the terror that gripped her heart for her father. There was also the matter of the goblins to attend to. Once they heard the news of Hariva's death, they would be petrified. They looked upon the Fae as their masters, and the death of one of them would send the whole Goblin City into hysterics.

"Angel."

"My name is Angeletta. You are free to leave," Angeletta said, standing up.

To her dismay, Jareth stepped close to her, his magnificent eyes burning into hers. She tried to put up an invisible wall against his scrutinizing gaze, but his piercing eyes bore right through it. He saw her fear and concern.

"Would that I were king," he sneered, stepping away.

"You couldn't have stopped anything."

"Oh, I couldn't have? My, how you underestimate me," Jareth smirked.

Angeletta opened her mouth to lash back, but Jareth's fingers on her lips stopped her.

"Save these for something more worth your while," he grinned, tapping her lips once.

Angeletta shouted and managed, for the first time after several attempts, to slap him squarely on the cheek.

"You will not mock the queen, prince of the Fae though you may be!" She yelled.

Jareth's stunned expression quickly changed into one of pure evil, and as he rubbed his cheek he growled, "You will regret this dearly."

"Oh my darling prince," Angeletta sighed, none-too-gently patting his cheek. "Truly, I tremble merely at your presence."

She left him standing there and retired to her chambers. Once inside, she closed her door and then burst into tears. Her fear for her father was overwhelming, her relationship with Jareth frustrating, her burden as queen great, and she was only a woman!

Angeletta wiped her tears away with her hand and then held her hand in front of her face. Her hand, that she had struck the Goblin King with. He deserved it, she reasoned, but her heart ached from such an aggressive action. She was trapped by her past with him, and she hated her captivity to it far more than she hated Jareth.

Morning came and with it all the pandemonium Angeletta had dreaded. Goblins rushed in and out of the throne room, terror-stricken. She soothed them as best she could, assuring them that all would be well and work would begin on their homes immediately.

The re-construction did begin that day, and for a short while, the goblins were appeased. Disaster struck three days later, however, and fear arose again. Shalem, the second oldest Council member, was found dead.

No one, Fae, goblins or other creatures, would leave his or her home. Angeletta outwardly appeared to be calm and strong, but inwardly, she was just as terrified as her people. She longed for Jareth to help her in some small way, telling her what needed to be done, but he refused to offer any assistance.

Sarah did everything in her power to cheer up Angeletta. She kept the queen's mind occupied with Thanksgiving preparations, and her attempts were partly successful. Angeletta determined that she and the goblins would have a wonderful Thanksgiving no matter what the circumstances.

The end of two weeks left five of the Council dead. Angeletta tried to keep an optimistic point of view, for the sake of the goblins, for as far as she was concerned, things could only get better.

And then, unbeknownst to her, two days before Thanksgiving, a familiar tingling sensation began in Jareth's fingertips.


	13. Reasons for Jareth to be Thankful

**In this chapter, Angeletta's deepest, darkest secret is revealed. Please review and let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twelve: Reasons for Jareth to be Thankful**

Thanksgiving afternoon came, bringing with it a flurry of color and activity that the Labyrinth hadn't seen in decades. Goblins went into the castle in masses, all of them wearing the best clothes they could find, which made for a very amusing sight. Some wore great headdresses, others bright gowns, and all were nervous as they entered the great dining hall. They had never been invited into the castle, never mind to a great celebration, and many of them had not yet met their new queen or the girl who had conquered the Labyrinth.

Their fears vanished as they each met Angeletta, for she greeted each of them with a glowing smile. They were stunned by her beauty, and the fact that Jareth was standing near her comforted their concerns. Not that he looked too cheerful.

Everyone was shown to a seat, and contrary to his or her natural character, the goblins did their best to behave. The room, which had previously been covered in a thick layer of dust, now shone, revealing brilliantly decorated tapestries on the walls and giant crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The tables were of amazing proportions, all of them decorated with luxurious tablecloths and exotic flowers and fruit arrangements.

In less than half an hour, the immense room was full, and Sarah followed Angeletta to where her father stood at the head of the room.

"Dear friends," Angeletta smiled, putting her hand on Arylyn's arm. "We are gathered here to celebrate a day of Thanksgiving, a day when we can each reflect on what we are grateful for. You must all thank Lady Sarah for the glorious occasion, as it was her idea to celebrate Thanksgiving here with us. Over the past two weeks there have been great improvements made to the Goblin City and over the next few weeks there will be more. But enough of that for now. Please enjoy the feast that the servants of the castle have prepared for you."

Angeletta sat down and two great doors at the end of the hall opened. Servants entered carrying great steaming trays of food. Eyes widened as the food was revealed, and sounds of approval were made as the goblins began to eat.

"This was a grand political move as well as an act of generosity," Arylyn commented to Angeletta as they filled their plates with food.

"It was Sarah's idea," Angeletta said, smiling at Sarah.

Sarah smiled with pleasure, grateful for the compliment. She was also pleased, though not noticeably, to be sitting next to Jareth. She had no doubt that Angeletta had placed her there purposefully, and she appreciated it.

Angeletta smiled to herself, noticing Sarah's blush as she glanced at Jareth. Sarah didn't know that Angeletta had also permitted Jareth to be dressed in his finest, not just for the occasion, but to delight Sarah. He did look rather handsome in his dark blue coat and black breeches. Angeletta hardly noticed his charm however, for he turned his head as she was looking at him and she saw his cheek suddenly glimmer in the light. His hair also seemed to be wild again, and an involuntary shudder moved through the goblin queen. His powers couldn't have returned so soon, could they?

"Angeletta, your choice of food was terrific," Sarah said, interrupting Angeletta's thoughts.

"Thank you," Angeletta smiled. "Wait until you see what dessert is."

The meal passed very pleasantly, and many a goblin left the castle that evening with an overloaded stomach.

Angeletta said her farewells to each of her guests and then assisted the servants in cleaning the dining hall. Sarah worked alongside her, both women discussing the success of the celebration with enthusiasm.

When the hall was cleaned, Sarah retired to her room, wanting to work on some Christmas presents, and Angeletta took one last look at the dining hall before she too left the room and made her way to the staircase. She stopped when she saw Arylyn on the stairs.

"I thought you left already, Father," she smiled, putting her arms around his neck.

Arylyn didn't answer, but held his daughter close to him, his mouth buried in her hair. Angeletta felt his muscles tense and pulled back slightly.

"Father, what is it?" she asked, her eyes searching his.

"I didn't tell you earlier, my child, because I didn't want to upset you," he sighed, pushing a loose strand of hair out of Angeletta's face. "Sadis was found dead this morning, Angeletta."

"You're the only one left!" Angeletta gasped, her face ashen. "Oh Father, I couldn't bear to lose you!"

"Do not fear for me," Arylyn smiled weakly. "You are in just as grave danger, I fear. No matter what happens, you must never reveal your secret, understand? It could mean your death."

"I understand and I obey," Angeletta whispered, wrapping her arms around him again. "Father, please don't leave. Stay here tonight. You'll be safer here," she begged.

"I cannot leave the Fae without a leader," Arylyn said, shaking his head.

"I don't want to lose you," Angeletta said, a tear trickling down her cheek. "You are all I have left."

"I know, my precious child. I know," Arylyn comforted.

Angeletta was exhausted when she entered her chambers a short while later. The sudden, mysterious deaths were always on her mind, and the peril her father was in haunted her every thought and dream. The shadows frightened her, and the darkness of night terrorized her. Her greatest fear was that she would wake up one morning to hear that Arylyn was dead, killed in the night.

Wearily, Angeletta slipped out of her elegant dress and into a thin periwinkle nightgown. She sighed, letting out her frustration as the silky material brushed against her skin. She quickly unbraided her hair and then stepped over to her bed. She sunk beneath the warm blankets and then blew out the candle that dimly lit her room. She closed her eyes and willed for sleep to come and soothe away her fears.

Two hours later, her eyes opened and she sat up abruptly, blood rushing to her head. There was something in her room. She could hear a noise, like tiny claws scratching against the stone floor, and it was frightfully close to her bed. She crawled out of her blankets and stood on the cold floor, eyes adjusting to the darkness. A stray beam of moonlight stretched from her window to the far end of the room, and she saw a small creature race across the light and into the darkness.

"Rats," she whispered and then pulled a thin white bathrobe over her gown.

She was able to take one step towards the darkness before a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. Angeletta screamed as she was pulled back against a body, and she was silenced by the presence of a cold stone blade against her throat. Her first thought was that Ravis was there and was going to kill her, but a voice from the darkness ridded her of that thought, and her eyes darkened with anger.

"The knife isn't necessary. She may be a woman, but she's no fool."

"Jareth!" Angeletta snarled and then watched as a form became visible in the shadows. "How dare you!"

Jareth stepped into the moonlight, and Angeletta felt a familiar shiver, which she had promised herself she would never feel again, creeping over her body. The goblin king was in all his glory; dressed in the armor Sarah had first seen him in, tight black breeches, and a flowing black cape. His hair was shining brilliantly in the light, and his eyes were sparkling with magic.

"How dare I?" he asked, gesturing for Angeletta's captor to release her. "Did you really think I would simply let you waltz into my palace and overtake my kingdom?"

"I have done nothing to harm you," Angeletta said, watching him as he circled her.

"Oh you didn't? Scratching my arms, slapping my face, and making me work on my hands and knees amongst my own servants in my own kingdom was nothing to harm me?" Jareth growled.

"You brought all that upon yourself. If you hadn't been so cruel in times past…"

"You know nothing of my cruelty," Jareth hissed, and suddenly, he was right behind her, his body pressed firmly against hers.

Before Angeletta could react, one of his arms was wrapped around her stomach, pinning her arms to her sides, and a gloved hand was at her mouth, muffling her.

"I wouldn't speak of my cruelty just yet," he whispered, his mouth against her ear.

Angeletta trembled as he pushed her forward, his lips brushing against her ear. The bedroom door opened of its own accord, and Jareth moved Angeletta towards the staircase, her body still trapped against him.

Many thoughts rushed through Angeletta's mind, thoughts of worry, anger, and bitterness, but above all, the instinct to escape. She struggled with him as they neared the stairs and finally managed to pull her arms forward slightly and then slam her elbows back into his stomach. Jareth inhaled sharply and loosened his grip just enough for her to slip out of his hold and run.

She didn't get far. Just as she opened her mouth to start screaming again, she tripped over one of the rats that was standing expectantly by the stairs, and fell. She screamed several times as her body hit each stair, rolling quickly down the immense staircase. Her head jolted uncontrollably on the stone steps, and she tried to reach out to something, _anything_, that would stop her fall.

"_I am really going to hurt when I hit the floor," _she thought, each new contact with a step inflicting more bruises.

Angeletta was somewhat shocked when she came to a stop, landing on something soft and firm. She opened her eyes, which had been squeezed tightly shut, and found, to her utmost horror, that she was lying on top of Jareth.

"What…how…you were up there…" she sputtered, scrambling to move away from him, her cheeks turning bright red as she realized her proximity to her sworn enemy.

She was sprawled across him, her legs and stomach on his legs and stomach, and her head directly below his jaw. Her movement only caused more embarrassment, and a shiver shot through her as he grabbed her wrists with one hand and wrapped his arm around her back, trapping her. He held her hands tightly to him, and Angeletta's cheeks turned several shades of color as she saw her hands on his bare chest, muscular from two weeks of work.

"Really now, Angeletta," Jareth smirked, his eyes piercing into hers. "If you had wanted me so badly in my own home, you could have asked first."

"You…you…wretched, filthy…"

"Now, now. I saved you from a rather nasty landing," Jareth grinned, an evil sparkle in his eyes as he moved his hand on her back slightly so that it was resting on her lower back instead of a short distance below her shoulders. He pressed his hand firmly into her back and began to make circular motions, causing her to gasp with an unexpected and unwelcome surge of pleasure.

How long had it been since she had been held firmly in a man's embrace? It seemed like an eternity to her. The gesture would have been invited had it not been coming from her greatest enemy.

"Jareth, stop it!" Angeletta said hoarsely, upset with how weak her voice sounded. "If you don't, I'm going to scream and awaken the whole castle. They'll stop you, and you'll be humiliated beyond belief."

"I don't think you want to do that, Angel," Jareth grinned, running a gloved finger across her cheek, which caused her to tremble again. "I want my revenge, Angeletta," he said, raising his head so that his lips were moving gently against her cheek. "If you scream, I shall inform the entire goblin population of your dark and glorious secret, of what you _really_ are, and not only would you be humiliated, but your father would be as well. As the last of the Fae Council, do you truly believe it would be a wise idea for him to be humiliated? Think of the consequences."

"You killed the others, didn't you?" Angeletta gasped, struggling against his chest, which spurned a whirlwind of excitement in him.

"No, I didn't," he said, struggling to keep his voice hard and emotionless.

"Then why would you want to destroy my father's reputation?"

"Did he not destroy mine?"

"That was the entire Council!" Angeletta exclaimed, still fighting against him and not succeeding. "Please release me! You are doing a splendid job of humiliating me, I'll admit that! Please?"

"What you must learn is that if you don't want your secret revealed, you must submit to me and all my flippant whims. You forget that I am a king and can therefore have whatever I wish," Jareth said, trailing his fingers from her lips to her neck for the sole purpose of angering her.

"Why must you constantly bring up my dark secret?" Angeletta snapped, remembering that Jareth enjoyed her discomfort.

"What dark secret?" A voice came from the top of the stairway.

A faint glimmer of hope passed through Angeletta as she looked up at the staircase. Sarah stood there; somewhat shocked at seeing Angeletta sprawled atop Jareth. Surely he would release her now.

"Her dark secret?" Jareth asked, standing up and pulling Angeletta up with him. He wrapped his arm around her stomach and put his free hand around her neck. "You mean, she didn't tell you?"

"Jareth, don't!" Angeletta pleaded, her eyes widening with terror as he pulled her head back, making her lean heavily into him. "I beg you, with everything I am, don't! I know you hate me, but value me enough to keep my secret confidential!"

"Sarah," Jareth purred, smirking at Angeletta, enjoying the immense fear in her eyes. "This wretched excuse for a Fae lied to you, didn't she?"

"Jareth, I beg you!" Angeletta cried, her voice crowded with emotion and tears beginning to stream viciously down her fair cheeks. "Spare me!"

"I have no intention of sparing you," Jareth growled and then moved the hand that was around her neck to the strands of hair that covered her ear. He grinned when he saw Sarah moving quickly down the stairs towards them, deep concern written on her face.

"You would like to know her secret?" he said, watching as Sarah stopped in front of them. "Then surely the conqueror of the Labyrinth deserves to know."

"Jareth, don't!" Angeletta sobbed, gasping for breath as his fingers laced through the hair near her ear.

"I told you that you would regret how you treated me," Jareth snarled and then pulled Angeletta's hair away from her ear. "You must have wondered, at one point or another, why Angeletta always covers the tips of her ears. Well, here is your answer."

Sarah looked at Angeletta's ear and was shocked to find that, unlike the rest of the Fae, her ear wasn't tipped at the edge. As a matter of fact, her ear was perfectly smooth and round, and Sarah stepped back as reality hit her.

"You aren't Fae!" She gasped, stunned that the queen of the goblins, after the whole trial concerning humans being brought into the Labyrinth had been fought, wasn't Fae herself.

"That's right, Sarah," Jareth nodded, turning Angeletta's face so that she was forced to look up at him. "She's human."

**And there it is…Angeletta's deep secret. This chapter was a bit hard to write, so you'll have to let me know what you think! Coming up next… "Truth Hurts."**


	14. Don't Tell Me Truth Hurts

**A teeny little bit more about Angeletta is revealed! Up next is a sweet chapter with an unexpected twist concerning Sarah and Jareth. Please, please review! I am so encouraged by all of the reviews!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Don't Tell Me Truth Hurts**

Human. Angeletta, daughter of the Fae and queen of the goblins was human.

Sarah watched in stunned silence as Jareth dragged Angeletta out of sight, tears streaming down the exquisitely beautiful woman's face, all fire gone from her magnificent eyes.

Jareth was in no way gentle as he shoved Angeletta down a long flight of stairs and into the dungeon. He flung her into a cell, one she had made him clean, and slammed the door shut behind her.

"I'll come visit you tomorrow," he smiled wickedly. "I do believe you wanted to repair my kingdom."

"I hate you," Angeletta said quietly, years of concealed anger building up force inside of her. She stepped forward and grabbed hold of the prison bars, her eyes blazing with fury. "I hate you!" she repeated, this time her voice choked with rage.

"I heard you the first time, Darling. Enjoy your freshly cleaned prison," Jareth said and then stepped away from the cell. Before Angeletta could say anything more, he was gone.

Sarah grabbed hold of Jareth's arm as he appeared in front of her and few seconds later and then began to move past her.

"Wait!" she demanded, ignoring the irritated look that appeared on Jareth's face. "I don't understand. If Angeletta is human, then why is she here?"

"There is much you don't understand," Jareth snarled, pulling his arm away from her. "Understand that if you so much as try to help Angeletta escape, you shall be whisked away to your own world, never to return to the Labyrinth."

"What are you going to do with her, and what are you going to do with me?" Sarah asked, finding the inner strength to confront him.

Jareth turned to look at her, his eyes studying hers carefully.

"You've grown up a bit, Sarah," he acknowledged, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Finally thinking about someone other than yourself, are you?"

Sarah shuddered beneath his scrutinizing gaze but matched his look with her own.

"Yes," she said quietly, stepping closer to him, her eyes locked on his. "I care about Angeletta."

"As does the whole Fae world. I shall do nothing to her that she would not do to me if she were in my place. As for you…" Jareth said thoughtfully, raising a hand to her cheek. "You are free to stay in the palace and continue on with your Christmas preparations if you wish. Because you have defeated the Labyrinth, I cannot harm you."

"What will happen if the Fae discover you have taken over the throne again?" Sarah asked, closing her eyes and savoring his touch.

"They won't," he smirked and drew away from her. "Good night, Sarah."

Sarah opened her eyes just in time to see him disappear in a puff of glitter. She sighed, his touch still lingering on her cheek, and then shook her head. Her thoughts seemed to clear up with the small motion, and they wandered again to Angeletta. She wasn't certain where Jareth had brought the woman, but chances were, she wasn't in a very good place.

"I defied him once. For a friend, I can do it again. Though she may have deceived me, she forgave me for getting her into this mess, and I can forgive her enough to get her out of it," Sarah said, a stubborn spark appearing in her eyes as she moved towards the staircase.

Angeletta awoke the next morning, after a night of fitful sleep, to find a folded pile of clothes near her head. She sat up tiredly and picked up one garment after another. She frowned when she held up a pair of black breeches and a loose white shirt. The shirt was open all the way, and from the looks of it, it wasn't meant to be closed much. Angeletta was greatly relieved to see a burgundy camisole, looking very much like a modern day tank top, lying on the ground. She sighed as she contemplated wearing it with Jareth's clothes.

"Of course he would give me his clothes," she said as she glanced about the dungeon, making sure there weren't any living creatures spying on her.

Satisfied that she was alone, Angeletta changed out of her nightgown and robe and hurriedly dressed in the camisole and Jareth's clothes. She closed up the shirt as much as she could above the tight camisole and then looked down at her body, critiquing her appearance.

The shirt was open to her stomach, revealing a good portion of the camisole. The pants were loose about her hips but a bit tight against her thighs. She smoothed the shirt down, trying to cover the tight spots. The clothes smelled of Jareth, and she was beginning to wonder where he was when a voice from behind her caused her to gasp with surprise.

"Missed me?"

Angeletta spun around to face him, her hand to her chest in a subconscious attempt to cover up the skin that the camisole revealed.

Jareth's eyes gazed over her, taking their time to study her body. The shirt would have been alluring had there not been a camisole under it. He wondered briefly where the camisole had come from as he glanced over her tight stomach and her lovely shape. His eyes rested momentarily on her hair, loose and wild from tossing and turning, a few brown wisps covering her left eye. Her eyes were a deep reddish/brown color this morning, and he wondered, for the hundredth time, what color they were naturally.

"You didn't come here just to stare, did you?" Angeletta asked uncomfortably.

"No," Jareth said, his blonde hair swishing about his face as he shook his head. "You have work to do."

He stepped forward and put his hands on her upper arms. She turned her head to protest, but a smell vulgar enough to produce vomit stopped her.

"You didn't," she whispered as she looked away, covering her nose and mouth with her hands.

"The Bog of Eternal Stench is part of the Labyrinth, and it needs to cleaned," Jareth smirked.

Angeletta gazed out at the Bog, her hands still covering her nose. She watched as the green liquid bubbled, emitting nauseating sounds as each enormous bubble popped.

"The rocks in the center of the Bog need to be scrubbed. Here's your brush," Jareth said, pulling one of her hands away from her nose and putting a stiff brush in it.

"How am I supposed to scrub them? They are covered with the Bog!" Angeletta exclaimed.

"Find a way," Jareth said, turning away from her. "Oh, and before I forget…" He turned back to her and reached a hand into his pocket. He tossed something to her, and she caught it in her free hand.

"A peach?" She asked, eyebrow arched suspiciously as she fingered the soft fruit. "What spell have you put on it?"

"I never share my secrets."

Jareth disappeared, leaving Angeletta alone with the Bog.

Without much thought, she ran to one of the stone walls that bordered the Bog of Eternal Stench and grabbed hold of it, dropping the brush in the process. Her bare feet found niches in the rock, and she began to climb up, hand over hand.

Several scratches and cuts later, she reached the top of the wall. She reached up, grabbing the top to pull herself up, and watched in horror as a peach-colored light appeared beneath her fingers. It emitted a shock, much like one you would feel from walking across a static-filled carpet in winter, and Angeletta yelped. She still held on, but a stronger shock a few seconds later sent her dropping. She grabbed hold of the wall again and with one hand, threw the peach into the Bog.

She had never been more surprised in her life then when, seconds later, the peach was hurled out of the Bog. It struck her in the leg, splattering slimy liquid on her breeches, and then fell, without breaking, to the ground.

The peach left a great bruise on Angeletta's leg and, wincing, she climbed down from the wall. She limped as she walked over to the stiff brush and formulated a plan in her mind for cleaning the Bog-covered boulders.

Ten minutes later, Angeletta was hanging from several large tree branches that intertwined above the Bog, a long branch held in one hand, the other hand clinging to the limbs above her. Attached to the end of the long branch was the cleaning brush.

Angeletta's arm muscles, unaccustomed to much labor, hurt terribly as she maneuvered herself, in monkey bar fashion, to the center of the Bog, scraping the boulders with the brush as she passed them. Sweat trickled down her forehead and dampened her hands, threatening to make her release her hold and fall into the stench. She bit her lip as pain surged up and down her arms and through her stomach, but she was determined to prove to Jareth that she wasn't a coward.

Besides the fact that she couldn't have escaped even if she tried. The peach and its invisible barrier had already proved that.

"That wretched, wretched Jareth," she groaned, switching the positions of her hands.

By the time afternoon arrived, Angeletta had quite an audience. Goblins, Fireys, and a whole mob of other creatures lined the Bog, watching her with amusement. It was entertaining to them to see their queen swinging in an ungraceful fashion above the Bog, somehow managing to clean the boulders as she did so. It was even more amusing to them when, seconds later, Jareth appeared right above her, causing the branches to shift.

Angeletta screamed and dropped the brush, grabbing hold of the limbs above her with both hands.

"Jareth! One of these days I will skin you alive!" she shrieked, her arms threatening to pull out of their sockets.

"As far as your people are concerned, Angeletta, you are still queen. You must watch that mouth of yours," Jareth tsked. "Besides, I brought you a letter."

"What do I want with a letter?" she yelped as one of the bubbles beneath her exploded, nearly spraying her with the Bog.

"It's from your father. He requests your attendance at a Fae ball a week from today. He thought it would be a good way to comfort the Fae," Jareth read.

"You are reading my letter?" Angeletta frowned, a fresh bead of sweat forming on her forehead as her fingers began to slip.

"Naturally. Nothing truly belongs to you anymore, Angel. Now be a good girl and tell your people that you must leave but you will see them later."

"What?"

"Come, come Angeletta. Do you wish to fall into the Bog?" Jareth smirked.

"No. Good people," Angeletta called to her audience. "I have needs to be back at the castle. Thank you kindly for your attendance. I shall see all of you hopefully soon."

Having said that, Jareth grasped her hand and both of them disappeared.

They reappeared, seconds later, in Jareth's chambers.

"What are you up to?" Angeletta snapped, noting her surroundings.

"Don't flatter yourself. This room hasn't been dusted in years, I want you to clean it," Jareth grinned, handing her a rag.

He walked across the room and sat down on one of his chairs, one leg draped across one of the arms.

"Sarah would like you to teach her how to dance before the ball," he commented as Angeletta began to wipe down a dusty bookshelf with the rag.

"I am surprised she wants to see me at all. After what you told her, I wouldn't be shocked if she didn't want to speak to me again," Angeletta scowled, wrinkling her nose as dust blew up at her. "Why do men never clean their rooms?"

"That's what they have women for. Because Sarah is a guest of the Labyrinth, I permit you to instruct her on how to dance. You shall begin this evening. She shall accompany me to the ball, and I do not want to dance with two left feet."

"You waltzed with her once. You can do it again," Angeletta said, walking over to a desk where three crystal orbs were. They were spinning atop the wood, shining magnificently in the light from the setting sun.

"Still fighting me, Angeletta? Haven't you realized that I always win?" Jareth asked, standing up and moving towards her.

The orbs mesmerized Angeletta. As she watched, they picked up speed, and images began to appear in them. She leaned closer to them, trying to get a better look at the pictures. What she saw startled her, sending chills through her body. She could see her family laughing joyously with her at a picnic in the warm summer sun. Her little brother was dancing with her on the picnic blanket, her parents watching with merry laughter. Almost immediately, the picture changed, and she could see herself dancing again, this time with a tall, handsome man, his brown hair slicked back, his brown eyes boring deep into her soul.

Tears formed in Angeletta's eyes as Jareth's fingers slowly coiled around her arms.

"If you look closely," he whispered, "they will show you your dreams."

"Stop it!" Angeletta sputtered, turning away from the orbs and glaring at him. "You've tormented me enough! You have the magic to clean this room with merely the snap of your fingers! You don't need me here!"

"After all you've done, why shouldn't I torment you?" Jareth scowled.

"I have been more than repaid for the puny things I've done to you! You've had your revenge! Sarah, the only true friend I've had since I've been in this world, knows the truth now. You've ruined that relationship just as you've ruined all of the others I've had! What saddens me is that the only one lonelier than I in this world is you! Because of your loneliness, you waste your time tormenting someone who's barely done anything to harm you! You could be helping the goblins! I didn't even want to become queen!" Angeletta snapped, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. "I wasn't given a choice, and yet you treat me as though I've killed you! You are by far the most obnoxious, stuck up man I have ever met! Now let me out of these chambers before I hurt you!"

Jareth didn't look at all perturbed by her outburst, and he waved his hand casually.

"You may leave. Go to Sarah's room and begin teaching her how to dance. You may join her at the meal this evening and will then be escorted to your new room for the night. Try anything and the walls themselves will tell me what you have attempted."

"Thank you," Angeletta huffed as the door opened.

She left quickly and immediately made her way to Sarah's room, somewhat surprised that Jareth hadn't lashed out at her for her wild exclamations.

Sarah welcomed Angeletta with wide-open arms, and Angeletta accepted the embrace, grateful for such a kind sign of affection. Her muscles twitched as Sarah hugged her, due to great fatigue, and Sarah pulled away from her, a look of concern on her face.

"What happened? Why are you shaking?"

"I had to clean the Bog," Angeletta sighed. "Jareth informed me that I would be teaching you how to dance. You danced with him once before. How did you do that if you didn't know how to dance?"

"He was leading me and I was in a dreamlike state of sorts," Sarah said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Plus, it was only one dance. Before we get any further, Angeletta, I want you to know that I'm not mad at you."

"Oh?" Angeletta asked, an eyebrow arched.

"No. I don't know why you being human is such a big secret. It doesn't make much of a difference to me. Your character isn't any different because you are human. You aren't all the way human though, are you? Your face still shimmers and your eyes turn different colors."

"I think the Fae lands have been slowly working on making me Fae," Angeletta said with a shake of her head. "But I really don't understand what has happened to me over at least a hundred years' worth of time."

"How old are you?" Sarah asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I don't really know. I was eighteen when I was brought to the Labyrinth."

"You weren't born here or brought here as a baby?" Sarah asked, amazed.

"No. I was an aspiring singer and an actress. I had great fame and wealth, and I was engaged to be married. Two days before my wedding, I disappeared and ended up in the Labyrinth. I don't know how."

"What was happening politically when you were in your world?" Sarah asked.

"There were rumors of a great war between the northern and southern States. I don't know if the war ever came to pass or not," Angeletta sighed. "I wasn't given much of a chance to learn."

"You are from the 1800s!" Sarah squealed, jumping off her bed. "But if you were from the 1800s, how could you possibly have gotten here? The book wasn't created yet, and you couldn't have possibly imagined the Labyrinth and Jareth?"

"From what I gathered upon my arrival, I was abducted," Angeletta said darkly. "I couldn't tell you why, Sarah, but please, let's change the subject. I don't like thinking of my past. As for the book… 'The Labyrinth' should have been destroyed long ago, let me just say that. Now then, you are to go to the ball next week as Jareth's partner, and he wants you to be able to dance."

"Jareth will be escorting me?" Sarah asked, a rosy color forming on her cheeks.

"Yes," Angeletta couldn't help but grin.

"Then who will be escorting you?"

"As the queen, I shall go alone. Of course, Jareth was very clever when he decided to escort you," Angeletta frowned, a dark thought coming to mind. "Now I shall have to dance with the next in line for the throne."

"The next in line?" Sarah asked.

"Ravis," Angeletta scowled and then held her hands out. "Let's not think of him or his filthy touch right now. I am to teach you to dance. Put one of your hands in mine."

Sarah did as she was told and then watched as Angeletta put her other hand around Sarah's waist.

"Put your other hand to my shoulder. Now, I'll pretend that I'm Jareth and you are yourself. We're going to work on the waltz a bit tonight," Angeletta said, her face automatically taking a serious expression. "Because I'm Jareth, you shall have to follow my lead. The waltz is danced in three time. Are you ready?"

"I think so," Sarah grinned, interested to see how well Angeletta could imitate Jareth.

"All right. Let's go."

Angeletta began to move, and Sarah moved with her, trying to keep her feet away from Angeletta's as they danced across the room. Angeletta instructed her as they danced, warning her when their feet were too close or she had made a wrong move. Sarah enjoyed the fluid movement of the waltz and was secretly anticipating being so close to Jareth.

"Since the ball is going to be held at the Council ballroom, there will be stairs," Angeletta explained, waltzing with Sarah to the door. "Knowing Jareth, he'll want to go up and then down the stairs. You have to be able to do that at a waltz without losing your footing."

"Why does he like to go on the stairs?" Sarah asked as Angeletta opened the bedroom door and they waltzed out.

"So he gets more attention and shows all the ladies how graceful he is. You will have to tighten your hold on my hand and shoulder to keep yourself balanced. Don't look down at the stairs. You have to trust my lead."

"Okay," Sarah said uncertainly and then found herself dancing down the stairs.

She tripped several times, but Angeletta kept a firm hold on her, preventing her from rolling down the stairs.

"The trick is," Angeletta said breathlessly from the effort it took to get down the stairs, "you will be wearing a very long skirt. You will have to move your feet so that you do not trip on it."

"How would I do that? I wish you could show me an example," Sarah said as they arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

"I will demonstrate with Angeletta for you, Sarah. I cannot afford to have you tripping all over me at the ball," Jareth said, suddenly appearing on the stairs.

He walked down the steps elegantly, dressed in his dark blue suit with the glittering sequence. He looked stunning, and Sarah could only watch breathlessly as he approached her and Angeletta.

"Watch closely, Sarah," he said, holding out his hand to Angeletta.

Angeletta stepped away from Sarah, looking at Jareth suspiciously. She was not surprised in the least to find that she was now dressed in a flowing gown with a long, flowing train.

"Proper protocol would have us bow and curtsy to each other before we begin to dance. If my reputation had not been so horrendously ruined, I would not have to bow since I would still be considered the king. However, since I cannot, without some great effort, reorder time, I shall be looked upon as simply another guest," Jareth said to Sarah and then bowed to Angeletta.

She curtsied in response and then put one hand on his shoulder and the other in his gloved hand. He put one arm around her waist and then looked over at Sarah.

"Observe closely," he said, and then began to dance.

Sarah watched, entranced, as Jareth and Angeletta smoothly spun around the room together and then made their way to the stairs. She could see a gleam of joy in Jareth's eyes, for he enjoyed dancing no matter who he was with, and, whether or not she would admit it, Angeletta was his perfect match in dancing. They moved as one, and then he danced up the first step, pulling her closer to him and tightening his grip. Her face was expressionless as she moved with him, both of them twirling up the stairs.

When they reached the top, they twirled several times and then began to make their way back down. Something like a smile of pleasure tugged at the corner of Jareth's mouth as they moved, just as fluidly and gracefully as the waves in the ocean.

For a split second, it seemed as though Angeletta forgot that she was his prisoner and that she hated him. A gentle smile and then a sound, very much like a laugh, came from her mouth as they twirled down the stairs, bodies moving in perfect timing with each other. They swept past Sarah, and then Jareth came to a stop. He stepped away from Angeletta, and bowed again to her. She curtsied, and both of their facial expressions changed back to hard and bitter.

"That is how it is properly done," Jareth said, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he looked at Angeletta. "You may continue your training, Angeletta."

He disappeared, leaving Angeletta back in her work clothes.

"That was beautiful," Sarah said, walking to Angeletta. "I hope I shall be able to dance as well as that by the time the ball comes."

"I haven't done that in years," Angeletta said, regaining her breath. "The last time I did that was at the opera house in New York."

"Whom did you dance with?"

"Peter, my beau. As graceful as he was, I must admit, he couldn't dance like Jareth. You shall have a splendid time with him at the ball," Angeletta said, shaking away her memories with a shake of her head. "Let us continue."

"Wait. What was Peter like?" Sarah asked. "He must have been wonderful for you to be engaged to him."

"He was," Angeletta said quietly, a sharp pain gripping at her heart. "He was taller than Jareth with brown hair and the most beautiful dark brown eyes. When he smiled at me, my heart nearly stopped beating, and when I was in his arms, nothing in the world could harm me. He was the perfect gentleman. I loved him greatly."

"I would really like to know what happened to you," Sarah sighed as Angeletta put her arm around her waist again.

"Truth hurts, Sarah. You don't want to know everything that happened. It would greatly alter your feelings for Jareth. I cannot do that to you. Come. Let us dance again."

Sarah nodded and the two began to dance, Angeletta again instructing her. She couldn't erase the image of Angeletta and Jareth dancing together as Angeletta spoke, and it saddened her to think of them being so happy together for only a few seconds. She wondered how their relationship would have been had they not had such bitter hatred towards each other.


	15. Powerful Love

**Here is a chapter full of surprises, more mystery involving Angeletta, and an intimate discussion between Jareth and Sarah. I know some of you have been waiting for a bit of romance, so here it is! Please, please review and let me know what you think! I hope all of you had a spectacular Christmas! **

**Next Chapter: The Nightmare Before Christmas**

**Chapter Fourteen: Powerful Love**

"One last time before you get dressed in your gown."

Sarah nodded her head nervously as she stepped closer to Angeletta and put her hands in their proper positions. She had worked long and hard for this night, and she wanted her dance steps to be perfect. After all, it wasn't every day that a woman was able to dance with a king!

"Don't be nervous," Angeletta smiled, pushing a crimpy wisp of brown hair out of her eyes. "Jareth, as you already know, is an excellent leader, and he won't let his reputation be damaged by a bad dancer. He'll see to it that you make all the right moves. Let's start with the waltz and then do a few of the other dances. There will be at least one of the spice dances tonight, and we need to make certain you can move fast enough for them."

"I thought you said Jareth doesn't like the spice dances?" Sarah asked as she and Angeletta began to dance.

"He much prefers the waltzes, but some of the guests enjoy fast dances, so you must be prepared," Angeletta smiled. "Here we go. Down the stairs."

Sarah and Angeletta moved together down the stairs, neither of them looking at the steps as they danced down them. Angeletta grinned as she looked at Sarah, pleasure in her now periwinkle eyes.

"You have learned well," she smiled and then twirled Sarah once as they arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

"You are a most excellent teacher," Sarah smiled in return.

"Let's not go up the stairs, but progress to the spice dances. The first one we shall do is the Twirl of the Maiden. Remember, both hands in mine and move with a bit of a jerk in your motions."

"I can't see Jareth doing this dance," Sarah said as she took both of Angeletta's hands in hers.

"He does them just as well as he does the waltzes. I think the spice dances fit his character better. Ready?" Angeletta asked, tightening her hold on Sarah's hands.

"Ready."

Angeletta began to hum the tune to the dance, and both she and Sarah began to move. Their movements weren't as fluid as the waltzes, but the spice dances were far more interesting and less sentimental. Angeletta hummed slowly and softly, spinning Sarah and then pulling away from her, their hands still clasped together. She then pulled Sarah back and they began to dance as a couple again.

After a few seconds, the humming became faster, and Sarah and Angeletta moved rapidly across the floor, both spinning at different points in the song, pulling apart from each other and then pulling back, and there was also Sarah's favorite move out of the spice dances. Angeletta held her hand high above her head, Sarah's hand still in hers, and Sarah twirled around her, moving rapidly, nothing but a blur of color.

The Twirl of the Maiden ended with Sarah in a curtsy and Angeletta in a bow.

"I do believe you are prepared. Enough of those dances, or we'll both be worn out before the real dancing even starts!" Angeletta exclaimed, her eyes shining with excitement. "Now let's go get you ready for the ball."

"You are going, aren't you?" Sarah asked as they walked up the stairs and then entered Sarah's chambers.

"Of course. The invitation was for me. If I refuse, my father will think something has gone wrong," Angeletta sighed. "There is something wrong, but Jareth will see to it that no one ever knows that the queen has become the servant. How would you like your hair this evening?"

"I think it would look best down with my red gown, Angeletta, and I don't want you having to help me," Sarah said, pulling a magnificent red gown out of her wardrobe. "You shouldn't have to serve me. You are the queen! It's just not fair!"

Angeletta laughed and shook her head. "I don't mind serving you," she smiled. "What I do mind is cleaning up the boulders in the Bog, doing Jareth's laundry, scrubbing the throne room floor by hand, dusting and sweeping the oubliettes, and having to obey every single one of Jareth's flippant whims."

"I do wish you two would get over your hatred for each other," Sarah said, beginning to brush her hair. "Jareth isn't that bad."

"You enjoyed your week with him, didn't you?" Angeletta grinned.

"I found him to be very accommodating. He showed me the Labyrinth and let me spend as much time as I wanted with Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus."

"Odd, since you spoke against him in court."

"He offered himself to me once," Sarah said thoughtfully.

"Indeed, and you refused him. I need to prepare to leave," Angeletta said, moving to the bedroom door. "Please remember, Sarah," she said before she left, "not everything is as it seems in this place."

Sarah watched as Angeletta left, surprised that she had used such a familiar phrase. She then reverted her thoughts to preparing for the evening and Jareth. As she dressed, she thought of all the time she had spent with him in the past few days and how her emotions were becoming stronger towards him. What would have happened, she wondered as she applied some makeup to her face, if she had accepted his offer of her dreams? According to Angeletta, she would have been made the queen of the Labyrinth.

She felt like a queen as she walked down the staircase a few minutes later. Her gorgeous dress swirled softly about her legs as she walked, her long hair brushing gently against her back. She wore cream-colored silk gloves, and the diamond earrings and necklace she wore illuminated her eyes.

Jareth entered the entrance room just as Sarah arrived at the last step, and she stopped, watching him move towards her and thinking that she had never seen a more attractive man.

He was dressed in dark blue, the collar and sleeves of his suit covered in gold glitter. Gold glitter sparkled on his face and the blue shadow around his eyes and in his hair gave him a dark, alluring appearance. He moved smoothly, as though he was already dancing.

He arrived in front of Sarah and took her hand in his gloved one.

"You look charming this evening. Here. A gift," he said and then waved his hand. A diamond flower appeared in it, and he placed it gently in Sarah's hair. He then led her off the steps and towards the entrance doors.

Sarah was grateful for the movement, for she was truly too overwhelmed and flustered to speak.

Waiting outside was an elegant carriage drawn by the brown and white horses. Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus stood next to it, Hoggle holding the magnificent black horse's reins.

"My lady, thou art fair tonight," Sir Didymus said with a bow as a goblin opened the carriage door. "Hast thou an escort?"

"Yes," Sarah smiled, looking up at Jareth.

"Escort indeed," Hoggle muttered.

"Hogbrain, her majesty may need your assistance. Go see how she fares," Jareth ordered, a warning note in his voice.

"I cannot leave her ladyship's horse."

"Ludo, would you please take Brailis for Hoggle?" Sarah asked.

"Sure. Ludo and Brailis friends," Ludo beamed.

"Sarah, we must be leaving," Jareth said, offering her his hand.

Sarah took it and entered the carriage, him stepping in after her. She didn't see Angeletta stepping out of the castle, nor did she notice Jareth lean out of the carriage and place an arm bracelet on Angeletta's forearm. She was in the clouds as Ludo gently picked up Angeletta and put her on Brailis, and she only stopped daydreaming when the carriage began to move.

Cinderella couldn't have been as happy as she was, Sarah decided as she turned her attention back to Jareth.

The ride to the Fae lands seemed short to Sarah for Jareth kept her occupied by pointing out different places and explaining things to her about the Labyrinth. She was surprised when the carriage stopped and a goblin opened the carriage door.

Jareth helped her out of the carriage and into the Council ballroom. The immense room was crowded with dancing couples, and as soon as Jareth and Sarah were announced, he swept her onto the dance floor and they began to waltz.

Sarah was in heaven. Time seemed to come to a standstill as she and Jareth danced one dance after the next. She was intoxicated by his touch, his scent, his beautiful eyes burning into hers. She was swept away by the emotions that consumed her, much the same as the ones she had felt years ago when she first danced with him.

The other dancers became a blur. The music played slowly and softly, and the only thoughts that flowed through Sarah's mind contained the name "Jareth." How could she have turned away from him? What unearthly thought made her deny her dreams?

Sarah was reluctant when it came time to leave, but she gracefully followed Jareth to the carriage. Angeletta joined them minutes later, and they began the journey back to the Labyrinth.

Sarah spoke little during the ride back for she was breathless from the magical evening. Jareth sat across from her, one leg crossed over the other and his fingers to his lips. His thoughts seemed to be afar off and he looked at Sarah with an expression of interest on his glittering face.

It was past midnight when the carriage stopped at the castle in the Goblin City. Jareth stepped out of the carriage, ordered Angeletta to her room and the goblins to attend to the horses, and then went into the castle. Sarah followed him, a great question weighing heavily on her mind.

They came to the throne room, and Jareth turned to face her.

"You have had some large question to ask me all evening, Sarah. What is it? I am weary and long to go to my chambers."

"I do have a question," Sarah said carefully, afraid of treading on dangerous ground. "Did you really love me, Jareth?"

A muscle in Jareth's cheek twitched and he stepped back from her to his throne. He sat down and looked away, stroking his chin thoughtfully with one hand, and then looked over to her again.

"I was waiting for you to ask," he said, eyes dark. "Yes, I was in love with you. However, once a gift has been refused, it cannot be given again."

"Have you no feelings for me left at all? We have spent the last several days together, and while I have felt that our time was enjoyable, I have also noticed that you don't seem to have much interest in me. Jareth, my feelings for you have changed greatly in two years," Sarah said, almost pleading as she approached him. "In the book it was said that the goblin king had fallen in love with the girl. Were those words not true?"

"I believe there is something you ought to know about that book," Jareth said, an eyebrow arched. "Have you never wondered, dearest Sarah, who wrote that miserable story? That story that made your imagination run wild and made you call me?"

Sarah frowned, the thought suddenly coming upon her that she actually didn't know who had written the book. The author's name was never written on the cover or inside. But why should that matter now? She was asking Jareth a question that touched her deeply, and he was getting off subject.

"I suppose I wondered sometimes, but Jareth, that doesn't answer my question," she answered.

"Ah, but perhaps if I tell you the name of the author, it will," Jareth said, standing up and beginning to circle her. "You would never suspect it, but perhaps this bit of truth will give you something more to think about. The author, my dear girl," he said, stopping in front of her, his face inches from hers, "was Angeletta."

"Angeletta?" Sarah gasped, the color draining from her face. "Angeletta wrote that book?"

"That she did," Jareth nodded, sitting back on his throne again.

"But that's impossible! She's from the 1800s! It can't be that old!"

"It's all part of a great mystery. She wrote it while she was in the Labyrinth."

"She was in the Labyrinth?"

"Yes," Jareth sighed. "Have a seat, Sarah. You look faint."

Sarah turned to see a chair directly behind her, and she sat down, shaking her head.

"Why would she write that book? I am so confused!" she exclaimed.

"Just listen," Jareth said, holding up a hand. "A long time ago, Angeletta was brought here to run the Labyrinth, just as you were. She ran it, and she lost. She wrote a book, hoping that somehow someone would find it and would come to the Labyrinth and rescue her. The book ended up in your hands. In your imagination you believed the story, and so one day, you wished your baby brother away. Your adventure in the Labyrinth began. Have you never wondered what would have happened if you chose the door that led to sudden death? You would have found Angeletta. If you had looked closely during your dance with me, you would have seen her in the background, reaching out to you for help."

"But that was only two years ago! Was she still in the Labyrinth two years ago?"

"Our time is different," Jareth said calmly. "At least fifty years have passed since you left."

"What was she doing in the Labyrinth to begin with? The book wasn't even invented yet when she must have come to the Labyrinth."

"Somehow she appeared here. I don't know how."

"You didn't abduct her then?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah!" Jareth snapped, standing up. "I have no authority to go Aboveground unless someone wishes a person away! She arrived here! I did not go and get her!"

"How does this answer my question about you caring for me?"

"Angeletta wrote about me falling in love with a young girl, you, as it were. I believe she wrote it as a distraction, that way if you came, I would be too distracted to notice that she was escaping."

"And she did escape?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, during the battle in the Goblin City. I did fall in love with you, Sarah, but not in the way that you would wish. I fell in love with your independent spirit and the amusement you gave me while you were here. I needed someone other than goblins to occupy me, and you did. I was also in need of a queen and you seemed to have imagination enough to rule the Labyrinth with me. There was another love for you, however, and still is another love, that is far greater than my love for you was or ever will be. It was because of that love that I was unable to keep you in the Labyrinth. It was because of that love that you resisted me and were able to go home," Jareth explained.

"Someone else's love for me kept me out of the Labyrinth?" Sarah asked, surprised.

"Yes."

"Whose?"

"You aren't going to believe me," Jareth said, shaking his head. "For years you have hated this person, just as I have hated Angeletta."

"Who was it, Jareth? Please, I must know!" Sarah pleaded.

"Your stepmother, Sarah."

"Karen?" Sarah shouted. "You are right. I don't believe you! She hates me!"

"Does she? Her love kept you out of my clutches. Her love is what helped you escape from me. I find you to be most ungrateful towards her, Sarah. When your mother died, she did everything in her power to help you. She loves you too much and that is why I can never have you. You belong in the Aboveground with her. My love for you has faded because of the power of her love."

"But she's the one that made me stay home while she and the rest of the family went away for the holidays!" Sarah declared.

"She left you home because of how you behaved with her relatives in the past," Jareth said calmly. "You have humiliated yourself year after year in front of them, and she didn't want you to be humiliated again. She doesn't like when her family speaks against you, so she kept you home so that your reputation would be protected."

"I don't believe any of this! You didn't truly love me then, did you?" Sarah gasped.

"Not enough to keep you here."

"So how did Angeletta escape? Do you hate her because her book brought me into the Labyrinth?"

"Rather quick to change the subject are we?" Jareth grinned.

"I don't like to think about Karen."

"I hate Angeletta because she tore my kingdom out of my hands. Even before you came to testify against me, Sarah, I was removed from my rightful place as the king of the Fae. I have shared enough information with you for one night. I am tired and it is late. Good night, Sarah. Sleep well and think about what I have said."

"Wait Jareth," Sarah said as he turned to leave.

"Yes?"

"You really don't love me?"

There were tears in Sarah's eyes as she stepped boldly towards him.

"Not in the way that you wish I would," Jareth said calmly. "I am not entirely certain of what true love even is. All of my life I have had women fawning over me, touching me whenever they please, flirting and trying to get my attention. I have been kissed hundreds of times, but never have I given my kisses. I have been embraced, caressed, longed for and looked at, but have never known true love from a woman. All they ever want is my throne and to have an heir, hence the reason I shall not marry. None of the Fae loves me. They simply want my power."

"I love you, Jareth," Sarah said quietly, taking his hand in hers. "Even as a child I did, I just never realized it."

"Sarah, I cannot return your affections any longer," Jareth warned as she moved closer to him.

"Would you at least let me show you mine? These past few weeks have been like a dream to me, Jareth, and whether or not you can love me in return, I still care for you. Would you give me one chance to do what I always dreamed?"

"Sarah, I don't want you to be hurt," Jareth said, gazing down into her eyes.

"I won't be. I think I understood that you didn't love me as deeply as I would have liked, Jareth, but you are still the man of my dreams. Just give me my one last wish, and then I will not bother you about it any longer," Sarah said gently, putting her arms around his neck.

"I will let you have your last dream, Sarah, but then you must no longer think of me as someone to love. I do not want you loving me when I cannot love you in return," Jareth said.

Sarah smiled and stood up on her tiptoes. She moved her face to his and then gently pressed her lips against his. He put his arms loosely about her, permitting her to kiss him and allowing himself to kiss her gently in return. There was nothing passionate involved, nothing remotely intimate on his part, but Sarah enjoyed the few seconds she had of living her dream, the man she admired in close proximity to her, his thin, cold lips against her own.

As she pulled away from him, she felt a strange feeling of contentment flow over her. A breath of fresh air seemed to flow over her body and she felt a great release of pain and pressure. She understood then that her childlike fantasies of him were over, and she was surprised to find that she wasn't upset. No, quite the contrary. She would now be able to return home and accept offers from other men without having to worry about whether Jareth approved or not.

There was still the matter of what had happened to Angeletta that made her appear in the Labyrinth and how she had escaped, but Sarah decided to let that rest for a while. She would know the truth about Angeletta soon enough.

The thoughts that plagued Sarah's mind as she left Jareth and returned to her room were thoughts about Karen. Karen had loved her enough to keep her from losing her battle in the Labyrinth? It was impossible, and yet, as Sarah thought about it, it wasn't nearly as impossible as it seemed. Karen had struggled to comfort Sarah after her mother's death, and she had never been entirely cruel to her.

"Perhaps I really do take too many things for granted," she sighed as she lay down in her bed and closed her eyes.


	16. Nightmare Before Christmas

**Here's the newest chapter! Thank you, everyone, for the reviews so far! Please, keep reviewing! I'm especially interested to know what you think of this chapter. It was a bit tricky to write. I hope everyone has a Happy New Year!**

**Chapter Fifteen: Nightmare Before Christmas**

Angeletta turned the next morning when she heard her name being called.

"Angeletta! Wait!"

"Good morning, Sarah," Angeletta smiled, watching as Sarah raced towards her and then came to a stop.

"Good morning! I didn't really get to talk to you last night! How did the dance go for you?" Sarah asked, falling into step with Angeletta as the woman began to walk again.

"Miserably. Jareth put an arm bracelet on me to prevent me from telling anyone what happened. I tried to tell my father that Jareth had taken his throne back, but the bracelet somehow cut off my words and I couldn't speak," Angeletta sighed, shaking her head as she made her way down a flight of stairs. "Then I had to dance with Ravis for several dances. He makes me nervous, Sarah. The way he dances with me insinuates that he wants more than just to look at my face. You, however, looked as though you had a wonderful time," she smiled warmly.

"I did. Jareth is an excellent dancer, and after the dance I was able to speak with him a bit. He let me…let me…" Sarah blushed and Angeletta laughed lightly.

"He still loves you, doesn't he?"

"Not in the way I wanted him to, which is why I've come to you this morning," Sarah said quietly.

"Oh?" Angeletta asked, an eyebrow arched as she entered the kitchen.

"He told me that you wrote 'The Labyrinth."

Something very much like anger flickered in Angeletta's beautiful eyes, and she turned to Sarah, a frown on her face.

"Why? Why did he tell you that?"

"Because I asked him how you managed to get into the Labyrinth if the book hadn't been created yet. He told me the truth."

"And now you must hate me," Angeletta sighed, taking a broom out of the corner of the room. "I never meant to harm you, Sarah. I didn't even expect that the book would end up in your world. I have no idea how it did."

"Are you sure Jareth is the one that brought you into the Labyrinth?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not really sure of anything anymore," Angeletta said quietly. "I don't know what to believe. All I know is that he made me run the Labyrinth and I failed. That's all I know. I'm sure he told you about that already."

"Yes, but he didn't sound malicious about it. It almost sounded like he…like he regretted it."

"Jareth never regrets anything," Angeletta scowled. "He's the king of the goblins and a prince of the Fae. He has no reason to regret anything."

"Still, though, I don't think he wanted you to be trapped in the Labyrinth."

"Sarah, I've thought about what happened from many different angles. Jareth somehow brought me into the Labyrinth, I failed the test and I escaped to the Fae."

"How is it that you never got sent home? You were human! I thought humans were never supposed to be in the Labyrinth to begin with?"

"It's very complicated. I escaped from Jareth while you were dancing with him at the masquerade ball. I fled to the Fae lands where Arylyn found me. Not wanting to disgrace the future king of the Fae, he confronted Jareth without telling any of the other members of the Fae Council. They made a bargain. Arylyn wouldn't tell the Council about Jareth bringing me into the Labyrinth if Jareth promised not to become king of the Fae. Because hundreds of years had passed since I had been Aboveground, Arylyn didn't want to send me back, for the world I had known disappeared. Therefore, I became Arylyn's daughter and Jareth became king of the goblins. He never married, keeping his end of the deal that he didn't become the king of the Fae."

"But now he can break that bargain because both the Fae and goblin thrones have been taken from him," Sarah mused.

"Precisely," Angeletta nodded, her eyes noticeably darker than they had been before the conversation started. "He has several reasons to hate me, and I have even more reasons to hate him. Now please, I need to do my chores and I can't stand thinking about my past. It truly hurts. I know you trust Jareth, and I am happy for you. I never can. Excuse me."

Sarah watched Angeletta leave, saddened that her friend had gone through so much. She was troubled, however, because of the lack of information that both Jareth and Angeletta seemed to have. Neither of them knew how Angeletta had come to the Labyrinth or how her book had made it Aboveground. Even more troublesome was that no one knew how the book had come to life.

Much to Angeletta's chagrin, she was unable to see Sarah at all for the next week. She was kept occupied with cleaning, cleaning, and more cleaning. The only person she saw during the week was Jareth, and he only would show up to give her some new job to accomplish. She despised him, and she told him so many times. He simply shrugged her words off effortlessly and left her to accomplish her work.

She tried, over and over again in her mind, to think of how she could possibly tell her father what Jareth had done, but she couldn't think of a way. He hadn't taken the arm bracelet off her, so it would have been impossible for her to tell her father what had happened.

The only person that she didn't want to know anything already seemed to know what had happened. Ravis had danced with her and had studied her carefully with his dark eyes, looking almost as though he was seeing into her mind. She had fought his stare but had been unsuccessful. Now, she was almost positive he knew. She had a small desire to tell Jareth, for Ravis was constantly planning about stealing the Labyrinth, but Jareth certainly didn't deserve to know. Not after he had cut off her communication with Sarah and was using Angeletta simply as a slave.

Another morning dawned, a day after the week apart from Sarah had ended, and Angeletta found herself in the swamplands where the Fireys lived. She had been charged with the duty of scrubbing the moss off the trees, and she walked over to the great objects, admiring the glitter-like substance that covered the trees.

"Clean these?" She snorted and then began to scrub.

Jareth had given her a pail of water and a scrub brush to use, and so she dipped the brush into the water and then began to scrub the tree. Moss came off in watery clumps, collecting under her nails and on her hands. This process continued for several hours, and Angeletta sighed with defeat, as she looked at all the trees. The glitter on them was beautiful, but she was tired of excessive cleaning. She was always cleaning, always having to lower herself from the position of a queen to a drudgery slave.

"Come, come now. You've been here all morning and haven't gotten far."

"Jareth, I warn you to leave. I am in a particularly foul mood and I do not want to do something foolish," Angeletta sighed, dropping to her knees and dipping the brush in the murky water. She was tired, oh so tired of him taunting her and rubbing her problems in her face.

"I had expected far better of you, Angeletta," Jareth smirked, moving from his casual stance against one of the trees to stand in front of her. "You are missing many spots. Look…"

"Argh!" Angeletta shouted and then grabbed the pail of water. Not giving herself time to think, she flung the filthy water at Jareth, covering his head and upper body with the nasty substance.

As soon as she saw Jareth soaking wet, Angeletta gasped and put the pail down, eyes wide with fear.

It took Jareth less than a second to realize what had happened. His eyes darkened and a scowl formed on his face. He shook his head, filth splattering in all directions, and then took a step towards Angeletta.

"I told you not to harass me!" Angeletta cowered, his height and anger intimidating her.

"You are nothing but a servant! I can do as I please with you!" Jareth snarled and then reached down and grabbed her by her throat. He pulled her to her feet, his shirt magically being replaced by a dry one.

"No you can't!" She gasped as he slammed her against one of the trees, her back pressed hard against the rough surface, the moss glittering behind her.

"I beg your pardon?" He snarled, moving his face inches away from hers.

"I am not a servant! I am a daughter of the Council! I may be from another world, Goblin King, but my position here is still high enough for you to show me some respect! I am tired of you treating me as though I am entirely worthless and helpless! I am another living creature! I know you hate me, and I certainly hate you, but treat me with more respect! I am so weary of your intimidation and cruelty! Now get your filthy hands off me!"

Angeletta was breathing hard. She had never spoken so boldly against Jareth before, but she was truly tired of his treatment towards her. He had ruined her life, something that had haunted her for well-over one hundred years, and now he was treating her like a rag doll!

"I am the Goblin King, and the King of the Fae, whether any Council says so or not! I will not have you speaking against me in such a manner!" Jareth snapped back, pinning Angeletta's wrists above her head with one hand and holding her neck with the other.

"I will speak any way I choose! You have damaged my life so much that it cannot be repaired. You took me away from the man of my heart, stole me away from my precious family, and brought me into a world where I do not belong! I don't care if this wretched place is trying to make me like you! I miss my old life and now, no thanks to you, I can never live it again! Oh the wretchedness of it all, Jareth!" Tears were forming in Angeletta's angry eyes, but she wasn't ready to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. "I've been kind to you! Can you not be the least bit merciful to me? Are you really so cold!"

"You yourself wrote in your precious book that I can be cruel," Jareth sneered. "No, I cannot be merciful to you, for you have ruined my life just as I have ruined yours. And now, you have spoken against a king and strewn mucky water all over me. If you think I am going to let you go unpunished, you are gravely mistaken."

"What more can you do to me that you haven't already done?" Angeletta growled. "Tip me into the Bog of Stench? My father would hear of it and you truly would be punished. You cannot send me back Aboveground, for I now have a bit of Fae in me. What can you do?"

"Is that a challenge?" Jareth hissed, a warning glint in his eyes.

"Why would I challenge you? You can't harm me," Angeletta asked, matching his glare with her own.

"Oh can't I?"

Angeletta opened her mouth to retort, but she was never able to answer. Jareth moved his head faster than she could react, and he pressed his lips firmly against hers. A muffled shriek resounded from Angeletta's throat and she struggled against him.

He _was_ merciless. He moved his lips with bruising force against hers and held her hard against the tree, forbidding her from moving even the slightest bit.

Fury shown from Angeletta's eyes as he continued to kiss her. He knew fully well how much she hated his touch, so there was nothing even slightly kind or caring about his kisses. His mouth hurt against hers, him purposefully causing her pain. She tried to fight, going so far as to move her mouth against his, trying to get a hold on his lips so she could bite down hard, but he was prepared for her antics. He only made his hold on her mouth harder, forcing her to give up her fight.

Tears streamed from Angeletta's eyes as she surrendered, and the second she stopped fighting, he moved his mouth away from hers.

"Did my actions meet your challenge?" Jareth smirked, breathing heavily.

"You…you…monster! How…dare…you!" Angeletta whispered, her voice choked with rage. She fought to pull her wrists out of his hold, very much wanting to slap him.

"I'll release you, Angel, but I advise you not to slap me," Jareth said, slowly letting go of his grip on her wrists.

As soon as her hands were free, Angeletta grabbed hold of Jareth's neck.

"How could you?" she shouted, pain seeping in her voice. "Stop forcing me to submit!"

"You challenged me," Jareth scowled. "It is foolish and dangerous to challenge a king."

"You aren't a king! Your actions aren't worthy of that title! How could Sarah ever have cared for you? This time you've gone too far!"

"Release your hold on me, Angeletta, or I shall make you," Jareth warned, and Angeletta let go of him.

She stepped away, her hands moving to her face. She sobbed, tears of shame and fear trickling through her fingers.

Jareth studied her features, her slender shoulders heaving as she cried, her long hair again covering her ears. He really had scared her, and a feeling, very much like guilt, struck him. For a few seconds he was sorry, sorry that he had treated her in such a fashion, sorry that she had even been brought to the Labyrinth to begin with.

"She's only a woman," he thought to himself, listening as her sobs turned into quiet sniffs. "She has been horrifically mistreated and you just made matters worse. You really are wretched, Goblin King."

A new thought, one that had never entered Jareth's mind before, suddenly hit him, and he stepped towards Angeletta, his intense eyes, for the first time in his life, soft and almost compassionate. He had, in a sense, taken everything from her. Did he also have to go and take away a kiss?

Forcing aside all contradicting thoughts, Jareth puts his arms gently around Angeletta and pulled her to his chest. He had hurt her deeply, in many more ways than one, and she had hurt him, but never intentionally. Sometimes he wished he could put aside his ruthlessness, shove away his quick temper and desire to dominate.

Angeletta started when she felt arms around her shaking body, and she trembled when she felt herself being pulled against something firm and warm. A feeling of security washed over her, and she opened her eyes to see Jareth's open lace shirt pressed gently against her face.

"What are you doing?" She whispered and then began to struggle, trying to push him away.

Jareth tried to think of a good answer and was dismayed to find that he couldn't think of one.

A goblin suddenly appeared, racing towards him, panic written all over his face. Jareth immediately released Angeletta and stepped away from her, again resuming his firm, severe demeanor.

"Your majesty!" The goblin gasped, sliding to a stop in the mud in front of Jareth and Angeletta. "Something dreadful has happened!"

"What is it?" Jareth asked, watching out of the corner of his eye as Angeletta moved her hands away from her face and quickly pushed away her tears.

"Lady Sarah has disappeared!"

"What?" Jareth roared, grabbing the goblin by the ear. "You had better be telling the truth!"

"I am, Sire! She disappeared! The whole castle has been searched, and the grounds as well! She is gone!"

"And I can certainly trust you and the goblins to find her," Jareth said sarcastically and then turned away from the goblin.

"Jareth! What are we going to do?" Angeletta asked, fear in her voice.

"Send out a more reliable source to look," Jareth scowled and then twisted his wrist slightly. A crystal appeared, and he threw it up into the air. "The crystal will search for Sarah. Hitwit, inform everyone in the castle that Sarah is missing and send them after her. Angeletta, come here. I think something dark is amiss."

Hitwit disappeared from sight, and Angeletta cautiously stepped to Jareth's side. He put a hand on her shoulder, produced another crystal, and then they both disappeared.


	17. Threat of the Serpent

**The newest chapter is now up! I hope everyone had a safe and happy New Year's Eve! Please, let me know what you think of this chapter! Thank you so far to everyone who has been reviewing and to all who have this story on your alert list! I really appreciate everything!**

**Chapter Sixteen: Threat of the Serpent**

"Sarah! Sarah!" Angeletta cried, beginning to run as soon as she and Jareth reappeared in the castle.

She left Jareth standing by the staircase and rushed up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Panic surged through her as she ran to Sarah's chambers, thinking of everything terrible that had happened over the past several weeks.

"Sarah!" she shouted, banging on Sarah's door.

She grabbed the doorknob and turned it. She was surprised to find that it was unlocked, and she threw the door open. She jumped into the room, fully prepared to find it in a state of utter chaos. To her confusion, it looked just as tidy as it always did.

"Jareth! She isn't here! We have to do something!" Angeletta shouted.

"You needn't shout. I'm right here. I already sent out a crystal and a thorough search will be made for her. Aside from that, we can do nothing," Jareth said, standing in the doorway.

"I have the sneaky suspicion that you were distracting me a few minutes ago for a very deceptive reason," Angeletta frowned, turning on him.

"Why would I harm Sarah?"

"I don't know! Why would you trap me in your Labyrinth?"

"That's enough!" Jareth snapped, striding towards her. "Do not mention that distasteful subject again or I shall have to punish you. Everything is being done to find Sarah."

"What if Ravis took her?"

"Again, we have no proof of Ravis doing anything. You are far too fast to accuse. I understand that your senses are undoubtedly heightened due to our intimacy a few minutes ago, but you must learn to control your emotions."

"Jareth, I will slap you again," Angeletta scowled.

"How quickly you turn from a weeping woman to a hardened avenger," Jareth smirked. "We will do what we can to find Sarah. I want her back just as much as you do."

Angeletta frowned and stepped past him out of the room. She began to walk to her chambers, shaking her head worriedly as she did so. First the six members of the Council and now Sarah. If anything happened to her, Angeletta would never forgive herself.

Once in her room, Angeletta closed her door and collapsed into an armchair. Her emotions were in turmoil, and she slowed down her breathing, trying to regain her composure. She could still feel Jareth's cruel mouth against hers, reminding her of how he had taken her position as queen away from her. She also remembered how his arms had wrapped themselves around her, and it left her feeling confused and insecure. What had his motives been? Perhaps he did have something to do with the many deaths and the disappearance of Sarah!

Angeletta spent the rest of the day pacing in her chambers, contemplating every aspect of what could have happened. Six of the Council was now dead, leaving only her father. Perhaps whomever, or _whatever_, had killed the Fae men were intent on harming her. It only made sense, for Arylyn was still alive and there would be no reason to capture Sarah aside from causing Angeletta more grief. Unless, of course, they were going to use her against Jareth…

Night fell, and after a quick dinner, Angeletta changed into her nightgown. Her mind was troubled as she slipped into the silky purple gown. She felt as though a great burden was pressing down on her head as she brushed her hair, studying her reflection in the full-length mirror in her room. Candles surrounded her, giving the chamber a romantic feeling, but Angeletta was by no means in a romantic mood. She berated herself for weeping in front of Jareth, loathed herself for letting him hold her and see weakness.

"Ah, so many thoughts on the queen's mind," a quiet hissing voice spoke from a dimly lit corner of Angeletta's room.

The beautiful woman jumped and turned around, her eyes searching every dark corner. She could see nothing and was in the process of deciding that her imagination had been playing tricks on her when a sudden movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned her head and shuddered when she saw a large, black snake curled up next to the foot of her bed.

The serpent slowly unwound itself and slithered towards her, its red eyes glowing and its vicious tongue flicking in and out.

Angeletta was no fool, and before the snake could reach her, she screamed and began to run towards her bedroom door. She didn't get far. For a creature so low to the ground, the snake was fast, and before she could touch the doorknob, the scaly creature had slithered up the side of her gown and had wrapped itself tightly around her wrists. That didn't stop Angeletta from screaming and struggling to open the door.

To her terror, the snake changed shape, and within five seconds, a man was standing before her, one gloved hand over her mouth and the other holding her wrists tightly to him.

"Ravis!" Angeletta murmured from beneath his hand.

"Angeletta, darling. Isn't it delightful how frequently we see each other?" Ravis smirked.

Angeletta bit down on the palm of his hand, causing him to yelp and pull his hand away.

"It is completely inappropriate for you to confront the queen in her chambers!" She snarled, trying to pull her wrists away from him.

"The queen, you say? Rumor has it that Jareth has taken back his throne," Ravis smiled, pulling her towards him and turning her in his arms. "Besides," he grinned against her hair, "you may just want me to be here."

"Why would I ever want you near me, Ravis, never mind in my chambers?" Angeletta hissed, feeling one of his hands putting pressure on her throat.

"Because," he hissed, fingering a piece of her soft brown hair in his gloved hand, "I may have some information that you might like to know about."

"Now? In my chambers? If you want an audience with me, dark lord, you shall have to come to me as the rest of my subjects, tomorrow in the throne room," Angeletta growled, a shiver shooting through her as he gently stroked her earlobe with one of his fingers.

"Enough with the queen act, my darling Angel. I know more than you think I know," Ravis grinned, moving his mouth her ear. "Allow me to demonstrate my knowledge…"

Without a warning, he moved his mouth to the tip of her ear and nipped the soft piece of flesh.

Angeletta gasped and shoved his arms off her, terrorized. She jumped away from him and then moved a hand to her ear. She felt a warm liquid on her fingers and brought her hand in front of her face. She took one look at the scarlet blood on her fingers and then looked up at Ravis, her eyes wide and full of fear.

"How do you know?" she whispered hoarsely.

"I know much about you, but even more so about the whereabouts of a certain victor of the Labyrinth. Perhaps you would like to hear about what I know?" Ravis smirked, beginning to circle her.

"Where is she? What have you done with her?" Angeletta exclaimed, moving as he circled her so that her eyes were looking into his.

"I'm tired, darling. I have been fighting, long before your existence, to become the king of the Fae and goblins. No one seems to be convinced that I'm quite serious about it. Sarah is just one more piece to my conquest of the Labyrinth and Fae lands."

"You did kill the Council members! You evil, traitorous…" Angeletta gasped, shoving her fists into his chest.

"Traitorous, you say? Would you care for one?" Ravis asked, a dangerous fire in his dark eyes.

A rose appeared in his hand, and he held it out to Angeletta.

"No!" She screamed, backing up against the chamber door. "Someone, help me!"

"I give you two days, Angeletta. Find a way to make me the king, and you shall have your precious Sarah back. I may even consider sparing your father's life. If you don't succeed in convincing Jareth that the Labyrinth belongs to me, your father's fate will be much like the rest of his comrades," Ravis said calmly, stepping back away from her, his eyes never leaving her face.

"What did you do to them?" Angeletta whispered, all color drained from her face.

"I have, near my castle, a land called Frailine. Have you heard of it?" Ravis asked, beginning to become a part of the shadows.

"Only stories," Angeletta shuddered, barely able to speak.

"Let us simply say that the members of the Council had their essential internal organs frozen before they had a chance to save themselves. Sounds like a delightful fate for Arylyn and little Sarah, doesn't it? I give you until the night after tomorrow, darling Angeletta. Choose wisely."

Ravis disappeared into the shadows, and Angeletta immediately began to move. She screamed for help as she rushed to her bed, grabbed a thin bathrobe and hastily threw it around her body. She raced out of her room, still screaming, and ran as fast as she could towards the staircase that led to Jareth's chambers.

She knew, whether he was evil or not, that the Goblin King cared somewhat for Sarah and for the protection of the Labyrinth. He had the internal strength that she greatly lacked at the moment, and had many more years of being a leader than she did.

"Jareth!" Angeletta screamed, running up the stairs, entirely terrorized. "Jareth!"

She came to a stop outside his door and began pounding on it. He didn't answer immediately, and she slumped against the door, her back pressed firmly to it and her heart racing with terror. Ravis was going to kill Sarah and her father. He had already killed the other members of the Council, and he was a grave threat to her, for he knew the truth about who she really was. He could destroy everything she loved and everything she held dear.

"Jareth!" She said weakly, tears flooding her eyes as her adrenaline began to wear off. "Please open the door."

The solid structure behind her suddenly moved, and Angeletta found herself falling back. A pair of strong arms grabbed her before she could fall, and after righting herself, Angeletta turned to see Jareth standing before her. His hair was more wild than usual, showing that he had been asleep, and he wore a silk black bathrobe, the paleness of his chest bold in contrast to the dark material.

"You come to me at an odd hour of the night. What exactly do you need?" Jareth asked, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Jareth, please, there is no time for this," Angeletta sighed with exasperation. "Ravis was just in my room."

"Ravis?" Jareth frowned, stepping past her into the dark corridor.

"Yes. He has Sarah," Angeletta said, watching as Jareth leaned against one of the walls and closed his eyes.

He looked so peaceful when his eyes were closed and his head was tilted back against the wall. It almost made one forget that he had great power and was more than willing to display it.

"Who else would have her?" he asked with a yawn.

"What are you going to do about it?" Angeletta asked.

"So now you want me to do something? Whatever happened to you being the queen of the Labyrinth, Angel? What happened to your hatred for me and how you despise my very presence?" Jareth growled, opening his eyes and glaring at her.

"I… I don't have the strength to rescue Sarah and protect my father. You know fully well that I have no special powers unless I am in Arylyn's house, Jareth. Ravis wants the Labyrinth and the Fae lands. He admitted to killing the members of the Council, and he threatened to kill Sarah and my father. I know you must have some feelings for Sarah, and even if you don't, you are a proud king, Jareth, and will therefore go to all costs to keep your world safe."

"Don't you dare tell me how I feel about anyone or anything!" Jareth lashed out, grabbing hold of her upper arms and slamming her against the wall.

"I have come to you confessing my weakness and my need for your help, Jareth! Why do you treat me so?" Angeletta gasped, her breathing becoming heavier.

"How sincere are you in your desire for my help?" Jareth snarled, his face only an inch or two away from hers.

"I cannot rescue Sarah by myself. Ravis knows that I am human, Jareth, and he will use it against me. Please, your majesty, I beg of you to help me," Angeletta said quietly, her eyes softening and her body submitting to his rough treatment. "I don't know how to stop him."

Jareth felt her body loosen and gazed into her eyes, evaluating her intentions. He saw fear in the deep pools of teal, but beyond the fear was…was… could it really be trust? She, who had hated him for so long, was willing to lower her walls of defense and submit to him entirely, enough to trust him?

"You are afraid of Ravis, aren't you?" Jareth asked, his voice strangely gentle. "More afraid of him than you are of me?"

"I fear you as well," Angeletta said, trying to appear strong even though her natural inclination was to tremble in his grasp from fear and disdain. "But I know you would never hurt Sarah or my father. Ravis is afraid of you, otherwise he would not constantly come to me, but would go to you."

"He comes to you because he knows you fear him and he has a powerful threat to dangle in front of you. Go to sleep. I will consider what is to be done," Jareth said, his voice hard as he released her.

Angeletta nodded and then left him, making her way quickly down the staircase. She nearly cried out when she saw a rat scurrying past her, and her adrenaline, which had strangely calmed down when Jareth was near her, flared back up again. Her pupils dilated and her body trembled as she opened her chamber door. Her imagination played horrifying tricks on her as she neared her bed. Beady red eyes seemed to glare at her from every shadow, behind every piece of furniture.

"I will not be a coward," Angeletta whispered and then climbed into her bed. She pulled the blankets high over her head and then closed her eyes, begging for sleep to come.

Sleep did come, but not nearly with the mercy Angeletta was hoping for. Visions of a large, serpent-like creature, fangs dripping with venom, poisoned her conscience. Scenes of an immense snake strangling a magnificent white eagle caused Angeletta to cling firmly to her sheets in her sleep, sobbing uncontrollably. Sweat streamed from Angeletta's body as the terrifying dreams plagued her mind, cruelly racking at her subconscious body.

Light flickered across Angeletta's face, warming her moist tears and chasing away her fitful sleep. A small smile played about her lips as she cuddled up into her blankets, grateful that the nightmares had gone away for the night. She sighed with content as she buried her face deeper into the lush fabric that surrounded her.

"Your majesty! Your majesty!"

The shouts startled Angeletta, and she gasped, sitting up suddenly, the blankets falling around her legs, terror again surging through her body.

"Have you no respect for the early hours of the morning?" Jareth's voice asked, and Angeletta gasped again as she opened her eyes.

She was half lying half sitting on Jareth's throne. A small goblin was standing only a short distance away from her, Jareth blocking him from her sight.

"I am sorry, Sire, but I bring terrible news!" the goblin squeaked.

"What?" Jareth snapped.

"Lord Arylyn has disappeared!"

"Father?" Angeletta exclaimed, standing up abruptly and grabbing a blanket to cover herself with.

"Yes, my queen. He disappeared sometime last night," the goblin nodded.

"Very well. You may leave now," Jareth dismissed him casually.

The goblin left, and Angeletta grabbed hold of Jareth's arm.

"What am I doing in here?" she asked.

"I don't know. You must have come here in your sleep. I certainly didn't bring you," Jareth said, moving away from her and sitting on the throne.

"I don't remember coming here," Angeletta said, confused.

"Oh you don't?" Jareth grinned, an eyebrow arched. "I haven't the faintest idea, darling. You certainly looked comfortable."

"You were watching me?" Angeletta blushed.

"You seem so innocent when you are sleeping. Now, about Arylyn," Jareth said, drumming his fingers smoothly across one of the arms of his throne. "I have retrieved some information about how we may possibly be able to rescue him and Sarah."

"How?" Angeletta asked, a spark of hope shining in her eyes.

"Ravis is going to have a dance tonight, most likely to triumph over his great conquests," Jareth said calmly. "You and I will go there, disguised of course. Once there, we will find where your father and Sarah are being kept and then I will magic them back to the Labyrinth."

"It's that simple?" Angeletta frowned.

"Of course not," Jareth sneered. "This will be a test of your greatest acting skills."

He stood up and began to circle her, making her extremely uncomfortable. She held the blanket closer to her and watched him carefully.

"You shall have to play the part of every other female guest that will be at the dance," Jareth said, eyes dark as he studied her. "Ravis likes his female companions to be immensely foolish, always giving him a distinct advantage over them. Not that they mind, of course. All the women love Ravis."

"You want me to play the fool?" Angeletta asked.

"Yes. You will have to be foolish about me, however, not Ravis, unless you care to attract his attention," Jareth said. "In order to protect yourself from any of Ravis' advances, you shall have to perform as though you are mine. All of the females at the ball will be extremely flirtatious, and if they are married or in any way a companion of someone other than Ravis, they will be sure to flirt incessantly with their partner."

"Flirt incessantly? I may have been an actress, Jareth, but I wasn't a show girl," Angeletta scowled.

"Oh? Would you care to pique Ravis' interest then?"

"No," Angeletta shuddered. "Explain to me what I would have to do."

"Dance with only me, and any time Ravis so much as looks in your direction, act as though you are entirely infatuated with every aspect of my being. It is the perfect opportunity to save Sarah and Arylyn, Angeletta. Ravis knows how much you hate me. He will never suspect that you and I are there if you behave as though you are entirely obsessed with me."

"It is also the perfect opportunity for you to be amused at my expense," Angeletta sighed, putting a hand to her forehead in exasperation.

"I shall have to treat you in much the same way as you'll have to treat me if we want to rescue Sarah and Arylyn. We both despise each other, so we both are going to loathe this evening. If we play a convincing role, however, our pretend admiration for each other will lead to the rescuing of your companions and the downfall of Ravis' threats," Jareth said simply, producing a crystal and playing with it. "Don't think that I'm going to enjoy loving you, Angel. I would much rather have my hands wrapped around your pale neck."

"Is this the only way you could think of to save my father and Sarah?" Angeletta sighed, abhorring the idea of having to dance with Jareth and behave as though she was infatuated with him.

"Yes. Ravis will be entirely unsuspecting, because he knows we loathe each other. It will only take a few dance steps, and one of us can disappear entirely from the ballroom. You have never been to one of Ravis' balls?" Jareth asked, the crystal orb spinning in his hand.

"No, I haven't. My father never permitted me to go, nor was I ever asked," Angeletta said.

"You shall see tonight why that is," Jareth smirked and then watched as the orb disappeared.


	18. Checkmate

**The next chapter is up! This is a bit shorter than my other chapters, but it involves quite a bit of information that hasn't previously been revealed. As always, please review and let me know what you think! I really enjoy hearing from you! If you have any suggestions or comments, let me know. Thank you so much!**

**Chapter Seventeen: Checkmate**

Something scaly slithered over Sarah's bare feet, and for the tenth time since she had been captured, Sarah screamed. If there was one thing she hated, it was snakes, and the room she was in was full of them. They crept over her bound arms and feet, wrapped themselves around her wrists, and became tangled in her hair. They hissed as they slithered up the chair she was tied to, seeming to be delighted with her predicament.

"And how is our brave conqueror this morning?"

Sarah turned her head, eyes blazing, and watched as Ravis entered the large living room, a buxom woman clinging to each arm.

"I don't believe she's so brave this morning, dear one," one of the women giggled and then kissed Ravis.

"You don't like my pets?" Ravis asked, looking at Sarah. He sat down at a wooden table near a fireplace and then picked up one of the snakes. "I find them to be most affectionate. Oh, Renald, did you have to mess up our chess game? The king of the Labyrinth cannot protect his kingdom if his head is missing."

Ravis held up the white chess king piece; the piece's head clearly having been bitten off.

"What do you want?" Sarah panicked as another snake moved towards her.

"To finish my chess game, obviously. Ingrette, move one of the pawns for me," Ravis said, sitting back as Ingrette rubbed his shoulder with one hand and moved the playing piece with the other. "Your turn, Anisia."

"What do you want with me?" Sarah snapped, kicking a snake off her foot.

"I want to keep you here with Arylyn."

"Where is he?" Sarah gasped.

"Hidden away where none can see. My, aren't you the curious one?" Ravis asked, eyes shining as he moved one of his pieces, capturing Anisia's pawn in the process.

"You won't get away with this, you realize. Jareth will see to it that you are punished."

"Jareth?" Ravis laughed. "Sarah, you are far too trusting. He cares far more for his kingdom than he does for you. When he learns that you've given the Labyrinth to me, he may just kill you himself."

"What?" Sarah frowned, confused.

"Oh dear. Haven't forgotten about a certain rose, have you?" Ravis smirked. "You owe me a wish, Sarah, and I intend to see to it that you give me what I asked tonight, in public at the ball."

"But Jareth stopped it!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Only for a short time."

"So that's why you captured me. Your plan won't work, Ravis. I have no power over the Labyrinth."

"As its conqueror, you have more power than you think."

"Then why is Arylyn here?"

"You are the most ignorant child I have ever known. How on earth did you defeat the Labyrinth?" Ravis sighed, moving another piece.

"Perhaps you could explain it to me," Sarah suggested.

"And expose all my genius tactics and strategies?" Ravis smirked. "I think not, little Sarah."

"Oh, do tell how you outsmarted Jareth!" Ingrette squealed. "It's absolutely fascinating!"

"Yes! Tell us of your brilliant attacks!" Anisia declared.

"Now ladies, we don't want to fill Sarah's head with any more meaningless stories," Ravis purred, stroking Anisia's cheek.

"They aren't meaningless. Angeletta's story came true," Sarah scowled.

"Did it really? I wonder how," Ravis said, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Would you really care to hear another story, my beauties? I think Sarah's been in confusion long enough. Of course, not nearly as much confusion as what Jareth and Sarah has been in."

"Yes!"

"Do tell!"

"Very well then. Anisia, keep playing. I want to finish before the ball," Ravis said, making himself comfortable in his chair as Ingrette found a place for herself in his lap.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful young woman with a voice like an angel and the body of a goddess. She was well known and immensely liked throughout her entire country. She was the applause of the theater in which she performed, the apple of her father's eye, the joy of her mother, and the pride of the man who loved her. She was also the prey and centerpiece of a plan created to destroy the prince of the Fae and force his kingdoms into the hands of another. Thus," Ravis paused and moved a chess piece before he continued, "Angeletta was abducted, but not by Jareth as everyone assumed. She appeared in the Labyrinth, and Jareth was forced, according to his duties as king of the Labyrinth, to make her run his confusing and unsolvable mazes. She did so, but alas, several unfortunate events prevented her from defeating the Labyrinth and she was left a slave in the hands of its king."

Ravis studied the chessboard, dark eyes glowing at Anisia's headless king before he continued.

"Angeletta wrote a book with the intention that someone would find it and save her. Never being able to resist the desires of a beautiful woman, I naturally sent the book Aboveground where it would be found, read, and eventually come true. You see, Sarah, I have wanted the Labyrinth and the Fae lands long before Angeletta even existed. I conjured a most excellent plot on how to get what I want. I brought Angeletta to the Labyrinth, but neither she nor Jareth ever knew that. He thought she had been wished away, and she thought he had kidnapped her. My brilliant scheme unfolded magnificently. The two began to hate each other, so much that Jareth was robbed of the Fae lands and Angeletta of the world she once knew. You were brought into the story to fan the flames of bitterness and hatred. Jareth believes Angeletta wrote the book and made it come true to destroy him, and indeed it did. You broke his heart and Angeletta escaped to the Fae lands, banishing Jareth forever from his rightful throne."

"You monster! You wretched, evil creature! So now what?" Sarah asked, her face red with anger.

"Now that six of the seven Council members are left, the way is open for me to take the throne. Jareth and Angeletta are too bitter towards each other for them to save you and Arylyn together. Knowing your weak-minded friend Angeletta as I do, she'll come alone to try and save you."

"What are you going to do to her?" Sarah asked, suddenly cold.

"Angeletta and Arylyn will be killed, leaving only Jareth," Ravis said and then grinned as he moved his king. "Checkmate."

"What about me?" Sarah asked, cold dread seeping through her body.

"You'll be dead long before then."

"And what will you do to Jareth?" She panicked.

Ravis didn't answer but picked up his king piece and promptly thrust Anisia's beheaded king to the floor. The playing piece rolled several inches and then stopped. Sarah yelped as a snake struck the king, biting into it with its pointed fangs and then swallowing it whole.

"Jareth will give me his crown and then…" Ravis paused, his eyes glittering frightfully in the shadowed room, "The prince of the Fae will cease to exist."


	19. Forced Romance

**And the rescue begins! Thank you so much to everyone for all the splendid reviews! I am always excited to see what you think! Please continue! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eighteen: Forced Romance**

A streak of lightning flashed across the night sky, illuminating the figure of an exquisite woman standing inside a dark castle. She was clothed in an elegant black dress with a billowy skirt and a tight bodice. The sleeves draped gracefully off the woman's fair shoulders, and she tried without success to conceal her skin with some of the large brunette curls that were pinned up the back of her head. Her eyes looked like great pools of chocolate behind the black and gold goblin mask that covered her face and ears. In her black-gloved hands was a large fan, which she fluttered nervously.

Angeletta turned away from the throne room window and bit her painted lip nervously as the lightning flashed again and the thunder resounded.

"This isn't right," she spoke aloud, trying to pull her sleeves up onto her shoulders. "Jareth, if you're doing this for your own gratification I will kill you."

"Now why would I have you dress like that for my pleasure? You flatter yourself far too much."

Angeletta turned with a sigh and watched as Jareth finished descending the staircase. To her utmost terror, she found herself unable to retort back or even speak as he approached her.

There was no soothing her rapidly beating heart as he stopped in front of her.

He was dressed in black breeches and boots. His shirt was made of black silk and was open almost to his stomach. Over his shirt was a black leather vest and leather arm cuffs. He wore black gloves as usual, but his medallion was missing. He had done an amazing job changing his physical appearance, for both his eyes were now brown and his hair had more brown in it than blonde.

"You aren't stunned now, Angel, are you?" Jareth smirked, standing only inches away from her.

"Stunned? Since when do you stun me?" Angeletta asked, finding her voice.

"For a moment you looked quite captivated."

"You claim that I flatter myself too…"

Angeletta stifled a gasp as Jareth reached out and put a hand on her bare forearm.

"You are an outstanding actress," he said as his fingers brushed her skin and found the arm bracelet he had put there days ago. "You even have me convinced that you are infatuated with me."

"Just stop it!" Angeletta hissed, pulling her arm away as he took the bracelet off. "We need to leave."

"A few last instructions," Jareth said, all seriousness as the bracelet disappeared in his hand and was replaced by a mask. "Remember that you are my companion and must fawn over me. Play the part of a fool to the best of your ability. When introduced to anyone, do not try and cover your skin when you curtsy. That would be a complete give away. Giggle and prattle on incessantly. And no matter what I do," he said as he took her arm in his, "do not tell anyone who you are or who I am. I am Lord Knight and you are Mistress Alette. Are you prepared to leave?"

"One thing more," Angeletta said, looking deeply into his eyes. "Don't betray me. I know we hate each other, and for good reasons, but don't leave me to suffer in Ravis' coils. Being forced to serve you for hundreds years more would be preferable to that."

"Don't betray me and I won't give you to Ravis."

Angeletta nodded, and seconds later, the throne room was vacant.

Jareth and Angeletta found themselves at the entrance doors to Ravis' castle. His castle was dark and forbearing, much like its owner, and Angeletta shivered as the wind blew wildly against her. She wrapped both her hands around Jareth's arm, preparing herself as he put his mask on.

"Into the fire we go," Jareth said and then knocked on one of the heavy metal doors.

The door opened and a tall Fae with red hair and an ashen face led them towards the ballroom.

"Names?" he asked as loud voices filled the damp air of the castle corridor.

"Lord Knight and my charming Mistress Alette," Jareth said, patting Angeletta's cheek.

The Fae nodded and then opened a great silver door.

"Lord Knight and Mistress Alette!" he shouted and then gestured for Jareth and Angeletta to step inside.

"Lord Knight," Angeletta giggled as they stepped into the ballroom. "I do believe I have a secret for you!"

"Do you, my darling?" Jareth grinned at Angeletta's giggling.

"Oh yes!" She chirped and then stood up on her tiptoes. She moved her mouth to his ear and then whispered, "Change your accent. It is very distinct." She then lowered herself again and continued acting giddy as she and Jareth walked down a staircase and onto the ballroom floor.

The ballroom was dark, lit only by candles and beautiful multi-colored lights that came up from several places in the tile floor. The lights, Angeletta thought as she clung to Jareth, looked very much like the Aurora Boreilis. Surrounding the dance floor were dark colored cushions, all of them filled with drunken males and females.

"Ah! Lord Ravis!" Jareth announced loudly, brining Angeletta out of her thoughts.

He and Angeletta stepped in front of where Ravis was reclining, splayed out on several cushions and surrounded by women.

"A new face. You have come for rather a treat," Ravis said, standing up shakily.

"A treat? Oh, I love treats!" Angeletta exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"How marvelous, my turtledove! What treat shall we see?" Jareth asked.

"My ascension to the Fae throne. My coronation shall take place tonight," Ravis slurred, already drunk with victory.

"Let us show our respect to the new ruler, pet," Jareth said, cringing as Angeletta's nails dug into his skin.

"Of course," Angeletta said and then dropped into a curtsy.

It took all of Angeletta's self-control not to cover her exposed skin. She averted her eyes, never seeing the sinister look that appeared in Ravis'. He gazed at her with dangerous darkness about his face, and when her eyes met his, she could feel his suspicion.

"This is your companion?" Ravis asked, turning to Jareth with great casualness.

"Yes, my lord," Jareth said, wrapping his arm around Angeletta's waist and pulling her to him. "I absolutely…" he nuzzled his cheek against hers. "Love…" his lips moved against her hair. "My Alette." He grinned as he rubbed his nose against hers and she threw her arms around his neck.

"I see. Enjoy the dancing and food. The great event of the night shall be occurring shortly," Ravis said, waving them away with disgust.

"Ugh!" Angeletta hissed as she and Jareth stepped onto the dance floor seconds later. "You don't have to be so convincing!"

"You do want to rescue Sarah and Arylyn, don't you?" Jareth asked as they began to dance.

"We don't even know where they are!"

"We don't?" Jareth asked and then pulled her closer to him. When there was almost no space left between them, he took his hand out of hers and placed it in between their stomachs. He twisted his wrist slightly and a crystal appeared.

"Use your fan," he ordered, and Angeletta immediately obeyed.

She opened her fan and then moved her face closer to the crystal. Jareth moved his face close to hers, and she hid them behind the fan.

The crystal revealed a picture of Sarah seated between two Fae and then changed scenes to show Arylyn sitting next to a barred window, watching the storm.

"He is in the East Tower and Sarah will be here shortly. When the time comes, you will get Arylyn and I will follow Sarah. For now, you are helplessly in love with me and must behave like it," Jareth said. "Now dance like you are enjoying it."

The crystal disappeared and Jareth pulled Angeletta close to him. They began a slow waltz, Angeletta's head resting comfortably on the groove of Jareth's shoulder blade. They didn't speak, for their minds were too full for them to say anything.

Angeletta's concerns rested with Sarah and Arylyn. She was afraid that she wouldn't be able to save them. This could all be one of Jareth's great schemes to harm her, and then what?

Somehow his presence managed to soothe her as well as terrorize her. His smooth movements, in complete harmony with her own, almost gave her enough comfort to fall asleep. His gentle breathing across her neck warmed her and made her forget that his heart was one of stone. She slowly began to forget that he hated her and wanted to betray her.

Betrayal was the furthest thing from Jareth's mind. His sharp intellect was dulled by the intoxicating scent of her hair; his usual mockery and smugness nearly crushed beneath her gentle embrace. He was a hard-hearted king of the goblins, yes, but he was also a man with a man's needs and desires. He had within his arms a beautiful woman, enemy or not, who could drive him to fury and at the same time, drive him insane with longing.

Slowly, cautiously, Jareth lowered his lips to the soft flesh of her cheek.

The moment his mouth touched her skin, the spell was broken.

"What are you doing?" Angeletta gasped, stepping back slightly. "What could possess you to do that?"

"It is my responsibility to harass you, darling. It seems we have an interested audience," Jareth said, never missing a beat.

Angeletta looked over his shoulder to see Ravis watching them, his eyes glittering.

"What happened to your acting?" Jareth whispered, moving his mouth to her ear.

"It vanished when you tried to kiss me," Angeletta scowled as he buried his face in her hair.

"All part of the performance. We are being scrutinized. Remember that, Mistress Alette."

The waltz music changed to that of one of the spice dances, and Jareth swept Angeletta quickly across the floor, letting the fast music flow through his blood. He used every opportunity he had to pull Angeletta in close, satisfying Ravis and somewhat allaying the dark lord's suspicions.

Halfway through the dance, Ravis stood up and moved to the top of the staircase.

"Fellow Fae, let me have your attention!" A menacing-looking Fae announced from the bottom of the stairs. "Now comes the great event all of you have been waiting for!"

"My comrades!" Ravis shouted, holding his hands up in the air. "I have here tonight the conqueror of the Labyrinth, the one who is to give me my kingdoms. Jareth tried, long and hard, to fight me, but his weaknesses have proved to be fatal! Bring in the girl that the Goblin King fell in love with!"

The doors behind him slammed open, and Sarah was dragged into the room. She was dressed in red, her long hair swishing violently about her as she struggled against her captors. She was shoved in front of Ravis, her lips bleeding, and glared up at him, her dark eyes shining with anger.

"Jareth!" Angeletta whispered, clinging tightly to Jareth's arm. "We have to stop him! We must save her!"

"Think, woman!" Jareth hissed. "If you even attempt to do anything now, she'll die!"

"But look at her! What have they done to her?" Angeletta gasped, passion choking out her voice.

"I gave Sarah a gift once," Ravis called out, smirking at the girl that was trembling from rage before him. "A rose called Traitorous! With it, she was to claim me the rightful heir of the Goblin City, thus establishing me as king over the goblins! Having already killed the members of the Council, no one stands before me to prevent me from taking the Fae lands! Little girl," he said, turning to Sarah and taking her chin roughly in his hand. "Jareth protected you once, but he cannot now. Grant me my wish."

"Cleverly planned," Jareth snarled as Sarah struggled not to fall to her knees. "That is the last scheme he will ever conjure, however."

"Jareth," Angeletta said, grabbing his arm as he began to move to the staircase. "Listen to your own advise for once and stop."

"If you think I'm going to let that scoundrel of a Fae take my kingdoms, you truly are a fool," Jareth scowled.

"A fool would rush headfirst into something without thinking about it. Ravis wasn't supposed to harm Sarah or my father until tomorrow night. That was the bargain he made. Obviously, he had a plan, all along, to become king without your consent. That means," Angeletta said slowly, "that this is a trap. You have two choices. Let your kingdoms fall into the wrong hands for a short time, or die trying to protect your pride."

"Are you actually attempting to protect me?" Jareth smirked as Sarah fell to her knees.

"There isn't a single trace of humility in your body, is there?" Angeletta snorted.

Sarah was shaking as Ravis bent down next to her. His mere presence terrorized her, and his orders disgusted her.

"Now, Sarah, according to a beloved book of yours, 'say your right words'," he hissed in her ear.

"I hereby declare," Sarah said loudly, the words forcing their way out of her mouth. "That Ravis is the rightful heir to the Goblin City."

The room erupted with loud applause and cheers. Sarah stood up, tears trembling in her eyes. She had come to the Labyrinth to enjoy her holidays and now she had destroyed hers as well as everyone else's. She looked out amongst the mass of immodest, drunken Fae and found her eyes coming to rest on the deep brown eyes of a lovely woman.

"Angeletta," Sarah whispered, recognizing the compassion that shone from the woman.

Ravis laughed wickedly next to Sarah and then reached out a hand to take a glass of wine that a woman was offering him. He raised the glass to his lips, and it was at that precise moment that the doors behind him swung open violently and a wind, almost of hurricane force, blew viciously into the room. Every flame was blown out, and food, tables, men and women slid and fell wildly across the floor.

"Sarah!" Angeletta panicked, wrapping her arms tightly around Jareth to keep herself upright.

"There's nothing we can do!" Jareth said and then fell, having been hit in the stomach with a table, pulling Angeletta down with him.

"What is happening?" Angeletta asked, her face buried in his neck as they landed on the hard floor.

"When one becomes king of the Labyrinth, one gets certain powers. Unless, of course, they are human," Jareth muttered, holding her protectively against him.

Angeletta felt his muscles tense around her and was highly tempted to scorn him for it, but an eerie feeling overcame her, and to her amazement, she found that even in the darkness and wind, she felt safe. As the wind whipped about them, she slowly moved her hands to Jareth's vest and clung to him. He could mock her all he wanted after the nightmare was over, but for now, she needed his arms to hold her tightly, to keep her safe.

Jareth was surprised when he felt something warm and wet fall onto his chest. Angeletta, the hardheaded, quick-witted human, was crying.

"What's this? Tears?" he asked as the wind lowered its intensity an octave.

"Don't gloat," Angeletta whispered. "Sometimes I really hate you."

"And now is one of those times?"

Angeletta didn't answer, and Jareth tightened his hold on her.

"All part of the performance," he said as he stroked the back of her head.

The wind suddenly disappeared, and the rainbow lights from the dance floor slowly crept back up into the room. Jareth and Angeletta carefully stood up, both of them looking up to where Sarah had last been seen. She was still at the top of the staircase, clinging with brutal force to the stair railings.

Unfortunately, Ravis was also still intact, and he stood up to his full height. Something was different about him, something deadly and frightening. His eyes shone with power and evil, and his hair was wild, much like Jareth's.

"Guests," he spoke, his voice more of a hiss than a normal voice, "behold your new king."

Somehow the shocked guests managed to cheer again, all of them fascinated with the power that seemed to have overcome their leader.

"Tomorrow," Ravis said, his previously pointed teeth now looking very much like fangs, "we attack the Labyrinth."

A blood red crystal appeared in his hand, and Angeletta found herself shrinking against Jareth.

"Proceed with the dancing," Ravis ordered, throwing the crystal at the musicians.

The music automatically began playing, and the drunken Fae danced again, stumbling drunkenly over fallen furniture and comrades.

"They are taking Sarah back now," Jareth whispered to Angeletta. "Follow my lead. As soon as we get to the door on the far side of the room, I want you to twirl, like with the Twirl of the Maiden, and disappear into the doorway. You will find yourself in a large corridor. Go through it, and at the end there will be a great staircase. Up the stairs is the East Tower. There you will find Arylyn. Get him and leave this castle as fast as you can."

"How will we get back to the Labyrinth?" Angeletta asked as they twirled across the floor.

"Arylyn will take care of that. I will get Sarah," Jareth said. "Here we are. Twirl."

He raised his right hand high above his head, and Angeletta put her hand on his. She then danced in a circle about him, twirling rapidly as she did so, and then disappeared behind him into the doorway. Jareth stepped back onto the dance floor and began to dance with a drunken woman; slowly making his way to the doorway that Sarah had disappeared through.

He didn't see Ravis pick up a snake from the stair railing and hold it tightly in his grasp.

"Evenli, follow that woman that just left the ballroom. I believe that would be our darling Angeletta. You will know her by her perfume. The fragrance is Purity. No one else has such a scent. Go, and do not fail me."

The snake hissed and then slithered out of its master's hand. It crept quickly across the railing and then disappeared amongst the dancers.

Ravis' eyes glowed as he watched the snake disappear, and he rubbed his hands together menacingly.

"Your innocence betrays you, Angel. All the makeup and acting in the world cannot hide your purity from me."


	20. Lost and Lonely

**The suspense and war begins! Whatever shall happen next? Thank you, as always, for all the awesome reviews! Please keep it up! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nineteen: Lost and Lonely**

Jareth danced up the staircase to the entrance doors of the ballroom, the drunken woman still in his grasp. They both stumbled on the stairs, she being completely drunk and him pretending to be. He had seen two Fae lead Sarah out of the room through those doors, and he was intent on following her. He stopped in front of the doors and then released his partner, who stumbled, rather ungraciously, and then fell all the way down the stairs.

"Good riddance," Jareth muttered and then left the room, closing the doors quietly behind him.

The hallway that led to the front entrance doors was dark, without a single light to show the way. Jareth sighed and twisted his wrist slightly, a crystal orb immediately appearing. His crystal orbs weren't nearly as strong yet as he would have liked, for his power wasn't completely back to how it was before he had been banned from being the king of the Goblin City, but they were still useful for some things.

"Show me the way," he spoke and then dropped the crystal on the floor.

Immediately, the small orb lit up and began to roll down the corridor, a tiny light in an immense area of darkness. Jareth followed it, walking with the usual stealth in his step.

The little globe made a right turn, and then a left, and then, with almost a joyful spring, it hopped up onto a stair and began to bounce up a long staircase. Jareth followed it, muttering as he stumbled up the stairs. They were very steep, and more than once he had to stop and collect himself so he wouldn't fall down them.

Seconds later, he arrived at the top of the stairs, and the orb bounced back up into his hand. He moved his fingers slightly, and the orb disappeared.

Screams echoed down the corridor that he was in, and he turned his head to see a heavy door at the far end of the hall, an eerie green light shining from beneath it.

"Let me go!" The screams, high-pitched and entirely female, sounded.

Jareth quickened his pace, never breaking from a walk as he approached the door. He put his ear to it and listened for a moment before putting his hand on the door handle.

"Now see here, child! We've been given orders to lock you away, and so we shall!" A whiny, male voice pleaded.

"Stop fighting! Ouch! That thing bit me!" Another male voice interjected.

"I am not a child and I am not an it!" The female shrieked. "Would everyone stop calling me that? Get your grimy hands off me! I will not be treated like a slave!"

"What are you then? The Queen of the Underground?" One of the men mocked.

"No. She happens to be the conqueror of the Labyrinth and you would do well to release her right now," A cold voice said from the doorway.

Sarah stopped her struggling long enough to turn and see Jareth standing in the doorway, his mask having been removed. He looked so casual for such a traumatic situation, leaning easily against the doorframe, his arms folded across his chest.

"You have no power here!" One of Sarah's captors, a short Fae with whiskers and pale blue eyes exclaimed. "Ravis is the king now!"

"I have no power?" Jareth asked, his eyes sparkling with danger.

"None at all."

Jareth smirked, his pointed teeth shining in the dim lighting of the room, and raised his right hand. Without warning, a crystal appeared in his hand, and he threw it at the guards. Immediately, they fell to the floor in a drunken slumber.

"Hmm. That didn't work as well as I would have liked it to. They should have vanished to the Bog," Jareth said, frowning as he stepped over their limp bodies and took Sarah's arm. "Time to leave, Sarah."

"Where is Angeletta?" Sarah asked, following him out of the room.

"Retrieving Arylyn."

"Jareth, this whole thing was a trap. Ravis set it up for Angeletta," Sarah panicked, stopping and grabbing his arm. "He expected her to come and try and rescue me herself. He didn't think you two would be able to work together to save me."

"If he captures her that rids us of another problem then, doesn't it?" Jareth grinned.

"There's something you need to know about Angeletta," Sarah said calmly, her eyes dark with concern. "You don't understand everything that has happened."

"I know more than I would care to know about Angeletta," Jareth frowned and then began to trot down the stairs. "Once we get outside, I can transfer us to my castle."

"Jareth, just listen!" Sarah pleaded. "You shouldn't hate her the way you do!"

"Now is not the time. I have more than enough reason to hate her. She will meet us at the castle with Arylyn, and then she will go back to her position as my slave. Say no more," Jareth said, holding his hand up as Sarah opened her mouth to interrupt. "I have been generous and promised her that I wouldn't betray her to Ravis. That is the kindest thing I can do for her. Stop getting her involved in every conversation."

"But, Jareth," Sarah started.

"What's said is said, and you've said enough."

"Arrogant Fae! Just listen! Angeletta was…"

The doors to the ballroom suddenly burst open, and Jareth grabbed Sarah. He pulled her back into the shadows with him and then watched as five men rushed out of the room, shouting and brandishing knives.

"Ravis said to search every inch of the castle for them! Arylyn must not be permitted to live!" The leader of the group shouted. "Search every nook and cranny!"

The group of men left the room, and Sarah turned to Jareth.

"They know she's here!" Sarah whispered.

"Indeed. That's the most intelligent thing anyone's said all evening," Jareth scowled. "Leave Arylyn and Angeletta. She'll be able to get them out somehow. Come on. We need to get outside before someone sees us."

"We can't just leave them here! What if something happens?"

"We are right here," Someone whispered from a cloister next to Sarah.

"I told you she could get them out," Jareth said as Arylyn stepped out from behind the cloister, Angeletta clinging to his arm.

"I think someone followed us," Angeletta said worriedly. "We need to get out as quickly as possible."

"What makes you think someone followed you?" Jareth frowned as they began to move quickly towards the entrance doors.

"Just an uncomfortable feeling that I have. Please just open the door, Jareth. We need to get out."

Jareth grabbed hold of the door handles. Before he was able to open the doors, something wrapped itself around his wrist and squeezed tightly.

"Disgusting creatures," Jareth snarled, taking his hands off the doors and attempting to shake the snake off that was clinging to him.

"Jareth, just open the door!" Angeletta panicked, hearing voices coming from the ballroom.

"Did you know that snakes excel at sensing fear in their prey?" A cold voice asked, and Sarah, Angeletta, Jareth and Arylyn turned to see Ravis standing in the shadows, his eyes glowing in the darkness.

"I must admit," he said with a wave of his hand, as he stepped forward, "I never would have expected Jareth to assist you, Angeletta. It makes me wonder how strong-willed he really is."

"No time for talk now!" Sarah exclaimed, grabbing hold of the door handles. "Let's go!"

The doors swung open, and she leaped outside into the storm. She was startled to find herself surrounded by Fae, all of them brandishing torches and swords.

"I'm not a fool, child. I prepared this whole ball for the purpose of capturing Angeletta. Now I have Jareth as well. What a grand night this has been!" Ravis growled. "Jareth, you were unwise to come here."

"You think I would come without a means of escape?" Jareth asked, pulling Sarah back against him. "There will be a war, Ravis, and when it comes, you will be killed."

"I have more power than you have, Jareth. Escape now won't save you later," Ravis smirked. "Besides, I also have a bit of leverage."

"Leverage?" Sarah asked, already drenched from the rain.

"Yes. If you leave now, you will have to leave without Angeletta."

"Arylyn!" Jareth snapped, but he was too late.

Ravis reached out and with lightning speed, grabbed Angeletta and pulled her to him. He wrapped one hand around her neck and held her tightly, his mouth terribly close to her neck.

"Go!" Angeletta gasped, eyes wide with fear. "Leave now while you have a chance!"

"We cannot leave without you!" Sarah panicked, grabbing Jareth's arm. "Jareth, do something!"

"I am outnumbered," Jareth said, eyes blazing into Ravis'. "There is nothing I can do that would not kill all of us. We must obey Angeletta's orders."

"No! We can't leave her!" Sarah screamed, falling to her knees. "He'll kill her!"

"Sarah, go!" Angeletta hissed, Ravis putting pressure on her windpipe.

"Touch her, Jareth! If you touch her, she can return with us!" Sarah pleaded, tears of exhaustion and fear streaming down her cheeks. "Hit them with one of your crystal orbs! Do something! We can't just leave!"

"She's surrounded by powerful enemies. I can do nothing, Sarah," Jareth said, taking her hand in his. He lowered his mouth to her ear and said quietly, "I cannot produce crystals that are strong enough to rescue her as well as us. Ravis," he warned, his eyes meeting the dark lord's, "I will kill you."

"Leave!" Angeletta pleaded, her eyes boring into his. "There is nothing you can do. Leave!"

"As you wish, my lady," Jareth said with a bow and then he, Sarah and Arylyn disappeared.

"Your act of bravery was worthless, Angel," Ravis whispered against her skin, causing her to tremble from terror. "I am the king of the goblins now. I will kill Jareth, Sarah and your precious Father. Your honorable actions were in vain."

"Take your hands off me," Angeletta snarled, struggling in his grasp. "You captured me as you wanted. Stop tormenting me!"

"You do know what gave you away tonight, don't you?" Ravis grinned, dragging her back into the castle. "It was your innocence, darling. The precious look of innocence that shines from your face. If you had been like all the other women in the Labyrinth and my kingdom, you never would have been caught."

"You have a filthy mind, Ravis. How you could have the gall to harm two innocent humans in one night is beyond me," Angeletta whispered hoarsely.

"Ah yes, about that. Fellow Fae," Ravis shouted, keeping Angeletta in a tight hold against him. "Angeletta Forgae has somewhat of a confession to make!"

"A confession?" One of the women shouted. "What confession?"

"A disastrous confession, one that proves her to be a deceitful, lying wretch!" Ravis shouted, casting Angeletta away from him.

She landed on her hands and knees on the floor, and she quickly covered her exposed skin with her hands.

"One would never guess from looking at her that Angeletta could be such a liar," Ravis said, beginning to circle her, his eyes burning dangerously. "But she had indeed kept a great secret from us."

"You wouldn't," Angeletta growled, looking up at him as he stopped in front of her.

"Oh, I would," Ravis smiled cruelly and then bent down so that his face was even with hers. "Comrades!" he shouted. "I introduce to you Angeletta Smithson…" He ripped her mask off her face, causing her to wince in pain. Her ears were no longer concealed, and she found herself trying to cover them. Ravis grabbed her hands and forced them to the ground so that all could see her dainty, non-tipped ears. "A human!" He shouted. "And what do we do with humans, those enemies of the Underground?"

"Kill her!" A man shouted, and the chanting began.

"Kill her! Kill her! Kill the imposter!"

"I think Frailine could use another permanent occupant, don't you?" Ravis screamed, and the cheers of his people rose high into the stormy night air.

He reached down and pulled Angeletta to her feet, her curls coming undone and her long wet hair clinging against her back.

"It isn't a real place!" Angeletta exclaimed, trying desperately not to begin sobbing hysterically. "It's only a legend!"

"Oh, it's real enough," Ravis smiled wickedly, turning her to face the center of the entrance room. "Just watch."

Everyone stepped back from the center of the room, and within seconds, a large stone well appeared. Water gushed from the top, spilling all over the stone floor. As soon as it hit the floor, it froze, turning into ice.

"No!" Angeletta panicked, trying to back away from the deadly water source. "You cannot make me! I will not be banished to Frailine! Jareth will kill you, Ravis! I don't care how much power you have! He will kill you!"

"It's tragic that you have to be such a beautiful creature," Ravis said, shoving her forward to the fountain. "But you have caused me trouble enough for a very long time," he whispered into her ear. "And now you deserve to die for it. You get to die alone, without a single friend at your side. You never had one, you know. Jareth hates you. He hates you with a passion. Now he can live in peace, that is, until I attack him, and he'll never think of you again. Your beloved Peter thought nothing more of you after you were banished. It took him seven days to marry the woman he really loved. That's why Jareth kept you in the Underground…so your fragile heart wouldn't be broken. And what did you give him in return for it? You broke his heart. Your heart is just as cold as his is, and now, it will, in all senses of the word, freeze."

"You knew about Peter?" Angeletta gasped as some of the water splashed onto her skirt, immediately freezing.

"How do you think you arrived in the Labyrinth to begin with? Still believe Jareth's the one that brought you?"

"No!" Angeletta whispered, shaking her head violently. "No! No! Jareth brought me into the Labyrinth! Jareth ruined my dreams and made my book come true!"

"Jareth could never take credit for such a clever plan," Ravis hissed, pushing her closer to the well. "And now, you'll die regretting every minute you were cruel to him, every second you hated him. _I_ destroyed your dreams. _I_ captured you from your world and forced you to run the Labyrinth. Sweet dreams, cold hearted human!"

Without another word, Ravis pushed Angeletta hard, and she fell into the well.


	21. Melting of an Ice Heart

**And the romance begins! Please let me know what you think of this chapter! It was interesting to write, and I look forward to seeing what you think of the interaction between Jareth and Angeletta! Thank you so much for all the reviews that you've already given! They are very encouraging!**

**Chapter Twenty: Melting of an Ice Heart**

"Jareth! Jareth, you can't just leave her there!" Sarah shouted, chasing after Jareth in one of the castle corridors.

"Yes, I can. She only asked that I not betray her to Ravis. I didn't. She didn't ask to be rescued," Jareth said coolly, stepping into his throne room. "Sir Didymus! Come here now!"

"He's going to kill her!" Sarah pleaded and then stopped chasing him. She clenched her fists and snarled. "Ooh! You both are so difficult! Don't tell me you don't care about her, Jareth! I saw you protecting her when Ravis was getting his new powers! You didn't look like you were being very subtle about it, either! What makes you hate her so? The fact that her escape from the Labyrinth forced you off the Fae throne?"

"Guilt, Sarah! It's called guilt!" Jareth snapped, spinning around to glare at her. "Yes, she somehow arrived at the Labyrinth, which I still don't know how it happened, but after she failed the Labyrinth, I could have sent her back home! I could even have reordered time so that it would be as though she never left! You know what I chose to do instead?" He barked, his voice raspy with emotion. "I chose to keep her in the Labyrinth, making that wretched bargain with Arylyn. You want to know why?"

He was completely angry, his face reddening with fury.

"Because I saw, while she was trying to solve my Labyrinth, how her precious Peter treated her! He hardly cared that she disappeared! Not only that, but he married another girl one week after Angeletta was forced into my world! He loved Angeletta for her money and her talent, both of which could make him extremely wealthy and famous! If I had sent her back and altered time, she would have married him and it would have made her miserable! That's why I made that bargain with her father! That, and so that I could at least remain the king of the goblins. Now that's gone, and why? Because Angeletta was forced, by my hand somehow, into my world, and she was trapped here. Because of that, I can never marry, therefore never taking back my rightful throne to the Fae lands. You have no idea what it's like to want to hold a woman, want to have children with her, and not be able to touch her because you cannot marry! Yes, I was the king, so I could have whatever I wanted, but having children would both be immoral and would cause a whole lot more of a predicament than what is happening now! It would be better for Angeletta and myself if she died! Her misery would be put to an end, and she would finally be in a better place, far away from the man she hates!"

Sarah stepped back, stunned by the sudden change of character Jareth had just displayed. He had actually displayed compassion, passion, and, dare she think it…love in only in a few paragraphs worth of words. He had become bitter and hating because he was hurt…hurt because he thought he was responsible for everything that had happened to Angeletta. The fact that she had been involved in his removal from the throne was hardly part of the problem to him. He had cared so much for her that he had purposefully made himself miserable with guilt to keep her safe.

"Jareth," Sarah said slowly, moving to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "There's something you need to know."

"What?" he asked, trying to regain his composure.

"You didn't force Angeletta into the Labyrinth. Ravis told the whole story. _He _abducted Angeletta and brought her into the Labyrinth. _He_ made her book come true. He did it, Jareth, so that he could pit you and Angeletta against each other, giving him the time and freedom he needed to conquer the Labyrinth and the Fae lands. His plan worked. Even now, even though you are guilty, you are bitter towards her. Listen to me!" Sarah insisted, grabbing his arm as he began to move away. "Jareth, listen! I beg of you! You are about to make the greatest mistake of your life by walking away! You can't just walk away!"

She spun Jareth so that he was facing her, his eyes once again their natural blue and brown colors.

"Nothing concerning Angeletta's past is your fault. Ravis set it up so that you would hate each other, therefore destroying each other. What you did for Angeletta, keeping her here when you could have sent her back to the Aboveground, was out of concern for her. I think, deep down inside of that cold heart of yours, you really love her."

"I can't love someone I hate," Jareth scowled, pulling his arm away from her.

"Jareth, look at me. Angeletta is about to die, if she hasn't already. If she does, you will be forced to live with greater guilt than you have ever lived with before, and your guilt won't end until you die. You need to have your conscience cleared if you are going to rescue your kingdoms. Bitterness eats you up inside. It destroys you. Ravis knew that, which is why everything with Angeletta has come to pass. Don't you see? If you let Angeletta die, he'll win! You cannot let that happen!" Sarah exclaimed. "Please, please, Jareth, don't make such a deadly mistake. Save Angeletta. It will be the greatest thing you could ever do."

Jareth gazed at her, his face expressionless, but his emotions beginning to play quite a number on him. Most of his and Angeletta's story hadn't been his fault. It had been a trap by Ravis, a trap meant to destroy the both of them. He had kept Angeletta in the Labyrinth because of the pain she would feel if she returned to her home, which was the greatest thing he had ever done for anyone. He had damaged his own reputation to protect a woman's heart.

"Love," he said calmly, "is an extremely trivial thing, Sarah."

"I am not asking you to love her," Sarah said with confusion. "Just rescue her. Jareth, for the first time in over a hundred years, do what's right, not what makes you feel good. Yes, saving her will force you to humble yourself. It may even make you look foolish, but it would be the right thing."

"Your majesty?"

Sarah and Jareth turned to see Sir Didymus standing in the doorway, looking at them with a perplexed expression on his canine face.

"Sir Didymus, prepare for war," Jareth said and then turned away from Sarah. "I shall be back hopefully soon. If I don't return," he said, looking over his shoulder, "do what Lady Sarah tells you to."

Sarah watched, her face shining with hope, as Jareth suddenly disappeared.

Jareth moved with amazing speed when he arrived outside Ravis' castle. He ran through the open doorway, shoved two guards out of his way, raced into the ballroom, and leaped at Ravis' throat. Before the evil lord had a chance to do anything, he found himself being shoved back against the wall, Jareth's eyes burning into his.

"Where is she?" Jareth snarled, beginning to choke Ravis.

"In Frailine! You aren't concerned about her, are you?" Ravis asked, something like a smirk forming on his face.

"How do I get there?" Jareth roared, punching Ravis hard across the face.

"You really want to go there? Oh, Jareth, I don't think you want to do that. No one ever survives that winter wonderland. Not that I would mind, of course, although I did want to see you suffer before I killed you," Ravis hissed.

"Where is it?" Jareth nearly screamed, slamming Ravis' head hard against the wall.

"Everyone, stand back so this miserable Fae can die," Ravis ordered, and immediately, men and women began to part, leaving the center of the ballroom empty.

The well, overflowing with constantly freezing water, appeared in the center of the room, the Aurora Boreilis dancing merrily around it.

"Go there, Jareth, and you will never return," Ravis grinned as Jareth let go of his throat and moved to the well. "Magic does not work in that land."

"I won't let her die alone," Jareth growled. "I promised you, Ravis, that I would kill you, and I will return to do that. Don't think that just because I go to your terrifying world I will never return. Whether or not you stole my crown, I am still king of the Labyrinth and the last of the Fae royalty."

"Brave words from a man about to die. Everyone, say your farewells to the Goblin King," Ravis hissed.

The air was filled with boos, and the drunken Fae threw rum, wine, and all sorts of fruit at Jareth. He found the inner strength to ignore them, knowing that timing was crucial, and stopped in front of the well. He took a deep breath as the water splashed at his breeches, freezing upon contact, and then put his hands on the well.

"Don't think about it. Just do what is honorable," Jareth whispered to himself and then leaped up and into the well.

The next thing he knew, he was drowning. Fast rushing water filled his lungs and sent him spiraling downward. His body slammed hard against a great ocean of frigid water, and he was pulled rapidly along, water filling his nose and mouth. He gasped and sputtered as the water became faster, racking his body mercilessly and pulling him ever onwards.

The water was pulling him towards a great waterfall. He saw the edge of the falls as he approached it, and prayed that the drop wouldn't be a large one. He saw, right before he went over the edge, that his greatest fears were yet to be experienced.

The water dropped perilously for what appeared to be thousands of feet. He couldn't see the bottom of the water, only darkness. Common sense seemed to hit him then, and he struggled against the tide, but to no avail. Within only a few short seconds more, he was tumbling at a horrifying rate down the waterfall.

As he fell, Jareth could see the Aurora Boreilis, the only light he had, dancing merrily against great stonewalls. It cast an eerie glow over the water that churned alongside him, his last bit of comfort.

A great rush of freezing cold air blew up at him from what he guessed to be the bottom of the falls, slowing him down only enough so that he wouldn't be killed on impact with the great pool of water below.

Jareth hit the water at a frightening speed, and he found himself nearly unable to swim to the surface of the pool where he had landed. His breath was knocked entirely out of his body, and the water was so cold, he was surprised it didn't immediately freeze him. Somehow, he managed to move his legs and arms, and he surfaced, gasping and sputtering ferociously for air.

The air that met him was cold, colder than anything he had ever felt. He gazed about him, as he swam slowly to the shore, taking in his surroundings. All around the great pool of water was snow, ice, and great jagged boulders. He could see icicles hanging off the ceiling of the cavern he found himself in, and he knew that death was certain and quick in this place.

Nearing land, Jareth pulled himself up out of the water, still gasping for air, his breath frozen before him. His clothes nearly froze to his body, and he quickly removed his shirt, hoping that he wouldn't freeze as quickly if he didn't have it. He tried calling for Angeletta, but his throat was too cold for him to speak loudly, and he stumbled clumsily along the ground, his feet almost frozen.

Two minutes later, he saw her. She was sitting on a boulder, her long hair frozen over with ice, her body shaking uncontrollably with the cold. She wore a tight black dress without sleeves, apparently having removed the outer dress she had worn at the ball to try and keep herself alive a little longer. Her eyes looked glassy, her lips were blue, and her arms were wrapped hopelessly around her chest. She was rocking, trying in vain to keep her body warm.

As Jareth approached her, he saw tears streaming down her cheeks, freezing almost soon as they touched her skin. The shimmer that usually illuminated her face had turned into ice particles. She looked the utmost picture of innocence and helplessness, and Jareth's guilt struck him in the heart far harder than any ice could.

"Angeletta," he whispered hoarsely, coming to a stop in front of her. "Angeletta."

It took her nearly a minute to look up at him, her eyelids and lashes frozen, and when she saw him, her eyes filled even more with tears.

"Sarah…told…me…th..th..the…truth," Jareth shivered, wrapping his arms around his chest. "Ravis…did…it. Did…it…all. Forgive…me…dearest…one."

Angeletta tried to stand, but her frozen body wouldn't let her. Jareth twisted his wrist slightly, and a crystal, covered in ice, appeared.

"No!" he wheezed, rubbing the orb in his hands, trying to make it work. "Come…on! I'm…too…cold!"

Angeletta tried to speak, but couldn't. She rocked her body wildly and finally managed to stand up. She took one step towards him and fell. He caught her, helping her stand up.

She pulled herself close to him, her chest against his and her breath coming out in puffs of smoke against his skin. She moved her mouth, trying to say something, but no words would come. She shook her head slowly with exasperation and then looked up into his eyes. She studied them for only a few seconds before her eyes came to rest on his cruel mouth, and she stood up painfully on her tiptoes. Slowly, and with great agony, she moved her face towards his.

Jareth opened his mouth to question her, but he was stopped when, a second later, her lips pressed firmly against his. They were freezing cold, but her intentions were not for her lips to be warm against his. To his utmost amazement, she took in a deep breath and then released it, slowly, into his mouth.

The warm air flowed through him, moving all the way down to his frozen toes, and the ice on the crystal began to melt.

Angeletta's breath only lasted ten seconds, and then, with one last gasp, her eyes closed and she fell, unconscious. Jareth grabbed hold of her and then blew on the crystal, erasing the last bit of ice.

"Work!" he hissed, his eyes glazing over. "Work!"

Three seconds later, he and Angeletta disappeared.

To Jareth's complete relief, they arrived exactly where he had wanted them to…in his chambers. As the king, he had the greatest fireplace in the entire castle. It was large enough to fit at least fifteen Fae inside, and it was blazing merrily, almost as though it had been waiting for him. Jareth stumbled to his bed, still carrying Angeletta, and laid her gently on the plush piece of furniture. He then grabbed hold of the edges of his bed and pulled four blankets over her still body. He wrapped her tightly in the blankets and then proceeded to carry her to a great couch that stood only a short distance away from the fire.

With as much gentleness as Jareth could muster, for he was still stiff from the freezing cold, he laid her on the couch. He then pulled a black bathrobe out of his wardrobe, wrapped it over his icy body, and went back to Angeletta.

She looked as though she was dead. Her whole face was frozen, and her breathing was hardly noticeable. Jareth watched her chest, hoping to see some movement, and when he did, he wondered whether it was his imagination or not, for the movement was terribly faint. Her eyes were frozen shut; her cheeks red from the biting cold, and some parts of her fair flesh were sickeningly white.

"I only found you in time to tell you the truth," Jareth sighed, kneeling down next to her. "And even in your last seconds of life, you found the inner power to rescue me."

Jareth's thoughts flickered back to what she had done only minutes before. She had completely humbled herself and had put her lips on his so that her breath could give him life. So that her breath could give him life…

Jareth looked at her face, so pale and cold, and then got off the floor. He bent over her, putting one arm on the couch and one next to her shoulder to brace him. Then, carefully, he lowered his mouth to hers, parting her lips with his own so that he had access to her mouth. He inhaled deeply through his nostrils and then released his breath into her.

Not being quite as frozen as she had been, he was able to exhale for a full twenty seconds, filling her with his warmth. As soon as he lost his breath, Jareth took another deep breath and then breathed into her again.

After the third try, Angeletta's eyelids began to flutter.

Unbeknownst to Jareth, Arylyn entered the room at that moment, having heard Jareth stumbling across the floor after he arrived with Angeletta. The older Fae stood silently in the doorway, watching as Jareth leaned over Angeletta, his mouth pressed tightly against hers.

As Jareth continued his breathing technique, Angeletta's eyes slowly opened, and she gazed at him wearily as he bent over her. She couldn't feel his lips entirely yet, and she didn't understand what was happening. She couldn't feel her body, and she felt so tired…so drowsy.

Jareth saw that her eyes were open, and he promptly moved his face away from hers, his blonde hair brushing against her cheek as he did so. He studied her eyes carefully, noting that she was dazed, unable to comprehend what was happening to her. Any other man would have gladly taken advantage of the situation, but Jareth knew better.

Angeletta moved her lips weakly, trying to speak, but unable to say anything. She let out a slight moan as the ice on her cheeks began to melt away, stinging her skin terribly. She couldn't fully understand where she was. All she knew was that for some odd reason, Jareth was in close proximity to her, and his eyes didn't have their usual coldness.

Jareth wasn't too certain that she was safe from death yet. The glaze on her eyes kept him concerned, and her inability to speak frightened him. If he could just get some spark in her eyes, some fire to appear, he would know she was safe.

A small smile crossed his face as an amusing thought came to his mind. There was certainly a way he could get a spark to shine in those expressive orbs of hers, and she was too weak at the moment to slap him or do him any physical harm.

"I do this for your own good," he whispered and then bent his head down to hers again.

He moved his lips to hers, but this time, he didn't breath into her, warming her insides. He pressed his lips firmly against her, letting them stroke hers gently, the warmth of his mouth softening the ice on her lips. He gazed into her eyes, and noted, with great satisfaction, that her eyes had widened quite a bit and there was certainly a fire blazing in them. She moved slightly beneath him, as though trying to get him away from her, and upon finding that she couldn't move enough to be of any effect, she put her head back down on the couch and allowed him to kiss her.

One kiss was enough to confirm that Angeletta would live, but one kiss, Jareth told himself, wouldn't warm her face, and so, he continued to kiss her, very gently but with so many emotions flowing through him that he almost trembled. He had kissed her once, but that kiss had been forceful, meant as punishment. This kiss, however, was a kiss of comfort, a kiss to soothe his own nerves as well as hers, and he found himself lost in the moment. All thoughts of her being his enemy disappeared in the sweetness of the kiss, and it took a great deal of self-control for Jareth not to turn the gentleness into something passionate. He had never kissed a woman in such a manner before, and the surges of energy that flowed through him thrilled him.

It pleased him immensely when she closed her eyes and drifted into a content sleep, his lips still moving softly against hers. When she woke up and was fully back to herself, she would have her revenge for those actions, but for now, she needed to feel warm and protected, and his closeness did wonders for her shattered nerves and frostbit body.

While Angeletta slept, Jareth watched her, hundreds of thoughts flowing through his mind. He contemplated exactly what it was Ravis had accomplished, and realized that his cruelty towards Angeletta had indeed been a grave mistake.

She looked so beautiful in her sleep, and her body began to thaw out under Jareth's careful watch. Her hair became wet, and her face became a healthy pink again. The glitter sparkled on her cheeks, and the color returned to her lips.

Her lips, those lips that he had claimed as his own for a full three minutes.

Jareth shook his head, disappointed with himself for stepping out of the boundaries of his normal character, and then gently put a hand on her cheek. In order to ensure that she wouldn't have permanent effects from the cold frost that had enveloped her body, he would have to use some of his power to heal her.

Power began to flow through his fingers into her smooth skin, and Jareth sucked in his breath as pain shot in and out of his arm. It had been a long time since he had used any healing powers, and his powers weren't fully returned to him yet, causing far more energy to come from him than he was used to.

Arylyn crept quietly into the room as Jareth remained near Angeletta and, unnoticed by Jareth, quietly took several pillows and one blanket off Jareth's immense bed. He moved to where the Fae prince remained, crouched at Angeletta's side, and placed the pillows on the ground next to him. He then looked at Jareth's face with concern, noting that the younger man's face was tight with pain and concentration, and then left the room, leaving the door open behind him.

Half an hour passed before Jareth was satisfied with his work and was too tired to continue any longer. His hand slipped off Angeletta's face, and he slid to the floor, eyes heavy with weariness. His eyes closed and he fell back against the pillows, allowing the fire to warm his face and body as he drifted into a deep sleep.


	22. Bargain

**All right folks! After much consideration, I have determined that this is not a Jareth/Sarah story. Sarah does have much to learn about love in this, but it's a love towards her stepmother rather than Jareth. I have quite a liking for Angeletta, and I think she and Jareth may just, if they can ever overcome their pride and differences, make an excellent team. So…for those of you who wanted this to be a Jareth and Sarah story, I'm sorry. This is the first story I'm actually writing as I send bits and pieces in, so it's a new experience for me and it's taking a bit more thinking than I thought it would. I'm developing the characters as I go along, so there may end up being a few more unexpected twists. I'm not entirely sure yet. It's just as much a surprise to me as it is to you! Please, continue to enjoy and send reviews! I really do like hearing from all of you! The action is just about to begin! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Bargain**

Sweat trickled from Angeletta's forehead and came to rest on her cheek. She moaned softly and began to open her eyes slowly. It hurt terribly to even move her eyelids, but the overbearing heat that flowed through her body was more painful than movement, and so she fought her body and opened her eyes.

The first thing she saw was a blazing fire, not too far from where she was, and the light stung her eyes, forcing her to look away. She felt several layers of blankets enveloping her body and began to shift slowly, trying to loose them from her. Her muscles ached as she moved, but with several minutes' worth of effort, she was able to climb out of the blankets.

She looked at the fire in a daze, blinking wearily and wondering what had happened. Truth be told, she couldn't remember anything that had occurred in the last several hours. Her mind was foggy from exhaustion, and it was a great act of mercy that she couldn't remember how near to death she had been, what she had done to save Jareth, and especially what he had done to save her.

After blinking several times, Angeletta glanced down to see Jareth stretched across the floor, his face tilted up to the ceiling, his cheeks red with the heat. Damp strands of blonde clung to his forehead, and he breathed slowly and deeply.

"I don't know what you are doing in here, Goblin King," Angeletta whispered as she stood up carefully and moved away from the fire, "but there had better be a good reason for it."

She turned and gasped when she saw his bed looming in front of her, all the blankets and pillows missing and the sheets jumbled up in a messy heap. She glanced back over her shoulder at him; brown locks of hair covering one eye momentarily, and then shook her head, trying to clear her tired mind.

The only thought that came to her was the desperate need for cool air, and so she ignored the pain that each step took and made her way to the immense window to the left of Jareth's bed. She slowly opened the window, her muscles twitching as she did so, and then sat down on the windowsill.

It was very dark outside and the only lights visible were those coming from the homes of the goblins.

Angeletta took in deep breaths, the cool air soothing her heated skin and her eyes closed in bliss. She felt herself falling asleep again and let the gentle breeze caress her hair as she leaned her head back against the frame.

A cool breeze flitted across the room and stroked Jareth's face, causing the Fae prince to mutter something incomprehensible and swat with irritation at the invisible offender. The chilly persecutor was persistent, sweeping over Jareth's sweat-soaked body and causing him to shiver as his sweat cooled.

After fighting in vain against the cold for several minutes, Jareth grunted and sat up, mismatched eyes darting to the source of irritation. His first hazy thought, when he saw Angeletta in the open window, silhouetted against the lights of the Goblin City, was that a fairy queen was in his room, for Angeletta looked to be unnaturally beautiful. Her head was tilted back against the windowpane; cheeks and eyelids glittering magically in the firelight, her hair cascading gloriously down her back and over her shoulders. She still wore her form-fitting black gown, and her knees were pulled up protectively to her chest.

She was the epitome of beauty, and Jareth found himself once again gazing at her tender lips. He was sorely tempted to kiss her again to see how she would react, but instead he stood up and shook his head, erasing that idea. He then went over to the window and, with great care, leaned over Angeletta and closed the shutters.

Her eyes opened, and she gasped with shock. She stood up and stepped away from Jareth, dark eyes wide with uncertainty.

"How did I end up in here?" She asked, the back of her legs hitting the bed. She jumped and quickly moved away.

Jareth didn't move from his position, but his eyes sparkled mischievously as he said, "I was just going to ask you the very same thing."

Angeletta put her hand to her forehead and sighed.

"I'm a bit confused. What happened? Why am I in this dress and what am I doing in these chambers?"

"You're awake!"

Sarah ran into the room and threw her arms around Angeletta. She then turned to Jareth, a bright smile on her face.

"I'm so glad you two made it! I was so worried about you, Angeletta, but I knew Jareth would be able to save you! Your army is waiting in the throne room, Jareth."

"Army?" Angeletta frowned.

"Yes. Ravis is the king of the Labyrinth now, remember? He's going to come take the Goblin City," Sarah said.

"That's right! He threw me into a well and I ended up in Frailine! Jareth came and brought me here. I remember, he…" Angeletta stopped for a moment, her cheeks turning crimson, and then she released herself from Sarah. A fire appeared in her eyes, and she stepped forward, coming face to face with Jareth. "You kissed me!" She accused, her eyebrows narrowed.

"Don't forget, Darling," Jareth smirked, raising his hand to her cheek. "You kissed me first."

"I did not!" Angeletta snapped. "I gave you warmth so that you could save us!"

"Mmm…with all the passion of a desperate romantic."

"Have you already forgotten why you saved her? I thought the fighting was over," Sarah snorted. "Tell her the truth about Peter, Jareth."

"I saved her so Ravis would think we are both dead," Jareth said coldly. "Now he'll attack the Labyrinth with far less force than he would if either of us was alive. We may be able to defeat him now."

"You liar!" Sarah shouted. "You felt guilty because you kept her here, even when you could have sent her home!"

"What?" Angeletta gasped.

"Peter married a week after you disappeared. That's why Jareth kept you here. Ravis originally forced you into the Labyrinth, but Jareth could have sent you home after you ran it. He didn't because he knew you would be ruined and heartbroken if you returned Aboveground," Sarah explained.

"_You_ kept me away from Peter?" Angeletta whispered, all softness disappearing from her eyes.

"He hated you," Jareth snarled. "He was a deplorable excuse of a man."

"You evil, cold-hearted Fae!" Angeletta cried and then flung herself at him.

Jareth was caught off-guard as she plummeted him with her fists, but he moved quickly and caught hold her wrists. She struggled against him, and when she finally looked up at him, his heart, so callous and frozen, broke.

Her eyes were bloodshot and wild, rivers of tears flowing down from them and spilling over her cheeks. Pieces of hair clung to her face, matted and knotted from her brief struggle.

"Tell me it's not true!" She cried hoarsely. "Both you and Ravis have said it, but tell me it's not true! He loved me, loved me enough to try and find me! I meant everything to him!"

"You poor human," Jareth said and put a hand behind her head to cradle her. "That's the only reason you've fought so hard for so long, isn't it? For the love of a man who sought only to deceive and betray you."

"But he really cared! He loved me! He would do anything for me!" Angeletta sobbed.

"He would do anything for your wealth and fame," Jareth corrected and pulled her to him. "Sarah," he choked with surprise as Angeletta buried her face in his chest. "Inform Sir Didymus that I will be there shortly."

"You do realize," he said to Angeletta as Sarah left the room, "that you are becoming rather comfortable in such close proximity to me. You may just come to the point when you admit you don't really hate me."

"I don't hate you," Angeletta murmured, clenching his robe in her fists. "You saved my life. How can I hate you?"

"By recalling that I kept you away from the man of your dreams," Jareth said, uncertain as to how to react to Angeletta's subdued behavior.

"I just don't understand," Angeletta said, beginning to cry again, her tears landing on Jareth's chest. "I fought for so long to get home so that I could be with him again, and now I know that he didn't even want me. Why? Why did he treat me so? All those years he made me feel like a queen, and now I come to learn that he only wanted my money!"

"Angel," Jareth said quietly, allowing his fingers to comb through her brunette locks, "I have a kingdom to protect."

"Jareth, I have a bargain to make," Angeletta said quietly, looking up into his face. "I know you've never made bargains with me, but please consider this one. I will help you overcome Ravis and gain back the Fae lands and the Labyrinth. I know you truly belong in power over those two places, and I want you to be king of your lands. My father and I have great power with the Fae, and we can convince them that you truly belong on the throne of the Fae. In return, I ask that you send me back home after your kingdoms are back in your hands."

"You want to go Aboveground again?" Jareth asked, his breath warm against her face as he spoke.

"Yes. I've had enough of those fantasy worlds and nightmares. I just want to go home in return for giving you back your kingdoms," Angeletta nodded.

"Your world isn't the same as it was when you were there hundreds of years ago. It has become colder, more dangerous. If you want to return there, however, I accept your offer," Jareth said. "Give me back my kingdoms, and I will send you back to yours."

"Thank you, your majesty," Angeletta said, pulling away from him and then curtsying. "You have been very gracious."

Admiration swept through Jareth as he gazed at her, humble before him. She was quick to reveal her emotions to him, but her unveiling only lasted a few seconds before she was back to her concealed, calm self. She knelt before him as though he had never done her any harm, and it flattered him greatly.

"Rise, Angeletta Smithson. We have a war to prepare for," he instructed.


	23. King with the Power

**Wow! I am so encouraged by all the reviews you sent me! I have been so thrilled over the past few days to get your input! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! All of you are so encouraging! I hope you are enjoying reading this story as much as I am enjoying writing it! Please, continue reviewing! I truly am grateful for every review I get!**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: King with the Power**

Jareth's so called "army" was fast asleep. Goblins lay strewn all over the floor and walls, drooling, snoring, and whistling in their slumber. Sarah was half-asleep in Ludo's arms, comfortably cuddled up against him.

"Sir Didymus," Jareth frowned, stepping over two goblins to reach the little knight. "I had you call the army to prepare for war, not have a sleepover!"

"I apologize sincerely, Sire," Sir Didymus bowed. "Thou wast sleeping for nearly three hours. They could not help but slumber."

"What measures have been taken for war?" Angeletta asked, coming to Jareth's side.

"The fairies have been sent to guard the borders of the Labyrinth, my lady. That was all," Sir Didymus answered.

"We must awaken everyone! Ravis and his men could be here any minute!" Angeletta exclaimed, looking up at Jareth.

"Yes, we must. Fawl! I know you are in here, you little rodent! I need you! Show yourself," Jareth ordered, his bathrobe changing into a white shirt, black breeches, and boots as he spoke.

From somewhere inside the wall, a tiny squeak resounded, and Angeletta gasped as a rat suddenly appeared, running full speed towards Jareth. Within seconds, it had transformed into a man, and the man knelt, on one knee, before Jareth.

"You called, Fae Prince?"

"Yes. You are to accompany Angeletta and Sarah into the Goblin City. You will then assist them in retrieving all of the women and children. I want them hidden down in one of the oubliettes. If you find any more of your companions along the way, inform them to take their Fae forms. I am expecting that there will be several serpents entering the Goblin City in a short time, and I don't want any of you eaten," Jareth said. "Lord Arylyn, I must speak with you as well," Jareth said, turning to face Arylyn, who was leaning against one of the walls.

"Yes, my king?" Arylyn asked, moving to stand in front of Jareth.

"Inform the Fae that their lands will soon be invaded. Tell them to take whatever actions are necessary to prepare themselves."

"Yes, your majesty," Arylyn bowed.

"Jareth, what is our strategy?" Angeletta asked as Fawl moved to awaken Sarah.

"It is my belief that Ravis will attack the Goblin City before he dares strike against the Fae. Once the goblins are conquered, he will have an even larger army than he already has to attack the Fae. The Fae, as you very well know, are much too peaceful for their own good. If they hear that you, Arylyn and myself are dead, they'll give the kingdom to Ravis without much of a fight, since he's the next in line for the throne after you. If we can stop Ravis from taking over the Goblin City, he won't be able to get the Fae. I have no planned strategy, Angeletta. We will fight whatever invades my kingdom. If Ravis leaves us and goes to the Fae lands, then we shall follow him there. Nothing is certain now. Go with Sarah and Fawl and move the women and children. We shall see what happens after that," Jareth said.

"And what about your army?" Angeletta asked, moving to where Sarah and Fawl stood.

"I shall awaken them and prepare them for an attack. Go now."

Angeletta, Sarah, Fawl and Arylyn left, leaving Jareth with the snoring goblins.

"Pitiful, pitiful creatures," he hissed to himself and then grabbed one of the goblins by the neck.

"You remind me of the babe," he began to sing, and the goblin's eyes opened.

"What babe?" he croaked.

"The babe with the power," Jareth sneered, shoving the goblin away from him.

"What power?"

"The power of voodoo."

"Who do?" Five of the goblins cried out.

"You do!"

"Do what?" All of the goblins shouted, waking up and their eyes shining with excitement as their king sang.

"Your remind me of the babe!"

To say that Jareth didn't enjoy this tactic of waking up his army would be a lie. Singing was one of his few amusements, and dancing about, kicking goblins as he went, was quite the stress removing activity.

By the time his song was finished, all of the goblins were awake and moving. He told them of the battle that was soon to come, and once he was finished, the goblins dispersed. Some of them went into the underground tunnels, others into the Goblin City, and still others throughout the castle.

Armor appeared on Jareth's chest and shoulders, and a long cape flowed down his back. He moved to one of the windows in the room and sat down in it. He then watched his people rushing about and caught sight of Sarah and Angeletta walking slowly between the houses, a large group of goblin women and children following them.

He sighed and then watched as dark rain clouds appeared in the far distance, moving like a looming menace towards the Goblin City. This war had been long in coming. Ever since Jareth had been born, Ravis had tried to steal the Fae lands and the Labyrinth. Now, because of that wretched Traitorous, he had been declared king of the Labyrinth, and all of the goblins, Fae and other creatures were in great danger. Ravis was a deadly foe, planning things for hundreds of years and being extremely successful when he carried them out. There was no knowing how long Ravis had spent planning for the very battle that was about to occur, but Jareth was determined to defeat him. Ravis had been a thorn in his flesh for far too long, and it was time for him to meet his end.

Fawl led the goblin women and children into the underground tunnels, Sarah and Angeletta at his sides.

"This is all really creepy," Sarah whispered to Angeletta as they walked through the dark. "What if Jareth loses?"

"He can't," Angeletta said firmly, stopping as Fawl opened a large door.

"Why not? Jareth only has the goblins to help him. Ravis has all of his Fae," Sarah said.

"Because if he fails," Angeletta said, stepping into the oubliette with the rest of the goblins. "Then I cannot return home. He and I made a bargain. If I help him gain back the Fae lands and the Labyrinth, then he will send me back to my world with you. I will not let him fail."

"There is so much at stake!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Indeed there is. I have such a longing to go home, Sarah," Angeletta said, a wistfulness appearing in her eyes as she glanced about the oubliette, making certain it was comfortable for the women and children. "I know my family has long been dead, but I want to see my world again. I want to see regular humans and have more of those things you let me have at that restaurant. A cheeseburger, was it? It was absolutely delicious! I want to see animals without thinking they will turn into something else, and I want to enter a garden without fearing that a thorn could destroy me. I wish my family were still alive. My brother must have become quite handsome, and I miss the embraces of my father and mother."

"I have to admit," Sarah said quietly. "I haven't treated my stepmother very nicely. She just always tells me what to do and behaves like she's my _real_ mother."

"She tells you what to do because she loves you," Angeletta smiled, pushing a strand of loose hair out of a goblin baby's face. "My father and mother used to give me so many restrictions. 'Angeletta,' they would say, 'you are not to be out with a man past sundown. Child, don't even go near the river without one of us to be with you. At night, when you leave your theater, make certain you have a female escort to accompany you home.' Now that I've been gone from them so long, I know that they said those things because they loved me. And be she your real mother or not," Angeletta said, closing her eyes tightly and wrapping her arms snuggly around her chest, "she can still hug like a mother. What I would give to feel my mother's arms around me again! There isn't another feeling like it in the world! She's the only one who can make you feel safe, make you feel like everything is going to be all right."

Sarah didn't speak, but watched Angeletta move from one goblin to the next, and, like the perfect queen, kneel so that she was face to face with them and smile or pat one of the children's heads. The woman was so beautiful, and Sarah felt a warm feeling sweep over her as Angeletta's soft hands moved gently from one goblin to the next, comforting each of them. There was such a peace about Angeletta, even in the midst of such terrible fear, that Sarah could feel the words Angeletta spoke. It felt, at that moment, as though Karen's arms were wrapped tightly around her, holding her, rocking her, telling her again that everything would be all right, even if Sarah's biological mother had died.

_"Hush, Sarah. Hush. Life goes on. All will be well. Your mother is in a better place now. Don't cry, loved one. Don't cry."_

Tears formed in Sarah's eyes, and she sniffed, moving towards the open doorway of the oubliette as Fawl gestured for her to leave the confined place. She had been so terrible to Karen! Here the woman had been trying to comfort her, trying to love her, and Sarah had returned her kindness with bitterness and selfishness! And Toby, innocent little Toby! First she had wished him away to the Labyrinth, and afterwards, although she had given him Lancelot, she had been resentful towards him. An innocent little baby, and she had been so unkind!

"Angeletta," Fawl said sharply, "we must return to the Goblin King."

Angeletta nodded and then stood up to her full height.

"You will be safe here," she informed the goblins. "As soon as the danger is past, I shall come for you. Fawl will see to it that you get the food and light you need."

Angeletta sensed Sarah's sadness and regret as she passed her to step into the dank corridor outside the oubliette.

"Sarah," she said gently, and without question, took the girl in her arms. "You can make everything right. You have something special about you and a beautiful heart. As soon as we return Aboveground, you will be able to speak with Karen."

"I was so cruel to her!" Sarah sobbed into Angeletta's brown tresses. "How could she ever forgive me for everything I've done?"

"That's what mothers are for," Angeletta smiled and then took Sarah's hand in her own. "Now come. Jareth is expecting us."

A few minutes later, Sarah, Fawl, and Angeletta arrived in the throne room. Sarah caught sight of Jareth and opened her mouth to tell him they were back, but Angeletta quickly put a finger to Sarah's lips and then looked in Jareth's direction. Sarah looked in the same direction and spotted something bright and fluttery hovering only a few inches away from Jareth's nose.

"A fairy," Angeletta whispered. "We mustn't speak. They have a great liking for Jareth, but no one else."

"Apparently so," Sarah smiled, listening to the little creature speak.

The creature finished speaking and then swooped in closer to Jareth's nose. Her little face seemed to touch his skin, and the next second, Jareth stood up abruptly and swatted at the mischief-maker.

Angeletta started to laugh, her eyes shining with merriment as Jareth stomped one foot and then swatted at the fairy again.

"What happened?" Sarah grinned, watching Jareth rub his nose indignantly.

"She kissed him!" Angeletta giggled.

"Troublesome little speck!" Jareth growled and then turned to his audience. "I suppose you found that amusing, Angeletta?"

"None of the women can resist you, can they?" Angeletta grinned.

"She brought news," Jareth frowned, straightening his shoulders. "Several serpents have been spotted on the border of the Labyrinth. One of them tried to eat one of the fairies. They are on their way here."

"They tried to eat the fairies?" Sarah gasped.

"The Labyrinth does have snakes of its own, Jareth," Angeletta said.

"Yes, but none of them are ever in groups," Jareth said. "There could be more of them by now. And none of them ever like to eat fairies."

"But if the snakes are actually Fae, they wouldn't actually _eat_ the fairies, would they?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah," Jareth sighed, moving towards the doors of the throne room. "These aren't your typical Fae. They are the most vile, wretched creatures you have ever known or imagined. They delight in death and evil. It wouldn't bother them in the least to eat a few fairies. They want to kill everyone in the Labyrinth."

"But if they kill everyone here, who will they have to reign over?"

"Their main objective is the Fae lands," Angeletta said gently. "Once they have power over that, they can control all the other lands in this world."

"That's frightening!" Sarah gasped.

"Indeed," Jareth said, grabbing hold of a rope near the entrance doors. "Hence the reason we cannot let them win."

He pulled down on the rope, and a large bell swung violently, clanging loudly, its noise echoing throughout the castle. He then opened the doors and looked down the hallway.

"Where are those goblins when you need them?" he frowned.

A loud flapping sound suddenly became audible, and he turned to gaze at the windows. A great eagle flew into the room, his wings brushing effortlessly against the window frame. He flew to Jareth's side and then transformed, revealing a tired, breathless Arylyn.

"The Fae have been warned," he said. "They are moving their women and children into the great castle. They asked that we inform them when the enemies are going there."

"Inform them? We have no way of knowing when they will be attacked!" Jareth snapped. "Why can't they just be prepared?"

"They have no king and no leaders, if you'll recall, Sire," Arylyn said softly. "They have no one to direct them. They don't know what to do or what to expect. This has all come so quickly for them."

"You did tell them that Ravis is planning on taking over the Fae lands, didn't you?" Jareth asked.

"Yes, and several of them have decided that if Angeletta isn't there to help them, they'll let the kingdom fall to him. He's the next in line for the throne, and if Angeletta doesn't perform her duties, they'll make him king."

"Foolish, arrogant people!" Jareth snarled. "They would welcome the very being that has sought for hundreds of years to destroy them!"

"You must have someone prepared to warn them when the time comes," Arylyn said, putting a hand on Jareth's shoulder. "They are willing to fight if Angeletta tells them to."

"She's not the queen of the Fae lands!"

"No, but she's the only chosen queen of any of the kingdoms at the time being."

"Fine," Jareth scowled and quickly produced a crystal. He weaved it from one hand to the next, watching it dance magically before him, his dark eyes burning into it angrily. "I almost should let Ravis destroy them. They've been nothing but a pain for thousands of years."

"Your majesty," Angeletta said softly, "you are, in all respects, the king of the Fae. You are the last of the royal Fae blood. It is truly your duty to protect them, but because of Ravis' scheming, they have refused you as their king. Once they know the truth, they will accept you as their ruler. If I go to them and inform them of everything that has happened, when Ravis attacks us, perhaps they will believe me and fight for you. They are simply confused."

"You and Sarah will tell them when Ravis attacks us," Jareth said, tossing the crystal to her. "You will have to get to the border of the Labyrinth before the crystal will transport you to them. I'm not strong enough yet to transport you to the Fae lands from here. You will tell them of Ravis' scheme and will order them to fight. If they don't, then their blood shall be on their own heads."

"I understand," Angeletta nodded, and reached down to put the crystal in her pocket. She realized then that she was still wearing her tight dress, and she looked up at Jareth with pink in her cheeks. "I'm afraid I have nowhere to put it. Would you mind, Jareth?"

"I would," Jareth smirked, looking at her form-fitting dress. "That color suits you."

"She cannot be expected to flee to the Fae lands in such a dress," Arylyn spoke.

"Very well then," Jareth said, almost with a sigh as he waved his hand effortlessly in the air.

Angeletta's dress was immediately changed into the clothes Sarah had first seen her in, a red shirt, black breeches and black boots.

"And just to convince the Fae that you are still the queen and therefore have authority to command them," Jareth added, and a black cape with an upturned collar appeared on Angeletta.

"Thank you," she said, breathing a sigh of relief and putting the crystal in one of her pant pockets. "Now I am ready to run."

"Sire!"

"Your majesty!"

Screams echoed down the hall, and Sir Didymus, Ambroscious, and Hoggle suddenly appeared, running full speed towards the throne room.

"Snakes, Sire!" Hoggle gasped, coming to a stop in front of Jareth and bending over to catch his breath.

"How many?" Jareth asked, eyes glowing.

"At least fifteen, Sire, all moving in this direction!" Sir Didymus yelped.

"Have the goblins begun fighting?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good! Sarah, Angeletta," Jareth said, turning to the two of them. "Leave now for the Fae lands. Keep to the underground tunnels as much as you can."

"Be careful, Jareth!" Sarah said as Angeletta grabbed her arm and began to pull her from the room.

"Go, and don't stop until you get to the Fae lands!" Jareth ordered.

Angeletta and Sarah raced into the hallway and then down a long flight of stairs. As they ran, a persistent hissing sound filled the air, causing the hair on Sarah's neck to stand on end.

"Angeletta! That noise is coming this way!"

"I know! Keep running!" Angeletta ordered, jumping the rest of the way down the stairs and running for the doors of the castle.

The doors burst open, and Sarah and Angeletta leapt outside to be meet with a swarm of snakes. They were everywhere! They surrounded the water fountain, slithered up the stairs, and curled swiftly around the women's legs.

"Keep running!" Angeletta shouted again, grabbing Sarah's arm and pulling her along as the snakes began to change shape.

A deep red orb rolled past the two, nearly tripping Sarah as it rushed by.

"Don't let the crystals hit you!" Angeletta said, putting in an extra burst of speed as shouting began to fill the air.

"Stop those women!" Someone roared, and Sarah and Angeletta cringed when they heard people rushing after them.

"This way! There's a trap door somewhere around here!" Angeletta gasped, running out of breath as she and Sarah plummeted through the houses of the city, footfalls resounding loudly behind them.

"Where? We're about…" Sarah started and then let out a yelp as the ground gave way beneath her feet and she and Angeletta plunged into the underground tunnels.

Angeletta didn't give Sarah a chance to catch her breath. As soon as the women's feet hit the ground, she grabbed Sarah's shoulder and rushed down a dark corridor, their breaths loud in the echoing tunnels. They heard people chasing after them, footfalls and shouts following them frightfully through the damp tunnels.

Jareth, in the meantime, turned his attention away from the window in the throne room when he heard the sound of a crystal rolling on the brick floor. He caught sight of the blood red orb on the ground and quickly made a crystal in his hand. He threw it at the red orb and then jumped back as the orb exploded, tiny fragments of glass scattering throughout the room.

"What can I do, Sire?" Arylyn asked, great concern on his face.

"Assist the goblins with the serpents," Jareth said. "Ravis is almost here, and it would do great harm if you were to be injured."

"Yes Sire," Arylyn bowed and then transformed into an eagle. He flew up into the air and then left the room through one of the great windows.

As soon as the older Fae left, a dark shadow appeared in the lighting from the corridor outside of the throne room. It stretched across the throne room floor, all the way to Jareth's feet, and then stopped.

"Well," A voice hissed, and then a step was heard against the bricks. "I hadn't expected to see you again. Never know when to quit, do you?"

"I was informed," Jareth snarled as Ravis entered the room, "that you are the one responsible for sending Angeletta to the Labyrinth. How did you manage to do that? That's a question that's bothered me for some time."

"I have the ability to go Aboveground on rare occasions," Ravis said, his pointed teeth gleaming in the dim lighting of the room. "I watched her for several days and came to the conclusion that she would be the perfect human to put against you. She was innocent and naïve and had a great love for her family. Therefore, if she were taken from the ones she loved, she would hate whoever took her. Her capture was so simple. She went backstage after one of her performances, and I stepped out of the shadows and rendered her unconscious. A short time later, she appeared in the Labyrinth."

"You dirty rat," Jareth growled.

"I prefer to think of myself as a snake. I pity you, Jareth. You saved yourself only to be ruthlessly killed. Angeletta didn't survive by any chance, did she?"

"No, she didn't," Jareth said, thinking quickly. If Ravis knew that Angeletta was alive, he would know that she was on her way to the Fae lands to take command of the Fae. "I was unable to save her," he said coldly, folding his arms across his chest. "Not that I should really care, of course. Since when do I care for mortals?"

"Since Angeletta's precious book came true," Ravis hissed. "Any last words, before I finish you off?"

Jareth opened his mouth to respond, but he was stopped when a large, thick snake slithered rapidly into the room and transformed into a tall, burly Fae.

"Sire!" he exclaimed to Ravis, his forehead covered in sweat. "She has escaped!"

"Who? Who has escaped? Don't you see I'm about to accomplish a great and glorious murder?" Ravis snarled.

"The queen of the goblins! Angeletta!" the Fae shouted.

"Really? And I'm sure you and the others have caught her by now," Ravis said, leaping at Jareth unexpectedly and grabbing him by the throat.

"N…n…no Sire. She was last seen running through the underground tunnels with the conqueror of the Labyrinth. They were moving towards the Fae lands."

"Of course they were!" Ravis shouted, flinging Jareth ruthlessly against one of the walls and then wrapping his hands around the large Fae's neck. "If Angeletta gets to the Fae lands, she'll arouse them to fight against us! We cannot defeat all of the Fae! You brainless, pathetic pawn!" he screamed and then started shaking the Fae. "Must I do everything myself? Keep Jareth in this room and kill him! If I come back and find that he is gone, words cannot describe what I will do to you!"

A red crystal appeared in Ravis' hand, and he disappeared, leaving Jareth with the large Fae. The giant man turned to Jareth, his eyes burning with humiliation and anger, and he spoke, slowly and clearly, "We are going to kill you, Goblin King."

"We?" Jareth asked, eyes burning with fury.

"Yes," A voice hissed from the doorway, and five more Fae, armed with wicked-looking swords, entered the room.

Jareth was angrier than he had been in a long time. Ravis had just entered _his_ palace, flung _his_ royal body against a wall, and was now waltzing about _his_ Labyrinth as though he already owned it.

"Your leader has great need to teach you how to treat a king," Jareth snarled, and five crystals appeared in his hands. "I don't believe I'm the one who's going to die. Your leader has just made the last mistake of his life. It's one thing to provoke the anger of the Goblin King, it's entirely another matter to touch him, kindling the fury of the Fae Prince."


	24. Attack of the Viper

**The snakes are back! Enjoy this next chapter, and please review! Have a great rest of the weekend!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Attack of the Viper**

Shouts echoed down the dark corridor, striking into the silhouettes that ran forcefully through the gloom.

"This is horrible!" Sarah gasped, grabbing hold of Angeletta's arm as the woman slipped. "Surely we're almost out of the tunnels!"

"We better be!" Angeletta huffed, getting her feet back under her and turning sharply around a corner. "Neither of us can take much more of this!"

"Do you think Ravis found Jareth yet?"

"I hope not! Look! A ladder!" Angeletta exclaimed, gesturing to the object standing erect before them.

"Hey! I know where we are!" Sarah cheered. "We're almost there! Follow me!"

She rushed past the ladder and then turned to the left, Angeletta next to her. They ran through a long, dimly lit corridor and then made a sharp left. Sarah had never been more relieved in her life than when she heard a gloomy voice echo eerily into the darkness.

"Beware! Beware!"

"Turn back before it's too late!"

"The path you take will lead to sudden destruction!"

"How depressing!" Angeletta exclaimed.

"There is another oubliette somewhere around here," Sarah said, passing the sullen faces that etched the walls. "If we can get in it, we can go through the ceiling! We'll arrive behind those talking, oh…guards and their two doors. That will bring us almost to the gates of the Labyrinth!"

"I'm glad to hear that," Angeletta sighed and then ducked as she followed Sarah under a low doorway.

"Here we are," Sarah smiled, looking about the familiar oubliette with satisfaction. "We have to open the door in the ceiling."

Angeletta glanced up at the ceiling and saw the trap door Sarah was referring to. She moved over to it and reached up to open it when it suddenly opened of its own accord. She screamed and jumped back as long, green arms reached into the oubliette and gnarled, grungy hands formed into a face.

"It's okay!" Sarah laughed, moving to the hands. "They are Helping Hands. Can you help us up?" She asked the face.

"Of course," it grinned ghoulishly. "Up?"

"Up," Sarah nodded and then grabbed the hands. "Coming, Angeletta?" She asked, looking at Angeletta over her shoulder.

"Are they… safe?" Angeletta asked, moving uncertainly to the hands.

"Of course we are! Come up, beauty!" Several voices chimed from the room above the ceiling.

Tentatively, Angeletta put her delicate hands in the green ones, and she yelped as she was hoisted into the air. Hands moved rapidly over her, grasping her legs, arms, waist, hips, and shoulders.

"Up we go!" A crackling voice announced, and Angeletta and Sarah were rushed upwards.

As they ascended, a peculiar feeling of dread overcame Angeletta. She shook her head, trying to push the unexpected pressure away, but with each passing foot of air that was gained, the sensation became stronger. It felt as though someone was pushing a great weight on her, suffocating her and wearing her down. By the time she and Sarah arrived at the top of the lair, the pressure had turned into an overbearing pain.

"Thank you," Sarah told the hands as they pushed her and Angeletta onto solid ground and then receded.

"You are welcome," the hands waved and then closed the trap door over them.

"That wasn't so bad," Sarah grinned, turning to Angeletta.

She was startled to find her friend kneeling on the ground, her hands to her temples, her eyes squeezed tightly shut, her face ashen, and her breathing labored.

"I can hear them," Angeletta said, shaking her head, her words short and breathless.

"Hear who?" Sarah asked, kneeling next to her.

"The children. Ravis found the children."

"We must do something!" Sarah gasped.

"No. Jareth told us to go to the Fae. He is the king. We must obey," Angeletta said, struggling to her feet.

"But he's probably fighting now! He doesn't know that they are being attacked!"

"Nevertheless, he said…"

"Angeletta, if the Fae hear that the goblins have all been killed, they won't trust Jareth to become their king. If they don't, you won't be able to go home. The goblins need help. Jareth can't do everything himself!"

"But I think the crystal he gave me was only meant for one wish. If I use it to transport us to the goblins, we shall have to find our way back here again," Angeletta frowned, her temples throbbing in pain.

"If Ravis conquers the Labyrinth, Angeletta, there is no way you can go back home," Sarah said gently.

"You are right," Angeletta sighed, a fire beginning to burn in her eyes. "I cannot let Ravis stop me from keeping my end of the bargain and returning home."

She pulled the crystal orb out of her pocket and held it out before them.

"Take us to the goblin children," she commanded and the crystal disappeared in her hand.

Seconds later, Angeletta and Sarah appeared in the oubliette with the women and children. The children were screaming at the top of their lungs, and the women were sobbing. They were huddled in a terrorized group in one corner of the room. Standing in the doorway, brandishing jagged swords, were three of Ravis' Fae.

"Get out!" Angeletta snarled, stepping towards the men.

"If it isn't the human come back from the dead," one of the men growled and stepped forward to meet her. "We've been instructed to kill these whelps, and Ravis will be extremely pleased if we kill you along with them."

"Where is he?"

"Destroying a certain Goblin King."

"Ah," Angeletta nodded and then, with amazing speed, attacked him.

She began an intense fight, kicking, spinning, dodging and jumping whenever an opening was available. The other two men charged the goblins as she fought, swords raised high above their heads. Angeletta freed herself from her adversary long enough to trip one of the charging men, and Sarah lunged at the other.

"Keep screaming!" Angeletta commanded the goblins as one of the men pulled her back by her collar. "Don't stop screaming!"

Sarah couldn't fight with as much speed as Angeletta, and within moments, she found herself lying on her back, a Fae towering over her. He swung his sword towards her and she screamed, closing her eyes to block out the horrifying scene. Seconds later, when she didn't feel the blade pierce through her, she looked up to see her would-be-assassin lying on the ground, moaning, a boulder the size of Sarah's body crushed against his stomach.

"Ludo!" Sarah exclaimed, jumping up and running to her furry friend.

"Sarah safe," Ludo said, hugging her. "Goblins come."

Sarah turned and watched as Angeletta and ten goblin guards overcame the Fae. The goblins moved about their enemies' feet quickly, tripping the men and stabbing them with their small swords and spears. As soon as each man was on the ground, Angeletta drove her knee into the man's back and held him down, giving the goblins the time they needed to tie the Fae's arms and legs securely together.

"Well done," Angeletta said, gulping in a deep breath of air and pushing a strand of hair out of her face as she stood up from the last Fae. "Ludo," she said, turning to the hairy creature. "I need you and these goblins to stay here with the women and children. Can I trust you to protect them?"

"Sure," Ludo said with a proud grin, stepping away from Sarah. "We stay here."

"Thank you," Angeletta smiled and then stepped over one of the fallen Fae. "Sarah, we need to get to the edge of the Labyrinth. I fear this has greatly hindered our time. We must move with all haste. How bad is the fighting?" She asked, turning to one of the goblins.

"The whole castle is invaded with snakes and Fae," the goblin said, bowing his head curtly.

"And Jareth? What about the Goblin King?" Sarah asked worriedly.

"He is fighting with his people."

"He'll be all right," Angeletta said, taking Sarah's arm. "Now come. We must get to the Fae lands as quickly as possible."

The two began to run again, weaving in and out of different corridors, moving as quickly as they could.

They turned a corner and were just to run down a new corridor when a sharp hissing sound caused Angeletta to stop abruptly and grab Sarah to prevent her from falling onto her.

"There is a snake in here," she said quietly, her eyes flitting rapidly across the corridor, searching for any sign of the vile creature.

There was hardly any lighting in this particular corridor, and mist from the condensation that dripped from the ceiling made it difficult to see. Both women could hear the reptile breathing, however, for it's hissing was loud and clear.

"Is there any other way out of the tunnels?" Sarah asked, glancing to her sides and up at the ceiling.

"I don't think so. We must turn around. We don't have a choice," Angeletta said and then turned abruptly.

To their utmost horror, Angeletta and Sarah found that a wall had arisen out of nowhere, causing their escape route to be turned, in a matter of seconds, into a dead end. They turned slowly and watched, their eyes adjusting to the light, as something large and dark slithered across the floor, moving at almost a lazy pace towards them. The first thing they noticed about the creature was its glowing red eyes. They seemed to illuminate the creature's dripping fangs.

"Ravis," Angeletta spoke, boldly stepping forward. "You will let us pass."

The snake seemed to consider her order, for it coiled suddenly and its head rose above the rest of its body. Its eyes burned into hers, studying her, searching and sensing her for any signs of fear or cowardice.

Sarah could almost feel Angeletta's stiffness as the woman faced the snake, glaring it down, trying to look defiant.

"Sarah," Angeletta whispered, her voice barely audible. "As soon as I say, run. Get past the snake and keep running for the Fae lands. They will listen to you. You are the conqueror of the Labyrinth."

"Angeletta," Sarah shivered, watching as the large snake's head began to weave back and forth. "I can't just leave you here."

"Yes you can, and you will. I'm not giving you a choice. You must go for the Fae. It's me he's after. I alone can distract him," Angeletta spoke, her voice hard and unyielding. "You must do as I say. It is your only chance."

She stepped away from Sarah and towards the snake, her eyes still gazing into the beady red ones that glared up at her.

"You can't win, Ravis," she said coldly, stopping a few inches in front of the creature. "One of us will escape to the Fae. Jareth will defeat you, and I almost shudder when I contemplate what he is going to do with you. Nothing he can do, however, would be colder to you than what you've done to others."

Angeletta turned her head slightly and whispered, her eyes burning for a split second into Sarah's, "Run! Go now!"

Sarah took a deep breath and then jumped out from her place of safety behind Angeletta. She took two long strides before her every nightmare violently became true.

The viper flung itself, with stunning speed, into the air. It shot straight towards Sarah, its fangs gleaming in the darkness, its eyes bright with fury. One would have thought a creature of such small height would only have been able to fling itself a few measly inches high, but not this serpent. It moved, as if searching for the kill, towards Sarah's neck.

Everything moved too quickly for Sarah to fully understand what happened. Angeletta screamed and leaped in front of Sarah. The fangs made contact with the fair skin of Angeletta's neck, and she fell, with a sharp gasp of pain, onto the damp stone floor.

"Angeletta!" Sarah screamed, dropping to Angeletta's side and watching, in horror, as the snake changed shape.

"Well," Ravis hissed, moving his face away from Angeletta's, "I hadn't expected you to be so foolish. Never learned not to harass a serpent, did you?"

"Sarah…" Angeletta wheezed, turning so that her face was turned up to the ceiling. "Run…Run…Tell the Fae…tell them Ravis…is here."

"That's right, little Sarah," Ravis nodded, taking one of Angeletta's cold hands in his. "Leave your friend to die in my arms. I'll comfort her to the end, I will."

"She's not going to die!" Sarah screamed, panic flooding through her as sweat began to stream from Angeletta's forehead.

The bite on Angeletta's neck began to change shape and texture. The red punctures became black and swelled up to an amazing size. The fire in Angeletta's magnificent eyes began to die, and Ravis raised Angeletta's hand to his lips.

"So ends a tragic tale."

"Sarah!" Angeletta started to sob, hot tears streaming from her eyes and flowing down her cheeks, intermingling with the blood that was steadily seeping from her mouth. "Tell the Fae!" she cried. "Do something! He must…be…stopped…or…"

She was unable to proceed. Her body violently convulsed and her eyes rolled back. Her head fell back, into Ravis' filthy hands, and her body went limp.

"No!" Sarah screamed, jumping up and shoving Ravis full-force in the chest. "No! Angeletta!" She sobbed, grabbing Angeletta's hands and shivering at how cold they were. "You can't die from just a snake bite! We have antidotes for that! Stay with me!"

"Sarah, did you really think I would let her live?" Ravis sneered. "There's no one to tell the Fae. I'm certainly not going to let you escape, and Jareth is dead by now. It's all over. You lost."

"No!" Sarah wailed, cradling Angeletta's head in her hands and stroking the woman's damp brown hair. "It's not fair! Jareth!" She shouted, and bravery flowed through her as she mentioned his name. "That's it! Jareth!"

"Now Sarah," Ravis warned. "Don't get any ideas into that tiny head of yours."

"I wish," Sarah said slowly, a spark beginning to shine in her eyes. "I wish that the Goblin King would take me and Angeletta away right now!"

"Sarah!" Ravis roared, but before he could strike, Sarah and Angeletta were gone.


	25. Shattered Dreams

**I am so encouraged by all of your input and enthusiasm! Thank you so much! Here it is… the next chapter. Please continue to let me know what you think! Have a great week!**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Shattered Dreams**

"Now! Of all times!" Jareth scowled, grabbing hold of another Fae's wrists and slamming his forehead hard against the other man's. Both men groaned, and Jareth turned to face Arylyn as he kicked his enemy hard in the stomach. "Someone just wished themselves away to me. Don't they know there's a war occurring?"

"Doesn't the Labyrinth itself intervene sometimes?" Arylyn huffed, flinging a man into the wall.

"It depends greatly on where the wish came from," Jareth hissed, slamming his fist into an attacker's stomach. "Pray it came from the Labyrinth, else, in a matter of seconds, you'll be fighting alone. I tell you, if it came from some teenage girl wishing her brother away, I'll…"

"Jareth!" A voice called softly, almost inaudible.

Jareth didn't hear the voice, but he heard Arylyn's a second later.

"Have mercy!" The older Fae gasped and promptly flung his assailant out the open window before he stepped away from Jareth and ran to where Sarah was kneeling on the floor, holding Angeletta.

Everything had happened so quickly that Sarah hadn't had time to comprehend everything. The note of terror in Arylyn's voice, however, and the fear on his face as he dropped down next to Angeletta struck her full force with the brutal reality of the situation. Angeletta was dying. From her physical appearance, she was already gone. Calling Jareth had been in vain, for now it was too late.

Tears began to cascade down Sarah's cheeks. If only she hadn't convinced Angeletta to rescue the goblins! It was all her fault, and now her friend was dead because of her foolish actions!

"Jareth!" Sarah wailed, burying her face in Angeletta's hair.

"What, in the whole of the Underground, is the matter?" Jareth growled, shoving two Fae out of the throne room and into the adjoining corridor.

"Your majesty," Arylyn's voice quivered as he gently lifted Angeletta out of Sarah's lap and cradled her limp body in his arms. "Your majesty, I beg of you to help!"

"Help?" Jareth asked, slamming the throne room doors shut and locking them into place. "I could use a small bit of that myself. I am thoroughly exhausted."

He turned away from the doors and looked over to where Sarah and Arylyn sat on the floor.

"Sire," Arylyn said quietly, laying a hand on Sarah's quivering shoulders. "I think she's…"

Jareth said nothing more, but walked quickly to where Angeletta lay, pulling off his gloves and flinging them to the side as he did so. He dropped down next to her and laid his head on her chest, searching for a heartbeat. Unable to hear anything, he moved his hands quickly, unbuttoning the top few buttons of Angeletta's shirt, and then pressed his ear to her skin again.

"What happened?" he asked, looking at Sarah as he moved his head a few inches away from Angeletta.

"Ravis…as a viper…he…he…" Sarah struggled through her tears and pointed at the black flesh on Angeletta's neck.

"He bit her?" Jareth scowled, running his fingers over the massive black mound of flesh.

"Can anything be done?" Arylyn whispered, his eyes searching Jareth's.

"It is a great blessing that you got her here when you did," Jareth said, looking away from Arylyn and gazing into Sarah's eyes. "She's still alive. Barely, but still alive. Give her another two minutes and she won't be."

"What can be done?" Sarah gasped, eyes blurry with tears.

"One thing and one thing alone," Jareth said, gathering Angeletta into his arms. "Fae are the only creatures that can survive bites from the serpents. It hurts them terribly, but they never die from the venom. There's only one thing that you can do, Sarah, and only you can do it, to save Angeletta."

"What is that?" Sarah asked, watching as Jareth carried Angeletta to his throne and then gently placed her down.

"Sarah," Arylyn said, taking her hands in his and nodding his head slowly. "You must wish for Angeletta to become Fae."

"What? No! Why me?" Sarah exclaimed, jumping up and walking over to Jareth. "Why can't you do it?"

"Because only a human can wish for another human to become Fae," Jareth said, his fingers stroking Angeletta's pale cheek.

"But she wanted to go home! It was her greatest wish to return to the Aboveground! If I wish for her to be Fae, then will she still be able to return home?" Sarah panicked.

"No," Jareth said softly.

"But why? Why not?"

"Because if you are to save her life," he said, never taking his eyes away from Angeletta's face. "Then you must wish her to the Goblin King, to stay in the Labyrinth forever. Only then can he turn her into a Fae. Your words will ensure her permanency here, but it will also ensure her life."

"Arylyn, you are a lord of the Fae! Can't you save her?" Sarah asked, turning to Arylyn.

"No, my lady. I have only the ability to turn into an eagle and see a very short distance into the past," Arylyn said sadly, shaking his head. "You must wish her to Jareth, Sarah. It is the only way to save her."

"Perhaps she would rather die a human than live as a Fae!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Sarah," Jareth hissed, his eyebrows narrowed, "if you had the choice, which would you choose? Death, or remaining away from your home forever? She will die if you do not say the words, therefore, either way you choose, she will never return Aboveground again."

"Angeletta, why did you have to save me? You wanted so much to go home! I've ruined you!" Sarah cried, bursting into tears again.

"Sarah," Jareth frowned, resting his head on Angeletta's chest. "Time is short. It is only a matter of seconds before Angeletta's life is lost. You once told me to put aside my own wants and do what is right. Now is the time for you to do what is right, be it the simple way or not."

Every last trace of color was rapidly dissolving from Angeletta's face. Sarah gazed at the beautiful woman, and her eyes forced her to look at the ugly black mark that lined Angeletta's once-smooth neck. Her heart ached as she realized that Angeletta would never be able to return back to her beloved home, that saving her life would force her to become a creature that she had previously loathed to become.

"Sarah!" Jareth shouted, the sharp note in his voice shaking Sarah out of her revelries. "Hurry up! She's fading!"

"I'll do it!" Sarah screamed, her hands clenching into fists and her eyes closing tightly. "I wish that the Goblin King would take Angeletta away forever!"

Instantly, Jareth moved his cheek to Angeletta's and covered her hands with his. He laced his fingers through hers and then held her hands tightly in his. Light appeared in his fingertips, coursing through his hands into hers. His arms and facial muscles twitched uncontrollably as his power melded into her body. Sweat covered his face, chest and arms as he poured all of his strength into her, gritting his teeth ferociously and occasionally letting out a small noise from his throat that sounded like a collision of a groan and a gasp.

Sarah held tightly to Arylyn, her nails digging into his arms as the older man, with fatherly affection, kept his hands on her shoulders.

"She's coming to," Jareth wheezed four minutes later, his face drained of all energy. "Because of the immense amount of energy and strength flowing through her right now, she'll be in immense agony right before she wakes up. Her body will become conscious again and will be traumatized by the power I have put into her. Arylyn," he said, glancing to the side as he slowly pulled away from Angeletta, his fingers slipping reluctantly away from hers. "Take Sarah out of here."

"But the Fae, my king," Arylyn said quietly.

"They have gone. More than likely Ravis informed them that Angeletta was dead and knew that if I were still alive, I'd be occupied with her. They've gone to take the Fae lands, and we will stop them in a matter of minutes. For now, take Sarah into the corridor. Bring her somewhere a good distance away from here, and inform any goblins that you pass that something might startle them within the next minute or two. Go now, and hurry!" He ordered, seeing Angeletta's muscles suddenly twitch. "Sarah doesn't need to be here for this."

"Sarah, come," Arylyn said gently, leading Sarah away from Angeletta. "Jareth will take care of her."

"What is going to happen?" Sarah whispered, still in shock from everything that had happened.

"I am not certain, but Jareth has ordered us to leave quickly."

As soon as he and Sarah were out of the throne room, Arylyn began to move quickly, pulling her along with him. The Escher Room was a safe distance away from the throne room, and he intended to bring her there.

Just as Arylyn and Sarah were about to enter the mazelike room, a heart wrenching sound pierced the air. It was a scream of utter agony, and Sarah dropped to the floor, gasping and covering her ears. The scream echoed eerily inside the Escher Room, and it physically shook Arylyn and Sarah.

"She's dead!" Sarah panicked as the scream subsided. "She's dead! It's too late! Oh, what have I done? What have I done?"

"Sarah, Sarah," Arylyn crooned, helping her to her feet and then pulling her into a hug. "That was a scream of life, not death."

"It can't be! I've never heard anything so awful in my life!" Sarah shouted and then turned away from him. She ran full speed down the corridor, rushed down the stairs, and then burst into the throne room. Every thought she had was filled with panic as she shot towards the throne, her eyes wild with terror.

Her heart jumped into her throat as she slid to a stop a short distance away from Jareth and Angeletta.

Jareth was holding one of Angeletta's hands tightly in his own, and with his free hand, he was stroking sweat-soaked hair out of her face. More outstanding than that, however, was that Angeletta's hands, pale and trembling, where holding fast to the Goblin King's shirt, refusing to loosen their hold. Her eyes were still closed, but when Jareth turned to acknowledge Sarah, they fluttered slowly and then opened.

"Angeletta!" Sarah squealed, tears of gratefulness surging from her eyes and streaming down her cheeks as she saw the woman's unique and beautiful sea-green eyes looking up at her. "You're alive! You made it!"

"I don't understand," Angeletta whispered, glancing to the side to see that her hands were clinging to Jareth. She quickly released him and, with great embarrassment, brought her hands back to her body. "I feel so strange. Jareth, what have you done to me?"

"Calm yourself," Jareth said, gazing down at her. "Ravis attacked you."

"Jareth just saved you," Arylyn said gently.

"I know that," Angeletta said, her eyes flitting to Sarah's. "But why do I feel like this? I feel so weak, and yet, power seems to be surging through my blood. How did he save me? Why do I feel so strange?"

"In order to save you," Arylyn said softly, moving to Angeletta and putting a hand on her cheek, "Sarah had to wish you away to Jareth."

"But he can still send me Aboveground?" Angeletta asked, her eyes wide with fear.

"She wished you to him for forever…" Arylyn said slowly.

"But that's not long at all, according to his own words. He can send me back."

Tears sprang to Sarah's eyes as Angeletta's pleading eyes searched hers. Angeletta saw the look of regret in her friend's face, and she turned her head to face Jareth.

"You are hiding something from me," she whispered fearfully, his eyes piercing into hers. "Jareth, what have you done? Why won't anyone tell me the truth? Father, Sarah, why do you remain silent? Tell me the truth! I beg you!"

"Angel," Jareth said calmly, noticing that her lips were quivering. "You can never return to the Aboveground. You are Fae."

"No," Angeletta whispered. "That cannot be true! That's impossible!"

"Your eyes will no longer change color, and the power you feel in your veins will soon subside."

Angeletta abruptly moved her hands to her ears, and then, as though touching shattered glass, she felt the tops of her ears. To her horror, she found that they were slightly pointed. Her eyes shot to Jareth's again, unspeakable terror radiating from her sea-green orbs. He matched her gaze with his own brown and blue eyes and clearly saw her pain. Because of their locked gaze, he was fully prepared when she jumped up. He moved with her and grabbed her as she fell, too weak to support herself.

"No!" She wailed, grabbing hold of his wrists and holding them tightly to keep herself upright. "I can't be Fae! I have to return home! I will not be bound as your servant for the rest of eternity!"

"You have no choice," Jareth said, his pupils dilating as a strange energy shot through his veins. "What's said is said." His muscles twitched and his hold on Angeletta's wrists suddenly tightened.

"Angeletta! What's happening?" Sarah asked, shocked by the change in Jareth's physical appearance. The shimmer on his face was becoming more noticeable with every passing second, and the muscles in his arms were becoming slightly enlarged.

"Angeletta, let go of Jareth!" Arylyn exclaimed.

"No!" Jareth snapped. "Don't let go, Angeletta."

He twisted his wrist slightly and a crystal appeared in his hand. He lifted it up to his face and studied the crystal, noting that it began to glow mysteriously. None of his crystals had ever glowed before.

"I believe you have a special gift, Angeletta," he said in awe as Angeletta weakened and fell back onto the throne.

As soon as she released her hold on him, the crystal returned to its plain transparency and Jareth's muscles stopped hardening. Energy still pulsed through his body, but it gradually began to subside.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"She has an astonishing gift, one I've never seen before," Jareth marveled. "She has the power to strengthen whatever she touches. Angeletta, take the orb," he ordered, putting the crystal into her hands.

"Naturally my only power would be used to benefit you," Angeletta said groggily, eyes half-closed as weariness overtook her.

The orb began to glow brightly with blue light. It vibrated violently, and Jareth put his hand on it, eyes glowing with eagerness.

"She is even able to strengthen non-living organisms. Sarah, Lord Arylyn, put your hands on the crystal," he ordered. "We must rescue the Fae lands."

"Angeletta's nearly unconscious," Sarah said worriedly, watching as Angeletta's head fell back against the throne.

"We only need her awake long enough to stop Ravis," Jareth answered.

"Isn't that power hurting her?" Arylyn frowned, putting his hand on the crystal.

"No. She has no control over it yet, but over time I will teach her how to control her power. For now, we need her strength to defeat Ravis. Her power will only be effective if she is touching someone or something. Her touch caused all of my power to return. As soon as she pulled away, I was returned back to my previous state. She must stay awake. If she can generate her strength into me, I will put that strength into the crystal, and we can destroy Ravis and his scoundrels. Angeletta must stay awake at all costs. She will have more than enough time to sleep after everything is done and over with," Jareth explained. He turned his attention back to the crystal and spoke, his voice loud and clear, "Take us to the Fae lands."

They arrived, seconds later, in the middle of a great room in which were over fifty Fae men. Jareth stood up quickly, pulling Angeletta up with him as the crystal disappeared, and shook his head.

"Angeletta, wake up! We are here, and you must convince the Fae that they need to fight!" he hissed.

"Jareth, is this really necessary?" Arylyn frowned, watching Jareth shake his daughter firmly.

"Yes. Angeletta!" Jareth snapped.

"What do you want now?" She shouted back, throwing her arms around him as her legs threatened to buckle.

"We are in the Fae castle. You must convince the men that they have to fight. It was part of the bargain."

"Part of the bargain?" Angeletta yelled, fire sparking in her eyes as she looked at Jareth. "What about your part of the bargain, Jareth? The part about you sending me back home?"

"Now is not the time for this!" Jareth growled.

"Angeletta," Sarah said gently, taking one of Angeletta's hands in hers. "It was my fault that you are trapped here. Please, for the sake of all the Fae and goblins and all the other lands involved, talk to the men."

"I am so tired!" Angeletta whispered and then began to sob.

"My lady? What ails you?" One of the Fae asked, stepping over to Angeletta.

She took a deep breath and then looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot.

"Why are all of the men in this room?" She asked, forcing the quiver out of her voice and trying, with all her might, to compose herself.

"Lord Ravis intended to speak with us," the man said. "He is going to take the throne. We were waiting for you to arrive and give us different orders. Men!" he shouted, looking over his shoulder at the other Fae in the room. "The Queen of the Goblins is here!"

"I am not the Queen of the Goblins," Angeletta said, closing her eyes wearily and leaning her head against Jareth's arm. "I am…was…human. Ravis forced me into the Underground, and Jareth, because of his duties as Lord of the Labyrinth, made me run the Labyrinth. I lost and ran away to Arylyn. Ravis is the one that brought me here. He is the one that permitted Sarah to come into this world. He also killed all of the Fae leaders, with the exception of my father."

"What?" One of the men shouted, amazed.

"You are human?"

"Ravis sent you here?"

"He killed the Fae lords?"

Everyone began shouting and arguing at once, and Jareth scowled.

"I did as you wanted, once again, Goblin King," Angeletta mumbled, her body becoming limp as she merged in and out of consciousness.

"Angeletta," Arylyn said with concern. "Touch me, child. Jareth, give me one of your crystals. Perhaps, if she is truly powerful enough, she will strengthen my ability to be able to see into the past, and through the crystal, we can show these pitiful creatures what really happened."

Jareth tossed a crystal to Arylyn and then took one of Angeletta's hands in his. He placed her hand gently on Arylyn's arm, and then turned to the Fae.

"Everyone, silence!" he roared above the noise, and immediately, the arguing and exclamations stopped.

"I have here evidence of what Ravis has done," Arylyn called out. "You know me to be truthful, and seeing as I am the last of the Fae Council, you must listen to me! Gather around, and watch the crystal!"

The men surrounded Arylyn, eagerly gazing into the crystal. Images appeared, blurry, but feasible, of many different points in time. The Fae watched as the six Council members were killed, every single one of them appearing in a land of ice, freezing to death, and then being brought back to their homes. They watched, in stunned silence, as Ravis confessed his evil exploits to Sarah and Angeletta.

The images stopped right after Ravis bit Angeletta, and the men stirred themselves, as if in a dream, and then looked to Jareth.

"Sire," one of them spoke, falling onto his knees. "We humbly beg your forgiveness for our past prejudices and wrongdoings. You are indeed the king of the Underground. What can we do to right all of our faults?"

"What can you do?" Jareth frowned, watching as the men continued to gaze at him. "Fight! Don't let Ravis escape alive! Why must someone always tell you what to do? You have common sense. Use it! Destroy Ravis and his Fae and don't stop until every serpent and every wicked Fae has been destroyed! What are you waiting for? Go right now! Stop them!"

The room became a flurry of activity, and Arylyn and Sarah huddled close to Jareth to keep from being run over.

"What would you have us do, Jareth?" Sarah shouted above the noise.

"Arylyn, take Sarah somewhere safe. I don't want her involved with the fighting. You must stay there also. You are far too valuable for us to lose," Jareth instructed.

"I can fight! Jareth, don't make me cower in fear!" Sarah exclaimed, her face red with indignation.

"Sarah, this is one battle that you cannot win, no matter how stubborn and independent you may be," Jareth said with a chuckle. "This war has been long in coming, and Ravis won't give up without a fight. This is a real war, not one from your stories. Blood will be shed, and I cannot fathom how your family would react if you never returned home. This war is full of magic and danger, and I will not let you get hurt."

"But I thought you gave me certain powers?" Sarah asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"I did. I gave you the power of strong words, words that could bring you wherever you wanted and could call upon your friends or me at any time and we would appear. I did not give you the power to fight, and in our world, the women and children remain hidden while the men go to battle," Jareth explained.

"What about Angeletta?" Arylyn asked.

"Yes, what about her? She's in no situation to fight. She just escaped death and isn't in good shape at all. She's still in a critical condition," Sarah said.

"Angeletta will accompany me," Jareth said, scooping Angeletta's unconscious body into his arms and lifting her off the ground. "I need her power."

"Shouldn't we go with you?" Arylyn asked uncomfortably, watching as Jareth began to walk towards the large room's intricate staircase.

"No," Jareth said, beginning to climb the stairs.

"Why not?" Sarah asked worriedly.

"Because Angeletta and I have to face him alone."

"Why?"

Jareth reached the top of the stairs and then turned, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Because," he said, something like a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth, "that's just the way it is done."

"Why," Sarah sighed as he moved away from the stairs and disappeared from sight, "Must he always mock me?"

"That's just his way," Arylyn said and took her arm in his. "To hiding we go, Lady Sarah."

**I really like Angeletta's power. Imagine having a power that can only be used to strengthen others! More about that coming up in the next chapter…**


	26. Return of the Prince

**The battle begins! Bu bu bu bum… Next comes the great showdown! Enjoy, and please review! Thank you so much to everyone who keeps reviewing! I get so excited from what you have to say!**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Return of the Prince**

Jareth moved stealthily down an immense corridor that was illuminated by crystal chandeliers. Angeletta was completely unconscious in his arms, but he carried her easily, as though she was no extra weight at all. He listened for a sound, any sound at all to indicate where Ravis was, and he was not surprised when, minutes later, a crystal orb, blood red in color, appeared, rolling steadily towards him. It came to a stop at his feet and then turned abruptly and began to roll in the direction from whence it had come.

"Leading us right to him, are you? He must be expecting us," Jareth frowned and then stopped walking.

He glanced down at Angeletta's face, studying her peaceful features. With the way he had been carrying her, she was curled up against his chest, breathing in perfect harmony with him. She was an angel, in almost every sense of the word, and had the innocence of a child. She was unassuming, always hoping for the best in everyone, and the only reward she received for such a beautiful mindset was several stabs in the heart and slavery to the man who had kept her away from her world.

"Angeletta," Jareth said quietly, running his fingers across her cheek. "Wake up."

"Please, just let me sleep," she murmured, snuggling even closer against him.

"We have a world to save."

"You're the Goblin King. You have the power to save it yourself," Angeletta said and then nuzzled her face into his shirt.

"You do realize that you are being held must cozily in my arms and that you just buried your face into my skin?" Jareth asked.

The reaction was immediate. Angeletta's eyes flew open, and she began to struggle.

"Put me down!" She ordered.

"I will put you down if you stay by my side. Can you stand?" Jareth asked, tightening his hold on her.

"Why do you want me to stay with you? This is your war!"

"You have the power I need to stop Ravis. Without your strength, I will fail and the Underground will be lost to wickedness. This is your world now, Angeletta. You must assist me in protecting it."

"Please put me down," Angeletta said quietly. "I haven't the strength to run."

Jareth gently helped her to her feet and generously made no smug remarks as she wrapped her hands around his arm, trying to keep herself up.

"We're in the Fae palace. The battle has progressed to the Fae lands?" Angeletta asked, gazing up at the chandeliers.

"Yes. Ravis, according to his crystal messenger, is in the throne room."

"Why is that not a surprise?" Angeletta sighed. "What do you need me to do?"

"Come with me. When we arrive in Ravis' presence, keep your hand on me at all times. Strength from you will come into me, and I will put it into fighting Ravis," Jareth explained.

"Jareth, I'm still weak. What if you have to move? I can't move on my own yet," Angeletta frowned.

"I don't know what is going to happen, Angeletta, but try, at all costs, to stay with me. I need your help."

"Did you just say what I thought you said?" Angeletta asked, suddenly turning her body to face him and look up into his eyes.

"I said it once, and I won't say it again," Jareth scowled.

"You need my help. _You_, the indestructible, ever-powerful King of the Fae need my help?"

"Angeletta…"

"No," Angeletta said, holding up a hand to his lips. "I will assist you, Goblin King, if you will make me a promise. I can't expect you to keep it, but I want you to make it nonetheless. When this is over, and if we survive, I want you to let me rest before I have to be your servant for the rest of my life. Send me somewhere safe where I can recover. Give me time alone to think about everything that has happened. I am more exhausted than I have ever been in my life. I need a chance to heal. Standing here, even when I'm holding you, is very painful, and if we win this battle, I will need to sleep. Please, make me that promise."

"I promise," Jareth said, tempted to kiss the fingers that moved away from his mouth. "The throne room is just down the hall. Ravis is waiting for us."

"Why is he waiting?" Angeletta gasped as they took a step, her legs nearly crumbling beneath her.

"He knows I'm still alive and that I won't just let him take the Fae lands. You, on the other hand, he believes he killed. We may just catch him by surprise," Jareth said. "There's the door."

Angeletta looked up at the door, and a deep feeling of dread swept through her tired body. There was nothing extraordinary about the door, but she knew what lay beyond it. Images of a vicious snake hurling itself through the air, of its fangs sinking into her skin, of poison flowing through her blood and making it boil flashed through her mind. She could feel _his_ teeth nipping the flesh of her ear, could feel _his_ hot breath brushing across her skin.

"Why must it come to this?" She whispered, and a violent shudder shook her body.

"Ravis will die, Angeletta," Jareth said, reaching towards the door. "We will succeed."

"Wait!" Angeletta gasped, grabbing his hand. "Please, just wait."

"For what?" Jareth frowned.

"I can't do this," she whispered, her eyes looking up into his.

He saw her pain, could see complete and unadulterated terror in her eyes. She was utterly frightened.

"What if my new power suddenly stops working?" she whispered hoarsely, turning her eyes back to the door. "Ravis hasn't a drop of respect for me. He fears you, but he has no difficulty hurting me." She shivered again, almost feeling his closeness and his cold, unforgiving touch.

"I will not let him touch you," Jareth said. "Time is short. We must act while we still have some chance."

He opened the door and stepped forward, Angeletta still clinging to him. She felt drugged as she entered the room, the dim lighting nearly putting her to sleep again. She walked with Jareth over to the railing of the balcony they were on, hardly noticing the door slam shut behind her.

The throne room was the largest room in the palace, serving as a throne room, banquet hall, and ballroom. The balcony was a great height off the throne room floor, overlooking the whole of the room. At the far end of the room was the throne, made of large, intricately sculpted wood. It was as ancient as the great room was, and its appearance spoke of power and prestige. To the far right of the room were great, open windows, revealing the last traces of sunlight. To the far left were great columns, holding up another immense balcony, beneath which were rows and rows of chairs meant for the court and commoners. The floor was made of different colored tiles, and from the ceiling hung seven immense chandeliers, none of them lit. The room was greatly shadowed, hiding the beautiful, intricate painting of the Fae lands, at the peak of peace and prosperity, which glorified the ceiling.

"It's so dark," Angeletta shivered, looking up at Jareth.

His eyes were fixated on the throne. Steel blue and chocolate brown swept over the ancient fixture like a caress, and seconds later, Angeletta found herself standing directly before the throne, Jareth reaching out to touch the intricate wood. He touched it gently, respectfully, and ran his hand slowly across the armrest.

"As ancient as the world upon which we stand," he whispered, stroking the wood delicately. "All this time it has simply been waiting."

Pain radiated from the Fae prince's eyes as he reluctantly took his hand off the wood. He glanced down to see Angeletta's eyes gazing into his. She seemed to look into his very soul, and he felt entirely exposed.

"This palace was to be yours, wasn't it? Goblin King, who must fulfill the wishes of others, have you never had your own wishes satisfied?" she whispered and then reached up and gently moved a wayward wisp of blonde hair away from his brown eye.

He caught hold of her wrist, feeling an overwhelming amount of sympathy flow through her fingers.

"Was that pity? I don't want pity, Angel," he snarled.

"Yes you do," she said softly. "Everyone needs someone to care about them, Jareth. You have been so hard for so long."

She put her free hand on his shirt, over his heart, and gazed into his eyes.

"You are so open now, Jareth. What is it you want?"

He closed his eyes, feeling the genuine concern that flowed through her fingers into him, and then he spoke slowly, eyes still closed and thoughts far away.

"I want your strength, the courage to do what is right and not simply what I want. I want my kingdom. I have made a stench of the Fae royalty. I desire to have my honor returned to me. I want Ravis dead, and I want to have a woman care for me, not for my crown or my physical being, but for who I truly am."

"You want love. That is what I always imagined you wanted. You want it so badly, you would offer yourself as a slave to a 14-year-old," Angeletta said quietly, moving her hand away from his chest. "A king is nothing without someone to love and admire him. That is why you are so callous and bitter. Ravis took all chances of love away from you."

"Indeed he did," Jareth said, eyes darkening. "And as soon as he shows himself, he'll suffer for it."

"Must I remain awake for you to use my power?" Angeletta said weakly, her body slowly slipping to the floor.

Jareth tightened his hold on her and gazed down into her face. There wasn't much of a spark in her eyes, and chances were she hadn't even realized how she had spoken to him or touched him. Her usual feistiness was missing, and her body was limp with fatigue.

"Stay awake," Jareth said firmly.

"I can't even stay on my feet," Angeletta mumbled, her eyelids beginning to close.

"Angeletta," Jareth frowned, catching sight of a quick movement from the darkness of the balcony alcove. "Stay with me."

"How touching," A voice hissed from the top of one of the balconies. "Can't live without her, can you?"

"You almost killed her twice," Jareth growled, unable to see anything on the balconies.

"And you saved her twice," the voice answered from a different balcony than it had originally come from.

"Afraid of me, Ravis? Rather cowardly to remain hiding," Jareth snarled.

"Cowardly? Why would I be? I have more power than you do," the voice laughed from close behind him.

Jareth spun violently, and flames burned in his eyes as he caught sight of Ravis sitting casually on the throne, one leg crossed over the other.

"Remove your scaly body immediately," Jareth growled, choked with rage.

"Rather beautiful, isn't it?" Ravis smirked, running his fingers over the smooth wood.

"How did you get there?" Angeletta stammered.

"She can still talk," Ravis smiled.

Jareth didn't speak, but rapidly produced a crystal. He prepared to throw it, but Ravis' cruel laughter stopped him.

"Jareth, save it for something more valuable."

A whistling sound was the only warning Jareth had before an arrow lodged itself in his left shoulder. He howled in pain, and Angeletta slipped to the ground as he spun viciously towards the six Fae that were approaching him from the darkness. He could feel power draining from him, for the arrow was tipped with a weakening toxin, and with a groan, he pulled the arrow out of his shoulder. He noticed that the crystal in his hand was rapidly fading, and he quickly turned it into a sword. He stepped towards the approaching enemy, away from Angeletta, and waited.

They came on him with frightening speed, swinging their swords recklessly. He met them with vigor, although the toxic arrow had taken away a great deal of his strength and his shoulder was bleeding ferociously. An onlooker would have thought the gruesome scene unfolding was very much like dancing, for Jareth spun with natural grace and brought his sword to bear accurately and smoothly.

He did not fight without severe physical consequences. With each passing minute, the Goblin King became more bloodied. His blonde hair became matted with crimson, his white shirt stained with scarlet. The arrow had been meant to weaken, not kill, and its effects were painfully evident. Jareth struggled to remain standing and fell countless times onto the hard floor. Scratches and deep cuts marred the king's body, and he was powerless to heal them. He moved with animal instinct, the will to survive, and plunged his sword with deadly force into the foe.

The air was filled with clashing of steel, ripping of fabric, shouts of rage and pain, and screams of terror. The enemy Fae fought their hardest against the Goblin King, but the whole Fae lands seemed to be on his side, for he would not be defeated.

Within fifteen minutes, the six Fae lay motionless around Jareth's feet. He panted for breath, his hair wild and blood seeping from his numerous open wounds. He turned, eyes blazing with victory, and was shocked to find that Angeletta was the only person before him, curled up in a tight ball on the floor.

"Angeletta!" he exclaimed, moving towards her and dropping down on his knees. "Where's Ravis?"

His eyes darted throughout the room, searching for his deadly opponent, and a shiver of suppressed panic shook his body as he saw the sky rapidly darkening outside, streaks of lightning moving quickly towards them from the distance, and found that his enemy was nowhere to be seen.

Angeletta was shaking, as she had never shaken before. She looked up at him, her eyes wide with fear, and she reached forward and grabbed what remained of his tattered shirt.

"He disappeared," she choked. "I don't know how…" Her voice began to rise in pitch. "I don't know how, but he vanished." Her words ended in a low wail, and she began to sob, gasping with every breath she took. "Jareth!" she cried, trying to pull herself closer to him. "I'm scared! I cannot take much more of this! He's going to kill us! I…I'm so tired, I don't have any strength, and I want to go home! Oh Jareth, I'm scared!"


	27. Solar Eclipse

**Here it is! Ravis finally meets his match (and superior)! Thank you sooo much, as always, to everyone who has been reviewing! Please continue! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Solar Eclipse**

It was disconcerting to see Angeletta in such a frightened state. She was always so calm, so good-natured and hopeful.

Jareth didn't speak, but he took her in his arms and gently picked her up.

"What are you doing? I can't take any more!" Angeletta whimpered, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "I have no strength. He's going to kill me!"

"Nonsense. Stay here," Jareth said, placing her under one of the great windows that stood behind a long, heavy wooden table. "I cannot have you in the way of the fighting."

"Don't leave me!" Angeletta cried as his arms slipped away from her body.

"I have to find Ravis before he destroys everything," Jareth frowned, standing up to his full height. "He's hiding somewhere in this room, the rotten coward. Besides, you loathe my touch, remember?"

"My opinions of you have changed," she whispered, eyes blurry with tears. "I truly am afraid, Jareth. He tried to kill me twice. He'll try it again."

"Angeletta," Jareth frowned, moving away from her and gazing at the numerous balconies. "Are you willing to give up so easily? I thought better of you."

She opened her mouth to respond, but he held up a hand for her to be silent as he made a circle in the center of the room, gazing up at the ceiling and into every dark corner.

"Don't forget that Ravis took everything you love away from you. He forced you into the Labyrinth, forced you to believe I was your greatest enemy, and did, as you say, try to kill you twice. If you play the part of a coward, he will win. I have always admired you," he said quietly, turning to look at her again, "for your courage and light-heartedness. No one else that I have ever known has struck me as being as brave and determined as you. You cannot be afraid now, after everything else you have been through. He hasn't succeeded in killing you yet. What makes you think he'll succeed now?"

"You admire me?" Angeletta whispered, color appearing in her pale cheeks.

"I admire your courage and perseverance," Jareth corrected. "Would that all my goblins and the Fae had such a strong heart. Don't let that get to your head. Ravis!" he shouted, his voice echoed by a clap of thunder. "Show yourself! This day has been long in coming for you! Why make it longer?"

Angeletta watched as the Goblin King paced in the center of the room, frustrated that he didn't know of his enemy's whereabouts. He looked positively regal in the light of the flashing lightning. Even though he was covered with blood, his blood and the blood of the dead Fae, his face was still etched with hardness, severity, and kingship. There wasn't a trace of fear on his face, not a touch of terror in his stance. He was a true warrior, his crimson sword held ready at his side, his eyes wild with defiance and revenge.

"Strange," Angeletta whispered to herself, slowly beginning to drift back to sleep. "How I admire you for the same reasons you admire me."

Valiant though he may have seemed, Jareth was disgusted. He had been trained from his youth never to cower from an enemy or flee, and yet his powerful, lifelong adversary was hiding from him. And Ravis claimed to be the rightful heir to the throne!

A streak of lightning illuminated the room just long enough for Jareth to catch sight of two glowing red eyes glaring at him from one of the chandeliers. The brief light disappeared, leaving the large room bathed in darkness. Jareth's keen ears picked up the sound of fabric rustling in the air, and he spun around rapidly, just in time to bring his sword to bear across Ravis' cheek.

A howl of rage pierced the air as a stream of scarlet appeared beneath Ravis' left eye. He lunged viciously at Jareth, plunging both his fists mercilessly into the wounded Fae's stomach. Jareth gasped and doubled over, giving Ravis a chance to reach out and pull his sword from his trembling hands.

"Already bowing to your master?" Ravis sneered. He raised the sword up and then swung low, attempting to stab Jareth in the chest.

Jareth's knees buckled and he dropped to the floor, the blade swinging harmlessly over his head. He then rolled quickly to the side, muscles and body aching as he leaped to his feet and kicked Ravis hard in the back, sending him off balance.

Ravis was certainly the more powerful of the two. He stumbled only for a second before he turned around, his eyes blazing, and grabbed Jareth by the throat.

For one frightening moment, both men glared at each other, faces only inches away, brown and blue eyes matching brown with reddish hue. If looks could kill, both Fae would have been stretched out lifelessly on the floor. Bitter hatred radiated from brown eyes, justice from blue and brown.

Ravis struck hard, bringing his fist crashing onto Jareth's face before he flung the wounded king away from him. Jareth fell back against several heavy chairs, groaning as thick wood dug into his back. He grabbed hold of one of his offenders and threw it at Ravis. He then dropped to his hands and knees on the floor, open palm stretched out before his face. He ignored the blood on his hand as he desperately tried to form a crystal. He heard a roar from Ravis and then jumped to his feet as a ruby crystal rolled towards him. He leaped on top of one of the chairs and then hurled himself at the dark Fae.

Clenched fists met cold armor as Jareth slammed into Ravis. Both men fell to the floor and scuffled, punching, kicking and scratching. Jareth pulled Ravis to his feet and punched him numerous times in the face. Ravis stepped back, stunned, and Jareth breathed heavily, head held high, thinking that perhaps, just _maybe_, Ravis would surrender. He was completely unprepared for Ravis' sudden comeback.

Ravis straightened his body and, eyes glowing maliciously, let out an inhuman scream.

Jareth was sent hurtling uncontrollably across the room, stopping only when his back and head collided harshly against a stonewall. He fell to the ground, shaking hands clinging to his throbbing, bleeding head and warm blood oozing across his battered back.

He was weary. All of his power was drained and he had no strength left to fight. He didn't even have the energy to lift his head and see the evil look of triumph on Ravis' face. His cut, broken body wouldn't respond to his wishes, and a heavy sleepiness was fast falling upon him.

Ravis smirked as he watched the Goblin King struggling to remain conscious, trying desperately to get to his feet.

"I never thought I'd show you mercy, Jareth," he said calmly, willing a red crystal to appear in his hand. "But for your sake, I'll finish you off now, quickly."

"You're…so…generous," Jareth wheezed, his air cutting off as his body trembled.

"Am I not?" Ravis grinned and then threw the crystal.

It hit the wall behind Jareth, and to Ravis' utter dismay, simply disappeared. He produced another crystal and threw it again, but it would not do as he asked. He scowled and then turned, his dark eyes coming to rest on Angeletta's still form, nearly hidden from sight behind a large table.

Angeletta's eyes opened slowly, some inner alarm waking her up to her oncoming danger. She saw Ravis stalking towards her and caught sight of Jareth lying helplessly on the far side of the room. She panicked as Ravis drew closer and struggled to raise her body off the ground. She whimpered as she moved her hands beneath her stomach and slowly began to push her upper body off the floor. It hurt terribly, and her muscles shook with extreme fatigue.

"Father!" She cried out as Ravis knelt down before her, eyes level with hers.

"Why so afraid, Angel? Why would I possibly want to harm you?" Ravis smirked.

"Get away from me!" Angeletta screamed as Ravis grabbed her by the throat and hoisted her off the ground.

"I need your assistance, Darling."

"What for? I'm too weak to do anything! Let me go!" Angeletta gasped as he dragged her across the room towards Jareth.

"I'm not a fool, Angeletta. I know what your new-found strength is," Ravis snarled and pulled off one of his gloves. He took one of Angeletta's hands in his and squeezed hard, nearly crushing her bones beneath his ferocity.

"I want to destroy Jareth," he hissed in her ear, reveling at how his closeness made her uncomfortable. "You are going to help me do it."

"I will not use my power against the rightful king of the Fae lands!" Angeletta sobbed as her fingers began to ache with pain. "You cannot make me! Someone help!" she screamed.

"I knew you would be useful for something," Ravis snarled, and a ruby crystal appeared in his and Angeletta's hands.

"Don't do this! I won't lay a finger on the king! Ravis, stop!" Angeletta continued to scream.

Ravis didn't heed her entreaties. He pulled his and Angeletta's arm back and then threw the crystal towards Jareth. Angeletta screamed in fear as the crystal hit into the wall behind Jareth and suddenly exploded, the wall exploding along with it. The explosion was large enough to shake the entire castle, and it echoed eerily through the whole palace. Stone flew across the room, slamming into Angeletta. She watched, tears streaming down her cheeks, as every last inch of Jareth was covered, his body plummeted with boulders. She never heard him cry out, and her heart broke when she realized that it was impossible for anyone to survive such an assault. Anger began to swell up inside of her, and as she gazed at the immense hole in the wall, the great ocean and storm moving rapidly outside of it, and all past fear of Ravis was overcome by rage.

"You monster!" she screamed, turning so that she was facing Ravis. "You monster! How dare you kill you the king of the Fae and goblin lands! How dare you use my power to destroy him! I should kill you!"

"But you haven't the strength, have you?" Ravis smiled. "And now, you'll die alongside your worst enemy Angeletta, as I'm sure you've always wanted."

He threw her across the room and she fell against the immense rocks that covered Jareth's body. She cried out in agony as she slumped to the floor, trying desperately to pull the rocks away from Jareth as soon as she touched the ground.

"Jareth, come on!" she pleaded, moving rocks away, not daring to look at Ravis. "I need you! You are the Goblin King, Jareth! You cannot be dead!"

Her fingers pulled feverishly at the rocks, digging and aching until they touched something soft and feathery. She gasped when she caught sight of gold hair matted with scarlet and moved away the last rocks covering Jareth's head.

His face was turned to the side, blood staining almost every inch of his pale flesh, his magnificent eyes closed in agony.

"Jareth," Angeletta whispered hoarsely, dragging herself closer to him and putting a hand on his cheek. "Jareth, no…"

Ravis watched this pathetic scene with triumph, pleased that he had finally destroyed his rival and was about to kill the woman who had caused him much grief. He gleefully balanced one of his crystals in his hand.

"Farewell, Angeletta Smithson," he whispered, and then threw the crystal.

To his amazement, the crystal was only airborne for two seconds before a great white eagle swooped down and caught the crystal in its talons.

"What?" Ravis screamed and then hurried to make another crystal. Before he was able to, however, two pairs of strong, muscular arms grabbed him from behind and began to pull him away from where Angeletta and Jareth lay.

"No! Get your hands away from me!" Ravis shouted, looking over his shoulder to see several men behind him, all brandishing weapons.

Sarah stepped out from behind the Fae warriors and walked boldly to where Ravis stood, her eyes dark with fury.

"It isn't fair, is it?" She asked, and then looked to the side as the great eagle swooped down next to her and instantly transformed into Arylyn.

"He doesn't look well at all," Arylyn said worriedly, gesturing to Jareth's still body. "I don't know that he's still alive, but you must try and save him. He gave you the power of right words. Think carefully about what you must say."

Sarah nodded and pushed away her fears of Ravis. He looked positively imposing at the moment, but every second counted for saving Jareth, and she didn't have time to be afraid of the dark Fae.

"I wish," she said carefully, "that Jareth's full power would return to him now."

Two things happened at once.

Ravis screamed again, sending the Fae, Sarah and Arylyn flying back into the glass windows. Three men were misfortunate enough to crash through them, and Sarah, Arylyn, and two of the others were left hanging on to the window frames. Those that remained in the room were lying about, stunned, beneath the broken glass, unable to accomplish much aside from groaning and gasping.

While the Fae were crashing through the windows or into stonewall, Angeletta felt a gentle movement beneath her trembling hand. She glanced down to see wisps of blonde hair rustling beneath her touch, and she pulled her hands away from Jareth. She was unable to see, as she lay back down next to him, too tired to remain looking at him, the immense cuts on Jareth's back, shoulders and face slowly beginning to close up and fade away. She didn't see the shimmer radiating on his face, and she didn't see his eyes slowly open, radiating with a power that Jareth hadn't had since he had been banished from the Fae and goblin thrones.

Jareth blinked once and then leaped to his feet, strength and healing surging through his body as the rocks fell from him. His eyes bore into Ravis', and a sickly feeling swelled up inside the dark Fae's stomach.

"No! It can't be!" Ravis whispered. "You will not take my throne!"

Jareth didn't speak but shook his head slightly, clearing his mind and allowing his power to finish its work. As soon as he knew his full strength was returned, he took a step towards Ravis, one long, stealthy step.

"You truly believe," he whispered with rage, "that the Labyrinth and the Fae lands would permit you to steal the throne from their rightful master?"

"As far as I am concerned, the lands have no say in who is the master," Ravis snarled and threw a crystal at Jareth.

It never reached its destination, for it was intervened by a clear, spinning crystal, and both crystals disintegrated immediately upon contact.

"I never thought I'd show you mercy, Ravis," Jareth hissed, kneeling down next to Angeletta's quaking form, "but for your sake, I'll finish you off now, quickly."

Ravis continued to hurl crystals at him, as Jareth gently brushed a loose strand of brunette out of Angeletta's face, but none of the crystals would so much as touch the Goblin King.

"I need your strength one last time before I fulfill my promise to you," Jareth said, gazing into Angeletta's eyes.

Angeletta couldn't speak, for she was overwhelmed with weariness, adrenaline, pain and fear, but she nodded her head slowly. Jareth carefully took her up into his arms and then stood up. He turned to face Ravis, Angeletta almost unconscious again.

"Ravis, you sought to hurt me by bringing this girl into my world," Jareth said, shifting Angeletta in his arms so that she was more comfortable. "You nearly killed her with grief before you tried to kill her physically. What you failed to realize was that the very weapon you wanted to destroy me with, the very one to whom I misdirected all of my bitterness and wrath for hundreds of years, came here to save me."

"She's nothing but a puny human!" Ravis screamed, panic filling his body as he realized that none of his crystals were working.

"Oh? Then why the concern?" Jareth scowled, eyebrow arched. "She was your greatest scheme and your greatest undoing."

He pulled off one of his gloves and gently took one of Angeletta's pale hands in his. He then produced a crystal in their combined hands, squeezed her hand gently, and their hands began to glow, illuminating the dark room with light.

Sarah was still trapped outside of the throne room, clinging with all her might to the windowsill she had flown over. She tried desperately to pull her body back into the room, but her arms were aching with extreme pressure, and she slumped back down against the outside of the palace wall, emitting a long sigh of disappointment as she did so.

A hand appeared, seconds later, from the window, and Sarah hastily grabbed it and clung to it feverishly with both her hands.

"What is happening?" Sarah gasped as Arylyn pulled her back into the throne room.

Arylyn smiled softly as he turned to look at Jareth and Angeletta, putting a fatherly hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"Remember, Sarah, they can only become kindred if one is consumed by the other. It is much like the solar eclipses of your world. The moon and the sun move so that the moon is blocking out the light of the sun. The moon seemingly consumes the light of the sun, but of course it doesn't, it just reveals that it has a power of its own. It is the great light to rule the night. Jareth is consuming Angeletta's power, even as we speak, but she is permitting him to, is submitting herself to him. Two great lights are temporarily becoming one."

Sarah watched in silence as the light became brighter and brighter, nearly hiding Jareth and Angeletta behind its great glow. Could she have felt what both Jareth and Angeletta were feeling at that moment, she would have better been able to understand what Arylyn was saying.

Power, unlike anything Jareth or Angeletta had ever felt, coursed through their bodies, threatening to knock them to the floor. The crystal in their hands was glowing brighter with each passing second, absorbing both of their strength into its small body. Angeletta was crying with pain, for the last bit of her physical strength was now gone, and even Jareth was wincing in pain as the strength flowed through them. When at last he could bear it no longer, he threw the crystal.

It struck Ravis, and he immediately disappeared in a blinding flash of light that illuminated the entire throne room.

Angeletta went limp in Jareth's arms, and he struggled for several moments, trying to catch his breath. He breathed deeply, composing himself as the throne room doors burst open and male, female, and children Fae raced into the room.

The Fae were completely confused as to why their beloved throne room was such a disaster, but they came to a standstill as Arylyn gestured for them to stop and be silent. Sir Didymus, Ludo and Hoggle appeared behind them, having come at Sarah's summons, and they moved quickly to their dear friend, enveloping Sarah in a great hug. She watched silently as Arylyn turned to the Fae and spoke, his voice the first comforting sound anyone had heard since the war began.

"Fellow creatures of the Underground," he called out, his voice strong in the great room, "for many years we have falsely accused our king, the rightful heir to the Fae lands and the Labyrinth, of kidnapping humans and being unfit to rule our kingdoms. As many of you have witnessed this day, it was not Jareth that did these things, but Ravis and his scoundrels. Were it not for the Fae prince, Jareth, you would even now be enslaved to evil. I hereby declare that Jareth is the rightful king, and always will be, of the entire Underground!"

Cheers rose high into the air, and Fae children scrambled towards a great tapestry on one of the walls. They hurriedly pulled the tapestry back and opened a wooden shelf. Eager hands reached into the shelf, and then the children raced back to where Arylyn stood.

In their little hands was a glowing, golden crown. It was neither heavy nor intricate, but the jewels that embedded it were priceless. They handed it to Arylyn, shyly looking up at Jareth as though already asking their king for his approval on whatever they did as they backed away.

"Jareth, last blood prince to the throne, King of the Underground, do you this day take all of your kingdoms and promise to guard them with your life, rule them justly all of your days, protect the innocent, and treat your people with kindness and justice?" Arylyn asked, a beaming smile on his face as he turned to Jareth.

"I do so promise," Jareth said with a curt bow of his head.

"Then we, the people of the Fae lands and Labyrinth, do this day proclaim you our king, now and for as long as you shall live," Arylyn shouted, and all the people began to cheer and applaud.

"Jareth, my son," Arylyn whispered with a smile. "You must kneel or I cannot properly crown you. Hand my daughter to one of the warriors. They would be most honored to take her."

"No," Jareth said firmly, slowly beginning to lower himself onto one knee. "She saved the Underground just as I did. She sacrificed everything for a world that didn't want her. She has earned the right to remain in the king's arms."

"Yes, your majesty," Arylyn beamed as Jareth finished lowering himself. "Your crown, Sire."

He placed the crown lightly on Jareth's head and then watched with pride as his king stood up to his full height.

"Lord Arylyn," Jareth said firmly, turning away from the Fae lord. "I shall return in a few moments' time."

"Where are you going so soon? There is to be a celebration in your honor and in honor of our great victory," Arylyn asked with a frown.

"I made a promise," Jareth said easily and then disappeared.


	28. Balm of Forgiveness

**Jareth and Angeletta are finally coming to terms! Wow! We're up to almost 100 reviews! I can't believe it! Thank you all so very much! To those of you who requested that I write a Jareth/Sarah, I have been working on an idea and will hopefully soon begin to write it. Have a terrific upcoming week!**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Balm of Forgiveness**

A gentle breeze brushed softly across Angeletta's forehead, stroking strands of silky brown hair away from her eyes. The soothing sound of waves drifting in and out of shore intertwined with the whispers of the breeze and the merriment of a wind chime. A scent, the smell of ocean spray, clean air, and something else, beautiful and ancient yet strangely familiar, roused Angeletta slowly out of her sleep.

She clung to her pillows, pleading with her dream to stay just a few minutes longer. It had been such a wonderful dream. In it she had been held comfortably in someone's strong arms, kept safe from all danger, and she didn't want her warm feelings the dream produced to be shattered.

Angeletta sighed and turned over, blankets wrapping cozily around her. They felt so snug and warm, and a dim thought suddenly came to her mind.

_"I'm in a bed. What am I doing here? Wait! I was in the middle of a battle! Where's Sarah? What happened?"_

Her eyes opened wide and she sat up hastily, blankets and pillows falling from her large bed. Fear gripped her heart, and all sorts of terrifying thoughts filled her mind as she stood up. Only when she caught sight of the beautiful scene before her did her breathing soften and her heart beat slow down.

The ocean was stretched out in front of her, visible through sheer drapes. Sunlight beamed down on the great blue, causing rainbows to shine from the sea foam. It spoke of nothing but peace, and joy flooded through Angeletta as she remembered how she had become unconscious and that Jareth had, for once, kept his promise.

She turned away from the exquisite sight and gazed happily at the room she had been to many times. Her large bed, covered in teal, blue and purple silk, was a bit of a mess, but the rest of the room was tidy. There was a white dresser with a large mirror not far from the bed, and on it stood a parchment and a vase of flowers that Angeletta had thought she would never see again.

She went to the vase and delicately touched the multi-colored roses that filled it. They were not the exotic roses of the Fae lands, for they were much simpler yet far more beautiful to Angeletta. They were roses from the Aboveground, handpicked and sparking with the morning dew.

With tears of gratitude, Angeletta buried her face in the velvety petals, inhaling their sweet scent deeply. She picked up the parchment and read it, never taking her nose away from the precious flowers.

"My Darling Child,

His majesty, the King of the Underground, made true his promise. You have four nights until Christmas Eve, in which you will be required to return to the Fae palace. Until then, rest and recover. Somehow his majesty knew that the house by the sea was your favorite place, and so here you are.

Do not fear for Lady Sarah. She had returned to the Aboveground until Christmas Eve. She too needs to recover, and she mentioned something about Christmas presents. I took the liberty of sending your canvas and paints to you from the goblin castle.

His majesty personally saw to Lord Ravis' end. That wicked Fae and his close followers were found in Frailine. They will never harm anyone again. According to the king, Frailine is melting and shall, over time, become a beautiful place.

I leave you to your solititude, my precious daughter. I love you.

Your Father."

"He did become king," Angeletta whispered as she put the letter down.

The king was just now waking up due to an incessant knocking on his chamber door. His muscles sighed as he sat up in bed and then reluctantly pushed the covers away and got up. He didn't waste time to pull a shirt on, for he was irritated and determined that whomever was knocking on his door _better_ have a good reason for it or the Bog of Stench would soon be overflowing.

Jareth yawned and then opened his door. To his terror, he found ten Fae women lounging in the adjoining corridor. As soon as they saw him, they rushed at him like a herd of wildebeest. He jumped back into his room and slammed the door shut. He flung his back against the door, hoping to hold the frenzied women out.

"Didymus!" He roared and nearly jumped when a voice squeaked from near his feet.

"Aye, Sire?'

"What _are_ those women doing? Remove them from this palace immediately!"

"Aye sir, but first a question?" Sir Didymus quipped from the floor. "After all, twas I who originally knocked. I rushed in here to save myself."

"What?" Jareth scowled.

"The people wish to repair the throne room. They would like your orders for how it is to be done. Would you come?"

Jareth sighed and breeches, a poet shirt, a jacket, boots, and gloves instantly replaced his immodest apparel. He didn't say a word as he stepped out into the corridor and was swallowed up by the women. This was what he had been born for, what he had fought to keep. What he wanted as a person, as a man, didn't matter in the least. He was the king. He had always been trapped in the domain of royalty and always would be.

Three long, boring days passed for the Fae King. Each day wasn't much different than the previous one. Goblins, Fae, and numerous amounts of creatures sought Jareth for advice and judgment. Women thronged to him, always wanting his crown or an heir but never fully caring about his wants or needs. Jareth's only delight during the day was the children, for while he never showed it, he enjoyed their nonsense talk, felt needed when they flung their little arms around him or hid in his cape. He marveled at their innocence, their pure joy, and their lack of fear.

They reminded him of another innocent creature, one whom he personally had marred, one who could somehow see past his walls of stone and could look into his very soul.

There were feelings involved with that angelic creature that Jareth could not understand. They were powerful, forceful, making him think of her frequently and admire her delicate features. Shivers rippled through him when he recalled her hand over his heart, her touch against his face. Every night he was flung to his knees by the memory of her power rushing through him, binding them together with an unseen, unbreakable force.

By the afternoon of the third day he knew something had to be done. He wasn't worthy to feel the way he did when he thought of her. He had hurt her so many times, and he, the ever-prideful king, had never truly apologized. He felt, in the recesses of his heart, that perhaps she, once his greatest enemy, was the only person who understood him and who might somehow care for him. He resolved that he would go to her as soon as possible to see if the new and peculiar feelings he felt for her were false or if they truly meant something. Perhaps he was only imagining that she cared, only imagining that there was more between them than disdain.

The late afternoon of that same day found Angeletta standing outside on a large tile porch, facing the ocean. Before her was her canvas, a variety of colors painted delicately on its once-white face. She moved skillfully, carefully, with each stroke of her paintbrush. She felt extremely relaxed and comfortable this afternoon, and wore a white poet's shirt and silky teal skirt. Her long hair, in curls from the ocean's constant caresses, was pulled back loosely in a ribbon, reflecting her mood.

The three days of rest had done her a great deal of good. The coloring was back in her face, and she felt healthy and strong. Nothing could bother her at all, she thought as she added a bit more color to her picture.

A faint sound, like several pieces of a gentle melody, floated on the air, and she looked up from her painting to see a small crystal orb drifting towards her on a breeze. Her sea-green eyes darkened momentarily as she put her paintbrush down and lifted up a hand to catch the crystal. The instant it touched her fingers, it turned into a letter, elaborately written in gold ink.

"His majesty, King Jareth of the Underground, requests your attendance at the Christmas Eve celebration to be held tomorrow night at 5:00. You are asked to arrive at noon to assist with preparations."

"And to take my new place as a slave forever to his majesty," Angeletta sighed, putting the paper down on a small table.

She didn't notice the tall figure watching her from the shadows of the small house, and she nearly jumped out of her skin when Jareth suddenly appeared, standing directly next to her.

"You!" She gasped, stepping away. "What are you doing here? You promised me that I would have time alone until tomorrow."

"I couldn't help but admire your painting, though it is lacking one last touch," Jareth said easily, stroking his chin with one of his hands and gazing at the painting.

"And you would know about painting?" Angeletta defended, instantly afraid that her peaceful day was shattered.

"Sarah is extremely lifelike, as are you. The owl's feathers in the background are perfectly painted to show motion and grace. But your eyes, my darling Angeletta, are lacking color," Jareth said with a wave of his hand.

"I cannot decide how to mix the paints properly to make my eye color," Angeletta said timidly, humbled.

"That is because there aren't any paints in the whole of the Underground that could make such a shade," Jareth said. "You may need a bit of assistance."

He waved his hand smoothly over the plate of paints that stood next to the canvas, and a new color appeared beneath his moving hand. Angeletta stepped over to it and looked at it carefully. She was tempted to ask him again how he knew anything about paints, but she wisely refrained from speaking and dipped her paintbrush delicately in the color. Jareth was the king and the last thing one should do to a king is question him.

She timidly brought the paintbrush to her eyes on the canvas and fearfully added the color. She was amazed at the perfect quality of the paint, was thrilled by how accurate her eyes looked. She wouldn't admit it to Jareth, however, for he was invading her tranquility and would no doubt, in a matter of seconds, say something purposefully to rile her up.

"Thank you," she said curtly, turning to look at him. "Now what are you doing here? You promised to give me time alone."

"I felt it necessary to speak with you about something that has been weighing heavily on my mind for the past few days," Jareth said calmly, his eyes gazing over her body, admiring how beautiful she looked even in such simple garb.

"Well, what is it?" Angeletta asked, waving her hands in exasperation.

Something of a deep red hue on Angeletta's right arm caught Jareth's attention, and before Angeletta had a chance to object, he reached out and took her right hand, pulling her arm towards him.

"Jareth…" she stammered as he pulled back her sleeve, his cool leather gloves brushing across her skin.

A great red mark covered the whole underside of her arm, marring her perfect skin. Jareth looked up into her face, watching as she bit her lip uncomfortably, her eyes wide with uncertainty.

"You did this?" Jareth asked, his voice soft.

Angeletta wasn't sure what to make of his tone, for most of the time when he spoke softly; it meant grave danger to whomever he was speaking to.

"Yes," she said hastily, trying to pull her arm away from him. "Your majesty, let me go!"

"How did you do this?" Jareth asked, tightening his hold.

"I was cooking over a fire," Angeletta spoke quickly. "Somehow my power made the fire too strong and it licked up and burnt my arm. I don't know how I did it. I've had several such misfortunes over the past few days. Even my paints have been ornery with me."

"I will teach you how to control your strength," Jareth said, removing one of his gloves with his teeth and then putting it to the side. "I was afraid this would happen."

He put his uncovered hand on Angeletta's skin and gently began to stroke her burn. His power flowed through her blood, leaving her breathless. She never knew his hands were so strong and so smooth. The emotions that shook through her surprised and dismayed her. She found that she liked his touch, and to her utmost displeasure, caught herself leaning into his hand.

His eyes met hers, searching hers not in an intimidating way, but in a way that made her question what his true intentions were. Why was he here anyway? What did he want?

"I want more than teaching, Jareth," Angeletta choked, trying to look away from his eyes but helpless to do so. "I want my freedom."

"That is why I am here. I wish to discuss your freedom with you," Jareth nodded and then pulled his fingers away from her healed skin.

"Oh no. There must be some more fine print that was overlooked," Angeletta sighed, putting a hand to her forehead. "Would you mind if we walked on the beach while you tell me what you found? I would be better prepared for more disappointment and might just be able to listen to you without going into hysterics."

"Very well," Jareth nodded and offered her his arm.

"It's that bad?" she sighed.

Jareth didn't answer but took her hand in his and looped it through his arm.

Angeletta's emotions were in turmoil as he led her off the patio to the warm sand. He must have had terrible news else he wouldn't be treating her so kindly. She was tempted to pull her arm away from his, to remind him of their spiteful relationship, but the expression on his face prevented her from taking action. There was also persistent warmth, not from the sun or the sand beneath her bare feet, but radiating from her blood, from inside of her, which stopped her.

Why oh why did he have to be so handsome and charming on this particular day? Any other day she could have easily caused him discomfort or made him angry, but today she didn't even want to try. Today he looked so gentle and human. He wasn't dressed in his usual uptight garb but wore simply an open poet's shirt and black breeches. His medallion shone brightly on his chest, and his hair, sparkling gold and radiant with light, rustled gently in the breeze.

They walked in silence, both deep in thought, until their feet touched the cool water.

"Sire," Angeletta spoke quietly, releasing his arm and catching her hair ribbon as it unraveled from her hair. "Why have you come? What troubles you?"

"I have come with a confession. I haven't been entirely truthful with you about when you first came to the Labyrinth and it has been troubling me," Jareth said, turning to face her.

"Please no more," Angeletta choked. "I have forgiven you. No more, your majesty."

"No!" he said firmly. "Listen. The truth must be told."

"What is to be told? I am your slave forever. I can never return home. Enough has been said," Angeletta pleaded, tears in her eyes.

"Do not forget that I am king. What I will say I will say," Jareth growled, grabbing her forearms. "I want you to know the truth. The day you failed to defeat the Labyrinth I had no knowledge of what Peter would do to you. That's not the true reason I kept you Underground. Ravis knew you were the perfect person to force into my world, for he knew I wouldn't be able to let you go. While he knew of your independent spirit and your love for your home, I didn't. I saw only your beauty." His voice softened as his uncovered hand moved to Angeletta's cheek to brush away a tear. "You were the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. There were beautiful Fae women, but their beauty was false. Yours radiated from within, from a pure heart. I was young and arrogant, heartless and cruel. It did not matter to me that you were homesick or in love. I was wrong; therefore, I now give you your freedom. You will not remain my slave. I do not deserve to have you stay with me," Jareth said, running a strand of her hair through his fingers. "You cannot return Aboveground, but you are free to do as you please in the Underground. I beg of you, humbled and broken, to forgive me for my past injustices to you. Were it not for you, Ravis would have complete power over the Underground and I would be no more."

Angeletta could not speak. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks and her heart ached as it had never ached before. She moved her quaking hands to her face, ashamed of her weeping. Her cleansing tears washed hundreds of years of bitterness and anger away. Centuries of pain dissolved by the humility of her enemy.

She nodded slowly, unable to look into his face.

"I forgive you, Sire," she whispered hoarsely. "I've…wronged you also. Please forgive me…my king."

"Just Jareth," Jareth said, putting a hand under her chin and raising her face to look into his. "There is so little wrong you have done, but I forgive you."

"I cannot fully believe that you are giving me my freedom," Angeletta whispered, her eyes searching his.

"I understand. Let me have your hand," Jareth said.

Timidly, Angeletta placed her hand in his gloved one. His fingers closed over hers, soft leather against warm flesh. The leather feeling immediately turned into a painful pricking sensation, and Angeletta gasped and pulled her hand away from his. She looked at her fingers to see three bloody scratches on them. She then looked up with confusion at Jareth and found, to her terror, that he was twirling a gold-tipped Traitorous in his hand.

"Angeletta, I wish for you to kiss me," he spoke, looking up from the flower into her eyes.

"I thought you gave me my freedom!" She panicked as an invisible force pushed her towards him.

"I am proving my sincerity," Jareth said softly as she stopped in front of him, using all of her strength to resist the spell of the Traitorous.

"How is this proving it?" She asked through clenched teeth, fighting the persistent pushing sensation.

She lasted for less than a minute before she was flung forward. She gasped as she collided against Jareth, her arms moving of their own accord to wrap around his neck, her fingers brushing through his silken hair. She breathed heavily as her hands moved to the back of his head and pulled his face towards hers, noses only a little over an inch apart.

Sea green eyes gazed into brown and blue as Angeletta continued to fight. Jareth waited until her nose was half an inch away from his before he spoke one simple word.

"Stop."

The spell was instantly broken and he took a step away from Angeletta. She gasped heavily, her eyes wide with fear. Jareth reached forward and took her wounded hand in his, causing her to yelp with surprise.

"I have proved my word to you," Jareth said, turning her hand over so he could inspect her scratches. "You are free of all my control."

"You didn't have to prove it so powerfully," Angeletta said in hushed tones as Jareth raised her fingers to his face as if to inspect the scratches more carefully.

"I wanted you to understand that my decision to free you did not come easily," he said, closing his eyes and pressing his lips gently against one of her cuts.

Poor Angeletta couldn't make heads or tails out of the Fae King's actions. She couldn't understand what had possessed him to suddenly treat her the way he did, and her mind was far too much of a large blur for her to put the pieces together. His lips brushed like a feather against her skin, the scratches healing beneath his touch. Not knowing what to do, Angeletta closed her eyes, struggling to maintain her composure and resist his motions. Her innermost being wanted her to run, to escape from the mind-boggling situation, to flee from the forceful truth that Jareth, her previous enemy, was displaying love in one of the only ways he knew how. But there was another side to Angeletta, the female side, which wanted to draw closer to the lonely Fae, wanted to feel his gentle touch against her mouth as well as her fingers.

She gulped back nervous anticipation as she realized that perhaps she herself was in love with the Goblin King and he was simply trying to mend the abysses of resentment between them. She was imagining things, getting her hopes up too high that he could actually love her, and yet she didn't want him to let go. She felt safe and warm beneath his touch, and a small whisper of a sigh escaped her lips.

Jareth moved his mouth away from her fingers, having accomplished his work, and let his lips hover over her hand for just a moment before he raised his head all the way. He studied her lovely face, eyes closed in what could only be comprehended as bliss, and wanted to touch her lips with his own. He contained himself, however, and released her hand.

Angeletta's eyes opened and she blushed when she saw Jareth gazing at her, one eyebrow arched with curiosity.

"Thank you for freeing me," was all that managed to come from Angeletta's lips.

"You are welcome," Jareth said firmly and then turned away. "I hope that you shall join us at the palace on Christmas Eve. Sarah very much wanted to decorate the castle with you," he said over his shoulder as he began to walk down the beach.

He turned away from her and a feeling of complete loneliness and sadness swept through him. He would return to his palace without any more adventure, back to his admiring subjects and the dull every day tasks. Perhaps, after Christmas was over, he could forget about the angel that stood behind him, her long hair blowing in the wind, her gorgeous eyes watching him walk away from her.

"Jareth," her voice came softly, only loud enough for him to hear it.

"Yes?" he asked, refusing to turn and look at her for fear that she would see the pain in his eyes.

"Did you…did you really mean that wish you just made?"

"My wish?" Jareth asked, turning back to look at her, arms folded across his chest. He would not look weak or lonely in front of her. He absolutely forbade it.

"Your wish for me to…to kiss you," Angeletta said timidly, eyes searching his carefully.

A slight frown formed on Jareth's face. Why was she asking him such an odd question? Had he not just given her the freedom she so desired? What more did she want? To see him break down in misery before her?

Angeletta saw the flicker of pain and longing in Jareth's face, and she walked up to him, her eyes never breaking contact with his. She didn't need him to tell her how he felt about the wish. She could see it clearly in his face. He was a lonely man, hard and cruel simply because he had to be, else he would lose all respect of his subjects. He had never known love from a woman and had never been truly admired.

"Jareth," Angeletta whispered, stopping only inches away from him. "You who must serve others and constantly grant their wishes," she said gently, "can you never have any of your own wishes satisfied?"

Jareth's breathing had quickened noticeably, for Angeletta could see his chest rising and falling rapidly. His eyes bore into hers, trying so hard to look defiant and like the proud king, but beneath the wall was what appeared to Angeletta to be a very small child, crying out for attention and love.

She gave herself no more time to think and stepped forward, nearly touching Jareth. She took his hand that still bore the glove and gently pulled the glove off. The hard look in his eyes did not leave as she let the glove drop to the sand and took both of his hands in hers.

Power surged through both of them, making them feel, for one fleeting second, as though they were one being instead of two.

"All you want is to be loved," Angeletta whispered, looking up into his face. "For once in your life, Jareth, you shall have what you greatly desire."

Her fingers slipped through his and carefully, she put her arms around him and pulled him close. She rested her head on his shirt as she held him tightly; tears of pity streaming down her fair cheeks. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing him to understand that she genuinely cared about him. He had been alone for so long, it was time he finally knew.

Warmth and love flowed through Jareth, causing him to tremble with content. Never had he felt such concern for him, never had he known anyone could possibly care for him. He wrapped his arms around Angeletta and just held her, burying his face in her long hair and shoulder. He knew she was crying for him, and a tear slid down his cheek and landed in her brunette locks. He had wanted this for so long, to be held, to be loved by her. He had wanted her approval and concern all along; he had just not realized it until now. He never wanted to let her go, never wanted her to leave him. She belonged with him, belonged at his side to love him and guide him.

"Angel," he whispered contentedly, his eyes closed in pleasure, "thank you."

She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears, and smiled.

"It is the least I can do, your majesty. I will attend your Christmas Eve celebration tomorrow night. I must return to my painting now. I shall see you on the morrow."

She pulled away from him and began to walk down the beach towards the house. He watched her, eyes dark with passion and longing. He would not let her walk out of his life. He would somehow find the words and strength to tell her how he truly felt and then he would keep her with him forever.


	29. When Men of Good Will Live in Peace

**This chapter was so much fun to write! I don't own any of the songs, but I certainly enjoy all of them! I had originally hoped to get this chapter out around Christmas time, but seeing as it's already February, I guess it's a little late for that! Oh well! Happy late Christmas Eve! Enjoy, and please review!**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: When Men of Good will live in peace**

"Santa Claus is coming to town! Santa Claus is coming to town! Santa Claus is coming…to town!"

Sarah did a pirouette around the immense tree in the center of the Fae throne room, tossing tinsel as she went, her feet never wanting to stop. She sang along with the Jackson Five, rejuvenated and invigorated from her few days spent at home, her radio from home running off of batteries in the corner. She was so joyful and excited, so thrilled that it was Christmas Eve and she had a whole immense room to decorate. Jareth had kindly provided her with great piles of Christmas decorations before he had left her to her decorating, insisting that he leave and make further preparations for the evening.

She had been somewhat surprised by his reaction when she asked him where Angeletta was. A strange look, one she had never seen on his face, appeared and then disappeared as quickly as it had come before he folded his arms across his chest and said simply that he didn't know. Perhaps she wouldn't come.

"She'll come," Sarah told herself as she waltzed around the tree, admiring the small amount of tinsel that she had just distributed.

"What is this song?" A voice asked, and Sarah spun gracefully to see Angeletta standing at the far end of the room in the entrance doorway, her eyebrows arched.

"Santa Claus is Coming to Town! It's a classic!" Sarah laughed and jogged over to her. "I'm so glad you came! Jareth didn't seem certain that you would be coming," she said as she threw her arms around Angeletta. "You look wonderful! I'm so glad you were able to recover!"

"Jareth isn't here, is he?" Angeletta asked, searching the room with her eyes as she stepped inside.

"No. He has business to attend to concerning this evening."

"Good," Angeletta said with a sigh of relief. "How was your time back home?"

"Oh, it was wonderful! Here, take some tinsel and decorate with me. I'll tell you all about it," Sarah grinned, giving Angeletta large handfuls of silver tinsel.

"How do I use this?" Angeletta asked, gazing at the material in her hands.

"Just throw it on the tree. Dance around and toss it wherever you like," Sarah sang, twirling again and throwing the tinsel at the tree.

"I've never heard such music before. Where is the singer?" Angeletta asked, daintily throwing the tinsel into the air.

"The singers aren't actually here. The music is coming from my radio. Stop being so dainty," Sarah giggled, taking Angeletta's hand in hers. "Dance with me. Come on!"

"I don't know how to dance to this!" Angeletta laughed as Sarah dragged her closer to the tree.

"You just move however you like," Sarah said.

Angeletta watched as Sarah skipped about, throwing tinsel and twirling. She couldn't help but grin and then start twirling herself.

"Like this?" She asked, flinging the tinsel into the air.

"Yes! You've got it!" Sarah laughed. "I had a great time at home, Angeletta. I called Karen and apologized for my rotten behavior, and she and Dad gave me a whole bunch of money to spend for Christmas. I finished several of my Christmas presents. I can't wait to see what you think of yours! Oh, forget decorating the tree for a minute! I want to dance!" She grabbed Angeletta's hands and then began to perform something like the electric slide.

"What in the whole of the Underground are you doing?" Angeletta asked.

"This is how we dance back home," Sarah giggled. "I think I have the Twist in my tape player. Let me see."

She let go of Angeletta just long enough to see that she did indeed have a tape of her favorite dance songs in her tape player. She turned the tape on and then grabbed Angeletta's hands.

"Here we go!" She laughed and began to move as the song started.

"Come on baby, let's do the Twist! Come on baby let's do the twist! Take me by my little hand, and go like this!"

Angeletta couldn't stop laughing as she watched Sarah twist her body.

"You're a dancer, Angeletta! Don't make me dance by myself!" Sarah grinned.

The two began to dance, twirling about, twisting, and spinning while holding on to each other's hands, and nearly falling down with laughter. They swung and slid as The Twist moved into The Hop, dancing in complete merriment around the tree.

Neither Sarah nor Angeletta saw Jareth enter the room, his eyes widening with surprise when he saw both women laughing uproariously and dancing in a way he had never danced before. They didn't take any notice of him as they spun past, throwing more tinsel and paper.

A piece of tinsel landed on Jareth's nose, and he cleared his throat loudly. It took him a second time before Angeletta turned and saw him. She gasped and stopped dancing, Sarah colliding into her. Both girls fell to the floor, Sarah scrambling to turn off the radio as soon as they landed.

"Your majesty!" Sarah sputtered, cheeks turning red with embarrassment. "How long were you standing there?"

Jareth did his best to look firm, standing in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest and one lone piece of long tinsel hanging from his nose.

"I took the liberty," he spoke, "of bringing your friends to assist you, Sarah."

Sarah couldn't think of anything to say. How foolish she must have appeared to him! How childish and impudent!

Angeletta chuckled softly and Sarah turned to look at her. The woman's eyes were glittering with delight, and Sarah whispered to her.

"What is it? What's so funny?"

"The tinsel!" Angeletta giggled, her laughter becoming louder. "It's very becoming, Jareth!"

"I beg your pardon?" he scowled. "You think this is funny? The King of the Fae standing here before his subjects from the Labyrinth with two women laughing at him?"

"Oh stop!" Angeletta laughed, her hands clinging to her stomach. "Oh, it hurts too much! Look at him, Sarah! The King of the Fae with tinsel dripping from his nose!"

Angeletta's laughter was contagious, and before she could stop herself, Sarah burst out laughing along with her.

"He does look rather silly, doesn't he?" she laughed, falling to the floor next to Angeletta and clinging to her stomach.

Jareth smiled slightly, still trying desperately to look firm, and wiped the tinsel off his nose. He then walked over to where the girls were rolling around laughing on the floor and knelt next to them.

"Are you quite finished?" he asked.

"I…think…so," Angeletta gasped, lying on the floor, still holding her stomach.

"Very well then. I also had a request from the children. They would like to come decorate the room with you, since they will not be able to attend the celebration this evening," Jareth said, offering his hands to both women.

"Why not?" Sarah asked, taking his hand as Angeletta took his other one.

"It is tradition for the parents and the children to remain separate during parties," Jareth said, pulling Angeletta and Sarah to their feet. "But the children do want to decorate."

"Of course they can," Sarah smiled. "Where are they?"

"Waiting in the hallway with Ludo, Sir Didymus and Hogbrain. Shall I let them in?" Jareth asked.

"Oh, definitely!"

"Come in!" Jareth called, and the throne room doors opened again.

Children streamed into the room, eyes wide with amazement as they looked up at the towering Christmas tree, covered in tinsel.

"Will you stay to help us, Jareth?" Angeletta asked, her voice soft and inviting.

"No. I must prepare the servants for this evening," he answered, shaking his head.

"Wait a minute before you leave," Angeletta implored, stepping over to him. "You may not want to leave the room with this in your hair."

She reached up and gently pulled two strands of tinsel from his hair. Jareth took her hand in his for a moment, eyes burning deeply into hers, before he released her and then left the room.

"Angeletta," Sarah whispered, coming to her friend's side. "What happened between the two of you? Something is different."

"I don't think much is different, Sarah," Angeletta said with a smile. "We are just finally learning to tolerate each other. Come, let us decorate."

The children had a delightful time decorating the immense throne room. Ludo lifted several of them up to the balconies to decorate, and they giggled and laughed from his shoulders. Sir Didymus commanded the decorating operation, pointing out exactly where everything was to go. Even Hoggle stepped out of his usually harsh demeanor and enjoyed himself. By the time the throne room was finished, all of the creatures from the Underground had learned "Frosty the Snowman," "Jingle Bell Rock," "Santa Claus is Coming to Town," "Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer," and several other Christmas carols by heart.

Jareth stepped back into the throne room a short while after the throne room was finished, bringing many servants along with him. He gave them several instructions and then walked over to where Sarah and Angeletta stood admiring the tree.

"It appears that you and the children had a magnificent time," he said, looking over the tree that was full of light and color.

"We did," Sarah nodded.

"Guests will be arriving in an hour. I suggest you both prepare yourselves for the evening. Tonight we will have all of the adults from the Fae lands and the Labyrinth with us. Tomorrow night we will celebrate Christmas with just the palace occupants. Angeletta, you are welcome to join the celebration," Jareth said.

"I think I may stay here for that," Angeletta curtseyed.

"Hogwart, show Lady Angeletta and Lady Sarah to their chambers," Jareth ordered, turning to Hoggle. "Then prepare yourself for the evening. Angeletta, Sarah, I shall personally escort you to the celebration this evening, seeing as it would be the appropriate thing to do."

"Yes Sire," Hoggle nodded and then looked up at Sarah and Angeletta. "This way."

"It seems he was expecting me to stay," Angeletta commented as Hoggle led her and Sarah out of the room.

"You are his slave now. Of course he knew you would stay," Sarah said sadly.

"He freed me, Sarah."

"He did what?" Sarah gasped, looking to the side at Angeletta as they walked down a long corridor and then came to a grand staircase.

"He freed me. He was sorry for all of the grief he had caused me, so he freed me," Angeletta said calmly.

"That's amazing! I never thought Jareth would apologize for anything," Sarah said.

"That's the same thing I think I about it," Angeletta nodded.

"Sarah, your room is here," Hoggle said, stopping in front of a large door.

"Jareth never ceases to surprise me," Sarah said, shaking her head as she opened her door. "I will see you in an hour, Angeletta."

Angeletta nodded and then followed Hoggle further down the corridor. He stopped in front of a great flight of winding stairs and then looked up at her.

"Your chambers are in the tower," he said quickly. "I will leave you now."

"Wait," Angeletta said, taking hold of his arm. "Why am I all the way up in the tower?"

"I don't know. I just do what he says," Hoggle shrugged and then left her.

Angeletta began to climb the stairs, very uncertain as to why she was being sectioned off from the rest of the palace. She knew, from the outer appearance of the great building, that the towers were not towers like those in the Goblin City, which soared high above the rest of the castle, but were instead large rooms simply kept away from the rest of the building. Why, though, would Jareth want to send her to one of those?

She arrived at an intricately carved wooden door and hesitantly opened it.

Sunlight filled the entire room, and Angeletta stepped inside, her mouth open with fascination. She was in the largest, most beautiful room she had ever seen. Light colors filled the room, and Angeletta touched everything, the fabric on her bed, and the soft leather on her furniture, in awe. She moved over to the immense doorway that was open at the far end of the room, letting in the sunlight, and stepped out onto a large balcony. Her heart nearly leaped into her throat when she found herself standing hundreds of feet above the ocean, nothing in sight except for the great foaming waves.

She closed her eyes as a warm ocean breeze drifted over her, her heart flooded with emotion. _He_ had put her here purposefully. But why? It was all so confusing! Did he truly love her, or was he only trying to prove that he was sorry for the wrongs he had done? She couldn't understand his feelings or the way he was treating her, and a shiver of fear mixed with a shiver of delight. He was so powerful and intimidating, and yet, in the recesses of Angeletta's mind, he was so wonderful and thoughtful.

An hour passed, and Jareth knocked on Sarah's door. She opened it expectantly and stepped out, smiling at him beautifully.

"Good evening, Jareth," she said, taking his arm and letting him lead her down the great staircase to the throne room.

"Good evening. You look charming this evening, Sarah," Jareth complimented as they approached the throne room.

"Thank you. Is Angeletta in the throne room yet?"

"No. I haven't yet retrieved her."

"Jareth, she told me that you set her free. That was extremely generous of you. Why did you do it?" Sarah asked, stopping him before they entered the crowded room.

"Sarah, my reasons are my own," he answered firmly, eyes gazing down into hers.

She scrutinized his gaze and then nodded slowly.

"I understand," she said quietly, a small smile on her lips. "You love her."

"What? Nonsense!" Jareth snorted, frowning. "How can one possibly love someone who has been his enemy for hundreds of years?"

"Jareth," Sarah pleaded, tightening her hold on his arm. "Don't let her go."

"I beg your pardon?" he scowled.

"You try so hard to be stern, and you can be so cruel, but don't let her go, I beg you. You've been alone for so long, Jareth. It's high time somebody came into your life and stayed."

"I never said I loved her, Sarah. I asked for her forgiveness and set her free, but I said nothing about love."

"You may not have spoken the words," Sarah nodded, looking at the door. "But your eyes say it all, as do your actions. Were it not for your pride, you would follow her on your hands and knees, kissing each spot that she steps on. You may be hard on the outside, but on the inside, where it counts, you want very much to show her how you feel. Your pride won't let you, and if you don't put that pride down, you'll lose her, just like you've lost everything else."

She didn't dare to look at him after such a bold declaration, and to her relief, he didn't say anything. He opened the throne room doors for her and then led her inside. She was announced to all of the guests, and then he led her over to Arylyn.

"Your majesty! Sarah! Such a pleasure to see you!" Arylyn exclaimed, bowing to Jareth and Sarah. "How lovely you look, Sarah! Tell me, where is my daughter?"

"I am about to bring her," Jareth said, releasing Sarah's arm. "Sarah, I leave you here with Arylyn. I will return shortly."

"Jareth, don't let her go," Sarah whispered as he turned away.

Even his body looked stiff as he walked to the throne room doors and then disappeared from sight.

Jareth arrived at the staircase that led to Angeletta's chamber and then produced a crystal. He saw her standing on her balcony, eyes closed against the setting sun, long hair brushing gently over her shoulder, and then willed himself to appear behind her.

Angeletta was too lost in thought and comfort to hear him arrive behind her. The sun was so warm against her face and the ocean breeze moved like a caress over her fair skin.

Jareth took several seconds to compose himself, his heart racing frantically, before he took a step towards her.

"Is it time to leave already?" Angeletta asked, her eyes still closed as he stopped behind her.

"Yes. Enjoying the scenery?"

"It is so peaceful here. I feel as though I am completely unattached from this world," Angeletta said softly. "Thank you, Jareth. I know you planned this room specifically for me."

"Did I now?" he asked.

"Yes. You left your trademark in my room."

"And what would that be?"

"The rose from the Aboveground."

Words left Jareth, and he stood quietly, waiting for Angeletta to speak. She didn't say anything but slowly stepped back, trying to pull herself away from the magnificent scene.

"I could stay right here forever," she whispered and then turned to look up at him.

There was something in his eyes that made her shudder, and she looked away uncomfortably.

"You came to bring me to the celebration? I am ready," she said.

"Yes," Jareth said, clearing his throat and offering her his arm. She took it and they both disappeared.

They arrived at the doors to the throne room, and the doors opened for them. Angeletta was announced, and she looked forward as they stepped into the room, feeling Jareth's gaze still resting on her. Her eyes wandered through the room, for she was trying desperately to shake off the feelings of warmth and longing that were flowing through her, and she took time to admire the great lights hanging from the balconies. The Christmas tree was in its full glory, and Fae, goblins, and other creatures were dancing slowly around it. The balconies were filled with tables and guests who were sitting down, preferring good conversation to dancing. Long tables lined the sides of the dance floor, next to the windows, full of food and crowded with hungry creatures. Angeletta caught sight of Sarah and Arylyn standing near one of the tables, and she pulled her arm away from Jareth's.

"Well," she said nervously. "There's Sarah. Excuse me, Sire."

Jareth watched her go and then shook his head in frustration. The feelings that had coursed through his body he knew were far more powerful than simply admiration, but he didn't know how to express them and still appear to be the mighty king that he was. He inwardly berated himself for making Angeletta uncomfortable, and then he stepped onto the dance floor and was immediately surrounded by women.

Sarah saw the interaction that had just passed between Jareth and Angeletta. She had noticed his admiring look with which he had gazed at Angeletta. She pretended not to have noticed, however, as Angeletta approached her.

"Glorious evening, isn't it?" Angeletta asked, putting her arms around Arylyn. "Hello Father."

"Hello, Darling. Rumor has it that Jareth freed you of your bondage to him," Arylyn smiled, hugging her.

"Where did these rumors start?" Angeletta frowned.

"They have been spreading through the room ever since the celebration started," Sarah explained. "There's isn't a need to worry about it, though. Isn't it beautiful in here? I think we all did a splendid decorating job."

"That we did," Angeletta nodded with a smile.

Sarah felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned to see Ludo standing behind her, smiling broadly.

"Sarah dance with Ludo?" Ludo rumbled.

"Of course!" Sarah laughed and then took Ludo's hands in hers.

Angeletta watched Sarah and Ludo move away and then turned to the refreshment table next to her. She picked up a glass of liquid and took a sip, her hand shaking slightly as she did so.

"Angeletta," Arylyn said quietly, taking the glass from her before she spilled the drink on herself. "What is it, child?"

"Did you see the look he was giving me when we entered the room?" Angeletta asked, her voice trembling. "Father, what did it mean? Why does he constantly look at me like that but never tell me anything? He's looked at me like that for the past hundred years, but I've never felt the way I do now! Have I done something wrong?"

"I saw his expression, yes," Arylyn nodded, taking one of her hands in his. "He loves you, Angeletta. He won't say it, for he's too proud and hard-headed, but everyone in this room could see that."

"Why does he love me? Why, after I've made him so miserable for so long?" Angeletta whispered, watching as Jareth danced past, a thin, flirtatious woman in his arms.

"That is something he will have to tell you in his own timing."

An hour passed before Sarah stopped dancing and walked over to Jareth.

"Sire?" she asked, putting a hand on his arm.

Jareth stopped dancing for a moment and gazed down at her.

"Yes, Sarah?"

"I have a great request for you."

"And what would that be?" Jareth asked, scowling as his partner put her head on his shoulder.

"Would you care to sing for us?"

"No, I would not."

"Okay," Sarah said with a shrug, trying not to grin as she spoke her next words. "Angeletta will just have to sing a solo then." She walked away from Jareth, smiling as she heard him excuse himself from his partner.

"Sarah," he said in exasperation, stopping her. "You cannot just walk away on a king like that. What are you up to?"

"I asked Angeletta to sing for me, but I asked her to sing a duet, and considering you are the only man here that I know can sing, I thought I'd ask you to accompany her," Sarah shrugged.

"You chose a duet, of all things?" Jareth frowned.

"Yes. I saw that the throne room had a piano, and while I'm not a master at the piano, I do know how to play. So I brought a very famous Christmas song with me and thought I'd get you and Angeletta to sing it while I play. It's a very pretty piece, Jareth, and I think it would thrill your people if you sang. No one will think anything of you and Angeletta singing together. You are the only two Fae, aside from Arylyn, that I really know. Would you please sing, Jareth?"

Jareth looked towards the piano in the corner of the room to see a large crowd gathering, waiting to hear Angeletta sing. Singing was something he found great pleasure in, but wouldn't it look odd if he sang with Angeletta?

"Jareth, I promise, it won't look out of sorts," Sarah said, taking his arm. "Please?"

"Oh, very well," Jareth sighed and then walked with her to the piano. He took his place next to Angeletta and watched as Sarah made herself comfortable on the piano bench.

"This should be most interesting," Angeletta whispered to him as Sarah opened her sheet music.

"I always did say she was a clever girl. She's either trying to please the people or show me something that I refuse to acknowledge," Jareth frowned, folding his arms over his chest.

"I haven't sung in front of anyone since I was last in New York," Angeletta said, biting her lip.

"I'm ready," Sarah said, a sparkle of delight in her eyes as she smiled at Angeletta.

She began to play, and Angeletta and Jareth began to sing. Shivers quivered through both of them as their voices blended together, matching perfectly in harmony and balance.

"Come they told me pa-ram-pam-pam-pam

A new-born king to see pa-ram-pam-pam-pam

Our finest gifts we bring pa-ram-pam-pam-pam

Ra-pam-pam-pam ra-pam-pam-pam."

Jareth took a deep breath before he and Angeletta broke into their separate pieces, her voice soft and comforting, his louder with more power.

"Peace on earth, can it be?

Years from now, perhaps we'll see.

See the day of glory.

See the day when men of good will

Live in peace,

Live in peace again.

Peace on earth

Can it be?"

A complete hush filled the room. The only sounds audible were the piano, Angeletta, and Jareth. Their voices came together again, and everyone could feel an amazing power filling the room.

"Every child must be made aware

Every child must be made to care

Care enough for his fellow man

To give all the love that he can."

Angeletta looked up at Jareth and smiled as they broke into their separate pieces again. She hadn't sung with another person since the last time she had performed in New York! It felt so good to be singing again!

"I pray my wish will come true  
For my child and your child too  
He'll see the day of glory  
See the day when men of good will  
Live in peace, live in peace again.

Peace on Earth, can it be?"

His eyes burned into Angeletta's as they finished the song, both their voices soft and truly questioning as they sang their last line.

"Can it be?"

Sarah stood up and immediately began to applaud, Arylyn and the rest of the audience joining in.

Angeletta found, quite suddenly, that she couldn't breath. She was in love with him. Her whole body said it as she shivered in his gaze. Her heart felt like it would burst with the feelings that were overpowering it.

Quickly, she made her way through the crowd, nodding politely and smiling to those who complimented her. She needed air, needed somewhere to think and sort through her conflicting emotions.

Jareth watched her go and then turned to Sarah with a small smile.

"That was performed well, Sarah. I never knew you could play the piano."

"Will she be alright? What happened?" Sarah said worriedly.

"She will be fine, Sarah. She just needs time to think things over. I believe she just realized what her heart has been trying to tell her all along," Arylyn said, putting a hand meaninfully on Jareth's shoulder.

Jareth nodded and then looked to the throne room doors, which were just closing.

He loved her in return. It was just a matter of time before he told her.


	30. Not a Creature was Stirring

All right, chapter twenty-nine is up! There are only two or three chapters left to the story, so enjoy! Please let me know what you think! Chapter Twenty-Nine: Not a Creature was Stirring 

Sarah went to Angeletta's room after the celebration and found her friend sitting on her balcony over the ocean, long hair in a braid over her shoulder.

"Angeletta," Sarah said quietly, sitting down next to her. "What happened? Did I do something wrong?"

"You didn't," Angeletta smiled, looking at her.

"But you left so quickly. I thought you were upset with me."

"Not at all. I just came to a realization, and I needed time to think about it," Angeletta said gently. "That song, about men of good will being in peace, opened my eyes to what Jareth has become to me. I used to think I hated him, but I didn't. I admired his good qualities and his leadership. I was just so bitter about what I had thought he did to me. But now that the truth has been told, I find that I…I love him, Sarah. I know that sounds pitiful, considering how many times I told you I couldn't stand him and you could have him."

"But things were different then," Sarah smiled. "You didn't want to like him. Now you have given him a chance."

"I feel like a lovestruck chorus girl again," Angeletta grinned, shaking her head. "I don't know what to make of these feelings."

"You know, Jareth loves you too. He won't say it…he's still too arrogant, but he loves you. I can hear it when he says your name or see it when he looks in your eyes."

"Is that love or is that challenging?" Angeletta asked.

"You're the one he can't seem to stop looking at or touching. You tell me," Sarah smiled.

"I don't know. It doesn't make any sense," Angeletta sighed.

"Makes no sense at all, makes no sense to fall, falling in love," Sarah whispered, and then she and Angeletta started laughing.

"Oh, that song!" Angeletta chuckled. "I thought that was my way of escape from the Labyrinth. Seems it's what held me back."

"Did you get to hear Jareth sing it?" Sarah asked, pulling her knees up to her chin.

"For only a few seconds. I was there when you were dancing with him, Sarah. It was my last attempt to get your attention and your help to rescue me. You looked so beautiful!" Angeletta smiled softly, putting her hand to Sarah's cheek and pushing a loose strand of brown away.

"You made my dreams come true, and I've done nothing to thank you but destroy yours," Sarah sighed.

"Nonsense! You helped me find my true feelings for Jareth. Now, if only I could share those feelings with him… Never mind that, though. There seems to be an air of excitement about you, Sarah. I can see mischief in those dark eyes of yours. What are you up to?" Angeletta asked.

"Well, it's the night before Christmas," Sarah grinned, eyes dancing with merriment.

"What does that mean?"

"And all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even the mouse. I think we should change that line just a bit, don't you?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Angeletta frowned.

"At home, when all the children are asleep, Dad and Karen put our presents under the Christmas tree, that way, when we wake up in the morning, we rush downstairs to see all the presents sparkling in the firelight. It's so beautiful. I've a mind to put all my presents under the tree tonight. Want to join me?" Sarah asked. "It would be a great adventure. We'd have to both get our presents and creep down to the throne room without anyone seeing us, or else the surprise would be ruined."

"An adventure?" Angeletta smiled, the light in her eyes matching Sarah's. "I like the sound of that. I'll join you in your little escapade."

"Terrific!" Sarah said, clapping her hands together. "Let me go to my room and get my things while you get your presents together. Once you are ready, come down to my room and we can both go downstairs together. I know Sir Didymus is somewhere guarding the castle, and I think there may be some guards on the staircase leading to the throne room. We'll have to think of some way to sneak past them. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Sarah stood up and then left the balcony, running silently across Angeletta's carpeted bedroom floor.

A radiant smile glowed on Angeletta's face as she hurried into her room and opened a great wardrobe. She pulled out several parcels, all wrapped in green and blue paper, and then arranged them carefully in her arms. She then walked quietly through the room and to the winding staircase that lay beyond.

Sarah was waiting eagerly for her outside of her bedroom, her arms also laden with wrapped gifts.

"I thought of a plan," Sarah whispered, shifting the presents. "We'll walk quietly to the grand staircase and then one of us will climb over the railing and land softly on the floor below. The guards at the bottom of the stairs won't be paying a drop of attention. I just checked, and they are fast asleep. Whoever is left on the stairs will then hand the presents down to whichever one of us is on the floor. Then we'll both go into the throne room."

"But the throne room is guarded also," Angeletta said.

"I have the power of words, remember?" Sarah grinned. "I can wish us into the throne room."

"Then why not wish us there now?" Angeletta asked.

"Because that would take all the fun out of it! Do you want to climb over the stair railing first, or do you want to stay on the stairs with the presents?"

"I'll stay on the stairs. You seem to want to climb over the railing first," Angeletta chuckled.

"Great! Let's go!"

The two women walked quietly to the grand staircase, their feet silent as they stepped lightly across the floor. Once at the staircase, they walked down several of the stairs and then stopped. Sarah put her presents gently on the steps next to Angeletta and then climbed onto the railing.

"Be careful," Angeletta grinned as Sarah swung her legs to the opposite side of the railing and then moved her feet off the ledge of the stairs.

"I will be," Sarah smiled and then dropped silently to the floor below. She looked up at Angeletta and then whispered, "Lower the gifts."

One at a time, Angeletta lowered the gifts to Sarah. As soon as the last gift was lowered, Angeletta climbed over the railing, taking great caution not to trip on the train of her nightgown, and then dropped quietly to the floor next to Sarah.

"Now what?" she asked, picking up her presents.

"To the throne room!" Sarah said and then led the way to the great throne room doors.

Four Fae guards stood leaning against the heavy doors, sleeping, and Sarah sighed.

"There has to be a more exciting way to get into the throne room than just wishing our way there," she commented.

Angeletta glanced to the side momentarily and spotted two tiny red eyes glowing up at her. A mischievous smile appeared on her face, and she leaned over to whisper in Sarah's ear.

"Sarah, I have an idea. I'm going to put my gifts on the ground for just a minute. Stay here."

Sarah watched, puzzled, as Angeletta put her parcels on the floor and then moved quickly to the shadows of a great cloister. Sarah could see the woman's silhouette as she bent down hastily and then grabbed something. The object squeaked loudly, and then Angeletta came back to Sarah, a large grin on her pretty face. In her hand was a large rat, completely still in her hand.

"Now Fawl," Angeletta said, smiling at the rodent. "I know it's you. I need your help. Lady Sarah and I want to get into the throne room, but we want a bit of excitement too. I'm sure you can appreciate adventure, considering all the trouble _you've_ helped his majesty accomplish. I think you owe me something for making me fall down the stairs awhile ago. I want you to wake the guards up and distract them. Would you please do that for us?"

The rat simply blinked at her, but Angeletta trustingly put it down and then turned to Sarah.

"Let's get behind those cloisters, Sarah. If Fawl's in the mood for mischief, then we need to stay out of sight."

The women gathered their gifts together and then moved into their hiding places behind some of the great pillars, both of them peeking out to see what the rat would do.

To their delight, the rat scurried over to one of the Fae guard's shoes and eagerly began to nibble at the leather. He didn't use his teeth, but worked in such a determined fashion that it would have seemed as though he was making a hole in the shoe.

The guard felt it and immediately woke up. He looked down at the rat and instantly shouted, waking up his companions.

"There is a rat in the palace!" he exclaimed. "His majesty will be most disgusted! Get it off me! Stomp on it! Run it through! Kill it!"

In a matter of seconds, the rat had taken off at full speed down the dark corridor, the Fae guards in close pursuit.

"There," Angeletta grinned. "We've done our mischief. Let's get into the throne room before they come back."

"Do you think Fawl will be okay?" Sarah asked asked as they slipped into the throne room and closed the doors behind them.

"Yes. He can take care of himself," Angeletta nodded. "We put the presents under the tree?"

"That's right."

The two women walked to the great Christmas tree in the center of the room, admiring the decorations. The tree and garlands hanging from the balconies were magically glittering with tiny specks of white light. The room was sparkling with magic, and a dying fire in the immense fireplace at the head of the room added its own touch of beauty.

Many colorful presents were already under the great limbs of the gorgeous tree, and Angeletta and Sarah carefully added their gifts to the collection.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Sarah said eagerly. "And the ball tomorrow night will be terrific!"

"It will be, and these…"

A great splashing sound drowned out Angeletta's sentence, and both she and Sarah jumped and turned around to face the fireplace.

Two little legs dressed in red pants and black boots were kicking fruitlessly from the chimney, right above where the fire had been.

"Hey! This isn't funny! Somebody help me!" A little boy's voice shouted.

"I think the children took my Santa Claus stories seriously!" Sarah gasped.

"I know," Angeletta grinned, grabbing Sarah's arms and pulling her to one of the cloisters holding up a balcony. "Let's not spoil their fun!"

"But he's stuck!" Sarah eclaimed as they hid behind the pillar.

"His friends will get him out."

At that moment, "Santa Claus" dropped from the chimney and landed on his bottom on the doused firelogs.

"Ouch!" he yelled, jumping off the hot wood and into the throne room.

"Somebody left us cookies, didn't they?" A voice echoed from the chimney.

"Cookies! I didn't even think about that!" Sarah whispered.

"Someone else did," Angeletta answered, gesturing to a large plate of cookies on the fireplace mantel.

The little Santa stood on his tiptoes and grabbed one of the cookies. He put it in his mouth and then shouted up the chimney.

"Yes! He promised, remember? Throw the stockings down! I'll do them first!"

"He?" Sarah asked as a pile of stockings fell into Santa's open arms.

"Jareth," Angeletta whispered, and there was no hiding the admiration in her voice.

Santa spent several minutes hanging hole-filled, but long, stockings on the mantel. He then gathered the gifts that were dropped to him and filled the stockings. His last task took nearly fifteen minutes, for he had to go back and forth between the fireplace and the tree carrying great presents, some even bigger than he was.

Santa was completely exhausted when he went to the chimney for the last time. He stuffed all the cookies from the mantel into his pockets and then stepped into the fireplace. He grabbed the robe that was waiting for him and then looked at the throne room. He opened his mouth, and with all the exuberance and loudness of a little boy, shouted, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

It was a good thing he was pulled up the chimney as quickly as he was, for Sarah and Angeletta could no longer contain their laughter.

"How adorable!" Sarah giggled as she and Angeletta left their hiding places.

"Children are so wonderful! Come Sarah, I feel like dancing!" Angeletta laughed, taking Sarah's hands in hers. "It's so magical tonight! I can feel it in the air. How about a quick waltz?"

"Sure!" Sarah laughed, and they began to dance.

They circles around the pillars, illuminated by the moonlight coming through the great windows.

"We're two night fairies," Angeletta smiled as they moved closer to the windows overlooking the ocean. "We haven't a care in the world. All we can do is dance and laugh for joy."

"My fairy friend, I'm not quite able to keep up with your enthusiasm," Sarah grinned, holding her hand above her head.

"How so?" Angeletta laughed, beginning to twirl around her. "This all seems like a beautiful dream, and in a dream you can do anything."

"Yes, but in a dream, I wouldn't be here. There would be someone else in my place."

"Why do you so discredit yourself? Who would be…"

Angeletta finished spinning and at that precise moment, she was pulled back to Sarah. Except, of course, that Sarah wasn't there.

The gorgeous woman, eyes illuminated by the magical moonlight, found herself pressed firmly against the Goblin King, his brown and blue eyes gazing down into hers, stars radiating in them.

Angeletta stumbled, and he caught her arms, helping her right herself. She opened her mouth to ask where Sarah was, but his fingers on her lips prevented her from speaking. No words would have come out of her mouth anyway. She was enchanted and didn't notice him take her hands and move one of them to his shoulder and interlace the other with his own fingers. Her feet didn't seem to exist as she moved them. The ground seemed to have slipped away, and all of the stars that were shining outside of the windows seemed to have entered the throne room.

He wouldn't let her speak, for it would break the spell that was woven tightly around them. It wasn't a spell that he had created, nor originally desired. This was a spell older than magic, a dream older than dreams. She had the power to resist, the power to speak against him, but the magic that flowed through her removed the desire to speak.

Love is an odd strength. It comes to those who least expect it, and it blinds past offenses and all wrongdoing.

Sarah sat quietly beneath the Christmas tree, watching as the two Fae danced, neither of them able to produce a sound, and neither of them needing to. Everything they wanted to say, they spoke with their eyes. She could see the hesitance and uncertainty in Angeletta's face, and she could see the pride and unwillingness to speak the words that he needed to say in Jareth's.

They were perfect for each other, and it had taken them hundreds of years to even admit that as a possibility.

Several minutes passed before Angeletta was awakened from her dreamlike state by the voices of the guards outside the throne room. She shook her head, and in doing so, glanced down to see that she was dressed in her nightgown. She immediately pulled her hands away from Jareth and covered her shoulders, eyes wide with realization.

She had revealed her innermost thoughts to him. The look he gave her, the look of scrutiny and yet, something far deeper than the mask he wore, showed her that he knew what she thought, that her feelings were an open book to him. Yet he never tore away his own walls of defense. He could look straight into her, but never intentionally did he allow her to look into him.

"Why were you dancing with me? What do you want?" Angeletta whispered, looking to the side to see Sarah sitting beneath the tree.

Jareth didn't answer, but curtly bowed from the waist and then disappeared.

Angeletta and Sarah also disappeared from the throne room, both of them arriving back on the balcony of Angeletta's chambers.

"What happened in there? Did I dream that whole dance? What was he doing, Sarah?"

"He loves you, Angeletta."

"I know, but why doesn't he say it? Why must he always be such a mystery?" Angeletta sighed, leaning on the balcony railing and gazing out at the ocean.

"He's still learning how to love. It may take him a while longer to express his feelings," Sarah said with a shrug, putting a hand on Angeletta's shoulder. "Thank you for the excitement, Angeletta. I am going to bed now."

"Good night, Sarah," Angeletta smiled and then turned all of her attention to the ocean waves.

Why couldn't he just come out and say that he loved her? When would he tell her? Did he really care, or were the feelings that passed between them fleeting and meaningless?

Angeletta sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she turned away from the ocean. The time was coming when he would have to admit to her how he felt. She couldn't continue following him in blindness. She needed his words, needed him to tell her what he wanted from her.

Perhaps, in the near future, he would finally tell her his feelings towards her.


	31. Christmas Magic

Another ball enters the story! Only two chapters left after this one, everyone! Please continue reviewing! I am so encouraged by your thoughts and input! Chapter Thirty: Christmas Magic 

"Your majesty! Your majesty!"

Sir Didymus' voice woke Sarah the next morning, and she sat up in bed and blinked several times.

"Your majesty!" the little knight's voice echoed through the castle. "Someone broke into the castle last night!"

Sarah laughed and then pulled herself out of bed. She grabbed a bathrobe and pulled it over her nightgown, then raced out of her room to the stairs leading to Angeletta's chambers. She took the stairs two at a time, shouting the whole way.

"Angeletta! It's Christmas! Merry Christmas!"

Angeletta's door opened, and the woman smiled at Sarah.

"Merry Christmas, Sarah! Let me…oh!" Angeletta laughed as Sarah grabbed her hand and pulled her to the stairs. "Let me get dressed!"

"You are dressed!" Sarah said, pulling her down the stairs.

"In my nightgown!"

"And you look stunning!"

"Sarah, this is no way to appear in…"

"You look like you're wearing an evening dress," Sarah said, looking over her friend's dark green nightgown. "Come on! There are presents to open! Besides, Jareth saw you like that last night."

She flung the throne room doors open and pulled Angeletta inside.

If Angeletta said anything more, Sarah couldn't hear her over the shouting over the children and the laughter of the adults.

The throne room was full of Fae and goblins, all of them dressed in their night clothes and opening presents. Goblins raced about the room, showing each other their newest possessions. Fae men and women were lost beneath torrents of wrapping paper and tinsel.

"Sarah!" A paper-covered Ludo called as he lumbered towards her.

"Ludo! Where is Hoggle?" Sarah asked, giving him a hug.

"Waiting for king."

"Attention! Everyone, his excellency King Jareth!" Hoggle announced from the doors, and Jareth entered the room.

Sarah smiled with pleasure as Angeletta grasped her arm, as if for support. Even in only a long-sleeved black night shirt and black breeches, Jareth was regal. His eyes glittered with delight, and he walked to his throne with long, graceful strides. He gestured for the celebration to continue, and the noise began again.

"Well, I am not at all patient this morning," Sarah grinned. "Let's get our presents."

The women found the presents they had prepared that had not yet been opened, and at Sarah's insistence, they carried the gifts to where Jareth sat.

"Now who's going to open their present first?" Sarah asked, sitting down at the foot of the throne. "At home we always take turns."

"You open yours first, Sarah," Angeletta said, refusing to look up at Jareth for fear of blushing. She was seated at his feet and had no desire to know what he thought about that. "Here. Open mine first."

Angeletta picked up a large parcel and handed it to Sarah. Sarah eagerly unwrapped it, and her eyes widened with amazement as she held the painting up to look at it better.

She and Angeletta were standing in the throne room of the Goblin City, moonlight shining on them from an open window. A great owl was flying through the window, his white feathers tipped with gold.

The detail of the painting was exquisite. The shades of color were perfect, and Sarah, Angeletta, and the owl were completely lifelike.

"Angeletta, this is…this is beautiful," Sarah whispered. "I have never seen such a perfect painting."

"Thank you. Jareth helped me with my eye color. I must admit, I couldn't do that part by myself," Angeletta smiled.

"Am I late?" A voice asked, and Sarah and Angeletta looked up to see Arylyn standing before them, arms laden with gifts.

"You are never too late, Lord Arylyn. I shall give you the present I have for you now," Sarah smiled, watching as the Fae bowed to Jareth and then sat down on the floor next to his daughter.

"I should very much like to see what it is you found for me," Arylyn smiled at Sarah.

She had bought him a Bible, for he was interested in the Christ Child and how Christmas came to be. Once the Book was in his hands, Arylyn forgot about all that was surrounding him and delved into it.

Several of the gifts that were exchanged that Christmas morning needn't be given much thought. Sarah received a great fairytale book from Arylyn, a crystal from Jareth that would permit her to see into the Underground whenever she wished, a beautiful stone bracelet from Hoggle, a white rose from Ludo, and a great plumed hat, perfect for the imagination, from Sir Didymus.

There are three gifts and one letter that are notworthy and deserving of attention. These three gifts were saved for last.

The first two of these gifts were given at the same time, one to Jareth and one to Angeletta. The small presents were from Sarah, and Jareth and Angeletta both gave each other a curious look before they opened their gifts.

Sarah watched, with eager, shining eyes, as the paper fell away from Angeletta's gift, revealing a small statue of a man in blue, a crystal held out in his open palm, standing on Angeletta's hand. Angeletta's eyebrows rose with surprise, and she glanced over to Jareth to find a small red book in his hands, gold writing on the soft leather cover.

"I trust there is a deeper meaning behind these presents?" Jareth asked, looking at Sarah.

"I just thought that those things belonged to each of you," Sarah said with an innocent shrug.

"This is quite intricately bound with beautiful, feminine handwriting Sarah. I don't believe you created this story. 'The Labyrinth' is it?" Jareth said, eyebrow arched as he flipped gently through the book.

"In that story," Sarah said softly, "is the heart of a very beautiful woman. Her whole soul is poured out into that book, and I think you'll be surprised to find that there are several references to the Goblin King being a misunderstood and sad creature. Oh, and speaking of a very beautiful woman…"

Sarah turned and picked up the last unopened present that lay at her side.

"For you," she said, handing the brightly wrapped box to Angeletta. "His majesty helped me with it."

Angeletta looked up from the small statue and gently placed it at her side before she took the box from Sarah. She pulled the wrapping paper off and then slowly opened the box.

As soon as Angeletta saw what lay in the box, she gasped and tears filled her eyes.

"Where did you find this?" She whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks as she pulled a beautiful velvet dress out of the box.

"I found it in the castle in the Goblin City," Sarah smiled. "I brought it home with me and had it repaired just a little bit. Stand up, Angeletta. Let me see how it will look on you."

Angeletta stood up, the exquisite gown unfolding as she stood. It was an 1800s style dress, with the skirt bunched up at the waist of the dress and the sleeves draping elegantly off the shoulders. It was made of the deepest, darkest blue, and was covered in sparkling glitter.

"I had Jareth add the glitter, so it would be more suitable for the Underground," Sarah said, standing up and running her hand gently down the dress. "There were several rips in the fabric, but those were taken care of when I went back Aboveground. What do you think?"

"I haven't seen this dress in over a hundred years," Angeletta said, eyes shining as she looked at the luxurious gown. "This was the dress I was wearing when I was brought to the Labyrinth. Oh Sarah, how beautiful it looks! Thank you!"

"You are welcome. I am so glad you like it. I had hoped you wouldn't be upset…"

"Excuse me!" A little voice called, and Sarah and Angeletta glanced down to see a small Fae child standing before them, holding a purple envelope. "Some of my friends and I made you a card, Lady Angeletta," he announced.

"Why, thank you," Angeletta smiled, and then took the envelope. "I am honored."

She opened the envelope, the dress still draped over her arm, and pulled out a letter. It was written in a child's handwriting, and Angeletta smiled as she read through it. When she reached the bottom of the page, however, her eyes widened and her cheeks turned a rosy red.

"Thank you…" she stammered, smiling uncertainly at the child. "Tell your friends I said thank you."

"Yes ma'am," the Fae smiled and then ran to his friends.

"It must have said something interesting to make you blush so," Arylyn commented from the ground. "Might I see it?"

"Of course, Father," Angeletta said, and then handed him the letter.

"What does it say?" Jareth asked, peering over Arylyn's shoulder.

"Oh please, Sire, don't," Angeletta said, blushing even deeper. "It's just childish nonsense."

Arylyn and Jareth read at the same time, both stopping to reread the lines at the bottom of the page.

"Lady Angeletta, would you please, please marry King Jareth? He would be so happy, and you would be the most beautiful queen ever!"

"Well," Jareth said, clearing his throat. "The children seem to be quite opinionated."

"They didn't know what they were saying," Angeletta stammered.

"Oh they didn't?" Jareth asked, smirking up at her. "Then why did they write it?"

Sir Didymus rode Ambroscious over to Jareth and chirped happily.

"Breakfast is prepared, Sire!"

"Excellent. I say we should all get something to eat!" Jareth said, slapping his legs with his hands before he stood up. "Angel," he grinned devillishly at Angeletta, "would you care to take my arm?"

"Now see here," Angeletta stuttered. "Just because some children ask me to marry you doesn't mean…"

"Careful," Jareth said, smiling brightly. "The children are watching."

Angeletta looked towards to the tree to find that the children were indeed watching them closely, and with a long sigh, she put her arm through Jareth's.

"I hope you're pleased," she muttered.

The morning and afternoon passed pleasantly, and evening arrived, bringing with it a clear night sky, glowing brilliantly with starlight.

Sarah knocked on Angeletta's door and then opened it. She saw Angeletta sitting at her vanity, gazing at herself in her mirror while she brushed her long hair. The small statue of the Goblin King was standing attentively next to her, watching unflinchingly as Angeletta put her brush down and then turned to face Sarah.

"Good evening Sarah. My, how wonderful you look! I've seen that dress before!" Angeletta exclaimed, standing up and circling Sarah. "This was the dress you wore to the ball with Jareth so many years ago. It still fits you nicely!"

Sarah blushed as Angeletta studied her appearance. She had never thought she would be in the magnificent gown again from her dreamlike dance with Jareth, but here she was, clothed in the dress of her dreams.

"You look simply gorgeous as well," Sarah commented, smiling at the way Angeletta's blue velvet gown accentuated the woman's beautiful figure. "I had my friend change the skirt a bit, since I didn't think you would be able to find a hoop skirt in the Underground."

"Oh, I never liked those hoop skirts anyway!" Angeletta laughed, twirling, the glitter on her face dazzling in the light as she did so. "And the glitter was an excellent touch. I know you thought of that. This was always my favorite dress. I am so happy to be in it again!"

"I don't think you've ever looked more beautiful," Sarah said honestly. "The blue brings out the color in your eyes. What are you going to do with your hair?"

"I'm going to twist it back and then pin it in a bun."

"I have just the right touch for it," Sarah grinned, watching as Angeletta began to twist her hair.

Sarah opened her hand, revealing a crystal and then handed it to Angeletta.

"It's a gift from Jareth, actually," she said, watching as the crystal turned into a glittering blue poinsettia. "I think he felt sorry about making you take his arm this morning."

"It's lovely," Angeletta smiled, finishing pinning her hair. She placed the flower behind her right ear and then stood up. She picked up a pair of dark blue silk gloves from her vanity and then pulled them on over her hands and arms. "I'm prepared for the ball now. How about you?"

"I've been ready," Sarah grinned.

"Good! Let's go!"

The throne room was less crowded than it had been the previous night, but it was far more elegant. Everyone inside of the great room was nobility of one form or another, and all were dressed in their utmost best. There was a live group of musicians playing in the far corner of the room, and the dancing had already begun.

"Look! There's Father!" Angeletta said, gesturing to Arylyn, who stood near the Christmas tree.

"He asked me if I would share the first dance with him," Sarah smiled. "You'll excuse me, Angeletta?"

"Of course. Certainly," Angeletta said with confusion and watched as Sarah walked over to Arylyn.

"Confused, Angeletta? Isn't it so clear to you what they are trying to accomplish?"

"Thank you for the flower, Jareth," Angeletta said calmly without turning to look at him. "And thank you for the improvements on the dress."

"You are most welcome," he said, his mouth close to her ear and his hands coming to rest on her shoulders.

"Your majesty, what will your subjects think?" Angeletta asked, turning around and then gasping at the epitome of splendor that stood before her.

Jareth was dressed as he had been so many years ago when he danced with Sarah. Blue and glitter brought out the color and sparkle in his eyes, but also a passion that Angeletta shuddered to see. His coat was of the darkest blue and was covered in sequins, nearly matching the color of Angeletta's dress. His hair was tipped with blue, wild and feathery light in the dim lighting of the room.

"What they have been thinking all along," Jareth answered, taking her hands and gently kissing both of them.

"You are such a mystery, Goblin King," Angeletta said.

"How else would you like me to be?" he asked, looking over her hands, his eyes burning into hers. "If you wish me to be charming, I shall be. If you desire me to be entirely obliging and friendly, I will try. If you want me to be cruel, as your book so avidly states, then I will."

"I…I don't know what you mean," Angeletta stammered.

"Then let the silence speak for itself while you dance with me," Jareth said, and before Angeletta had time to think, he wrapped his hand around her waist and entertwined the fingers of his other hand with her own.

Time came to a stand still as the Fae King and the Aboveground Queen swept onto the dance floor. No one else existed. The music that played so dimly in the background was combined with emotions that were too complicated to understand, far too powerful to entirely conceal.

"How you've turned my world," Angeletta whispered, her eyes gazing steadily into Jareth's, filled with a longing that she would have been terrified to see radiating from herself.

"Everything I've done, I've done for you," Jareth whispered back, moving his cheek to her own. "Yet you've run so long and so far."

Angeletta opened her eyes, which had been squeezed tightly shut, and noticed all the stares that were being directed at them. She became aware of Jareth's closeness, of the way his hand had moved from her side to the small of her back, and pulled away from him.

"Your majesty," she said breathlessly, eyes traveling throughout the room and cheeks burning with heat. "This is not the time or the place."

"May I have this dance, Angeletta?" Arylyn asked from behind her, and she turned and smiled at him.

"Yes, Father, you may."

She moved to him and they began to dance. Angeletta took that time to catch her breath and attempt to slow the beating of her heart down a bit. Arylyn studied her face with pleasure, noting the struggle she had to compose herself and maintain her dignity.

"Angeletta, I wish to ask you something," he said pleasantly, when her breathing had steadied.

"Ask what you wish, Father. I cannot refuse you," she smiled submissively, catching sight of Jareth and Sarah waltzing across the room from the corner of her eye.

"Do you love the Fae King?"

His question startled her, and she stopped abruptly, her sea green eyes immediately searching his.

"Now why would you ask such a thing, Father?"

"Because I believe it is time for you to confess, my child."

"Confess? What is there to confess?"

"If your words do not speak the truth, then your eyes have already revealed it," Arylyn said with a small smile as he squeezed his daughter's hand. "It would do you a great deal of good to finally say how you feel."

"Yes," Angeletta said slowly. "I love him, Father. I love him for the cruelty of which I wrote about, that steadfast cruelty that has made so many women shudder. I love him for the king that he is, not for the crown on his head, but for the royalty in his heart. I do love him, and I wish he would return the feelings, but I suppose his pride and defenses make him what he is."

"My darling daughter, he is a gentleman and must act as one," Arylyn said gently. "If he burst into poetry about how he felt for you, he would be considered a fool. From the look that appears quite frequently in his eyes, he would much rather sweep you off your feet and give you several Valentine evenings, but he wouldn't dare. He's the king, and he must remain reserved."

"Father, if I could just hear him say the words, if he would only tell me…"

"Then you would give yourself to him, wouldn't you?" Arylyn asked, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "And I would give you to him."

"You would?"

"My angel, he does love you, whether or not he says so. Give him time. He will tell you."

The father and daughter continued to dance, neither of them saying anything more, but both of them deep in thought.

Angeletta knew she was walking on dangerous ground. Jareth wasn't the only one thinking about mornings of gold and Valentine evenings. Every time he touched her, danced with her, spoke her name, a passion flamed up inside of her that threatened to reach out and devour him. She wanted his touch, wanted it dearly, and it was one of the most difficult restraints in the world to keep her distance from him. She wanted him badly, and had she been able to read his mind, she would have seen that the desire within him for her was just as strong.

Arylyn and Angeletta danced for several songs before Arylyn pardoned himself to dance with some of the other women. Angeletta hardly noticed him leave, for her eyes were glued to Jareth. He was, at this point in time, surrounded by women, but his eyes, burning with frightening intensity, pierced through her, into her very being.

She suddenly felt like Sarah, who had been in this same position several years earlier. Angeletta was the picture of innocence amongst the Fae women, dressed in a flowing gown that was scarcely revealing, her face glittering with purity and a natural shimmer.

Unlike Sarah, however, Angeletta didn't have to wait for Jareth to come to her. He didn't dance in and out of the other women, didn't disappear behind gowns and masks. With a simple shrug of his shoulders, he freed himself from the women and moved gracefully towards her.

Words can hardly describe the way Angeletta felt as he moved towards her, almost in the fashion of a predator, his eyes burning like brown and blue fire into her. She tried to match his gaze, show him that she wasn't daunted by him, but the second his hand reached for hers, all resolve and competition melted into a great puddle.

She put her hand timidly on his shoulder, her fair fingers trembling as they contacted the glittering fabric of his coat. He pulled her close to him so that their faces were nearly touching, and then moved her into the dance.

She flowed smoothly with him, paying little attention to music or spectators. There was nothing in the world at that moment but his eyes. She tried to read what they said, struggled to see the meaning behind his steadfast gaze.

"I've not had many dances where I haven't spoken to my partner," she whispered twenty minutes later as the waltzes changed into one of the spice dances.

"What is it you wish to say?" Jareth asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Twas you who engaged me in the dance this time, Darling, not the other way around. Do long minutes of silence discomfort you?"

"I am bewildered by you, Goblin King," Angeletta said gently. "One moment I want to be far away from you, but the next, I want to be closer to you than ever before."

"As you said," he said, moving his face so that his nose nearly touched hers. "I'm such a mystery."

"Somehow I think you liked that description," Angeletta choked, her voice barely audible as he moved his nose gently against her cheek.

"It is one of my favorites. You don't pull away from me this time," Jareth noted, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I have come to a conclusion," she whispered into his ear as she put her arms around his neck.

"Have you now?" he smiled, his breath tickling her skin.

"I will follow you where you lead, Jareth. Whether or not you have freed me from my servitude to you, I am still trapped by you, unable to stay away. I want you to lead, to guide me. I need your strength, and I desire for you to use mine."

Jareth raised his head and pulled back a bit from her, his hands still on her waist and her arms still around his neck.

"If you truly wish to let me lead you, daughter of Arylyn," he said, "then you will accept my gift."

He took one of his hands away from her waist and twisted his wrist slightly. He held his new crystal before her face, his eyebrows arched inquisitively as he waited for her to make her choice.

Without the slightest hesitation, Angeletta reached up and took the crystal. Instantly, it transformed into a Traitorous, and the thorns buried into her skin beneath the glove. She inhaled sharply but still kept her hold on the rose, her eyes glossing over with pain as she studied Jareth's face.

"You said earlier that this was not the time or the place. Therefore, after the ball is finished and the guests are gone, I desire for you to go onto your balcony and we will finish this discussion. Now, my lady, if you will pardon me," Jareth said, taking the rose and putting his hand into her bleeding one. "I wish to appease the worries and disappointments of the palace women."

His hand slipped out of Angeletta's and she watched as he turned away from her and walked to a crowd of women who had been watching them with jealous eyes. She then looked at her hand, to find it healed, and then looked up at Arylyn, who had watched the whole incident.

The older man nodded gently to her, a small smile of understanding and approval on his face, and then continued to dance, leaving his daughter to her deep thoughts.


	32. A Love that will Last

**Only one more chapter left after this! This has truly been a fun story to write! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing! I am always encouraged by what you have to say! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirty-One: A Love that will Last**

Waves crashed against the great cliffs, serenading Angeletta as she stepped onto her balcony later that night, half an hour after the last guest had left the Fae palace. The moon and stars were her only light as she moved over to the balcony railing and pulled the last pins out of her hair, allowing the bun she had previously had to come undone, leaving only brunette curls and the blue poinsettia. Every tiny piece of glitter on her gorgeous dress and decorating her face seemed to dance in the natural white light.

The throbbing pain that had been resounding in Angeletta's head stopped as soon as the last pin was out, and she shook her head, allowing her hair to loosen and curl about her shoulders. She then rested her hands on the balcony railing and gazed out at the ocean, thoughts far away.

She was still trying to comprehend the maddening rush of emotions that had drowned her in their intensity when she danced with the Fae King. She went over every word that had been spoken, pondering if she had said anything inappropriate or bold. She considered the look that had been in Jareth's eyes, the note of passion that had been whispered by his voice.

Everything seemed to have happened overnight, but upon further contemplation, Angeletta knew that her love for the king had always been there, she just hadn't allowed it to grow or reveal itself. Tonight, however, only a couple of hours ago, she had unveiled all of it, had fully opened herself up to the man of her desires.

Warm fingers resting gently on her shoulders brought Angeletta out of her deep thinking, and she closed her eyes as she was pulled back against another being's body. She let herself lean back, submitting herself to the one who held her from falling.

"I do believe we have a conversation to finish," a voice, silky and smooth like the night breeze, whispered into her ear.

"So we have," Angeletta whispered back, resting her head against his shoulder.

"You willingly give yourself over to me, give your power to me for my benefit?" Jareth asked, wrapping his arms securely around her.

"I do not speak my words lightly, Sire."

"Why, after such a long, painful fight, do you so easily surrender?"

Angeletta opened her eyes and then turned to face Jareth. She stepped back, his hands still in hers, and shook her head, eyes misting over with tears.

"Because…I…I…love you. Perhaps this sounds foolish after how much difficulty I have caused you, but I truly do. I wish," she said, reaching up cautiously and moving a strand of silken white hair out of his face, "that you could feel the same way for me as I do for you. I understand that you are the king and therefore have a certain image that you must maintain, but I want you to know that I care about you. You are a wonderful man, Jareth, and I truly, wholly love you."

"And what is the image that I must maintain?" Jareth asked, taking the hand that gently stroked his face and raising it to his lips.

"That of the inpenetratable, powerful king that will never back down to an enemy, never fail in battle," Angeletta said, a lone tear forming in the corner of her eye as he kissed her hand and then pulled her to him.

"Even a king must have someone to lean on, someone from which to gather his strength," Jareth said, nuzzling his face into her hair. "If he doesn't, he takes out his frustration and anger on his subjects. He marches about all day long, kicking chickens and ordering goblins to the Bog."

Angeletta laughed and held him close, a small smile on her face.

"So you do have feelings then, Jareth?"

"Listen now," Jareth answered, tilting her chin so that she was looking up into his eyes. "I have always had great feelings for you, hence the reason I wouldn't let you return to the Aboveground. I always knew that you were the one who would bring light to the Underground and save me from my terrible fate of loneliness. When first I saw you, I believed that you were a queen of your world, and though it may sound entirely untrue, I fell in love at first sight. I could never give you the satisfaction of knowing that truth, however, until I knew that you returned the affection."

"Say your right words, Jareth," Angeletta said in hushed tones, her eyes searching his. "I know it's on the tip of your tongue and has been for a great while, but I must hear you say it. Please, free me from the doubts I have had of your affections for me."

Jareth didn't flinch, but his eyes, so cold and harsh, softened considerably, and he lowered his face to hers.

"I love you," he whispered, his mouth brushing against the corner of her lips. "Had I the courage I would speak those words over and over again, but strong as I may seem to you, I am but a man."

"I never expected you to be anything else," Angeletta said, a stray tear streaming down her cheek as his words swept through her and warmed her very soul. "Thank you, Jareth."

He smiled against her soft skin, breathing in her scent, and then pulled her closer to him, one hand reaching up to stroke her wind-tossed tresses. He kissed her cheek gently and then moved his mouth to hers, wanting to share the magic of the moment with her.

"Stop," she said gently, putting a finger up to his lips before he could touch her.

"If you wish," he murmured, kissing her fingertips.

"Where I come from, a kiss is a commitment, Jareth. It is a promise, a covenant for both persons to remain with each other always, to seal their love forever, never to be broken," Angeletta whispered, her breath warm against his face.

"From my world," Jareth smiled, ocean breezes whipping gently at his hair, "a kiss is a bonding. If both creatures truly love each other and they share such an intimate gesture, they remain bound to each other forever. The entire Underground is witness to their action, and they can never leave each other again. They become one."

"And yet you would kiss me?" Angeletta asked, eyebrow arched uncertainly.

"Do you wish to become mine, forever and always, bound together by the power of the Fae lands, the Labyrinth, and everywhere beyond?" he asked, resting his forhead momentarily against hers.

"Is that some form of a Fae marriage proposal?" Angeletta asked, her heart pounding like never before.

"Yes. I prefer my own way to that of your world. Everyone in the Aboveground says the same thing when offering themselves to each other. I thought you wouldn't mind something more elegant and unique," Jareth chuckled.

"I do wish to become yours," Angeletta answered, nodding her head slightly.

"Very well then," Jareth crooned, moving his mouth towards hers again.

"Forever and always?" Angeletta asked, not moving to meet him.

"Always and beyond," Jareth said, brushing his fingers across her cheek. "You needn't be afraid. I have never broken my word. I will keep you with me for the rest of our lives, and I will cherish you in a way that Peter never could. My kingdoms need a queen and I need someone to save me from myself. Please do not refuse me. I truly need your love more than I need anything else. Your words are my substance, your face is my light, and your purity and determinaton are my strength. I've nearly lost you many times now, and I would die were I to lose you again."

"Those are the sweetest words I have ever heard," Angeletta smiled, putting her arms around his neck, one of her hands brushing through his hair as she did so.

"You would do me a great honor," he whispered, lowering his face to meet hers, "if you would seal our promise, our love, and become my wife."

"I would gladly," she whispered back, "but I don't know how. I have never done this before."

"My innocent angel," Jareth smiled slightly, his lips millimeters away from hers, "You told me you would follow me wherever I would lead you. Just let me lead you."

"I will," Angeletta said, her voice barely audible before his lips touched hers.

Of all signs of affection, the kiss is one of the symbols most often taken for granted. In both the Underground and the Aboveground, it is frequently used and abused, neglected as a binding covenant, as a trademark of pure, unselfish, sacrificial love. It has become the victim of jealousy, dominance, greed, and flattery. Often, it seems, is it rejected as an offering of undefiled love, commitment, and a desire to serve rather than be served.

Jareth and Angeletta's kiss was one of deepest surrender to each other, the sacrifice of self to form the powerful, undying commitment of matrimony.

Angeletta could scarcely breath as Jareth patiently guided her in that first tender touch. Her eyes slowly closed as his lips barely touched hers, ghosting across her skin like a soft ocean breeze. She opened her eyes again when, seconds later, she could no longer feel his touch.

His forhead was resting on hers, his eyes dark with passion and hers bright with surprise at his quick action.

"The Underground acknowledges our decision. I can feel it's approval," he whispered, hand stroking her cheek. "An official marriage ceremony must be conducted, but as of tonight, according to the Underground and its inhabitants, you are mine and I am yours."

"I…I know," Angeletta whispered, eyes gazing into his.

"What is it you want, Fae Queen?" Jareth asked, seeing desire in her eyes.

"Another kiss," she breathed.

He was only too happy to oblige. His lips pressed against hers again, gentle but insistent. To his delight, she responded, moving her mouth timidly against his, familiarizing herself with this new sensation.

She had never felt so close to anyone before, had never felt as though she and another being were one soul in two separate bodies. And if that sensation, the sensation of oneness, wasn't enough, there was always the physical aspect. She was so close to the man she loved, her arms wrapped tightly around him, begging him not to leave. She had never known a kiss could be so delightful and powerful. She was being swept away in its intense waves, in the sensations of passion and undefiled love.

Jareth didn't want to frighten her, for the only times he had kissed her his actions had been purely out of revenge or survival. He knew, from the way her arms were wrapped around him, that she was comfortable now with his closeness, but he didn't want to push his good fortune. He began to pull back, unwilling to release her, yet more unwilling to lose her to fear or discomfort.

"Don't go," she whispered, eyes still closed as their noses touched.

"I don't want to frighten you," Jareth answered, moving one of his hands to her hair.

"You aren't frightening me," she answered, sea green eyes opening to gaze into his own. "I love you, Jareth. I always have, and I always will. You cannot scare me. I know you would never give me cause for alarm."

"I can be cruel," he smiled, eyes sparkling. "Did you not write that?"

"Your cruelty will not terrify me. We are one now, as the Underground has long ago ordained."

Jareth looked over her beautiful face, shimmering in the moonlight and etched with the utmost sincerity. He gazed into her eyes, gentle and trusting, and then put both of his hands behind her neck and pulled her to him.

He kissed her again, but timidity had been replaced by passion, and he refused to let her go. She didn't resist, but returned the embrace, savoring every second of his presence. They were, in every respect of the word, married, so she felt no shame in their passion, no embarrassment in their open affection.

Angeletta matched each one of his powerful touches, of his enveloping strength and desire. She was drowning in his arms, was allowing him to lead her to a place she had never been before but greatly desired to remain at. She had never known such passion, had never felt her blood become as heated as it now was. Her hands moved to his hair, clutching him to her as he clutched her to himself. She couldn't let him go, and her hold on him was tight. Never again would she let him go, would she cast him away from her and loathe his touch.

"Jareth, I love you so much," she whispered in between a kiss, her heart bursting with happiness and comfort.

"I know. I love you," he whispered back before they became lost in each other again.

Uncounted minutes passed before Angeletta pulled back, allowing herself a chance to catch her breath and clear her head of the dizzying sensation that each kiss had brought her. She could feel herself trembling as she looked into Jareth's face, and a faint smile played about his lips as he caught sight of her faint blush of pleasure.

She turned to the balcony railing and gazed out at the ocean, eyes shining and a smile on her face as she contemplated about how blessed she was.

Jareth joined her at the balcony and placed his hand over hers.

"Tomorrow, our commitment shall be announced," he whispered, kissing her gently on the cheek. "For now, I must leave, else there will be great talk amongst the Fae lands, and I would not have your reputation ruined, nor mine, due to the gossip of misinformed Fae."

"They would make great stories out of this evening, none of which would be true," Angeletta nodded, turning her head to look at him. "You must go. You have not been here long, I believe, but if you stay much longer, it will indeed be the talk of the palace."

"Then I leave," Jareth said, stepping away from her, her hand still in his. He raised her hand to his lips, kissed it gently, and then disapppeared.

Angeletta walked back into her room, a loving smile on her face. She turned to close her balcony door, and as she did so, she could almost hear a soft voice, whispering on the night breeze, "Sleep well, my queen."


	33. Mysterious Woman with the Sea Green Eyes

**Here it is, the last chapter! Thank you, thank you, thank you to all of those who stuck with me through the entire book! You are ****awesome****! Thank you also to those who always sent me such wonderful, encouraging reviews! Please let me know what you think of this story as a whole, and if you have any advice at all concerning it, let me know! I would really like to know what you think of the entire plot! For those of you who are interested, I am in the process of writing (finally) a Jareth/Sarah story. Several of you had requested it, so it's in the making! Enjoy this last chapter, and have a terrific upcoming week!**

**Code Green**

**Chapter 32: Mysterious Woman with the Sea Green Eyes**

The morning dawned and Sarah slipped out of bed and made her way quietly out of her room. She wanted to spend a few last minutes with Angeletta before she returned to the Aboveground, leaving her new friend behind.

She easily climbed the stairs to Angeletta's chambers and then knocked gently on Angeletta's door, not wanting to awaken her if she was still asleep.

Her knocking was not answered, so she opened the door a crack and peeked inside.

Angeletta's room was empty, but the doors to the Fae woman's balcony were open, so Sarah stepped into the room and walked over to the doorway. She caught sight of Angeletta through the sheer curtains, standing on her balcony, dressed in her nightgown and robe, her long hair moving gently in the breeze.

Sarah prepared to step out onto the balcony, but seconds before she walked through the doorway, she caught sight of a swirl of glitter at Angeletta's side, and watched, curiously, as the glitter transformed into the Goblin King. She watched, with pleasant surprise, as Jareth took one long stride towards Angeletta, bowed low, and then kissed the beautiful woman's hand.

"What brings you here on this glorious morning?" Angeletta asked as Jareth arighted himself.

"I wanted to see you, naturally. Am I not permitted to see my queen?" Jareth smiled, and Sarah's breath hitched in her throat.

Was he, the Goblin King, actually being nice to Angeletta? Had they finally come to some sort of agreement? They were actually married now? But it was impossible! Hadn't they originally hated each other?

She leaned forward more, intent on what Angeletta's reaction to his kindness would be.

"Sarah leaves today," Angeletta sighed, putting her hands on the balcony railing. "I shall miss her, Jareth. She has been a true friend."

"She will be able to see you whenever she wishes through the crystal I gave her," Jareth said, moving to her side. "She won't forget you, my darling Angeletta, and if it is her will, she shall be permitted to return to the Underground whenever she pleases."

"Oh, I do hope she'll come back again!" Angeletta exclaimed. "That shall be wonderful!"

"I trust that my queen slept well?"

"Yes," Angeletta nodded, moving closer to him. "But I thought so much of you that it was difficult to fall asleep. When I did finally drift into slumber, my dreams were all about you."

"Were they now?" Jareth smiled, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her towards him. "Because every one of my waking and sleeping thoughts had you in them."

"Oh, I love you," Angeletta said, putting her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad we finally came to terms."

"May you never regret that, for you shall be spending the rest of your life with me. You'll be forced to see me almost every day, in my strengths and in my weaknesses," Jareth murmured, kissing her on the forehead.

"How ever shall I survive?" Angeletta laughed and was then silenced by his lips on her own.

"Well, well, well," Sarah whispered, a radiant smile on her face. "Who'd ever have thought that Jareth and Angeletta would become such a romantic pair?"

The Fae King and Queen continued to kiss each other with long, passionate motions, focused only on each other and their passionate feelings.

"Angel," Jareth spoke, presently pulling back from Angeletta. "I shall leave you now, for I believe Sarah wishes to spend some quality time with you. She's been standing patiently waiting for the past several minutes now. Come on out, Sarah," he grinned and then disappeared in a flurry of glitter.

"Look at you," Sarah laughed, stepping onto the balcony. "You and Jareth finally came to a civil relationship. You never thought you'd become Queen of the Underground, did you?"

"No, I didn't," Angeletta blushed, embracing Sarah. "I truly am sorry that you shall have to return home today. I sincerely have enjoyed you."

"I'm just happy to know that you and Jareth finally admitted your love for each other. I have to leave in a matter of minutes. I just wanted to say good-bye to you in private before I say good-bye to everyone," Sarah said sadly.

"You heard Jareth," Angeletta smiled, pushing a stray strand of hair out of Sarah's face. "You are welcome to return whenever you wish, and you have all of the gifts you received to remind you of your stay here."

"He was right," Sarah said, hugging Angeletta tightly. "I will never forget you."

"And I most certainly can never forget you. Come," Angeletta said, taking her hand. "Let's get you downstairs."

She waved her hand, and instantly she was arrayed in a silken blue dress and Sarah was clothed in her poet's shirt and blue jeans.

"Jareth gave me a few gifts to enjoy before the official wedding ceremony," she smiled. "I can change clothes with the blink of an eye an also transport us wherever we need to be. Hold on."

She and Sarah disappeared, and seconds later, they reappeared in the throne room.

The room was crowded with creatures, all of them waiting to say good-bye to Sarah.

Goodbyes had never been easy for Sarah, and this was one farewell that would be extremely difficult. She looked about the room at all of her friends, old and new, that she had just spent the Holidays with, and sadness overcame her. She walked over to where Ludo, Sir Didymus and Hoggle stood, and bent down so that she was eye level with Sir Didymus.

"Sir Didymus," she said, trying hard to hold back the tears. "I will miss you."

She kissed him on the cheek and then swept him up into her arms and hugged him tightly.

"My lady!" Sir Didymus exclaimed, his whiskers brushing against Sarah's cheek. "You shall see us again. Never fear."

"But I don't know how long it will be," Sarah cried as she put him down. "Ludo, my dear Ludo, I miss you already!"

She wrapped her arms around the furry beast and let her tears fall slowly onto his fuzzy chest.

"Don't cry, Sarah," Ludo said, tightening his hold on her.

"And Hoggle, my dear, dear Hoggle," Sarah said as Ludo released her. "You are one of the dearest friends I could ever ask for. I can't bear to leave you again."

"Well," Hoggle said, returning her hug and smiling when she kissed him on the cheek. "You'll be seeing us again. Remember, should you need us, just call."

"I will. Oh Hoggle, I will!"

"Sarah," Angeletta said gently, and Sarah stood up and turned to the new Fae Queen.

"I shall miss you most!" Sarah whispered as she threw her arms around Angeletta's neck and squeezed her tightly. "You have been the dearest friend I have ever had. You've taught me so much, and have shown me how to have compassion for others. Thank you, beautiful Queen. Thank you!"

"Oh Sarah, no tears," Angeletta said, struggling to keep back her own. "This isn't the end. I will always be here for you should you need me. Just say your rights words, and I'll come."

"The time is short," Jareth said, putting an arm around Angeletta's waist and pulling her towards him. "Little girl," he addressed Sarah, a touch of the old smirk on his face, "It's only forever, not long at all."

"Goblin King," Sarah whispered. "You have shown me my dreams. You have given me wings to soar. Of all the creatures in the Underground, it is you I should be thanking the most."

"No. You have restored peace to my world, Sarah. It is I who should be thanking you," Jareth said with a bow. "You have helped me find my dreams, and I am eternally grateful. It is time to leave."

A crystal orb appeared in his hand, and he tossed it gently to Sarah. She took hold of it and then looked up.

Jareth, Angeletta, Ludo, Sir Didymus and Hoggle all began to fade away, but as they did so, a few last words echoed to her from the enshrouding darkness.

"Down in the Underground, you'll find someone true. Down in the Underground, a land serene of crystal blue. It's only forever, not long at all. Lost and lonely, that's Underground, Underground!"

As the last words faded away, Sarah found herself standing in her room in front of her mirror, gazing at her reflection. She sighed sadly and turned away, catching sight of her gifts from Christmas on her bed. She walked over to them and gently picked up the painting Angeletta had given to her.

"Such a masterpiece," she said, finding an empty nail on the wall and hanging the beautiful painting up.

She then found the crystal orb from Jareth and picked it up, glitter springing up onto her fingertips as she carried it carefully over to her vanity. She placed it in the exact spot where the little Goblin King statue had been and then brushed her fingers over it gently.

"What an adventure," she whispered.

"Sarah!" A call came from downstairs, and Sarah's face lit up with pleasure.

"I'm here!" she answered, running to her bedroom door.

"Sarah, honey, I'm sorry it's a little late in the day!" Karen exclaimed, running up the stairs to greet Sarah. "Your father and Toby are getting gas in the car, but they dropped me off here first. How was your Christmas? Oh, it's so good to see you again, sweetheart!"

She threw her arms around Sarah and hugged her tightly.

"Did you enjoy your time with your friend? I love you, Sarah! I missed you, but I got you several different gifts, and I wanted to give two of them to you now! Mind if I sit on the bed?"

"Go ahead!" Sarah laughed, watching as her step-mother sat down on the bed, two wrapped packages under her arms.

"Here, open these, Sarah. I can't wait to see what you think about them!" Karen exclaimed.

Sarah took one of the gifts, a box with blue and green wrapping paper, and began to open it. Karen watched eagerly and clapped her hands together with delight when Sarah pulled out a dark green medieval dress.

"What do you think?" Karen asked as Sarah stood up and held the dress to her. "I found someone in Florida who makes those and thought of you."

"It's beautiful!" Sarah gasped, swirling so that she could see the dress swish around her in the vanity mirror. "It's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen! Thank you, Karen!"

"That's not the best gift, though," Karen smiled, eyes sparkling as she handed Sarah the next package, a small rectangular parcel with red wrapping paper.

Sarah put the dress down and took the next gift from Karen. She began to pull the wrapping paper off, and while she did so, Karen stood up and moved to Angeletta's painting.

"Sarah," she asked, studying Angeletta's eyes carefully as Sarah finished opening her gift. "Where did you get this?"

"My friend painted it. Beautiful, isn't it?" Sarah asked, looking down at the worn, leatherbound brown book in her hands. "What is this?"

"That is the diary of my great-great-great-grandfather," Karen said, sitting down on the bed next to Sarah, her eyes still studying Angeletta's. "I know you like old books, so I thought you would enjoy that one. There's a mystery in that diary," she said slowly, turning her eyes to gaze at Sarah, "that I thought you would find astounding. Grandpa once took rather a fancy to an outstandingly beautiful young singer who sang and acted at a New York theater before the Civil War began. He writes a great deal about her, though he never mentions her name. He went to the theater ten different times just to see her. He described her only as a woman of amazing beauty with long, soft dark hair, and amazing, piercing eyes of a color he had never seen on a woman. They were the eyes of the sea, he said, and if you looked into those eyes, you could see into the woman's very heart. Occasionally you could see the wildness of an ocean storm reflected in her lovely orbs, but for the most part, you could see the beauty and charm of a peaceful sea, perfect for sailing. From his description, her eyes looked astoundingly like those of the woman in your painting."

"What is the mystery?" Sarah asked, eyes wide as she flipped gently through the pages of the old book, her heart beating rapidly as she contemplated her ancient grandfather admiring Angeletta.

"After one of her performances one night, she disappeared," Karen said softly. "No one knew where she went or what happened to her. To this day, no one still knows."

_"I know,"_ Sarah thought to herself as Karen got up from the bed.

"This painting is stunning, Sarah. I am going to start unpacking, but I do want to hear all about your adventures over the Holidays, perhaps during dinner?" Karen asked as she stepped out of the room.

"That sounds terrific," Sarah nodded and then moved over to the crysal on her vanity.

She smiled as she touched the orb and then peered into it. She could see Jareth and Angeletta dancing on the brink of the ocean, completely engrossed with one another, glitter swirling all about them.

"To think," Sarah said to herself, resting her chin on her elbow as she gazed at the image. "I spoke to someone my grandfather adored, knocked some sense into a prideful Goblin King, and helped destroy a brutal enemy all in only a couple of months. I learned the importance of forgiveness and the gift of loving my stepmother. Life may not always be fair," she smiled, turning away from the crystal orb, "but it surely is one ride I would never want to miss."


End file.
